Wheelchair
by Marissa Bristow
Summary: This is a story about a fifteen year old girl named Aya Moon-Shadow, and she is attending DWMA as a meister, with her best friend Takanashi Hinamori when they find out she's a weapon. There is a small problem about Aya attending as a meister. She hasn't been to school in 2 years and can't walk. Support orginal on Wattpad: /story/6933591-wheelchair-a-soul-eater-fan-fic
1. Prologue

Authors note: i hope you enjoy this soul eater fan fic as much as my other one "Soul Eater Kids (a soul eater fan fic)"

**Prolouge**

**** **Aya's p.o.v **

_**My name is Aya Moon-shadow. I have loooooong pink hair, (even though on the cover is have short hair but that picture was taken three years ago) i always were dresses, not the frilly kind, but summer dresses, i have one blue eye the other a deep brown. I am fifteen years old, i am super short, and i have only one friend. Her name is Takanashi Hinamori. She is the opposite of me, She is very tall, has long, curly black hair, eyes the color of grass, and glasses with little flowers on them. Now enough about me, it is time for you to here my story.**_

**I made a very, VERY big mistake. I was standing in front of the large staircase leading to the entrance of Demon Weapon Meister Academy, also known as DWMA. I came all the way from New York to attend this school along with my best friend Takanashi (a.k.a my partner, i couldn't have got in this school with out her). Yep, i had made a mistake. **

**"Takanashi, i don't think i can do this." I said. Geez i am a really big wimp. **

**"What are you talking about!" Takanashi snapped, "I will drag your skinny ass up those stairs even if it is the last thing i do if i have to!" **

**Harsh. "No really! i can't breath, my eyes are watery, i really think i made a mistake coming her! i mean, i never even fought before in my life!" I said, and i wasn't kidding, i was hyperventilating. **

**"Aya, calm down and listen!" She said bending down to my level and putting her hands on my shoulders. "We came all this way to attend this school, and i am not going in there without you! So calm down, and let me drag, i mean **_**help**_** you up those really large stairs!" This is why she is my best friend. I hesitated, but finally agreed to let her help me up the stairs. **

**"Okay, you ready?" She asked. **

**"um...no, i mean yes, wait no...uh...YES! i am ready!" I put on a brave face, and together we made it up the first step. This isn't going to be easy, only one million steps to go. **

**54 steps later**

**"I-i c-c-can't do this a-any more!" Said Takanashi, gasping for breath all because she literally had to drag me up the stairs. I warned her. **

**"Um Takanashi, maybe we should stay here and rest for a bit." I suggested, "I mean, it's alright to be late on the first day." **

**"No way! i said i would get you up those stairs, and i will do it for the rest of the school year to!" She grimaced, and pushed me up two more steps. I don't think she can make it the whole school year at all, if she can't make it on the first day. I sighed, this is going to take forever, good thing we got here an hour early. I checked my watch and saw that an hour had already gone by. Meaning, because it took an hour to get up half these stairs, we are now going to be late, a whole lot of kids already passed on the way up. Takanashi finally gave up and started asking some of these kids for help. **

**"Hey you bastard! can't you see we need help up these stairs!" Takanashi shouted to a kid with blue hair running up the stairs, he ignored her and continued to run up. "Stupid jerk!" **

**"Takanashi! don'e be so mean! he's probably running late like we are." I scolded. "Let's just take a break okay." She gave me a look but she stopped to rest anyway. **

**"I'm sorry if we're late." I said meekly. **

**"It's alright, it's not your fault." But she couldn't have been more wrong. It really was my fault.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors note: hello there! i hope you all enjoy my new fan fiction as much as my other one, Soul Eater Kids (a soul eater fan fic), thanks for checking out my new one! Enjoy!**

Aya's p.o.v

It really is my fault were late. but i'll tell you why later.

"Okay! we had a long enough break already, so let's go!" Takanashi said, determination in her voice. I nodded, and with her help she started dragging me up the stairs.

"Maybe it would help if you pushed me instead of dragged me behind you." I suggested. I really don't like the thought of myself falling out and tumbling down the stairs.

"What's that?" Asked Takanashi, she hadn't heard me so she turned her self around...and she let go. -_-"

"WAIT TAKANASHI DON'T LET GO!" I shouted as i tumbled out and fell face first down the stairs. I kept falling and flailing my arms around trying to stop my fall.

"AYA!" She yelled after me and ran down the stairs to catch me. If i don't die first, i'm gonna have a lot of bumps and bruises. I closed my eyes, and clenched my fists waiting for the landing at the bottom of the stairs. But then i realized is wasn't falling anymore. Huh? did i reach the bottom already? I opened my eyes expecting me to be on the ground but i wasn't. Someone had caught me. I looked up and saw a boy with black hair and three white stripes was holding me. He looked about my age...and kinda cute. I couldn't help it, i was blushing.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Um er...yes?" I stuttered. He smiled and it made me blush even harder.

"AYA! are you okay!? did i hurt you!? I'm so sorry! i didn't mean to drop you!" She shouted. She stopped shouting when she realized i wasn't falling anymore. "Oh. you've been caught. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DROP YOU!"

She snatched me from boy and checked me over from head to toe.

"I'm fine Taki." I mumbled calling her by the nickname i had given her when if first met her.

"No you are not fine! you have bruises and cuts all over your arms!" Geez, Taki can be such a worry wort. She finally realized the boy with the stripes in his hair was still standing there. Takanasi looked at him.

"Why are you still here?" She asked coldly. Taki dosen't like when i talk to boys. Sometimes she is like a mother.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, thanks for catching me." I answered before Taki could say anything. Then i noticed to other girls where standing behind the boy. On was tall like Taki, and the other was smaller than Taki, but bigger than me and the boy. They both were wearing matching outfits, ride shirts that exposed their stomachs, matching hats, but one had long jeans, and the other was wearing shorts. One had long hair the other was short. I wonder if they are sisters.

"Are you sure she is alright? she looks pretty banged up to me." Said the tall girl. The other one giggled, came up to me and poked my cheek. Something is wrong with that one.

"Yeah she's fine. Come on Aya, let's get you back in your wheel chair." Said Taki. She tried to lift me, but she is weaker then a pencil.

"Wheel chair?" Asked the boy, "I just assumed she fell."

"Well i did fall, i fell out of my chair." In case none of you had guessed yet, i can't walk on my own. in need a wheel chair to get around. That's the title of my story to if you haven't figured it out by now. Takanashi put me down and was about to drag me up the stairs again.

"Wait Takanashi! i don't want to fall out again!" I said.

"Well i have no other way to-HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She yelled. Huh!? then i realized i was being picked up again. The boy was picking me up!

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious? i'm helping you up the stairs." He replied. Then i noticed his two friends were picking up my chair and carrying it above there heads.

"B-but wait! when i said i need help i didn't mean pick her up!" Said Taki, trying to take me from his arms.

"Uh Taki...just let them help!" I told her. She sighed reluctantly but let go anyway and let the boy carry me up the stairs. I couldn't help but clutch him tightly. I really didn't want to fall down the stairs again. What if this time i get more then just scrapes and bruises? Last thing in needed was to spend months in the hospital all over again.

"So what are your names?" Asked the tall girl with the long blond hair.

"I am Aya Moon-Shadow, and this is my partner/best friend Takanashi Hinamori, also known as Taki. This is our first day at DWMA." I answered. I can't believe i'm letting a boy carry me! i feel like a princess! a very short princess.

"Moon-Shadow is a pretty name." Said the tall girl. "My name is Liz, and that's my younger sister Patti. We're His weapons." She gestured at the boy, almost dropping my chair.

"What is your name?" I asked him.

"Death The Kid." he answered.

"Bwahaha! Death The Kid? what kind of name is that?" Laughed Taki.

Kid blushed a little. "What kind of nickname is _Taki?" _He retorted. That shut her up.

"Just so you know, Aya gave me that nickname!" She glared at me. It wasn't my fault! When i first met her i couldn't pronounce her name so i called her Taki!

"His dad is Lord Death, so he named his son Death The Kid. you can just call him Kid." Said Liz. EEH!? The son of Lord Death is carrying me!? I was getting nervous. I hope the son of Lord Death can carry a girl up the stairs without dropping her. Liz and Taki seemed to be getting along well, and they got in this really long conversation about...i forgot. Patti was just skipping happily absent minded and whistling. Why did i let those two carry my chair?

Death Th- i mean Kid was silent the rest of the way. Talk about awkward. We came across this really old step and Kid faltered a bit. I clutched him harder. Please don't drop me, please don't drop me, please don't drop me. I repeated this a hundred times until finally we reached the top of the steps. Liz and Patti set my chair on the ground and Kid put me in it.

"Thanks." I mumbled. This was not how i was planning my first day of school.

"This is your guys first day of school right?" Asked Kid.

"Yep! i can't wait to see what it's like." said Taki.

"Great! your going to love it here. Since we have a half hour before class starts we'll show you around!" Liz announced. A half hour? So me and Taki aren't late after all!

"Okay! Aya and I would love a tour!" Cried Taki. "What do you say Aya?"

"Wha...um?...sure a tour would be nice..." I'm not really comfortable talking to or meeting new people. I shuffled around a bit nervously. I wasn't really paying attention to what had just happened.

"Yay! come on Aya!" And with that Taki pushed me really fast into the building running after Liz and Patti.

"Taki! don't go so fast!" I think i'm gonna hurl. I hate it when Taki pushes me that fast! Kid sighed an walked after us not wanting to be left behind. "TAAAAAKI! I'M GONNA DIE!"

"Oh relax you crybaby!" She shouted continuing to run, "it's not like i'm going to trip and and fall!"

_5 minutes later..._ (- _-")

"Taki you idiot." I mumbled. It was an accident waiting to happen. I groaned and tried to pick myself up but Taki was on top of me. And here i thought falling down the stairs was worse, but this, this is just embarrassing.

"Aya!? Takanashi!? are you two alright!?" Kid and Liz called out in unison, both of them running towards us. Patti following, laughing really hard. Thanks a lot Patti, for the concern. Kid picked me up off the ground and Liz helped Taki. i felt something crunch beneath me. Oops...i think that was Taki's glasses...either that or my spine. I hope the glasses.

"ARGH! that was my sixth pair of glasses this month!" Taki whined.

"You care more about the glasses? how about my might be broken spine?"

She giggled. "Don't worry, the glasses aren't important, i brought another pair." She tossed the other ones in the nearest trashcan, and pulled a back up pair from her pocket. "Aaaw dang it! i skinned my knees!"

"At least you didn't get cuts and bruises from falling down the stairs! which was also _your _fault!"

"I said i was sorry!"

Liz giggled and Kid smiled which made me blush again. Hmmm...i just realized that he was kinda...hot. ARGH! what am i saying? i just met this guy! And what's even worse was he had to carry me up the stairs. The first day of school always sucks. Taki picked up my chair and flipped it over so i could sit in it again, and Kid placed me in it.

"So this time let's make sure you two get inside DWMA without any more injuries." Said Liz giggling again. Slowly this time Taki pushed me into the building. And it was amazing. There were kids everywhere holding weapons and they were talking to them! then i realized those weapons were people! This is so cool.

"We'll start the tour at the nurses office to get you fixed up after that fall down the stairs." Said Kid. I glared at Taki again and nodded my head okay. She just gave me an innocent smile. Liz showed us the way while pointing out other classrooms on the way and saying what they were for.

"There is where we practice fighting, that's the cafeteria, that's Steins class, etc." She kept going on and Taki listened intently. Somewhere in the middle i zoned out into my own little world. I kept thinking about whether i could survive this school. Would i be able to fight? What if they kick me out because i can't fight in a wheelchair? Would i even like this school? What if people make fun of me like in grade school? How long would i last? a million questions were swirling around in my mind making me dizzy. Before i new it we had made it to the nurses office.

"Hello, earth to Aya? are you in there?" I felt someone tapping on my head.

"Patti don't tap her! are you okay Aya? you feel asleep." I heard Taki's voice. I feel asleep?

"Huh? What, i was asleep?" I opened my eyes not realizing i had them closed. Were we at the nurses office already? A bunch of concerned faces were staring at me. "i'm alright i just wasn't paying attention."

Taki sighed in relief. I black out like that all the time when i'm feeling overwhelmed. Taki hates when i do that. she says it's scary because i start breathing really fast and choking when i black out. But that dosen't happen often. Mostly i just fall asleep.

"Hello i'm Naigus." Said a voice. a woman covered in bandages walked into the room. "I'm the nurse. what do you need?"

"She took a tumble down the stairs." Answered Taki pointing at me.

"Yeah because you dropped me." I murmerd so no one would her me.

"Oh you two must be Aya Moon-Shadow and Takanashi Hinamori. I heard you would be arriving today." She held her hand out to shake and i took it. She shook Takanashi's hand to. "So Aya let's if your fall wasn't so bad." Liz, Patti, and Kid went outside to wait. Naigus checked me over then after a while declared i had no broken bones then puts some neosporin and bandages on my cuts.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem! that's what i'm here for! if you ever fall again i'll be here!" She called out merrily and waving as we left.

"So your fine?" Asked Liz who was leaning against the wall while Kid was trying to get Patti to stop coloring on it. Where did she get the crayons? "Which class do you have first?"

"We have class crescent moon first." I replied.

"Hey that's the same class we have first!" Said Patti happily.

"It's back the way we just came so come on before we're late!" And with that the five of us made our way to class.

"Welcome to class crescent moon!" Cried Patti.


	3. Chapter 2

Aya's p.o.v

"Welcome to class crescent moon!" Cried Patti. I looked around. it just looked like a normal class room so far.

"Let's get seats next to each other!" Said Liz to Takanashi. Takanashi nodded and while pushing me ran to the open seats near a girl with pigtails and a boy with white hair. I ended up sitting between Taki, who sat next to Liz, and Kid. It took a while to find a spot big enough for my wheelchair but eventually i fit. Class started in five minutes. I wonder what professor Stein is like?

"Hey Kid whats professor Stein like?" I asked. I would have asked Liz but she was busy talking to Taki, they sure got along well.

"hmm...Stein is a creepy idiot that likes to dissect people. He is really insane and has a large screw sticking out of his head. Also his soul wavelength is super big so he is really powerful and hard to fight." He answered.

"Eep, i don't think i'm gonna like this guy." Meanwhile the girl with pigtails got into an argument with the white haired kid.

"Come on please can i look of your report!" He whined.

"NO! your supposed to do the work your self!" She retorted.

"Aww come on! i forgot! Pleeeeese!"

"NO. and stop asking me!" She opened a book and started reading.

"Please?"

"Maka Chop! i said stop asking me!" The girl had taken the book and whacked the boy in the head with it.

"OW!" He sighed and turned to Kid. "Kid did you do the assignment?" He asked pleading.

"Yes."

"Could i copy it?"

"No, your where supposed to do it your self. it was only a one page report!"

"We had homework!?" Cried Liz, "why didn't anyone say anything!? Maka...could i borrow yours?" So that's the girls name!

"Sure." Maka happily handed her the paper. "Just make sure it looks like you did it."

"EEH!? Why did you let her copy but not me!?" Grumbled the white haired boy.

"Oh yeah! Maka, this is Aya Moon-Shadow and Takanashi Hinamori! They're new here." Said Liz.

I gave a slight wave and Taki said hello.

"your new here? Welcome to DWMA! I'm Maka Albarn and this is my weapon Soul!" Said Maka happily. "Your going to love it here!" Yeah i hope.

"Okay class stop talking and hand in your reports!" Said a guy in a lab coat and a big screw in his head as he came in the classroom on a little swivel chair. He fell off and landed on his head. This must be professor Stein... slowly all the kids began passing there reports up to the front row and the last kid handed them to Stein. Liz quickly finished scribbling on a piece of paper and handed it to him. He tossed them on his desk in a neat little pile.

"Before we start class, i would like to introduce two new students." AW CRAP! I don't like being the center of attention! professor Stein looked around and saw me and Taki. He gestured to us to come to the front of the classroom. Taki stood up and grabbed my chair wheeling me down to the front. A few people who hadn't noticed my disabilities stared me shocked. So? can't a girl in a wheelchair attend DWMA?

"This is Takanashi Hinamori and Aya Moon-Shadow." Oh, he got our names wrong.

"Um actually _i'm_ Takanashi Hinamori and _She's_ Aya Moon-Shadow." Taki corrected him. He looked confused for a moment but just shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry. So Takanashi your the meister and Aya's the weapon?" He asked looking from her to me. Taki was about to say something but i cut her off.

"I'm actually..*murmur murmur*." I mumbled.

"I didn't her you, can you repeat that?"

"_I'm_ the *murmur*." i said a little bit louder this time.

"What's that?"

I took a deep breath, "I'M the meister!" I blurted out. There was a few gasps and murmurs. That's right people, the little girl in the wheelchair is the meister. I knew this was a bad idea! as soon as they found out _i_ was the meister, i would be kicked out for sure! And i really wanted to attend this school with Taki! Professor Stein didn't' say anything for a moment. please don't kick me out!

"Okay, so your the meister?"

"Um...yeah..."

"Okay let's see how well you to fight! Who want's to fight them?" he asked cheerily as if nothing had happened. No one raise their hands.

"Really? no one? fine then, i just pick randomly." He picked up the student list and pointed at a random name without looking. "Black-"

He was cut off suddenly when the door slammed open suddenly. "HAHAHA! Hello people! The boy who shall transcend the gods is here! bow before my awesomeness!" A boy with big pointy blue hair shouted as he came into the classroom. An annoyed looking girl was walking behind him, embarrassed.

"Black Star your late again." Said professor Stein.

"I am so, so, so, sorry! We didn't mean to be late! it was...an accident!" The girl started apologizing immediately.

"Not to worry, your just in time to fight the new students." Professor Stein replied.

"OOH! a fight!? Sure! Tsubaki transform!" She nodded and changed into a chain scythe. Fight!? I don't want to fight anyone on the first day! Why professor Stein are you doing this!?

"Um...Takanashi transform!" I said uncertainly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." She answered.

"No i want to, if i'm going to be a meister i have to learn to fight."

She nodded and transformed. As a weapon she was a large black death scythe with a skull at the top of the handle. She was really creepy as a weapon. I couldn't help but shake nervously. I really was going to fight for the first time! Not counting when i practiced with Taki in her dad's garage. He used to be a meister too and when we applied to DWMA, he was the one who helped us learn to fight. I looked over at doctor Stein wondering when we should start. Before he could say anything Maka cut him off.

"Professor Stein, are you really going to make them fight Black Star? It's only their first day."

Thank you! i really don't want to fight this kid! I said mentally. "Well it's not my fault no one volunteered." He replied. Jerk. "When your ready begin!" EEEEEEEP! What should i do!? Should i attack him now!? Should i make the first move!? I WISH THIS WAS ALL A DREAM! Lucky for me, i didn't get a chance to do anything. Before i could even blink the blue haired kid (i refuse to call him Black Star as revenge) had flung Tsubaki at me knocking me all the way to the other side of the classroom. On the bright side, my chair cushioned the blow to the wall.

I will do my best to murder him. He tried to hit me again but this time i was ready for it and blocked him with Taki. Quickly, i swung her as i could but he dodged my attack. I wasn't going to let him get away this time. I slashed at him viciously trying to get a hit on him. He dodged effortlessly. He aimed agian and landed a small cut on my arm. Ouch! that really hurt! I flipped Taki over, and used the handle of the scythe to whack him directly on the forehead, right between the eyes.

"Hey what was that for?" He asked, flipping Tsubaki in the air and flinging her at me again. This time he hit my chair and knocked me out of it. Hey! now that's unfair! Blue haired kid was about to hit me again but i rolled over just barely missing it. I swung Taki at his feet and knocked him down. serves him right! As quickly as i could, i manage to scramble back into my chair before he could get up. Before he did though, i used Taki to fling Tsubaki out of his hands. Then i hit him as hard as i could and he flew backwards a couple feet. I rolled over to him and whacked him again right between the eyes and then again in the stomach.

That's what you get!


	4. Chapter 3

Aya's p.o.v

KYA! What am i doing!? I don't like fighting! (unless it's a bad guy or something evil) but in this case i'm beating up a poor boy! If this is what i have to in school all the time then maybe joining DWMA really was a mistake...did i really just go kya in my head? I sound like and anime. Although this boy did try to attack me any way but that's what we're supposed to do right now so i guess it's alright. Hey! i recognize this blue haired kid! He is the one that blew me and Taki off on the stairs! He really does deserve to get hit in the stomach!

And with that i tried to whack him in the stomach again but he rolled over just in time and in left a small hole in the floor. He used his chain scythe to wrap around my feet and pull me out of the chair. THAT'S NOT FAIR! Before i could try to get back in it though he pushed it far away from me. Without my chair i can't fight! at this rate i'm going to lose the match! I used Taki to pull my self up and some how i managed to lean against her for a little bit, then my legs buckled underneath me and i fell. Fine! if he wants me to fight on the ground then i will!

"Ahahahaaa! I won!" The Blue haired boy (i still refuse to call him Black Star) laughed.

"Think again idiot! Taki _Boomerang._" And with that she transformed into her second weapon form. The staff part of the scythe shrunk and disappeared and the blade got bigger. I took the blade which was no a giant, black, killer boomerang and threw it at his head. The blade cut threw the air and just barely missed him.

"HAH! you missed!"

"Did I?" Before he could react the blade turned around and smacked him at full force in the head the returned to me. I caught it in midair and threw it at him once more, this time it hit him on the back of his legs and he crumpled to the ground. As quickly as he fell, he got up and threw the chain scythe at me cutting me on the cheek. That hurt! I wish i could get to my chair! Once again i tried to get up but failed miserably. Oh! i remember what to do in this situation! I tried to stand up again but before i could fall to the ground i gripped the handle of the scythe and used to launch myself into the air, kinda like those people that use a pole to jump over a giant hurdle thing.

I sailed threw the air and kicked him in the face, and once more he fell to the ground. But this time he didn't get up. Did i win? Luckily professor Stein answered that question for me.

"Well it looks like Aya won!" He said with a hint of shock and disbelief in his voice. I guess he didn't think i could win. Of course if i where him i wouldn't think the girl in the wheelchair could win either. Then i remembered i was no longer sitting in my chair, and was lying on the ground. Blue haired kids partner Tsubaki turned back into a weapon and started checking to see if he was okay. I didn't do much damage to him _besides_ hit him in the head a few times and stomach.

When he finally got up he looked a little dazed like he didn't understand what had just happened. "Wha...did i lose?" Oh...i might have hit him harder then i thought...

Taki turned back into a weapon also "Hahahah! we beat you!" She laughed and went to get my wheelchair while i sat on the ground patiently.

"Hmph! you may have beaten me once but the next time we fight i'm not going to go easy on you like now!" He said snidely and turned his back on me heading back to his seat.

_"You _went easy on _us?" _Taki snapped. "I think it's the other way around! We could beat you any day as easily as fighting a-a-a um...BUG!" Wasn't her best insult but it seemed to offend him.

"Oh really!? You could never beat me in a _real _match even if i went easy on you again!"

"Stop saying you went easy on us! that's just a sorry excuse for a loser who dosen't want to admit defeat!" They stared at each other practically snarling and foaming at the mouth angrily.

"Uh Taki?" I said.

"What!"

"I'm still on the floor..." She ignored me and continued her silly staring contest with Blue haired boy. (never ever am in going to call him Black Star!"

Tsubaki looked at me and went and got my chair for me. She helped me up and put me in the chair. "Thanks." I said and looked back at Taki and Blue haired boy. Should i stop them? In the five minutes it took Tsubaki to get back in my chair Taki and Blue haired boy had gotten into a heated argument trying to come up with the best insult.

"Fat ass!" Shouted Taki.

"Slut!" Blue haired boy shouted back.

Taki gasped offended then slapped him. "Don't call me that!"

"But its true!" He slapped her back and they got in a little slap fight. A few people in the class started to laugh.

"Black Star stop!" Scolded Tsubaki, "i'm so sorry he's usually not like this!" She apologized to Taki who didn't seem to hear her.

"Okay break it up you to!" Yelled Stein and he whacked the both of them in the head with a book. "Now get back in your seats! i don't want to get on his bad side. They both nodded meekly and Taki wheeled me back to our seats.

"Alright once the class settles down i will pick the next group to fight." The class quieted down finally after a while and professor Stein picked new names out of the hat. A girl named Kim and her partner Jack who was a lantern, were picked to fight next against a guy with pointy hair and glasses named Oxford and his partner Harvar. Once they were done and Kim and Jackie had won, A kid named Kirikou Rung, also called Killik, and his two ADORABLE weapons, pot of fire and pot of thunder, where picked to fight some other kids.

Kid, Liz and Patti were the last ones called to fight and since no one was left but them, Stein had to pick some other poor person to fight that had already fought. I feel reeeeeeally sorry for that person. Kid and his weapons defeated him and his partner in one quick shot. That fight only lasted a minute.

_3 classes later..._

"Lunch time!" Shouted Taki happily as we left our third class of the day. Geez, i'm as hungry as a bear after winter is over. My stomach seemed to agree because it let out a looong growl. Taki laughed and i blushed. Eating is my second favorite thing after reading. Manga/anime comes third. (Don't tell Taki, i told her once hanging out with her was third. that still made her sad though...). to tell you the truth i was kinda hoping to see Kid again. Besides first period, i hadn't seen him all day.

Together Taki and i made our way to the cafeteria when a voice called out our names.

"Aya! Takanashi! Are you guys heading to lunch?" Called Maka running towards us.

"Yep! finally, i was getting really hungry!" Answered Taki and Maka giggled.

"well lucky for you, Me, Soul, Kid, Patti, Liz, Tsubaki, and Black Star are heading there to!" As soon as she said that Liz and Patti caught up followed by Tsubaki, and Kid and Black who seemed to have gotten in a small argument about who was stronger. YAY! As was hoping i could see everyone again, after all, i did want to make some friends before the school day was over. Mom my used to say if a girl makes friends on the first day of school, then she will be fine for the rest of the school year. That could explain how i ended up in this wheelchair. But that's a story for another time.

"Oh yeah! this is Crona!" Said Maka and suddenly a boy with purple hair appeared suddenly right next to her. How long was he standing there!? Crona gave a shy little wave and i smiled at him. He blushed a little and looked away.

When Taki saw Blue haired boy, They both glared at each other then looked away. I already know that they're never going to be friends. As we all entered the cafeteria, i couldn't help but wonder what school lunches were like. I hadn't had any in three years and in most of my manga the lunches are always depicted as gross or not described at all. I hope the ones at DWMA were yummy. And you know what? They turned out to be pretty good. And lucky for me they had my favorite food, SUSHI!

I ended up sitting at the head of the table, because that was the only place my chair could fit. Taki and Liz started talking with each other about their favorite bands. And Taki was really happy because she discovered she wasn't the only person who liked Vocaloid. Tsubaki sat between Kid and Blue haired boy, and was trying to get them to stop fighting. Patti just ate her lunch messily and made random animal noises. Crona didn't say anythinhg either and just continued to eat his lunch. Something is seriously wrong with that child. I just sat there awkwardly wondering if i should start a conversation with someone.

"Hey Aya." Said Maka, "What made you decide attend her at DWMA?"

"Um, well when Taki-" She cut me off and asked who Taki was and i told her that was my nickname for her. "As i was saying, when we discovered Taki was a weapon, she didn't want to go without me so she had me apply, because i was able to use her as a weapon."

Spirit's p.o.v

"What are you doing Stein?" I asked him. He was shuffling threw the students files opening and closing each file cabinet looking for one file in particular.

"I'm searching for the new student's files." He answered continuing to look around. "Aha! here they are, they haven't been filed yet!" He picked up to files on the desk and began to look threw them.

"Why are you looking at their files?" Stein ignored me.

"Here it is, according to the files, Aya Moon-Shadow applied as the _Weapon_, and Takanashi Hinamori applied as the _Meister!"_ He declared pointing at the files.

"So? why is that important?"

"Because when i had them in class today, _Aya _was the _Meister!" _

"So your saying the files are wrong?"

"Exactly! why would the files say the opposite of what it's supposed to be!? Was there a mix-up? or did they lie?" He continued to look at the files with a puzzled expression on his face.

"I don't know, let me see the files." He handed me Aya's and i looked it over. "Hey you didn't tell me Aya was disabled!"

"I thought you knew? Her file mentions she's disabled."

"You know, it really could just be a mix-up. let's show the files to Lord Death."

**Authors note: I hope you enjoyed chapter 3 and will continue to read my fan fic! it would mean a lot to me!**


	5. Chapter 4

Takanashi's p.o.v

Yay! i am so happy right now! Aya's actually making friends at this school! I new this would be a good place for her! It was totally worth it to forge her signature and apply for her- I SAID TO MUCH! FORGET I SAID ANYTHING! Anywaaaay, if i do say so myself, we totally kicked Black Star's but! Still i wonder if he did go easy on us. People seem to do that a lot around Aya and she totally hates it. All she wants is to be treated like a normal person.

"Taki?" Said a voice. I turned and saw Liz staring at me.

"Huh?" I said a little befuddled.

"You like totally spaced out there."

"Oops sorry! i didn't mean to!" I giggled a bit to show her i was okay.

"Do you two already know about the mission bulletin board?" I heard Maka ask Aya. The what? Aya shook her head. I began listen intently. "Well its this board where the put up jobs for the students to do for collecting kishin souls." Maka continued.

"Really?" Said Aya.

"Yeah, you can pick any job you want and then get permission to do it."

"That sound like fun!" i cut in.

"Oh it is." Said Liz. "although sometimes Lord Death calls you and picks a mission for you."

"Are the missions hard?" Asked Aya. She just does not stop worrying.

"Yeah there pretty hard on the first few. but the more you do and they get easier." Said Soul butting in and stealing some of Maka's soba.

**Authors note: no idea what soba is but i think it's a japanese dish.**

Maka hit his hands with a fork and he pulled his hand away. She must of hit him pretty hard because his hand was turning red.

"What class do you two have next?" Asked Tsubaki, giving up on stopping Kid and Black Star from fighting.

"I think i have gym next. since Aya can't do gym, she's just going to the library." I said reaching tentatively to steal some of Aya's sushi. She didn't try to stop me, so i successfully stole it and ate it before she could change her mind.

Miss Marie's p.o.v

While i was drinking tea with Lord Death, Stein and Spirit came in holding some student files in there hands.

"Hello Stein, Hello Spirit, what are you doing here?" Said Lord Death cheerfully already pouring two more cups of tea for them.

"Hello Shinigami-Sama. Do you remember the two new students who came to DWMA today?" Asked Stein.

"You mean Aya Moon-Shadow and Takanashi Hinamori? What about them?"

"Do you know which one the meister and which one is the weapon?" Asked Spirit. Lord Death thought for a moment then said,

"Takanashi is the meister right? And Aya is the weapon. It should say on there student files, why are you asking me?"

"Because Shinigami-Sama, when i had them in class today, Aya-Moonshadow was the meister." Said Stein handing him the files. Lord Death looked at the files for a moment then back at Stein.

"But that can't be, it says on the their files Aya has a disability. She can't be the meister."

"Yeah but in class, i had them fight Black Star, and they actually defeated him."

"They defeated Black Star!?" I gasped. "I didn't think anyone but Kid could defeat Black Star."

"That's what i thought too, but they did." Said Spirit.

"He probably went easy on them so he wouldn't look like a jerk in front of the class." Said Stein.

"Maybe there was a mix-up on their files." Suggest Lord Death.

"No way, i'm the one in charge of organizing the student files and i never make a mistake." Said Azusa, as she walked in to Lord Death's office. She's not exaggerating, as long as have known Azusa, she has not once, ever, made a mistake when it comes to work.

"Azusa, what do you know about Aya Moon-Shadow and Takanashi Hinamori?" Asked Spirit taking a sip of his tea.

"What i know about Aya Moon-Shadow is, she's fifteen years old, has been unable to walk since she was twelve, hasn't gone to school since she was twelve, her parents abandoned her when she was nine, she lived with her aunt until she was twelve, and was born in Carmel, New York." She answered faster then you could say Demon Weapon Meister Academy.

**Author's note: I got really curious about what meister meant, so i looked it up and it means "Master" in German. **

"What about Takanashi Hinamori?" Asked Stein.

"I know she is also fifteen, born in Albany, New York, her father owns an oil company and is very wealthy, her mom is a fashion designer, she lived in Paris, France for six years, then Rome, Italy for two years then moved back to New York and met Aya when she was thirteen while visiting her grandmother at the hospital." She replied.

"You know that much about these students? Not even i know that!" Said Lord Death impressed.

"She's like a stalker." Murmured Spirit.

"So Aya has only been in a wheelchair since she was twelve? What happened?" I asked.

"She tried to commit suicide."


	6. Chapter 5

Liz's p.o.v

"What do you think of the new students?" I asked Kid as we made our way back to Gallows Mansion. He thought for a moment then replied.

"They seem nice."

"That's all you have to say? they seem nice?" i shook my head disapprovingly.

"Hey did you two also notice that Aya has two mismatching eyes?" Asked Patti, skipping along happily ahead of us.

"I noticed on the stairs when we first met." Said Kid.

"I also saw she didn't have the same colored eyes." I said, "One was brown the other was blue right?" Patti nodded.

"_But,_i also noticed Kid wasn't freaking out about symmetry."

"Hey that right! Kid didn't freak out!" I gasped, how did i not realize it until now? Kid _always _freaks out when he see's something asymmetrical. I looked at him concerned, was he not feeling all right? "How come you didn't freak out?" I asked slyly.

"So what if her eyes are different colors? It's just the way she is." He said simply, shrugging his shoulders. "Besides i never freaked out when i saw Miss Marie's eye patch."

He had a point, i never saw him freak out when he saw Miss Marie. Anyway, Aya's eyes weren't the only thing i noticed about her, but her presence as well. Whenever i was near her i felt weird, i couldn't help but notice how whenever i was near her, things felt more sinister, and dangerous. As if she where evil. I don't have soul perception like Maka but something was bugging me. I wonder if Kid noticed it. I'll ask him later. But maybe it was just my imagination.

Maka's p.o.v

Hmmm... Aya seemed nice and so did Takanashi, but i just felt so...uneasy when i was around her. I just couln't shake the feeling something was wrong. And when i tried to look at her soul with my soul perception, i couldn't see it, like something was blocking me. I thought for a moment not realizing what i was doing.

"Hello, earth to Maka!" Said Soul, waving his hand in front of my face. I blinked and looked around confused. I hadn't realized i was home. "Maka are you okay? You look confused."

"Huh? Oh yeah i'm fine." I replied. Then i smelled smoke. I looked down at the oven and remembered i was cooking! And the pot was burning! Quickly i turned off the stove before the contents of the pot could catch fire.

"Huh? Oh yeah i'm fine." Soul mimicked me in a squeaky, cartoony voice. "If your fine why did the stove almost catch on fire?"

I punched him playfully in the arm. "I do not sound like that!" He smirked and picked up the pot from the stove. But right at that moment the pot burst into flames. Soul dropped it startled. The pot hit the floor and the flames grew bigger, shooting up into the air.

"AAH! Put it out!" I shouted in terror, looking around frantically for something to put out the flames. Soul put a cloth on the flames and stepped on them trying to smother them. "It's not working!" I shouted again. The fire alarm started to go off making a long, loud, annoying beeping sound. Thankfully Blair ran in at that moment carrying a fire extinguisher. She sprayed it sending white foamy stuff everywhere. And i mean _everywhere! _The whole kitchen was covered in foam. Even me and Soul. ( )

Soul spat out some foam. "Thanks Blair." I giggled. We looked like snowman!

"At least the fires out." I said smiling.

Aya's p.o.v

I yawned stretching my arms over my head tiredly. I'm glad school is over, it was so hard! I'm lucky i made it through the whole day with out blacking out. After being carried down the stairs again by Kid (super embarrassing), all i wanted to do was finish my homework, eat, shower, then go to bed.

"Your tired already?" Asked Takanashi as she walked beside me. She wasn't pushing me this time. i was able to move myself sometimes. Although i get very tired when i do. We made it to our apartment building that we were renting. Takanashi might be rich but she liked to work for money and pay for things on her own. Although sadly i had to help pay for rent to. I didn't really like the apartment we had. It might have been the biggest one in the whole building but it was still pretty small. When we entered the apartment i sighed unhappily. Yep, still the same apartment. Two bedrooms, one living room, a kitchen and one bathroom. It's a very small apartment.

"It's your turn to cook dinner." I said to Taki.

"Oh come on! you know i'm not very good at cooking!" Taki whined. It's true, Taki sucks at cooking. But for some reason she has a job at a cafe. Me, i managed to get a job at a bookstore. The manager only hired me because no one else applied though. I don't know why he told me that. We both work on Saturdays, Sundays, and Taki works on Fridays after school.

"I'm going to get started on my homework." I said heading towards the small living room. We hadn't filled the place up yet with any furniture, besides a table in near the kitchen were we eat and a couple lamps, and two chairs and a bed in each room. The apartment came with a t.v though because the last people who lived here left it behind. So lucky us! Then all of a sudden someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Taki called out. She opened the door and there stood Maka and Soul.

"Hi! We just wanted to give you this cake to celebrate your first day at DWMA." Said Maka cheerfully holding a chocolate cake in her arms.

"Uh thanks!" Said Taki taking the cake. "How did you find out where we lived?"

"Oh Blair found you." Said Soul holding a black cat with a hat on her head.

"Your cat found where we lived?"

"Yep! She's not just a cat though, she's a cat _girl." _

"So she's a female cat. Why don't you come in." Taki ushered them in. "Why do you smell like a fire extinguisher?"

"Blair fired a fire extinguisher in our kitchen cover us and ruining all our electrical appliances so now we can't cook in our kitchen." Maka answered.

"Hello!" I said waving to them. "Since you can't cook in your house would you like to stay for dinner?" I quickly covered my mouth. Why did i say that? They probably don't want to stay over and if they did there wouldn't be any room!

"We'd love to!" Said Maka happily.

"Great you can help me cook!" Said Taki relieved that she would be having help. "Although i don't have anything for your cat to eat."

"I'll be fine with any thing you cook." Said Blair. THE CAT TALKED!

Taki yelled out the same thing. "THAT CAT TALKED!"

"I told you she was a cat girl." Said Soul. The cat in his arms began to change into a human when he said that.

"I didn't think that's what you meant!" Blair was now a full human and she still had her cat ears and tail.

"So is she a cat or girl?" I asked staring at her.

"A cat with magic powers." Blair answered stretching. After that that Taki and Maka went in to the kitchen to cook. I continued my homework while Soul stood around looking bored.

"You can watch t.v, the noise won't bother me." I told him, "There may not be a place to sit but you could sit on the floor." Soul sat cross legged on the floor and turned it on. He switched to the new channel and watched. Blair turned into a cat again and curled up in my lap on top of my homework. Sighing i just petted her and watched the t.v to.

"Hey Aya! Would it be okay to invite the others over?" Asked Taki.

"The others?"

"Yeah, you know Liz, Patti, Kid, and Tsubaki. Oh yeah Black Star can come to."

"Uh...i don't know, there wouldn't be any places for them to sit. We only have two chairs." I said meekly.

"Then we can eat on the floor like a picnic!"

"Hmmm...i don't know about that." Said Maka, "Kid is kind of OCD. he probably wouldn't want to eat on the floor."

"I know! we'll just go by chairs!"

"With what money?" I asked.

"With this money." She pulled out her wallet and held up several hundred dollar bills.

"Where did you get all that!"

"My parents know i don't like to take money from them but they sent me one last allowance to make it threw our first few weeks in Death City." She smiled. "I was originally going to spend this the rent but i guess a few chairs wouldn't hurt."

Soul whistled. "Are your parents rich or something? You could buy _a lot_ of chairs with all of that!"

Taki smiled again. "Maka can you stay here and cook? I'm going to get some!"

"Sure!" Said Maka.

"Aya i'll be right back, can you call the others?"

I nodded but gave her a pleading look. Please don't leave me alone! I'm still not good at being around other people! Taki ignored me and left but not before tossing me her cell phone. Great, she abandoned me just to get some furniture.

"Hey Soul do you want to call them? I don't know there numbers." I tossed him the cell and he caught it and started dialing their numbers.

He passed me the phone again. "You should invite them." ARGH! i'm not good with people! What am i going to say!? The phone on the other side was still ringing and i waited patiently.

"Hello?" Said the voice on the other side. It sounded like Tsubaki. Soul must have called her first.

"Um...i-is this Tsubaki?"

"Yes, who is this?" She asked.

"It's me Aya. I uh was w-wondering i-if you and Black Star would w-want to come over for dinner..." Crap, why is my voice shaking so much!?

"We would love to!" Answered Tsubaki. EEH!? "But we'll need to now where you live."

"Oh uh, Sunny side apartments. The top floor apartment 666." I said.

"Great we'll be right there!" She hung up and i handed the phone back to Soul who dialed Kid next. Liz answered the call.

"Hi! This is Liz!"

"Um hi this is Aya."

"Well hiya Aya! how ya doing?"

"Uh fine, i was j-just wondering if you would like to come over for dinner, Kid and Patti too." My voice didn't tremble as much.

"Really? Sure! We'll be there!" I gave her the address then hung up. Whew, i'm glad that's over.

_about a half hour later..._

Tsubaki p.o.v

"Who was it that called a while ago?" Asked Black Star while doing sit ups in the living room.

"Aya called, she invited us over to dinner." I answered. I wonder if i should bring something like a welcoming gift. Maybe i could make a pie! Or something like Cake and brownies. I got it! Cookies! who doesn't love cookies? But would i have time to make cookies? She didn't give a specific time to come over, so i guess i could make a few cookies in a half hour. Since i had a bag of leftover M&M's from Halloween i could make M&M cookies! Although i would have to make them perfectly symmetrical for Kid to eat them.

**little does Tsubaki know that those M&M's are way past there expiration date...*Dramatic Music* (i'm out of ideas)**

****Kid's p.o.v

Something was bugging me about Aya. When i tried to see her soul it felt like something was blocking me. I couldn't see it at all. And when near her i felt uneasy. Like she was dangerous or something. But she couldn't be evil. She seems so nice. And her friend seems okay to. But i also felt drawn to Aya. I just couldn't shake this feeling something was wrong...

"Kid! we're heading to Aya's place for dinner know!" Liz called from downstairs. I bookmarked my page and put the book i was reading back on the shelf.

"Coming!" I shouted and went downstairs.

"Yay! We are going to Aaaayaaaaaa's!" Patti yelled happily spinning around in circles.

"Patti don't do that! you're going to get dizzy!" Scolded Liz. Patti just giggled and continued to spin. Liz sighed.

"Hey Kid did you notice anything weird about Aya?" She asked.

"Like what?"

"You know like her presence or something. It felt dangerous."

"Yeah...i guess i felt something weird about her. and when i tried to see her soul i couldn't."

"You couldn't see her soul? but you have like the best soul perception abilities ever, besides Maka."

"Did anyone else notice that her eye glows?" Patti interrupted she had stopped spinning and was now staring at a butterfly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Weeeell, when she was fighting Black Star, her blue eye glooooowed~!"

"What do you mean by glow?"

"Well it just kinda glowed a bit. Like a candle!"

"I didn't notice, did you?" Liz asked me.

"No i didn't, Patti might of just imagined it." I replied.

"I did not! it's true!" Patti retorted. She turned to face Liz with big puppy eyes."You have to beleive me!"

"Like the time i beleived you that there was a monster in you closet?" Liz smirked. Patti sighed sadly and gave up. But i got the feeling that maybe, just maybe, she wasn't lying.

Patti's p.o.v

Why don't they beleive me? Her eyes really did glow blue! I saw it with my very eyes! What can i do to prove it? Ooh a worm on the side walk! I bent down a picked it up.

"Patti don't pick it up!" Said Kid.


	7. Chapter 6

Aya's p.o.v

Takanashi came back a little bit later with some new chairs and a new pair of shoes. She couldn't help it, the shoes were 50% off. She had some help carrying the chairs from the people who worked at the furniture store, and Soul helped her arrange them at the table. A little bit later, Tsubaki, Blue haired boy and Kid, Liz, and Patti showed up at the same time about an hour after i called. Tsubaki brought M&M cookies which looked delicious! The cookies were perfectly round and had exactly eight M&M's each. Tsubaki told me it was because she wasn't sure if Kid would eat the cookies because of his symmetry problem.

**Authors note: The food they eat is Japanese food, and i wasn't sure if it should be Japanese food since it takes place in Nevada.**

Maka and Taki had cooked a delicious dinner of curry, sushi, soba noodles, and sashimi., with tea to drink. Yummmm~! I couldn't wait to eat! Especially the sushi~! We all sat down at the table and began to eat.

"Mmm! You cooked this Takanashi and Maka?" Asked Liz, "It's good!" She popped a piece of sushi in her mouth.

Takanashi's p.o.v

"How did you end up in a wheelchair Aya?" Patti asked suddenly. Aya spat out her tea and began coughing violently. Why did she have to ask that!?

"Patti that was rude!" Liz scolded. I began patting Aya's back trying to get her to stop coughing. When she finally did, the whole table was silent. Aya shuffled around nervously trying to find something to say, her face was red and she had tears forming in her eyes.

"Aya are you all right?" I asked quietly. She nodded and open and closed her mouth like she was trying to say something but just couldn't.

"U-u-u-um i-i'm n-not h-h-hungry." She stuttered, and rolled her self to her room as fast as she could go before she started crying. The table remained quit. I wasn't sure if i should follow her but she probably wanted to be left alone. No one moved or said anything.

20 minutes later...

"I'm sorry..." whispered Patti. Her face was also red like she wanted to cry to.

"It's all right, Aya will calm down when she's feeling better." I said. Hopefully.

"sooooooo...what was that about?" Asked Black Star trying to break the silence.

"Aya dosen't really like to talk about what happened. It's kind of a long story..." I mumbled. I hope no one asks why she dosen't want to talk about it.

"Why dosen't she like to talk about it?" DAMMIT BLACK STAR, CAN'T YOU TAKE A HINT!?

Aya's p.o.v

I lay on my bed crying with my face buried in a pillow. I can't believe i broke down like that. they probably don't like me anymore. I wish Patti never had to mention anything about my wheelchair. Memories of "That Horrible Day" where swirling threw my head. I WISH I COULD FORGET THOSE MEMORIES! And before i new it i had fallen asleep.

_I stood on the rooftop facing the street below me. Raindrops fell from the dark sky falling on my face covering up the tears i cried. No one would care if i died. No one will miss me. They would probably be happy if i jumped. they never liked me anyway. If they did i wouldn't be here. Even my parents, for they abandoned me. I moved forward getting ready to leave this stupid world but hesitated. Someone would miss me. But who? It's not like i had friends. I stared at the sky. The rain had stopped and the clouds had disappeared reveling the blue sky. It's not fair! No matter what happens, not matter how terrible and horrible, the sky is always blue the next day as if nothing bad had happened in the first place! it's just not right! It made me angry. I looked at the ground again and at the sky for the last time. And finally i closed my eyes and jumped from the roof. As i fell, i saw the past. All the times i was an outcast, betrayed, angry swirled around in my head. Not a single happy memory. Except for one. They day before they left me. I shed one last tear and hit the ground. _

I awoke with a jolt. I was breathing heavily my heart pounding in my chest. Slowly i got up and glanced at the clock. I was only asleep for 25 minutes!? There was a knock at my door and Taki came in with a slice of cake. "Hey are you feeling alright?" She asked smiling.

"Uh yeah." I mumbled sitting up and taking the cake from her. "Are they uh still here?"

"Yeah they are. do you want them to leave? I could send them away."

"No, no it's fine."

"Alright, come out if your ready. And Patti says sorry." She said leaving the room. I sighed and ate the cake reluctantly. It tasted bland.

__Tsubaki's p.o.v

"Well i probaly shouldn't talk about it. So who wants dessert? Maka brought cake and i want to eat Tsubakis cookies!" Said Takanashi trying to change the subject. She got up and went to fetch the desserts from the kitchen. Even though we didn't finish eating we all helped to clean up. "You can just put the left over food in the containers. I'll get a knife to cut the cake."

"But what-" Said Black Star and Takanashi cut him off by pulling a large carving knife our of a drawer.

"Did you say something?" She smiled and Black Star clamped his mouth shut and nodding his head no. "good." She put the knife back and and pulled out a less sharp one to cut the cake with. She cut the cake up in to twelve slices and pulled out some paper plates from the cupboard. "I'm going to give a slice to Aya." She took a slice on a plate and left.

"Sooooo we might as well eat." Said Liz taking a slice of cake. "And Patti, did you really have to ask Aya that? i think you really upset her."

"You think? the girl practically ran or more like rolled out of the room crying!" Said Black Star munching on the cake.

"I said i was sorry!" Grumbled Patti eating her slice of cake.

"I hope she's okay." I said taking my share of the cake. I offered a piece to Kid but he declined. "If you don't want cake i baked cookies."

"No it's alright, i really don't want any dessert." He replied. I shrugged.

"That means more cake for me!" Cried Soul reaching for his second slice.

Maka swatted his hand away. "Save some for Takanashi!" She scolded. Soul sighed and took a cookie instead. Takanashi came back at that moment.

"You all better have saved some cake for me." She said. She looked at the cake plate and saw three pieces left. "Yay! I though you guys would eat it all!" She snatched a piece before Black Star could get it. She grabbed a cookie to. She bit the cookie first and i waited to see her reaction. She chewed it for a moment and then spat it out. "Something is wrong with that cookie."

"What do you mean?" Asked Soul taking a bit of his cookie. He immediately spat it out to. "Ugh! these cookies are messed up!" He made a sour face and took a sip of his tea.

"Are they that bad?" I asked sadly. Blair turned into a human and hesitantly took a cookie and bit it.

"EEEW! the M&M's in these cookies are stale!" She spat our her cookie and took some cake instead.

"What? i didn't notice!" I gasped. I just fed my friends horrible cookies!

"Where did you get the M&M's!" Asked Black Star looking at me.

"Uh well i um, took some left over Halloween candy i didn't give away to the trick~or~treaters." I mumbled.

"It must have expired." Said Takanashi biting her cake.

"I'm sorry! i swear i didn't know!"

"It's okay Tsubaki." Maka reassured me patting my shoulder. "The cookies can't be _that_ bad." Oh that certainly made me feel better.

"Yeah the cookies aren't that bad at all if you give them a second chance." Said Takanashi, taking another bite of her cookie, chewing it, and cringing as she swallowed. "See, there okay." She smiled.

"You don't have to do that." I said. She put the cookie down right away and took a large gulp of her tea. I sighed unhappily and took the tray of cookies. I guess i'll have to throw them away.

Aya's p.o.v

Sighing i put the cake on the floor. I really didn't feel like eating it. Although i did feel a little better. Maybe i should go back and apologize for breaking down. I scooted to the edge of the bed and reached my hand out to grab the handle of my chair. How did it get so far away!? I reached farther and before i knew it, i fell off the bed and landed on my face with a loud thump.

"O-o-ow!" I grumbled pushing myself up. Cursing under my breath i pulled the wheelchair closer and tried to pull myself up into it. Then i accidentally pushed it away from, startled my arms gave away and i hit my face on the floor...AGAIN! I got up again and tried dragging my way over to the chair. After what seemed like _forever, _i finally reached it and got in. "Phew!" Breathing a sigh of relief, i opened the door quietly. I poked my head out and looked around. I heard laughter coming from the living room.

Slowly and quietly i headed to the living room. when i reached the end of the hallway peered my head around the corner to see what they were doing. They all sat on the floor in a circle playing truth or dare. Black Star was trying to draw something on Kid with a big, black permanent marker and Kid was trying desperately to get away. The others were laughing. Should i say something. I feel really nervous talking to people especially if i broke down in front of them! I decided i would just hide and watch them.

"Okay Tsubaki it's your turn!" Said Maka. "Truth or dare?" Tsubaki shuffled around nervously.

"I u-uh pick dare!" She blurted out.

"Ooooh! are you hiding some really big secret?" Asked Liz smiling.

"That's not it!" Tsubaki retorted.

"Okay, Tsubaki i dare you too...Eat all the cookies you made!" Cried Maka triumphantly.

"EH!? No way!"

"Oh come on you have to! it's the rules!" Maka whined. I continued to watch for sometime. A little bit later almost everyone had gotten asked truth or dare. Then i realized something, Patti was missing. I hadn't noticed her leave! I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Someone was behind me. Slowly i turned to look and saw Patti smiling.

"AAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAA! Are you feeling better? I'm sorry i offend you!" She yelled throwing here arms around me squeezing me tightly. Crap i was caught.

"Uh it's okay Patti. I'm alright." I said uncertainly.

Kid's p.o.v

Patti had caught Aya spying on us and dragged her over to the group. She smiled shyly at everyone blushing. For some reason i felt myself blushing to when i saw her and turned away.

"Aya!" Said Takanashi cheerfully. "Come join us!" Everyone seemed to forget what had happened earlier and no one brought it up. But i couldn't help but wonder why she cried when Patti asked that question. I almost wanted to ask her but i kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to make her cry again.

"Okay it's my turn!" Said Black Star grinning. "Aya since you just joined us, Truth or Dare?"

"Uh t-truth?" She said nervously. I started to get the feeling this wasn't going to end well.

"What happened to you that you have a wheelchair?" The room was silent again. I'm going to kill Black Star.

"Black Star-" Tsubaki started to say but trailed off. For a moment Aya looked like she might cry again but took a deep breath and instead said,

"Alright, i'll tell you what happened."


	8. Chapter 7

No ones p.o.v right now (but Aya is telling the story)

She cried. The lonely little girl cried and cried and cried. "Mommy, Daddy!" She wailed. _Where are they, where could they have gone? why did they leave? it's been a week already! _She continued to sob, her tiny, frail body shaking uncontrollably. _Why, Why, WHY!? They said they would never leave me, EVER! _After what seemed like forever, she stopped. She wiped her face with her sleeve sniffling. _Maybe they were lost. Yeah that's right, Mommy and Daddy are lost and can't find their way home! _She thought. Her face brightened and she got up and ran home.

three years later...

Her parents never did come home. The little girl now lived with her aunt. And her aunt despised her. It was always "do this! do that! get out of my sight you wretched girl!" Her aunt barely fed her anything and worse, everyone at school hated her. They always teased her and taunted her because they thought she was a witch. And because of her eyes. One was blue as the ocean, the other was as red as blood. There wasn't a single day when Aya wouldn't find worms or sharp objects in her desk and lockers.

Once she left her sweater in the classroom and someone had taken a stapler and stapled the ends of her sleeves. And once in gym class, when it was her turn to climb the rope, someone in her class had taken a lighter and lit the end on fire. Later she found out it was the gym teacher himself! If she told other teachers about what kids were doing to her, they would ignore her and say she just wants attention. Some of the teachers even gave her f's just because they felt like, or give her detention even when she did nothing wrong.

But she wasn't a witch. A least she thought she wasn't. Her aunt really was a though witch. And had the same red eyes as Aya. And night after horrible night, she had to go through these awful experiments. Experiments so horrible i won't describe them. She would come into school the next day with a new scar or injury and no one would even care. Every night she cried. She couldn't do a thing about it. Until one day, when she had an idea. If she were to disappear, would anyone miss here? One stormy day, Aya went up to the roof of her school. And jumped.

She awoke three months later from a coma. With no memory of the day she tried to kill herself and could no longer use her legs. Her aunt had gone missing as well and no one knew what to do with her her. Nobody wanted her. And nobody would ever like her. Until three weeks later when she met Takanashi Hinamori. Aya was just sitting in her hospital bed watching some depressing news report on t.v when the two girls met.

**CRASH!** Startled Aya looked towards the window in her room surprised to see a girl fall out of it holding a gift basket. What was even more surprising was the fact Aya's room was on the **third** floor of the hospital! The girl moaned, rubbing her head as she got up. She staggered a bit and looked around.

"Huh, this isn't my grandmothers room." Her eyes fell on Aya and she smiled. "HI! sorry for barging in but they wouldn't let me see my grandma because visiting hours are over. i can see this is probably the wrong room..." Aya didn't say anything. She gaped at the girl still surprised. When she recovered, her hands flew to her red eye blocking it.

"H-how did you get in here?" She demanded.

"Duh! i climbed! My name is Takanashi Hinamori! my grandma was supposed to be in this room!" She held out her hand to shake. Aya ignored her. "Why are you covering you eye? did you get something in it?" Before Aya could react, Takanashi had grabbed her hand and moved it out of the way. "It looks okay to me!"

Aya swatted her hand away forcefully and glared at her. "Don't touch me!" She yelled. Takanashi backed away so fast she tripped on a wired and fell on her butt.

"OW! that hurt alot! sorry if i offended you!" She said rubbing her backside. "Your eyes are very pretty by the way." Aya was stunned. What was wrong with this girl? "I should probably get going. see you tomorrow!" Takanashi got up and left taking her gift basket with her.

the next day...

Aya was reading a book, Just so stories, when she saw Takanashi again.

"Hi!" Said a voice. Aya jumped and immediately looked towards the window. Oh no. Thought Aya. She's back.

"Did you find your grandmother?" She asked not sure what else to say.

"Yep! then they kicked me out!" She smiled showing multicolored braces on her teeth. Her long, curly black hair spilled messily around her shoulders, and she wore a green dress that matched her eyes.

"Are you here to visit her again?"

"Nope! today i'm here to see you!" Aya's jaw dropped. What did this girl say?

"Y-you came to see me? Why?"

"Duh! you looked really bored so i thought you needed someone to talk to!" She laughed. "Whats your name?" Aya didn't say anything. This girl climbs three stories up a building just to see her? Who the heck is she!?

"UH, hello? what's your name?" She held out her hand to shake. Aya hesitated but took her hand.

"Aya, Aya Moon-Shadow." She said.

"That's a pretty name! so Aya, how old are you?"

"12. you?"

"13!"

And that's how they met. Three weeks later

Aya spat out her soup and gaped at Takanashi. "What did you say!?"

"I said, my older cousin and her husband are looking to adopt you! i told them all about you and they want to meet you!" She said excitedly.

"They want to adopt me!? they don't even know me!? and what makes you think i want to be adopted!?" Aya shouted angrily.

"What? you said you had no other family." Takanashi protested.

"Just get out!" Aya threw some of her soup at her. Takanashi looked hurt.

"Fine. just think about it at least!" She said gently and left. Aya sighed and rolled over in her bed. Did she want to be adopted? She needed sometime to think. and luckily, Takanashi knew that and didn't show up the next day, or the day after that. When she finally showed up, it was the day she was to be released from the hospital and sent to and orphanage. There was a car waiting for her at the hospital and i didn't look like Takanashi would show up. Slightly hurt, Aya didn't care.

"AAAAYAAAA!" Someone called. It was Takanashi. And following her was a women who looked like and older version of her. Takanashi stopped for a moment to catch her breath. "Aya! i didn't think i would catch up with you in time! this is my older cousin Shannon."

"Hello Aya. Takanashi told me all about you." She smiled and Aya couldn't help but smile back.

A month later...

Aya had a family. She was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Williams. But kept her last name Moon-shadow. She was now technically Takanashi's second cousin. She was loved, treated well and had a new best friend. And tonight a social worker was coming to make Aya's adoption official. Aya was excited and Takanashi was baking her a cake!

"Aya!" Her Shannon called. She insisted Aya called her Shannon because mom didn't feel right. "come downstairs the social worker is here!"

Aya smiled excitedly. "Coming!" She called back. She wheeled out of the room and went down the ramp Shannon and her husband installed so she could get downstairs.

"Aya!" Cried Takanashi hugging her as she came down. "it's finally going to be official! Your soon going to be my...hm...would this make you my second cousin?" Aya laughed. she didn't know either.

There was a loud knock on the door. They jumped.

"She's here!" said Shannon excitedly. She ran to the door and opened it.


	9. Chapter 8

Takanashi's p.o.v

Everyone was silent. No one knew what to say after Aya's tragic story. And i still wonder why she never remembered jumping of the building. {and for you readers reading our story, yes we did become cousins} After what seemed like _forever_ Patti finally broke the silence.

"Wait a minute! if your eye is red, then why is one brown the other blue? O.o" She asked. I couldn't help but giggle at that question and Aya cracked a smile. The others smiled a bit too. Aya moved her hands up to her eye and stuck her finger in it. The others moved back surprised then she pulled out a small color contact and immediately her eye change to a dark, blood red color.

"You were wearing color contacts?" Asked Maka shocked, "I thought your eye really was brown!"

"So you guys are cousins?" Asked Black Star. I still wanna punch him.

"Technically we aren't but since she was adopted by my aunt she basically is my second cousin." I explained. he nodded understanding. Then all of a sudden Patti cried out and hugged Aya.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH! that was so sad! You need a million hugs!" Pretty soon, all of us girls were hugging Aya and the boys just sat there awkwardly. Aya threw her head back and laughed loudly. The others joined her. We all felt happy for some reason. When we where done, we played truth or dare again then the others went home.

"So Aya, what did you think of that visit?" I asked her once they were all gone. She sighed an sank down in her wheelchair.

"Well there was a lot of hugging and crying." She said. "But the food was good and i enjoyed the cake." There was a knock on the door.

"Hm? Do you think they forgot something?" I asked as i moved towards the door. I looked through the whole in the door and saw three girls each holding cookies.

"Are they back again?" asked Ayas. She was in no mood to cry. Again. I shook my head no and opened the door. Three bubbly girls where on the other side.

"HI!" They said in unison, "Welcome to the Sunny side apartments! we where going to come over earlier but we wanted to bring gifts!" They sounded like they rehearsed this and at the same time each handed Taki three different baked goods.

"I'm Marissa!" Said the small, strawberry blond haired girl. She had a twinkle in her brown eyes and a big smile on her face. She had pink glasses with little black roses on them, and She wore a red hat with a bow on her head and was wearing a yellow sundress.

"And i'm Harisu-chan!" Said the White haired girl in the middle. She had hazel eyes and wore a polka dotted blouse and skinny jeans. She also had a hair clip holding her bangs out of her eyes.

"I'm C.O" Said the third girl. Her mossy brown hair was pulled back in two braids and she had freckles all over her face. Her eyes were a mix of gold and brown with silver flecks. She was kinda like a tomboy. She wore a green shirt with a dog on it and a blue windbreaker jacket. Her jeans had wholes and grass stains all over them. "My cookies are the burnt ones."

"Uh okay." i replied.

"We couldn't decide what kind to make and got in a fight then we all ended up making three different kinds!" Said Marissa. "I made chocolate chip, Harisu-chan made peanut cookies, and C.O made really, REALLY burnt double chocolate chip frosted cookies!" she mouthed the words don't eat them and i nodded.

"So what's your name?" Asked Harisu-chan. She smiled again showing pearly white teeth with green and blue braces on them.

"Um, i'm Takanashi Hinamori and that's Aya Moon-Shadow over their." I pointed my thumb at Aya and she shrank back a bit but smiled. She had dropped her colored contact right after the others left and hid here red eye with her hair.

"Anyway can we come in?" Asked C.O already walking in and making her self comfortable. I liked this girl. The others stood there uncomfortably.

"Come on in! i don't mind and make your self comfortable! your friend already did!" I smiled and laughed to show them i wasn't mad. They came in.

"Sorry for the intrusion!" they bowed.

"No really it's okay!" I said. I put the cookies on the counter and opened the containers they were in. As soon as i opened the cookies C.O brought immediately the kitchen smelled like smoke. The cookies were black, lumpy, and disgusting. I shut the container again and threw them in the trash. Sorry C.O but i'm to young to die. Marissa witnessed this but just giggled.

"So you guys just moved in?" Asked Harisu-chan.

"Yeah, we rented this because it was the closest to DWMA." Aya answered before i could.

"Woah! you guys go to DWMA?" Said C.O impressed. "We do to! I'm partnered with Harisu-chan!"

"And i'm partnered with Jenny! She's the weapon! but right now she couldn't make it." Said Marissa.

As soon as she said that, there was another knock on the door. I went to answer it again. When I opened the door, before I could move of say anything, a girl burst in and punched C.O in the face.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP LETTING YOUR DOGS IN MY ROOM! THE RUINED EVERYTHING!" She shouted.

"Well speak of the devil." Murmured Marissa.

Aya's p.o.v

C.O got up, kicked Jenny in the stomach, and sent her flying. Before they could do anything else, Marissa got up and whacked the two of them in the head.

"Don't be rude! We are guests! Now stop fighting this instant before I kill you!" She scolded and the two stopped. Jenny was tall and had light brown hair covered in pink streaks. She had two piercings' on her ear and three on the other. She also had a piercing on her stomach. That must have hurt. She was dressed in a black shirt that stopped halfway showing her stomach and black skinny jeans with a chain on her belt. She wore purple shoes that reached to her knees and had many shoelaces. I guess you could say she was kind of goth.

"Sorry." She apologized. "I'm Jennifer Robinson; call me that and you die. Call me Jenny." She held her hand out for me to shake and I took it.

"I'm Aya Moon-Shadow." I introduced Taki and myself.

"So you go to DWMA?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, what kind of weapon are you?"

"Um actually I'm the miester..." I replied.

"Oh. Cool, what kind of weapon are you then Takanashi?" She asked turning to face her.

"I'm a death scythe." She answered. "You?"

"I'm a katanna. Marissa's my meister."

"Yep! I love being a meister! It's fun!" Said Marissa bouncing up and down on the couch. "C.O is a weapon to! She is a machine gun! But she can also turn into a katanna, smoke bomb, and multiple ninja stars!"

"That cools."

Half hour later

After they left, I took a bath and flopped on my bed. I was so tired. As soon as I hit the pillow, I was asleep.

_I was running. I do not know why but in this dream, I was not in a wheelchair. It was dark, there were no stars in the sky, and the moon was bleeding blood from his mouth. Someone was chasing me. He called after me. I could not run anymore. I stopped leaning against a wall trying to catch my breath. I heard his footsteps coming closer and closer. I could not escape. I turned to face my attacker and gasped when I saw his face. It was kid._

I awoke panting. I could have sworn that dream was real! It felt like it! What was that? Why was Death the Kid attacking me in my dream? Did it mean something? No, I barely knew him! However, I could not get rid of this feeling...something was not right. I sat up and looked at my alarm clock. IT WAS 6:00!? If I did not hurry was going to be late for school!

"TAKANASHI! WAKE UP!" I screamed so she could hear me from the other side of the wall. "Get up were going to be late!"

Little did I know that later, I was going to regret ever going to school today.

_Too, be continued..._


	10. Chapter 9

**Authors note: Kid goes a little mad in this chapter but that is not what Aya's dream meant. Thought I should let ya know****  
><strong>Maka's p.o.v

"Soul gets up or we're going to be late for school!" I shouted, pounding on the door to his bedroom. "It's already 6:00! You only have a half hour to get ready!" I heard shuffling on the other side of the door.

"Uuuuuuuuuh!" I sighed. Every single day! Because of him, we barely make it to school on time! I tried turning the handle to see if it was unlocked. Before I knew it, the door opened and Soul dragged me inside and threw me on his bed.

"S-soul what are you doing?" I sputtered. He ignored me and got on top of me.

"Come on Maka!" He whined, "can't we skip school today?" He grinned mischievously and I could not help but blush.

"B-but" before I could finished he kissed me and I kissed him back. I pulled him closer to me. This went on for a few seconds. His fingers toyed with the buttons on my shirt. Before he could do anything else, we were interrupted.

"GET UP!" Blair shouted suddenly. Startled I pushed Soul off the bed and he fell to the floor.

"Blair what was that for!?" Groaned Soul irritated.

"Sorry! I know you two have been dating for almost a year now, but you can't be making out when you have to go to school!" Blair said defensively. I smiled. Blair might have approved of me dating Soul but she did not like when we made out. I got up of the bed and glared at Soul.

"I can't believe it Soul! Doing that just so we wouldn't have to go to school!" I playfully nudged him with my foot and he got up from the floor. "Hurry and get dressed I made pancakes."

"Alright!" He sighed, "But, promise we'll continue were we left off when we get home." He smiled.

"I promise."

"HURRY UP YOU LOVEBIRDS!" Blair yelled again. She must have yelled too loudly because the people in the apartment upstairs started banging on the ceiling.

"Knock it off!" They cried. I laughed and walked out of Souls room re-buttoning my shirt.

30 minutes later

"Why do we even have to get up this early?" Soul asked me as we were walking to DWMA.

"I don't know. So we can get to school on time?" I answered. We continued to walk holding hands as we went. I cannot believe I was finally dating him. It was seven months ago when I finally got that jerk to kiss me. Then we went on our first date, and were now officially a couple. I smiled at the thought.

"Hey Maka why are you smiling?"

"No reason. Just thinking about how lucky I am." We kept walking then stopped at Gallows Mansion. "Let's see if they're up yet." I said and ran towards the door dragging him with me and knocked loudly. Liz answered the door and dragged us in forcefully.

"HELP ME!" She shrieked.

"L-Liz!? W-what's the matter?" I asked her. Then I saw the mansion and gasped. The place was a mess. A HUGE FREAKING MESS. It looked like a hurricane had taken everything in the house, mutilated all of it, and then threw it back up. Then a giant came and stomped on it. See what I mean?

"Whoa. What the hell happened here?" Asked Soul.

"Patti lost her favorite stuffed animal and is tearing up the house looking for it!" Liz replied. She looked like she did not sleep at all last night. Her eyes had dark circles under them, her hair looked like a rat's nest, and she was wearing a pair of pink flannel pajamas. "And that's not all! Kid has gone crazy! You have to help me! I haven't got a wink of sleep all night!" She must really be tired. She was _crying. _

"Oh god. Where is he?" She led us upstairs towards his bedroom.

"I suggest you avoid the kitchen. That's where Patti is currently looking for her giraffe." Said Liz. As soon as she said it, I heard a large crash coming from the kitchen. She opened the door to his room and it was a mess. Kid sprawled across his bemoaning as if he were sick.

"Kid?" Liz whispered. "Are you okay?" Kid got up suddenly and glared.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY!" He snapped. "THE HOUSE IS A FUCKING MESS!"

"Whoa Kid no need to yell." Said Soul putting up his hands. "We just came here to help."

"Be careful what you say." Said Liz still keeping her voice low. "He's gotten a little-"

"I'VE GOTTEN A LITTLE WHAT LIZ!? MAD, INSANE, PSYCHO?!" He shouted. He grinned like an evil psychopath.

"UH...Kid? Are you alright?" I said trying to keep my voice calm. There was another sound from the kitchen and Kid flinched.

"NO! I AM A WORTHLESS PIECE OF GARBAGE WHO CANNOT EVEN KEEP HIS HOUSE ORGANIZED! I AM A FAILURE AS A SHINIGAMI! I'M A UGLY WORTHLESS PIG!" he shrieked his voice getting louder and louder.

"Liz we'll distract him you go call Lord Death. I don't think this is something we can handle..." I suggested. Liz nodded and ran out of the room.

"Kid calm down. It is no big deal we can fix this! We can even make the house cleaner then it was before!" Soul said trying to make him feel better. Kid is scary when the house is a mess...

"Kid you not and a worthless pig! And you are definitely not a failure as a shinigami! All things are messed up sometimes! We can fix it!" I said sweetly. This was going to be hard.

Liz's p.o.v

I ran towards the giant mirror in the living room of the house tripping over garbage and junk strewn all over the floor. Seriously Patti!? This is the seventh time this month you lost your giraffe and destroyed the house! No wonder Kid finally cracked! I thought.

"WHERE IS MY GIRAFFEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I heard Patti shout from the kitchen. Eeep...I breathed on the mirror and used my finger to write in the mist.

"Forty-two, Forty-two, Five, Six, and Four, whenever you want knock on deaths door." I chanted. The mirror rippled as if someone had thrown a rock into a pond.

"Liz! How ya doing?" Asked lord Death in his high-pitched cheery voice. That voice gets on my nerves sometimes. "Anyway, shouldn't you be ready for school already?" He looked at me and I realized I was still in my pj's and my hair was a mess.

"Yeah whatever that's not important right no-" He cut me off when he finally saw the house.

"WOAH! What happened to Gallows Mansion!? It's a wreck!"

"Oh, um...well that's kind of why I called you." I murmured. "Patti lost her giraffe and kind of sorta messed up the house looking for it and Kid went mad. Can you help us? He's kinda hard to calm down..."

Lord Death sighed. "Again? How many times is Patti going to do this? I should just chain her to that troublesome stuffed giraffe! I'll be right there!" His image disappeared and the mirror was normal again. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. I ran to answer it and was relieved to see it was Lord Death.

"Yay thank goodness your here!" I said sighing with relief.

"Where's Kid?"

Aya's p.o.v

"I can't believe we were almost late to school!" I said accusingly at Taki.

"W-why are you blaming me!?" She sputtered her face turning red. "It's not my fault for sleeping late!" Oh you bet it was her fault. It is her job in the morning to wake us up.

"Whatever." I said brushing it off. "Luckily we still have some time." Then I noticed Black Star and Tsubaki arguing about something up ahead. Tsubaki turned her head and noticed us and I waved shyly. Black Star noticed to and they both stopped arguing as if nothing happened.

"Hi!" Said Tsubaki a little too cheerfully.

"Hiya! Whats up?" Said Taki smiling but she glared hatefully at Black Star. He glared back. They walked with us to school, and Black Star remained silent the whole walk. I wonder what they were arguing about...anyway, when we go to the school they helped Taki drag me up the stairs.

"Do you think Maka and Soul got to school yet?" Tsubaki asked as we reached the top trying to catch her breath.

"Well Maka's a nerd so they probably got her early. And knowing Kid with his OCD, he's here early to." Black Star replied.

"MAKAAAAAAAA...CHOP!" All of a sudden, Black Star was whacked in the head with a book and there standing behind him was Maka, Soul, and Black Star, Death the Kid, Liz, and Patti. Soul was grinning because he thought this was funny.

"OOOOW!" He whined. "What was that for!?" He clutched his head in pain.

"Cuz i'm not a nerd!" Maka smirked. Taki and the others laughed.

"Were where you guys? I thought you'd be here already!" Asked Tsubaki.

"And why does Liz look really super tired?" Black Star pointed out. Liz groaned, and Kid looked somewhat embarrassed.

"I lost Spots!" Cried out Patti solemnly. We stared at her confused and Maka sighed.

"Patti lost her toy giraffe and tore the house the apart looking for it! And then Kid went all crazy and depressed and we couldn't control him so I asked Maka and Soul for help, but they couldn't do anything so we actually had to call Lord Death!" Liz said dramatically, "And he doesn't even remember what happened!"

"Eh!? Really?" I said, "He went mad?"

"Yeah and it was kind of hilarious when he snapped out of it!" Soul laughed. The rest of us started laughing to, except Liz, she started falling asleep leaning on Patti.

"Shut up." Kid mumbled. But he chuckled a bit to.

"So what did lord Death do anyway to make him forget what happened?"

Spirit's p.o.v

"Man I'm tired! Why does school have to start so early?" I whined stretching my arms over my head yawning like a cat. Lord Death ignored me. "Hey why did you leave anyway for a bit? You mentioned something about Kid?"

"It was nothing. I took care of it." He replied shuffling some paperwork.

"Uh, okaaaaaaaay. So what are we going to do about Aya and Takanashi?"

"Well...I don't know!" He said cheerfully. "There good students so I guess they can stay at DWMA."

"That's it?"

"Yep! However, I was going to give them an assignment. There have been reports about a kishin in the next town."

"EH!? You are actually going to let them fight. How about we transfer them to the N.O.T class?"

"Well they seem strong! They defeated Black Star! And Aya has a strong soul, I'm sure those two can manage!"

"But they could be killed!" I protested.

"All of our student's could be killed on missions!" He made a good point there.

Aya's p.o.v

After Professor Stein took role call he was about to begin the lesson when lord Death called Taki and me to the office.

"Hey Stein can you send Aya and Takanashi too my office please?" His high-pitched voice asked over the intercom.

"Sure!"

"Great thanks!"

UH OH

_To be continued..._


	11. Chapter 10

**Authors note: ok...my friend C.O just informed me that she wants her nickname to be Kitty so she doesn't' have to go by C.O. So, just to let you know, when I say Kitty I'm referring to C.O.**

Aye's p.o.v

"Why do you think Lord Death wants to see us?" I gulped nervously as we head to his office. I wonder if he knows Taka nashi forged my signature on the application without me knowing to get me to join DWMA. Well i wouldn't be surprised, Taki has a knack for getting herself in trouble. And dragging me with her! I scowled thinking of all the times we've gotten in trouble because of her. Like the time when Taki thought the principal was the vampire and she forced me to help her prove it...let's just say that didn't go well at all.

"Hey Aya why are you scowling?" Taki's voice pulled me out of my revere and I remembered were we were. "You didn't black out again did you?" Her voice dripping with concern.

"Stop worrying, I didn't black out again, I was just thinking about all the times when you dragged me into trouble." I growled. She threw her head back and laughed.

"You still angry about all those times?"

"DUH!" Then I was laughing to and we laughed all the way to Lord Deaths office. Are laughter died abruptly as we stared at the door to the "Death Room". Nervously Taki opened the door. This was it, we were going to meet Lord Death face to face. When she opened the door fully we gasped. The walkway had guillotines hanging above us and there was a sky and clouds! There was also a large valley of black crosses. Were those the graves of people he killed? I gulped and starting thinking happy thoughts.

"Uh Taki are we going to move?" I asked when I realized she hasn't taken one step forward at all.

"Uh I err...am a bit worried those guillotines well fall on our heads..." She murmured but started walking again pushing me in front of her. Why did Lord Death call us to his office? Was it because he found out I was the miester? Or because I never filled in the application to join this school anyway? When we reached the end of the walkway we saw a large mirror standing in front of us. Where was lord Death?

"Hiya~!" Said a high pitched cheery voice. Startled I looked towards the mirror again and was shocked to see lord Death in the freak 'in mirror. "You must be A

Aya Moon-Shadow and Takanashi Hinamori! I bet your wondering why I called you down here to my office!"

"Uh...yeah...we are kinda wondering." Stuttered Takanashi.

"Well don't be frightened! I only wanted to assign you two a mission~!" And then he surprised us even more by stepping out of the freak'in mirror!? He was even taller than I pictured him! He was like, about 8ft! But he wasn't that intimidating, after all the cartoony mask and high pitched voice made me and Takanashi giggle a bit and we both had to cover our mouths to smother our laughter.

"A-a mission?" I asked. "What kind of mission?"

"Well, did the others explain to you how the students can go on missions catching kishins for extra credit and to gain 99 human souls and 1 witch soul?" We nodded and he continued. "Before I let you do any of that, I assigned you a special mission to see how powerful you soul wavelengths are!" He waited a moment to let his words sink in.

"Uh okay but what are you going to make us do? Is this like some secret assignment or something?" Asked Taki regaining her composure after the shock.

"Well it's not really a secret assignment. Have you heard of the little town a few miles away from Death City? It's called (I don't own the copy right to this name) Sleepy Hollow and recently there's been reports of a Kishins attacking the town. But what's the real mystery is this kishins isn't taking the souls of the people it kills. And it only attacks on full moons. What I want you two to do is go to Sleepy Hollow and find this kishins and retrieve its soul." He explained showing us map of the town on the mirror and a few pictures of the murdered victims.

"So let me get this straight. You want me and Aya to find a kishins and take its soul?" Asked Takanashi.

"Well yeah that's basically why I created this school!" He replied. "You're going to need a ride to Sleepy Hollow of course so spirit is gonna drive you. And pay for hotel rooms."

"Uh why would we need hotel rooms?" I questioned confused.

"Because I don't want you to come back until you apprehend the kishins soul! Good luck!"

1 day later (currently nigh time, midnight to be exact)

My p.o.v (Marissa)

"Kitty!" I shouted, "You have to try! DON'T TRANSFORM!" Kitty lay in front of me convulsing violently on the ground. She looked at me with pure terror in her eyes. She couldn't control the transformation and there was nothing I could do but watch. Harisu and Jenny watched to with a mix of fear and aw. They had seen her transform before but during blood moons it was more horrible and awful because this time she could not control it.

Kitty gave a long, blood curling shriek, so loud and horrifying we had to cover our ears. Her form began to grow and get bigger. Her limbs grew longer and her body sprouted fur. Her hands grew into large paws with sharp claws large enough to tear a grizzly bear apart. Her face changed to, she no longer looked human, and she had a snout and large furry ears popping out from the top of her head. What was lying before me was no longer human at all. But a wolf with long, glossy, golden fur and blue streaks. Her orangey-brownish eyes were bigger and more slanted.

She growled menacingly at us. We backed away instantly. She gave one more long mournful howl and ran away.

"Guys we have to follow her before she hurts anyone else!" I shouted. They nodded and the three of use followed her. Harisu released her black fallen angel wings and flew after her. Jenny used her vampire super speed and ran, and I, released my silver butterfly wings and flew after her as well.

(9:00 a.m.)

Takanashi's p.o.v

WOOHOO~! Who knew missions for DWMA could be this fun? Not only did Aya and I get to spend a few days in another town trying to solve a crime, but lord Death was paying for the trip! Too bad we wouldn't get anytime for sightseeing. Sleepy Hollow was a popular tourist attraction. Known mostly for its huge malls and shopping district.

Aya and I sat at a table in the breakfast area of the hotel we were staying at eating. Well technically the hotel was more of like an inn and modeled after a quaint Victorian style house and it was adorable! It was like staying in a doll house! And the room we were in even had a fire place! Sadly it was a fake fire place but still kept the place warm like a real one!

"Okay before we start hunting down the kishins let's look at what we know." Said Aya munching on her blueberry pancakes.

"Well we know the kishins only strikes at midnight during blood moons." I pointed out stealing her bacon. She swatted my hand away and I pouted. In case you wondering what a blood moon is, it's when the big, creepy, crescent moon in the sky bleeds out of its mouth. I always wondered why I'm the only person in the world who cares about how creepy that is or why the moon even bleeds in the first place!

"Exactly. So what we're going to do is have a steak out to catch the kishins!" She said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yay! A steak out! I'm so excited!" I said sarcastically, "Staying up late doing nothing fun but catching a killer kishins!"

She smirked. "So catching a killer isn't fun and exciting?"

"Okay I have to admit that's a little bit fun."

"Great! So we're staying up late! I hope you slept well last night!"

"Fine, fine, but first let's study the pictures of the murdered victims and look for clues. After all he did say it might not be a kishins. I mean, this kishins isn't taking the souls of the people it kills." I pulled out the pictures from my backpack and we studied them for moment. One photo is of a young women with slash marks across her chest and covered in blood, her soul floating above her body. Aya studied it for moment and confused expression crossed her face.

"Whatever it was, it wasn't a kishins." She said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"You see these claw marks? The size of the claw marks fit's the average size of a gray wolf's paw."

I stared at her. "And how do you know that?"

"You bought me a book on wolves for Christmas remember? Anyway these look a little bit bigger but its close. So unless the kishins has wolf paws I think it was a wolf who did this." She reached into her own backpack and pulled out a book. The title was, _the best guide in the world for Wolves! Includes folklore about Werewolves as well!" _Oh now I remember! I did get her that book! She opened it up and flipped through the pages. When she found the page she was looking for she handed it to me. "According to this paragraph the average size for a gray wolfs paw is 4inches buy 5inches."

"Okay but tell me this, if it was a wolf, why would it be living in a town in the middle of the freakin' desert?" I asked.

She frowned. "I don't know. I guess it's not a wolf."

"Well maybe it's a kishins with wolf paws." I suggested.

"Oh well, wanna go out and investigate the crime scenes?"

(9:45 am)

Aya's p.o.v

We looked around the alley way where the previous murder had taken place talking to a cop who had found the body of the last victim.

"So the woman's soul was still floating above her body?" Asked Takanashi. The police man nodded.

"I don't get why the kishins didn't take it." He said.

"Did you see or hear anything?" I asked. He shook his head no.

"I didn't hear or see anything. All except a weird growling noise but when I went to check it out the source of the sound was gone."

"Oh well thanks for your help anyway." I said and the police man walked away.

"So here's what we know, there is no evidence of who could of done this, whoever it was wasn't interested in taking the souls, the murderer only strikes at midnight during blood moons, five have been murdered so far, and that's it." Aya concluded, writing down the clues in a little notebook. She surveyed the crime scene with her eyes. "Hey Taki what's that?" She asked pointing to the ground a few feet in front of her. Wow she always did have super good eyesight.

I walked over to where she was pointing and crouched down low to the ground. "I don't see anything."

"The golden hair, right by your fingertips." She pointed again. I caught a flash of gold from my peripheral vision and finally noticed the long, silver hair she was talking about. I picked it up and examined it.

"Did this belong to the victim?" I asked.

"No she had black hair." She replied. "And she wasn't old enough to start getting gray hairs. She was in her late 20's." I took out a little cloth, rapping the hair in it and putting it in my pocket. It might be evidence.

(10:30 a.m.)

Jenny's p.o.v

"Isn't there anyway for you to control yourself!?" I shouted at Kitty. "You killed five people already!"

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT ALREADY!?" She shouted back, "IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT TO KILL THESE PEOPLE!" I took a few steps backwards. She was right, she didn't want to kill these people.

"Jenny, Kitty, STOP FIGHTING!" Harisu yelled, "We need to figure out what we're going to do if Kitty gets caught!"

"So just let her go to jail! She's immortal! We can break her out in a few hundred years!" I suggested.

BANG!

Out for nowhere Marissa came up to me and whacked me on the back of the head so hard my nose started bleeding. "What the hell was that for!?" I demanded.

"How can you say that!? Kitty's your friend!" She said glaring at me. "We've all killed before. So what's the difference now? And how would you like it if we decided to leave you in jail every time you feasted on human blood!?"

I hung my head shamefully. She had a point. "Okay." I sighed. "What do you suggest we do?"

"I don't want to go to jail!" Kitty whined.

"You're not going to jail!" Marissa snapped. "Maybe we could get help, like by finding someone who knows how to control werewolves during blood moons."

"Like lord death." Suggested Harisu. We all went quit. The last time we saw lord Death was 900 years ago when we were wanted criminals.

"But we can't go to him! He'll kill us!" Kitty protested.

"But it's only a matter of time before he sends someone from DWMA." I pointed out.

"Don't worry, I enrolled us in DWMA not just because we can turn into weapons but to keep them from ever finding us." Said Marissa. "As soon as the last blood moon of the year is over, all we got to do is cover our tracks and act like normal students. And the next blood moons isn't until 50 years from now so that should give us time to find new identities."

(11: 45 p.m.)

Aya's p.o.v

"Aaaaaaayaaaaa!" Taki whined hungrily. "Did you remember to pack the snacks for tonight's stake out?"

"Yes!" I sighed. Me and Taki have been up all night hiding out around town trying to spot the might be kishins, and had packed a bunch of snacks and games to play to keep us awake waiting for it. I shuffled through my back pack and tossed her a coke and some chips. She ate them greedily. All of a sudden I heard a crash. "Taki did you hear that!?" I whispered.

"Hear what?" There was another crash and we jumped.

"AAAAAAHROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A long, loud howl pierced the silence of the night making us jump.

"What was that!?" Taki cried.

"It was a wolf!" I said. "Now shut up and turn into a weapon!" She obeyed and turned into a long, Black Death Scythe and I caught her by the handle.

"Growl...GRRR!" Whatever was making those noise was coming closer. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled and I shivered, a cold shill running down my spine. Something ran across the entrance to the alley but when I turned to look it was already gone. Something ran behind me but again I missed it.

"T-Taki!" I said nervously. Suddenly a large furry animal sprang out of nowhere tackling me and knocking me out of my wheelchair. "AAH!" I cried out. A large wolf with golden fur and blue streaks was on top of me. Its orangey-brown eyes glared at me hungrily. It snarled showing razor sharp teeth and I gulped.

"Aya!" Taki screamed. Coming to my senses, I used Taki to slash at the wolf throwing it backwards away from me. Taki turned back into a human for a moment and helped me back into the chair. The wolf got up and ran straight at me. This time I was prepared and blocked it with a blow from my Death Scythe. Angrily the wolf growled. Then the most shocking thing happened. The wolf began to grow. It got larger and larger until the wolf was now towering above me, and was about 6ft tall.

"Shit we are done for." Said Taki.


	12. Chapter 11

**Authors note: hey everyone! Welcome to chapter 11~! And since this is a fan fic, I'm gonna add some characters from the manga Bleach, and the manga Fairy Tail! So watch out for Ichigo, Rukia, Lucy, and Natsu's special appearances! And if you read the manga Rozen Maiden, try to guess which character pops up. ;) (But it won't be in this chapter)**

Aya's p.o.v

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed. OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! I'm ABOUT TO FIGHT A FREAKING WEREWOLF!? I'M FREAKING OUT! I started hyperventilating and spots danced in front of my eyes. No I couldn't pass out now!

"Aya calm down! We don't have time to panic!" Taki Shouted. She was right. I slowed down my breathing and tried to calm down. If I was to pass out now I would die. The werewolf stood there growling for a moment. It looked...confused? I could see panic in its eyes. Was it scared of us? Then all of a sudden the werewolf let out another long howl and charged at us. My heartbeat faster and blindly I slashed at it. The werewolf dodged and a scratched me on the shoulder. I let out a small cry of pain. Blood was already flowing from the long gash on my right shoulder.

"Aya! Are you alright!?" Taki cried worryingly.

"I'm fine!" I replied. I swung the Death Scythe at the werewolf's head but it deflected the blow with its humongous arms. It growled angrily. "Taki! Boomerang mode!" I commanded. She obeyed and the handle of the scythe shrank into the blade and it got bigger. I through it aiming for the neck. The werewolf ducked and for a second I thought it laughed. The as expected the blade came back around and whacked it on the back of its head.

It screeched in pain. The blade had left a deep cut on its head and blood was everywhere. The blade removed itself and automatically came back to me. But before I could attack again the cut on the werewolf began to heal itself. I watch fascinated as it closed up and disappeared leaving behind no evidence showing it was ever there. I gulped nervously.

"Looks like we got our work cut out for us." Said Taki sarcastically.

"Shut up." I hissed, "I'm in no mood for jokes!" Taki transformed again into a Scythe. When the werewolf was distracted I hacked violently at it, thinking that if I could cut it enough times before it heals I could kill it. It howled again furiously.

"Now that it's distracted, RUN!" I shouted. Taki turned back into a human, grabbed the handles to my wheelchair, and began pushing me as fast as she could to get us away.

"IT'S CHASING US!" Taki shrieked. I turned to look and saw it was only a few feet away. We veered sharply to the left around a corner to another alley.

"Let's see if we can lose it!" I shouted. She made another sharp turn and I almost fell out. Dammit! If the thing didn't heal so quickly we wouldn't have to run and we could defeat it! I looked again and the werewolf was gaining on us. "Ah! Go faster!"

"Easy for you to say! You're not the one pushing!" She snapped angrily. After being chased for a really long time, we came to a dead end. "DAMMIT! WHY ARE THERE SO MANY FREAKING DEAD ENDS IN THIS CITY!?"

"Turn back into a weapon!" I commanded and she did. The werewolf lunged and I blocked it with the handle of the Scythe. I aimed again just barely managing to scrape its arm. We are so not going to win this fight.

**A-N: so this is where Ichigo and Rukia from bleach come in! Ichigo will be playing the part of the science teacher at DWMA! And Rukia is the language arts teacher! What? There has to be a few normal classes at this school! **

Ichigo's p.o.v

"Uh...Shinigami-sama?" I said, "They don't look like they're doing so well..." I pointed at the mirror were we watched Aya and Takanashi trying to fight a werewolf. Lord Death looked at the mirror.

"Oh your right. Don't worry! I assure you they're going to be fine!" He said merrily.

"Fine?" Asked Rukia, "Werewolves' are really hard to fight! Someone needs to go over there and help them!"

"Great idea! shoo shoo!" said Lord Death waving us away.

"Uh huh?" I said confused. Did he not want us here anymore?

"Well what are you two waiting for? Go help them! I mean, when was the last time you both went on a mission?"

OH! "On it!" I said giving a little saluted and Rukia and I left.

Harisu's p.o.v

"Marissa!" I whispered. "We have to stop her before she kill's them!" I did not want Kitty to go to jail. Although...there are times when she could be, rude, impatient, annoying, mean, bossy, clueless, kinda dumb, demanding, and really stubborn. (But not as stubborn as Marissa). Just don't tell them I said that. ;)

"I know we have to stop her!" Marissa said calmly. "But something tells me those to be going to die tonight." She smiled knowingly.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, I so did NOT write this story and control everything we all say or do." She mumbled.

"What was that!?" Asked Jenny. We both shushed her and continued to watch the battle unfolding before us. EW. Kitty was getting cut up a lot. On the bright side she heals quickly. And man can Takanashi run fast while pushing a disabled person.

"Hey Harisu, Jenny, do you think it would be alright to use my powers to make it rain? I feel like it would be more dramatic and interesting to watch." Marissa smiled mischievously. I gaped at her shocked.

"You realized one of them might die!" Said Jenny.

"I just told you they won't!" She replied. And with that she began chanting a spell to make it rain and I began pouring instantly. Except we remained dry. I guess I should tell you Marissa is a fairy with extreme magical powers. She had the wings of a silver butterfly which may look weak but are really strong and she can fly really fast. And bonus, her wings are weather resistant! She can control the weather, including all kinds of precipitation, hurricanes, tornado's, thunder, lighting, and really powerful wind storms. (You don't want to see her mad)

And her coolest power of all is, she can control time and open portals to different dimensions. She can go into the past and future when she wants, and if she wants to go to a different world, she can snap her fingers and create a portal to take her there. Talk about cool.

And Jenny, she's a vampire. She was bitten sometime during the Renaissance period so she's younger than us. She has super speed, strength, can turn into a bat, and for some strange reason we haven't figured out yet, can go out in the daylight. And when she doesn't want to turn into a full bat, she can just grow bat wings and fly like that.

Me, I'm a fallen angel...don't ask me why I fell though. That's a long story. And magically, fate brought the four of us together!

Rukia's p.o.v

"Dammit ichigo! You got us lost again!" I said annoyed. "And I wish it would stop raining!"

"Hey it isn't me who got us lost! You're the one leading the way!" He replied. I kicked him angrily in the shins. "Ow." I kicked him harder and fell to the ground.

"You have five seconds to get us un-lost in this stupid town before I kill you." I grumbled. He nodded painfully and stood up.

"Hm...I have an idea! I'll just use my soul perception to lead us to the students!" He said. He closed his eyes and concentrated. "That's odd..." He murmured. "I can't sense Aya."

I cocked my head to one side confused. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"What I mean is, I can't sense Aya at all. I can sense Takanashi and the werewolf but not her." That could only mean three things, one, she was dead, two, she was blocking him from seeing it, three, she had no soul at all. And sadly the most likely one was the first. Or so I thought.

Takanashi's p.o.v

"Aya let's do boomerang again!" I suggested. Before she could answer I transformed. She caught me and threw me at the werewolf. Instead of making a cut, this time I bounced harmlessly of it. I came back to Aya immediately.

"Oh shit. Takanashi I don't think this will work at all." She said her voice shaking. She was right. But we could still try until the end. After all, there was no way to run. And once again, the werewolf charged. I squeezed my eyes shut (which was weird because I was in weapon form) hoping Aya could block in time. Heard a loud crash and the werewolf howl. Confused I looked up and saw it wasn't Aya who had struck the werewolf, but our science and language art's teachers.

"Hi girls! Sorry we're late!" Said Ichigo-senpai, swing Rukia-senpai in her weapon mode, which was a huge sword called a Zanpakuto at the werewolf cutting it across the nose. The werewolf charged at him and he dodged cutting it on its flank. A large gash appeared, blood spilling everywhere. The werewolf stumbled and howled in agony.

Ichigo-senpai swung again this time cutting its stomach. The werewolf swung its large paws at him scratching him in the face. Ichigo-senpai barely noticed. I turned back into a human and moved Aya and me out of the way from danger. This battle seemed to go on endlessly, and went on sort of like this. Ichigo-senpai cut's werewolf, werewolf heals and attacks him, Ichigo-senpai hurt's it, it heals and attacks back, and so on.

Until finally as the sun began to rise overhead. I started to notice that the werewolf was losing its strength as the sun began to come up. Its attacks were weaker and its wounds took longer to heal. The finally, Ichigo-senpai delivered one last blow and stabbed it through the heart. Blood splattered everywhere, and the werewolf collapsed. I gasped. Did he kill it? I kinda almost felt sorry for it.

I ran towards the teachers to see if they were all right. "Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"Yeah we're fine." Said Rukia-senpai, turning back into a human. I breathed a sigh of relief. Besides a few cuts and bruise Ichigo-senpai seemed fine to.

"Uh guys." Said Aya meekly, "The werewolf is uh, changing." We all looked at her surprised then at the werewolf. She was right. Slowly the werewolf transformed growing smaller and smaller, its limbs shrinking, its fur disappearing, and its facial features looking more human.

"Oh my god! That's Kitty!" I gasped, "The girl with the apartment next door us!"

"Kitty!?" Cried Ichigo-senpai, quickly he bent down to see if she was alright. He sighed gratefully when he saw he wound on her chest was healing like all the other cuts. "Thank god!"

WHACK! Ichigo-senpai went flying. It took me a moment to realized what happened and it turns out Kitty had punched him in the nose. She stood up quickly and looked around wildly. She looked at the sky and seemed relieved to find out it was morning.

"You can't take me to lord Death!" She cried turning to run.

"Hey come back!" Rukia-senpai called out chasing her. I and Aya checked to see if Ichigo-senpai was okay.

"Ugh i think she broke my nose!" he murmured. And he was right. There was blood flowing heavily from his nose.

Aya's p.o.v

I untied the ribbon I was using to keep my hair back and pressed it against Ichigo-senpai's nose to try and stop the bleeding.

"I don't understand!" He said solemnly, "Kitty's like my younger sister to me, but I never knew she was a werewolf!" Aw! He looked so sad! Rukia came back dragging a tied up Kitty behind her.

"Let me go! You can't take me alive!" She shouted angrily. "Don't make me go all werewolf again on you!" She looked at Ichigo-senpai. "It was you I punched!? I'm sorry Strawberry head!" I assumed that was here nickname for him. She continued to struggle accidental whacking Ichigo-senpai again in the face and kicking Rukia-senpai in the stomach.

"You're a werewolf!?" I said amazed. "Do your friends know?" She nodded and kept struggling!

"You jackasses! No one can keep me locked up! I'm innocent! I didn't mean to kill these people!" She shouted loudly.

"How come you never told me you were a werewolf!?" Asked Ichigo-senpai sounding hurt.

"Because I didn't want to get caught! Now do me a favor and let me go!" She replied.

"Uh no! We are taking you back to DWMA!" Said Rukia-senpai sternly.

An hour and a half later at DWMA in lord Death's office...

"You guys caught the culprit!" Said lord Death merrily. He glanced at Kitty tied up in the corner, duct tape over her mouth. She wriggled violently and grumbled angrily.

"MPH LEPHT ME GOTH! I CAN'TH EXPLAINSH!" She cried.

"Uh what's she saying?" He asked. Professor Stein ripped the tape of her mouth and motioned her to remain silent or he would put it back on. She nodded reluctantly.

"Um what are you planning to do with her?" I asked quietly. I didn't want her to go to prison! Even though I only met her a few days ago!

"We don't know yet." Answered Spirit. "According to these files, she was a wanted criminal a few hundred years ago and people have been looking for her and her friends since then." He held up some files marked confidential.

"Wait a few hundred years ago!? How old are you!?" Asked Takanashi looking at Kitty.

"Hey I isn't old! I'm young for my age!" Kitty said scornfully.

"So what do you plan to do with her?" Asked Ichigo-senpai and Rukia-senpai in unison.

"She killed several people in the past few days." Stein thought to mention.

"I can explain!" Kitty shouted out.

Lord Death looked at her. "Okay then explain!" He demanded.

Kitty glared at him. "Every fifty years, the moon bleeds as you all know, and werewolves' like me, can't control our actions during then." She explained. "So during the week the moon bleeds, we can't control when we transform and go crazy, and we can't stop until the sun rises. So please take pity on me! I swear I would never intentionally hurt someone! (Unless they got me mad)."

"So what are you going to do Lord Death?" Asked Spirit. I looked at him hoping he would take pity on her. He thought for a moment and surprised us with this answer.

"Nothing! I'm going to let her go!" we stared at him confused and shocked. WTF!?

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Shrieked three people. And none of the voices belonged to us. We looked around confused.

"HI GUYS!" Kitty shouted happily waving her hand (how she escape?) in the air towards the guillotines. It took me a minute to realize the voices came from Marissa, Jenny, and Harisu, hiding on the tops of the guillotines and that's who Kitty was waving to.

"Oh how long were you guys hiding up there?" Asked lord Death casually. Sheepishly the three of them jumped down from the floor all landing on their feet.

"So you're not going to punish her or us?" Asked Marissa cautiously. "She just killed five people and you've been hunting us down forever!"

"Yep! But you will have to do a few favors for me!"

"You guys are all werewolves!?" I said amazed.

"Actually, no. I'm a vampire, Harisu is a fallen angel, and Marissa is a super scary powerful fairy." Jenny answered look bored.

"Cool!" Said Taki excitedly.

"Uh what favors are we talking about here lord Death?" Asked Harisu.


	13. Chapter 12

Maka's p.o.v

"How did your first mission go?" I asked, taking a bite of my curry. We all sat around the cafeteria table eager to hear Aya's story.

"Did you collect your first soul?" Asked Liz curiously.

"Well we didn't get any souls." Said Takanashi sadly. "But we did fight a werewolf."

"Eh!? No way! Was it a werewolf in a prison uniform and had a chain on his leg?" Asked Soul.

"Uh no. You know the students who transferred here before me?" Said Aya. "Marissa, Jenny, Harisu, and the girl named Kitty?" We nodded.

"Yeah they transferred into our class last year." Said Tsubaki. "What about them?"

"Well, it turns out Kitty is a werewolf." Takanashi explained. "We ended up fighting her." We stared at her.

"Kitty's a werewolf?" Asked Kid. "Are they all were wolfs?"

"No just Kitty." Aya replied. "Marissa is a fairy, Jenny is a vampire, and Harisu is apparently a fallen angel."

"Whoa! Really?" I asked fascinated.

"Yeah! And they're all over 900 years old!" Said Takanashi.

"What!? They're old ladies? But they all look sixteen!" Cried Black Star.

"Don't be rude Black Star!" Scolded Tsubaki. Takanashi ignored him and continued speaking.

"They also used to be criminals and new lord Death. But because that was a long time ago he let them off, but since Kitty did kill a few people recently they have to do a few favors for him to make up for it."

"But why did she kill those people?" Asked Liz. "Are they evil of not?"

"They aren't evil. It's just, werewolves can't control when they transform and go crazy during blood moons. She had no idea what she was doing." Aya explained.

"Oooooh! That explains it!" I said. Who knew four ordinary looking students could be hiding such big secrets? Before we could ask more questions the bell rang and we all had to leave the cafeteria. Luckily, I had only History and Science to go through before we could go home.

Liz's p.o.v

Since I had History with Maka, Aya, and Takanashi, I offered to push Aya there. When we got there we were still a bit early to class and saw Rukia-senpai speaking with Marissa. We paused at the door to listen in.

"I'm so glad your all going to continue being student's at DWMA again." Said Rukia happily.

Marissa laughed lightly. "Yeah me too! I'm glad Lord Death didn't through us in jail again."

"And do you know Ichigo is mad at Kitty still for not telling him she was a werewolf?" Asked Rukia-senpai, "They were like siblings, and they only knew each other for a year!"

"Yeah, she told me he wasn't speaking to her. Especially after she killed those people." Marissa said. "And I have a question about one of your students."

"Oh? A question about which student?" We leaned in closer.

"It's about Aya." Aya gasped. We shushed her. "Are you aware of the fact she's-" Marissa was cut off when Maka leaned in a bit to close and fell through the door. Marissa clamped her mouth shut and looked at us accusingly. Damn! Aware of the fact she's what!?

"Why hello girls!" Rukia-senpai chirped. "Where you listening?" We shook our heads no.

"Takanashi just pushed me to hard and we fell." Aya said quickly. Damn she can come up with lies faster than you can even blink at the top of her head. Takanashi nodded agreeing and we walked into the classroom and sat down in our seats. Marissa sat down too. Neither Rukia nor we ever figured out what she was going to say that day.

(The next day...)

Tsubaki's p.o.v

"Patti!" I scolded. "Stop tearing the heads of mannequins!" She ignored me and continued swinging her arm around knocking of the heads of all the poor mannequins. The saleslady kept glaring at us in our direction. "Sorry!" She gave me a look that said_ you're paying for any clothes you damage._ I sighed. Why do you have to go and make things so complicated Patti? When Liz, Maka, and Takanashi, finally came out of their separate dressing rooms I sighed in relief.

To celebrate Halloween DWMA held a masquerade ball every year on the day before that only students and a few teacher chaperones could attend. Which happened to be tomorrow. I loved dressing up in costume every year! Maka came out wearing a royal blue, silk, sleeveless dress that touched the ground, and black ruffles at the end. It came with a matching blue and black sequined mask with small blue feathers on it.

Liz's dress was more of a white Lolita dress that ended just about her knees and poofed out all little. It had little black bows and black lace at the hem. It was really beautiful. She wore a white mask that only covered half her face with black roses on it.

Takanashi's dress was silky and dark green. The dress was sleeveless and it showed her back. It had small crimson roses on it and was open at the side so you could see her leg when she walked. It was elegant. Her mask had green feathers and little fake emeralds covering it. "Did Aya come out of her dressing room yet?" She asked while twirling around like a princess.

"No. She's too embarrassed." I answered. Takanashi stomped up to Aya's dressing room and knocked on it loudly.

"Aya come out!" She yelled. Maka shushed her.

"You're being too loud!" a few other costumers glared at us.

"No I'm not coming out!" Aya called back stubbornly. "I'm taking it off and returning it!" But before she could Takanashi broke the door handle and walked right in. "Hey what are you doing!? I'm half naked!" Takanashi ignored her. We heard shuffling and Aya protesting from the outside. After five minutes Takanashi came out pushing Aya in front of her.

"AW! You look so cute Aya!" Maka giggled. Aya's face turned red. Maka was right! Aya was adorable! Her dress was a soft, pale pink with ruffles on the sleeves and the ends. The sleeves covered her elbows and showed her shoulders. The hem of the dress came down slightly below her knees, and the front part had small pink roses. (See multimedia) And she wore a cute little white and pink hat with ribbons on her head. She held a pink harisen in one hand a in the other a pink masked with dark pink swirls on it.

"See Aya! You're beautiful!" Said Takanashi proudly like a mother praising her child. "And if we curled you hair you would look even cuter!" We giggled and crowded around Aya.

"Why do I need a dress?" She complained. "It's not like I'll be able to dance any way!"

"So what!" I said. "You look great! Any guy would be a fool not to dance with you!" She smiled.

"So are you going to buy a dress to?" Asked Maka.

"No." I replied. "My insisted on making me a dress this year. She mailed it to me."

"How about you Patti?"

Patti made a disgusted face and spat on the ground. "I'm not wearing a frilly dress!" We laughed and got changed again then went to the cash register to pay for the gowns.

Patti's p.o.v

As they were paying for their dresses I noticed a blur go by the corner of my eye. I turned around and saw a Gothic vampire like girl chasing a tomboyish like girl around the store.

"Come on Kitty!" She yelled. "At least try it on!" It took me a moment to realize these two girls were the ones Aya was talking about at lunch. Kitty and Jenny. Aya noticed them too.

"Jenny! Kitty!" She waved to them. Jenny stopped running at waved back.

"Hi guys! You going shopping too?" She asked. She was holding a shopping bag in one arm and in the other a super, SUPER, pink frilly dress in the other. "I was trying to get Kitty to try on this dress but she refuses to."

"Cool. Did you pick a dress yet?" Asked Takanashi.

"Yep!" She opened up the bag and pulled out a Black and white Lolita dress.

"Whoa!" We all said in unison. Jenny smiled.

"Want to help me chase down Kitty?" She asked.

"Sure!" I said happily. We ran out of the store and chased her down the street. We kept calling for her to come back and telling her we weren't going to force her to wear a dress but she wasn't listening. Then all of a sudden she stopped abruptly. She turned around and sniffed the air.

"I smell chocolate." She growled licking her lips.

"Oh crap." muttered Jenny. "Kitty has a BIG sweet tooth. And when she smells chocolate, you can't stop her." Kitty began to run again. We chased her down and soon we ended up near Gallows Mansion.

"Oh my god she's heading to Kid's house!" Said Liz. Kitty turned and busted down the door running inside.

Kid's p.o.v (exactly one minute and thirty seconds earlier)

I walked into my room after finishing my homework. I pulled out one of the books on my bookshelf and opened it revealing a chocolate bar hidden inside. I have to admit, I have a small sweet tooth. I unwrapped it and was about to take a bite when all of a sudden I heard a large crash from downstairs. What!? I my door about to go out and run downstairs to see what was the matter when suddenly Kitty came barging in lunging at me.

"CHOCOLATE!" She screamed excitedly. She was half transformed in her werewolf form and knocked me down to the ground. "WHERE'S THE CHOCOLATE!?"

"Hey what are you doing!? This is my chocolate!" I yelled confused. Why was this crazy person running into my house screaming about chocolate!? We struggled trying to take the chocolate form each other. Liz, Patti, Aya, Takanashi, Maka, Tsubaki and the vampire girl named Jenny came running in after her.

"Kitty! Stop that right now!" Jenny commanded harshly.

"NOT UNTIL I GET CHOCOLATE!" Kitty protested. I pushed her off of me and broke off a piece of the candy bar handing it too her. "Yay!" she took the piece happily eating it in one small bite.

"Really Kitty!? Barging into other people's homes demanding chocolate!? What were you thinking!?" Asked Jenny grabbing her by the ear and dragging her out of my bedroom.

"You didn't break anything did you?" I asked cautiously. "That loud crash I heard, you broke something didn't you?" They all shuffled around nervously.

"Uh no?" Said Liz meekly.

"Don't worry!" Said Maka, "Nothings broken!"

"I can tell your lying!" I accused her. "Something broke."

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh...I might have might not have broken down your door." Mumbled Kitty. I ran down the steps and saw the front door of the Mansion had a large Kitty shaped hole in it. She broke the door...IT WAS NO LONGER SYMMETRICAL!? I started hyperventilating.

To be continued~! Will Kid freak out? Will the door be fixed? Did Kitty steal more chocolate without kid noticing? And will Aya find a date to the masquerade ball? Find out in the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 13

•************•****.****.****•**************•****•****.****.****•´¯****'****•****.****.****•´¯****'****•****.****.****•****.****•**************•****.****.****•***** *********•**

**Authors note: yay~! Chapter 13 whoohooo~!**

**Harisu: you know 13 is an unlucky number right?**

**Kitty: maybe it's a sign that this chapter is going to suck**

**Marissa (me): SHUT UP! This chapter ain't gonna to suck!**

**Jenny: Oh? Well you said yourself that this was the chapter when Aya falls in love and all the drama starts.**

**Harisu: and you also said you suck at writing dramas**

**Kitty: therefore, this chapter is going to suck**

**Marissa: YOU DON'T KNOW THAT YET! GRRRR! **

**Jenny: whatever. Enjoy chapter 13 folks!**

**Marissa: NOW YOU'RE STEALING MY LINES TO!? UUUUUUGH! \TT^TT/**

•************•****.****.****•**************•****•****.****.****•´¯****'****•****.****.****•´¯****'****•****.****.****•****.****•*¨*•.¸¸****.****•***** *********•**

Kids' p.o.v

"So what you're telling me is, you smelled chocolate and broke into my house to get yet? Really?" I asked annoyed at Kitty. Not only did she break it but she broke my door!

"Well technically I didn't break in...I just burst in breaking your door." She smiled innocently.

I rolled my eyes. "Well technically, it _is _breaking in."

"Come on Kid!" Maka said, "We fixed your door! And plus she's still a bit crazy from the blood moon fiasco!" Kitty nodded.

"Fine. But don't break anything anymore!" I told Kitty. Kitty smiled showing her sharp teeth.

"I can't promise you that." She said. Oh no. She patted my shoulder. "Don't worry you'll live." I frowned at her. The others giggled.

"OH MY GOD!" Shouted Jenny just realizing something very important. "When we were chasing Kitty following her out of the dress shop I forgot I was holding the dress I wanted her to wear and didn't pay for it!"

"You didn't pay for it yet?" Asked Takanashi, "You just shop lifted!"

"I know!" Jenny wailed. "Now I got to go back and explain to them why I took it!"

"So what?" Said Kitty shrugging her shoulders. "You used to shop lift all-" Jenny cut her off clamping her hand over Kitty's mouth keeping it shut.

"That's enough out of you." She growled. "Come on we got to go return it. Hopefully they won't arrest me." Kitty protested her voice muffled. Then she opened her mouth and bit Jenny's hand. "Oooooooooooooooow!" Jenny shrieked. She clutched her hand and glared at Kitty. She retaliated by kicking her forcefully in the shins.

"Hey! What was that for?" Snarled Kitty. She was about to punch her when Maka cut in.

"No fighting! You don't want to break anything do you!?" She scolded. "Now we got to go pay for a stolen dress!"

"But what if they arrest me?" Jenny pouted. "I don't want to go to jail again." We looked at her. "Oops. Forget I said anything."

"I'll take care of it." I said. "They won't arrest you if I explain it to them."

"Really? Thanks!" She handed me the dress.

"Don't blame me if you get arrested any way." Murmured Kitty. Jenny shot her another look. They turned to leave. Except Liz and Patti who looked at me.

"What?" I asked them.

"Nothing. Just, are you going to the dance?" Liz asked casually.

"Uh I guess so."

"Does that mean you're taking _her?_" Asked Patti. It took me a while to realize who she meant.

"You mean_ her_?" They nodded again. Neither of them liked her very much but they never told me why. "Yeah I guess I'll take her, but that depends on when she gets back." They looked at each other and shrugged leaving. I wonder what that was about.

Tsubaki's p.o.v

After leaving Kid's house, we decided to go to a cafe. Jenny and Kitty claimed they wanted to go because Marissa started working there. And because they thought it would be fun to order her around. It was taking a really long while to get there because the others kept looking at all the windows of the shops we passed. And after at least 45 minutes (it should have only took 20) we reached the cafe.

"Mwahahah! I can't wait to see Marissa actually working instead of stealing!" Kitty grinned. We looked at her. "Oops! Pretend I never said that!" We looked from her to each other and shrugged. It was fine with me, as long as she never stole anything of mine. As we entered Marissa happened to be the one to great us.

"Welcome-" She noticed Kitty and Jenny, "Oh it's you two. Sit anywhere you like." Then she saw us. "Hi! Welcome to Death Cafe~! Sit down I'll take you orders in a moment!" We smiled at her smothering giggles.

"We come all this way to see you and that's what you say?" Grumbled Jenny. Marissa ignored her and waved them off. We picked a booth to sit in and plopped down happily. Marissa came back, took our orders and left again.

"Soooooo," Said Takanashi looking at all of us. "Do any of you have dates to the masquerade ball?" She asked examining her nails like it didn't really matter.

I answered. "No, you're not supposed to know who you dance with. You have to guess."

"Yeah." Said Maka, "The rumor is if you find the person you love before the dance ends and dance the last dance with them you'll be together forever!"

"And if your mask falls off during the dance you lose someone important to you!" Said Liz. "Well that's what the rumors say at least."

"Really?" Asked Aya raising an eyebrow. "Is it true?"

"We don't really know." Said Maka. "But there is a couple at our school that danced the last dance together and that's what started their relationship. And the rumors." We laughed a little. Then Marissa came back with our orders and we chatted for a little sipping our coffee all anxious for the ball tomorrow.

(The next day...)

Aya's p.o.v

"Aya get up!" Said Takanashi cheerfully. "Tonight is the night of the ball and I booked all us girls a salon appointment! Don't worry! They're helping us pay for it! After I got up, Takanashi helped me dress, we ate breakfast watching the 10:00 news, I brushed my teeth, and then we left to meet the girls at the basketball court.

Maka saw us coming and waved excitedly. "HI! You ready to go to the salon?"

"Yeah!" I replied still a bit sleepy. Patti giggled and together, Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, Taki, and I, left for the salon. "So what exactly are we doing at the salon?

"I played for a manicures, pedicures, a massage, mud masks, and we should also be getting our hair done." Taki answered. "It's going to be so fun!" (I'm going to skip some of this and hurry up and get to the masquerade ball scene)

After three and half hours of getting our hair done, our fingernails and toenails done, massaging, mud baths, and a few hours of gossiping, we were done and decide to go somewhere to grab lunch. First we went to a small diner, after that we went to get froyo. I glanced at a clock in the froyo place. The ball started at 7:00. Just a few more hours.

"Sooooooooo, if you had the chance to, you do you want to dance with at the ball?" Asked Liz to Taki. Taki's face reddened instantly.

"I don't know! I've only been at this school for a few days! I barely even know anyone!" She huffed.

Liz giggled. "How about Black Star? You to fight a lot. Could it be a sign of love~?" Taki growled at the mention of his name.

"NO. WAY."

Tsubaki for some reason looked relieved to hear that answer. Liz noticed. "Oh! Tsubaki do you like Black Star?"

Tsubaki blushed. "Maybe a little." She mumbled. We laughed again and didn't question her any further.

(Finally time for the Masquerade ball)

Aya's p.o.v

"I wish the salon didn't curl my hair." I grumbled as Taki helped me zip up my dress.

"Oh come on! You look cute!" She grinned. She took out a couple hair ties from her pocket and pulled up my newly curled hair in to two bouncy pigtails. "Now let's go I don't want to be late." We left the apartment and saw Marissa, Jenny, Harisu, and Kitty all wearing their dresses.

"Hi! You guys are going to the dance to?" I asked waving at them.

"Actually we are the chaperones and the workers." Said Marissa brightly. "We even backed all the food!"

"You guys are running the dance?" I said.

"Yeah." Said Harisu, "That's one of the things we had to do for Lord Death. We also do missions." We walked to the dance together. When we got there we saw everyone else waiting for us and Marissa and company ran off.

We entered the dance all together and I gasped awed by the way the dance hall (what school has a dance hall!?) had magically transformed. The place was covered in roses of white, red, and even black ones! Little pink and red streamers hung from the walls and ceiling and red balloons floated around aimlessly and long satin curtains draped from the windows. Music played softly in the background it was beautiful. And the food looked good to! A large cake covered in chocolate icing sat in the center of it all.

And sadly, Kitty noticed it too. "C-c-c-c-c-c-CAKE!? MIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!" She ran straight at it and smashed into it sending cake everywhere. She stuck her head out from the top chewing cake happily and the diving back in. Her friends rushed over to her and tried desperately to pull her away.

"Kitty! You're ruining you your cake and the dress!" Moaned Marissa, "And embarrassing us and yourself." She added under her breath. A few people stood around point and laughing. Spirit, and Stein came out with an identical cake to replace the ruined one.

"Good thing we made two." Said Jenny tearing Kitty out of the cake and pushing her out of the Dance hall.

"Well that was interesting." Maka laughed. "Now let's see if we can find our dates."

"Good luck finding Soul." Said Tsubaki. Maka nodded and ran off. Liz ran off to see if she could find any cute boys, and Tsubaki went to look for Black Star. Patti went for food and Taki stayed with me.

"You go dance." I said, "Don't let me keep you here."

"But I don't want you to be alone!" She protested.

"So? No one's is going to dance with me any way. Now shoo!" I said harshly but playfully. She pretended to pout but left looking reluctantly at me over her shoulder. I made shooing motions and she walked off. When I was certain she was gone I rolled myself over to the buffet table. I sighed sadly. I was going to be bored for a couple hours.

Kid's p.o.v

After the fourth or fifth dance with crazy girls who are obsessed with me, they apparently have a fan club dedicated to me I found out about just now, (I even wore a wig to hide the stripes in my hair) I got tired and decided to get some food. I walked to the buffet and then I saw Aya. I could tell it was her because she was the only student with a wheelchair. She looked stunning. Her hair was curled and pulled back into two pigtails that waved when she moved and wore a cute hat on her head. Her dress was a soft pale pink and had little ribbons and bows on it. I felt my face reddening.

Ugh! I already have a girlfriend! I shouldn't be blushing! I shook my head and walked towards her anyway. She was eating a small piece of cake and a little got on her cheek. Without thinking I brushed it away and she looked at me surprised.

"Oh sorry couldn't help myself!" I said apologizing. "I just saw you over here alone and came to see if you wanted to dance." She looked at me long and hard probably trying to figure out who I was then finally spoke.

"You want to dance with _me?_" She said a little suspiciously. I nodded. Thankfully she didn't recognize me under the mask and wig. "But i-i kind of c-can't dance..." She trailed off.

"It's alright." I said. I lifted her off her chair and held her against me so she wouldn't fall over. "You could just lean on me. I'll lead." She blushed a little. When the next song came on, a slow classical one, I danced swinging her around her feet not touching the ground. Her eyes twinkled and she giggled. I held her gently, her body looked so small and petite I was afraid it would break.

We danced, talked, and laughed, and before I even knew it, I had danced three songs with her. Time went by so quickly. Her face was flushed and she looked a bit tired. "You okay?" I asked concerned, carrying her back to her wheelchair and setting her down in it. "You look tired. Want a drink?"

"Uh sure thanks." She said. I went to the buffet table and poured two cups for both of us of the punch. I handed it and she sipped it down quickly. "Sorry I didn't realize I was so thirsty."

I glanced at the clock and it suddenly dawned on me that the dance was almost over. There was only one song left.

Aya's p.o.v

I had no idea who this stranger was and why he was being so kind to me but I liked him anyway. He got me a second drink and I gulped it down gratefully. It was kind starting to feel stuffy in here and I wanted to go out and get some fresh air. Thankfully the masked stranger read my thoughts.

"You look like you could use some fresh air." He said worriedly. "Do you want to go outside on the balcony?" I nodded and he pushed me outside. The cool, night air felt refreshing and I took a deep breath sucking it all in. The sun had gone down and the stars twinkled brightly. A few lights were strung along the balcony lighting it up. The scene was so romantic. I wondered if Taki and the others were having as good as a time I was.

The guy leaned on the balcony looking at the city below. "It's a nice view." He said waving me over to take a look. I was a bit afraid of heights but I did anyway. It was dazzling. I could see everything. We stood there silently and awkwardly admiring the view. He then broke the silence. "The last dance is starting."

"Huh? Oh it is?" I said. I hadn't realized how much time went by. He then turned to me and grinned.

"I mean do you want to dance it with me?" I stared at him for a while. WHAT!? He was asking me to dance the last dance with him!? I barely even knew him! And plus, after what Maka said about dancing the last dance is with the person who would be with forever, I wasn't really sure. But hey, what the heck. I'm sure I could dance with him just for fun. I nodded and he picked me up again.

I felt like I was walking on air. (Mostly because my feet didn't touch the ground) My stomach did flip flops. He was holding me so close I could kiss him. I shocked myself at the thought and pushed it to the back of my brain. When the song was over, he leaned in and kissed me softly on the cheek. I blushed, my whole face turning red, not sure how to react to this. He also looked surprised at what he did and blushed too.

"I-I uh s-sorry." He muttered embarrassed.

"N-n-no it's alright." I managed. He set me down in my chair again his eyes looking at the ground not meeting mine. I glanced towards the other people in the dance hall and saw it was time for us all to take off our masks and reveal to our dance partners who we were. He noticed it to. He reached his hand up to his face and pulled of his mask, and... A wig!? OMG! I was dancing with Death The Kid! He smiled shyly.

I took of my mask to since I figured her already new who I was. "It was you the whole time?" I said.

"Uh yeah..." He replied.

I laughed a little. "I didn't know it was you with the wig."

"I had to hide it or else all the girls would know who I was." We looked at each other and laughed. The dance was ending and a few people where already leaving. "So…uh..."

"Should we leave?" And with that the night was over.


	15. Chapter 14

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•´¯'•. .•´¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

**Marissa: SEE! I told you so! Chapter 13 did not suck!**

**Harisu: Yes it did. It's just no one wants to tell bcuz they don't want to be mean**

**Jenny: Yeah**

**Marissa: you lie**

**Harisu: okay yeah I lied. WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?**

**Jenny: YEAH!?**

**Marissa: do what? **

**Kitty: You said Kid **_**kissed**_**Aya but he said he already has a girlfriend!**

**Marissa: So? *sly smile***

**Harisu: HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND! AND HE KISSED AYA! **

**Jenny: on the cheek but still!**

**Kitty: Who's his girlfriend anyway?**

**Marissa: she won't be revealed in this chapter~**

**Kitty/Jenny/Harisu: WHY!?**

**Marissa: you'll see. Anyway, I did warn you chapter 13 is what starts all the drama in this story**

**Jenny: Just stop talking to us and start writing again!**

**Marissa: Okay, okay! And by the way...Secret is gonna be guest starring in the story! Oh Oh Oh! She's not the only guest star either! Lucy and Natsu from fairy tail are finally showing up!**

**Kitty/Jenny/Harisu: ...WHAT!? **

**Marissa: Enjoy chapter 14!**

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•´¯'•. .•´¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

Takanashi's p.o.v

"Aya! Did you have fun?" I asked as we left the dance together. She nodded and looked away. "Did you dance with anyone?" I pressed. I wasn't gonna let her go.

"Yeah I danced with Kid." She finally answered.

"EH!? You danced!? With_Kid_!?" I squealed excitedly. "You danced with someone! I'm so happy for you!"

"T-Takanashi calm down!" She stuttered blushing.

"Ha-ha! My little girl is growing up!" I beamed. Then I frowned again suddenly. "Waaaaaaaait just one minute here! Did you dance the last dance with him!?"

"Uh m-maybe w-why?" She asked cautiously.

"That means...YOUR GONNA BE TOGETHER FOR EVER!?" I shrieked. "I'm not ready to give my baby up!"

"T-Takanashi! I'm not your baby and it's just a rumor! So quiet down you attracting attention!"

"Don't worry!" I poked her cheek. "I'm just teasing you!" But then my voice darkened. "**But if he ever hurts you...he'll shall feel my wrath...**you get what i'm saying?"

"Uh yeah..." she shuddered and I giggled innocently. She was silent for a moment then looked at me. "Do you think he actually likes me?"

"Well of course! Why else would he dance with you?"

"I don't know...maybe he was just being nice?"

"Then why would he kiss you?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me. Maybe that was also him just being kind."

"No way! He definitely has the hots for you!" I giggled again.

"Hey have you noticed how dark it's gotten?" Asked Aya changing the subject.

"Hey don't change the subject on me!" I protested. But she was right. It had gotten a bit dark out. The moonlight casted eerie shadows along the ground, and a small breeze made the tree branches rustle along the pathway. "Ugh, you're right it is dark..." I shuddered. A cold chill ran up my spine. I wish I had worn a jacket. I opened my mouth to say something again about the dance but she shushed me.

"Quiet!" She hissed. "Something isn't right."

"Eel! Don't scare me like that! What doesn't feel right?" I whispered.

"Someone is following us, I can sense them with my soul perception."

"Them!? You mean two people are following us!?" My voice got higher a bit and I covered my mouth instantly.

"Pipe down!" She said. I could hear footsteps walking after us. I walked faster pushing Aya in front of me as fast as I could. The person following us walked faster too. I broke into a run. "It's chasing us!" Cried Aya. I veered to the left sharply, taking a shortcut back to the apartment building, almost tipping Aya over. Then something jumped in front of us _getting_ in the way and just barely did I miss running it over. I stopped accidentally jerking the chair forward and Aya tumbled out of it.

Standing in front of us was an African American girl with a large grin on her face. "Did I scare you? I'm so sorry! I just wanted directions!" She said.

"Uh what?" I said confused. I knelt down to pick up Aya, not taking my eyes of the girl for a second. "You were chasing us for directions?"

"Uh yeah! I was lost and then I saw you guys and figured, Hey why not go ask them to show me the way? Then you guys just started running!" She began pouting. "Why does everyone run when they see me?"

"Uh...maybe because they sense a murderous intent?" I suggested. I looked at Aya and she shrugged just as confused as me.

"A murderous intent? A murderous intent!?" She cried out in dismay. "I would never harm a human for as long as I live!" She wasn't human? As soon as she said it I noticed her teeth were super sharp and stained with blood. Omg she was a vampire. Aya must have figured it out as well and she said this.

"Uuuuuuh...are you human? Because uh...you have really sharp teeth..." She said nervously.

"Vampire? HAHAHAHA! No no no! i'm an _Amp_ire!" She laughed. We stared at her dumbstruck for about five minutes.

"Uh what?"

"An _Amp_ire is a vampire that can go out into the daylight! Kinda like my friend i'm looking for!"

_"Amp_ire..." Aya muttered. "Wait, are you talking about Jenny?"

"Jenny? Oh! Is she goth, brown short boyish hair, with red streaks?" The girl asked. I nodded. "Is Jenny what she is going by now? Wow that's better than her original name Jacopa!"

"You know Jenny?" Right when I said that a blur ran past us and so fast it blew my dress up. It stopped in front of the girl. It was Jenny. "Whoa! You have super speed?" I said in awe.

"Yep! And you! What are you doing here?" she pointed at the girl.

"Eh? I thought you'd be happy to see me!"

"I am!"

"You don't look happy!"

"Uh...What's going on here?" I asked. Jenny looked at me.

"This is my friend. She's also a vampire." She explained. "Well technically we are both _Amp_ires."

"Hi i'm Takanashi and this is Aya." I said introducing us to her.

"My name is Secret!" Said the girl. We looked at her puzzled.

"Why is you name a secret?" Aya and I spoke in unison. Jenny's face turned red and she looked like she was about to burst out laughing.

"Uh because my name is Secret." She said looking at us as if we were stupid.

"But why is you name a secret?" I said again. "Do you hate your name and that's why you won't tell us?"

"Uh no! My name really is Secret!"

"But why!" Jenny already was laughing so hard she fell to the ground clutching her stomach, tears brimming in the corners of her eyes.

"Uh Takanashi..." Said Aya. "I think her name really is Secret."

I still didn't get it. "Why is you name a secret?"

"UGH! MY NAME REALLY IS SECRET! GOD DAMMIT!" She shouted.

"O-O oh..." I said finally getting it. "You name isn't a secret...Secret really is you name..." This time Jenny, Aya, and I were laughing.

Aya's p.o.v (the next day)

"Erg...Takanashi can I stay home today?" I grumbled. "I'm not feeling very well..." I awoke this morning with a headache, and a really bad stomach virus. My muscles felt weak and I could barely get up. Plus, it was really hot.

"Oh! You're burning up Aya!" Said Takanashi worriedly, touching my forehead with the back of her hand. "Stay there while I got get the thermometer!" Were am I gonna go!? She came back holding the thermometer in one hand and some pain reliever in the other. "Seriously? What am I going to do with you? This is the fourth time you've gotten sick this month!"

"Just shut up and give me some of that medicine I think i'm gonna die." I mumbled. She shook out two little tablets from the bottle and passed them to me. Then she shoved the thermometer in my mouth forcefully making me gag.

"Oh no, you are definitely not going to school today." She said. "Your temperature is 101.9!"

"Lucky me. I think I rather go to school then suffer."

"Well to bad. But, I don't want to leave you here on you own. Maybe I should stay here and take care of you."

"What? Uh unh no! You're going to school! I don't want to keep you here taking care of me all day!"

"Fine, fine, I'll see if one of them next door will be willing to stay home and check up on you once in a while. It's not like either of them need to go to school! They're over a hundred!" She said implying about Marissa, Jenny, Harisu, and Kitty next door. She left the room again and returned about a few minutes later holding a bowl of chicken noodle soup, and a glass of water. She placed them on the bedside table next to me. "Kitty said, since she has to stay home any way today, she'll be willing to come over and check up on you once in a while. Call me if your temp goes up."

"Great, now got to school already!" I said throwing my alarm clock at her. She laughed and waved good bye shutting the bedroom door behind her. I lay down in my bed and shut my eyes drifting off to sleep again. I awoke again to the sounds of someone moving around. I opened my eyes groggily and sat up. I saw Kitty in my room playing with my only stuffed animal, a little gray rabbit with stiches from all the times he had gotten torn up.

"Oh Aya your awake!" She said making the bunny wave.

"Kitty?" I said my mind still have asleep. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I felt a little better after that nap. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh don't you remember? Takanashi told me to check up on you! Is there anything you need?" She asked. I thought for a moment then answered.

"No but you could move me to the living room. I feel really bored so I want to watch T.V."

"Okeee dokey!" She dragged me out of the bed and helped me in the chair then wheeled me over to the living room, took me out of the chair, and sat me down on the couch. She then checked my temperature. When she confirmed I was getting no sicker she left and told me she would come back later. I sat bored watching some anime show on t.v. Then I heard the noise. A low, _creeeeeeek..._noise. Someone else was in the house.

For a second I thought it was Kitty, but then I thought, why it sounds like she doesn't want to be noticed. Lowering the volume of the t.v so I could hear better, silently I rolled myself around to see if there was anyone behind me. No one was there. But I could hear the sound of tiny whispers just barely audible coming from my bedroom. A dark ominous presence clouded the place. Black mist was swirling around, surrounding me and covering me in inky blackness. I shivered, stifling a shriek.

_"Come...come...come to me..." _a whisper called to me. I felt compelled to go where the mist was leading me. My head pounded, my arms felt like lead, but somehow I managed to make it close to my room. The doors to the small balcony were open, being blown creepily by the wind. _"Jump...Jump..." _My vision blurred and tears pricked at the corners of my eyes. I moved closer to the balcony not thinking straight.

**CRASH! **A loud crash jolted me from my trance. What the hell was I doing!? The blackness was gone and I could no longer here the whispering. Quickly, I wheeled on over to the living room and saw a large hole in the wall. Two people stood there, one guy with pink here and a scarf draped on his shoulders, the other a girl with golden blond hair in pigtails, and blue eyes.

"Natsu!" She scolded. "You just broke their apartment!"

"HAHAHA! So what? I just wanted to surprise them!" Natsu laughed. She sighed then noticed me gaping at them. Two people just blew a hole in my apartment...

"Hey!" Shouted Kitty coming through my apartment from the door. "You idiots Lucy and Natsu! You broke into the wrong apartments!"

"Hey guys!" Said Secret merrily coming up from behind her.

"Sorry!" Lucy apologized bowing to me. But I didn't hear her. My eyes rolled back into my head and I passed out.


	16. Chapter 15

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•´¯'•. .•´¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

**Jenny: Hi there~ this is your new writer Jenny! I'll be taking Marissa's place from now on!**

**Marissa: h-hey! This is my story! What the hell are you doing!? **

**Jenny: Isn't it obvious? I'm taking over this chapter!**

**Harisu: This is her revenge for ending the previous chapter with Aya passing out and still not revealing who Kid's girlfriend is.**

**Kitty: Haha! Poor Marissa!**

**Marissa: HEY! Don't let her do this! Help me take back control! **

**Jenny: Sorry but they're on my side now. *snaps her fingers and Kitty and Harisu tie me up throwing me into a closet***

**Marissa: NOOO! This is my story! You can't do this you villains! **

**Harisu: Sorry she gave us cookies!**

**Marissa: traitors!**

**Kitty: I just want cookies! Don't judge me! **

**Marissa: *crying* Don't do this to me!**

**Jenny: Good bye Marissa. *shuts the closet door***

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•´¯'•. .•´¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

**Authors note: *Day seven of being locked in the closet***

Maka's p.o.v

"So where's Aya?" I asked while Miss Marie wasn't paying attention. She hadn't shown up at all for school and none of us had gotten a chance to ask Takanashi yet. She pulled out a pack of gum from her pocket and unwrapped, popping it into her mouth. She chewed for a while then answered.

"Aya? Oh she wasn't feeling too well so she stayed home." She blew a bubbled then popped it. The sound echoed across the classroom and Miss Marie stopped talking and looked around for the source.

"Okay who did that?" Takanashi quickly spit out her gum and stuck it under the table. She gave me a look that said, it wasn't me and she'll never know who did it. I gave a silent agreement and suppressed giggles. When Miss Marie started talking again I spoke.

"So I guess that means she won't go trick or treat tonight?"

"If she's feeling better then maybe."

"Yeah but if she can't it won't matter because it supposed to rain for the first time in nine months tonight! Sucks living in a town smack in the middle of the dessert."

"Hey!" Shouted Miss Marie harshly making us jump. "If you two won't pay attention to the lesson then you might as well get out of my classroom!" The rest of the class giggled and Takanashi glared at them silencing them immediately. I like this girl. We waited a moment then carried on the conversation.

"It's supposed to rain? On this day? Why now in the desert!" She complained. "And this was finally going to be the last year I go trick or treat!"

"Heehee me to!" I whispered. "And i'm dragging Soul, Kid, and Tsubaki with me whether the like it or not!" Of course Liz wanted to go with me in the first place, and Patti just wanted candy.

"What? Kid goes trick or treating?" She gasped. "But he's...well Kid?"

"I know that! He actually has never been trick or treating before since last year when we met him! I forced him to go along with us!"

"Girls!" Scolded Miss Marie. Oops.

(Meanwhile at Aya's house)

Lucy's p.o.v

"Natsu! You baka! Because of you we just broke into some random girl's apartment!" I shouted slapping him on the back of his head. Kitty and Secret giggled. The poor girl looked terrified. She was shaking and her eyes were wide with, not fear, but shock. She looked like a frightened deer about to be hit by a car. Her face paled and her eyes rolled back into her head. She fell out of her wheelchair and fell unconscious.

"Oh crap! Don't tell me I just made her pass out too!" Whined Natsu apologetically.

"I don't think it was your fault." Said Kitty walking over to the girl and picking her up. "She's sick right now and it was probably the shock that did this to her." The girl mumbled in her sleep saying something about dark whispers. Kitty carried her back to her room.

"So technically it's his fault." Said Secret bluntly. Natsu glared at her. Geez i'm lucky he didn't give her a heart attack! I thought.

"Soooooooooooo...what are we going to do when she wakes up?" Asked Kitty coming back. "Obviously we have to fix that giant hole in the wall before the landlord sees-" She was cut off when a grouchy old lady wearing a pink sweat suit and a large scowl on her face entered threw the large hole. And sadly, it just happened to be the landlord.

"SEE WHAT?" She snarled irritably. "This freaking large HOLE in the Wall!?" I shrank back startled by her booming voice. "Where is the pink haired girl and the dark haired one living here?" She demanded.

"Uh...one's asleep the other is at DWMA..." Said Kitty meekly, sensing danger from this little old lady.

"Well you can let them know they'll no longer be living in this building. This is the third time I had to warn them and i'm not giving them any chances! Tell the sleeping one she has five minutes to pack her stuff, AND GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" The landlady shrieked.

Takanashi's p.o.v

"Ah-ah-AHCOO!" I sneezed. Uh oh something must have happened to Aya. I thought.

"Bless you." Said Maka. She was holding Soul in his scythe form because we were in gym class practicing battle moves. Sometimes I wish we could play dodge ball like my old school but this is still pretty fun. Sadly though, Aya was at home sick so I got to study during this time.

"Thanks," I said, "Can I borrow your phone real quick? I need to make a quick text to Aya." I had left mine behind so she can call me just in case.

"Sure." Maka replied pulling out her phone from her pocket and handing it to me. I smiled then started typing. It went something like this:

**MakaAlbarn: Hello?**

**TakanashiRules: Uh hi Maka!**

**MakaAlbarn: Actually this is Takanashi, is this Aya? **

**TakanashiRules: no this is Kitty**

**MakaAlbarn: Where's Aya!?**

**TakanashiRules: Don't worry she's just asleep! **

**MakaAlbarn: Phew! So what's going on right now? ^-^**

**TakanashiRules: When you walk into the apartment don't freak out. I swear I have it all under control...**

**MakaAlbarn: WTF IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!? O.O! **

She never responded after that.

"Uh Takanashi?" Liz said poking my cheek. "Why do you suddenly look freaked out?" She looked around quickly to make sure the teacher wasn't watching her. She was supposed to be practicing shooting with Kid.

"Look at this text Kitty sent me from my phone." I held the phone up to her face showing the text that said, **"When you walk into the apartment don't freak out. I swear I have it all under control." **

"Uh...what the hell does that mean?" She asked me. She glanced up at Kid waiting impatiently for her to finish talking to me.

"I have no fucking idea but I think I should get home soon." I replied panicked.

"Well don't worry," She assured Me. "We only have one class left."

"What's going on?" Asked Kid. We showed him the text. "Uh what is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know!" I cried. "But it's really freaking me out!"

(An hour and 45 minutes later at Aya & Takanashi's house)

Aya's p.o.v

"So, what you're telling me is, this pink haired dude broke into our apartment, and the landlady kicked us out." Said Takanashi her tone steely and her glare like ice.

"Uh yeah..." I replied meekly. The pink haired boy named Natsu cowered behind me trying to avoid Taki's wrath.

"WELL WHY THE FUCK WOULD HE BARGE IN LEAVING A GIANT HOLE IN THE APARTMENT ANYWAY!?" She reached over to strangle him and dodged her, frantically running away, Takanashi not far behind him. I wish I could go back to bed...I was still sick but the landlord wouldn't take any excuses and threw me out. Why didn't she throw out Kitty? Marissa, Jenny, Harisu, Secret, Kitty, Natsu, Lucy, Maka, Soul, Kid, Patti, Liz, Tsubaki, and Black Star were there smothering some laughter and feeling sorry for us. I have to admit, this situation was kind of funny.

"THANKS TO YOUR STUPIDITY WE ARE HOMELESS!" Takanashi screamed.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOORRY!" Natsu yelled pleading with her to forgive him. She threw pots, pans, and other kitchen utensils I took out with me at his head. "OW! S-SORRY OW!" He cried being pelted repeatedly.

"WHERE ARE WE GONNA LIVE NOW YOU BASTARD BAKA!?" The girl Lucy just stared amused.

"Um T-Takanashi..." I stuttered. "W-we can always rent a new one!" She stopped and looked at me like I was an idiot. Hey! Her parents are rich! We could just get an apartment that was way better than the old one!

"Yeah but I liked that one!" She whined. "And plus it was the only one we could afford the rent on!"

"So? We can always find an apartment with a lower rent! And besides it could be worse!" I wish I had never said that last line. Because as soon as I did, big bucket full of rain fell from the sky. Crud. I smiled meekly shuffled around awkwardly in the rain. Well this is just great. I looked at Takanashi, already drenched from the rain, her face was red and her smile was forced. Then before we knew she started laughing really hard. It started off normally but then it started to sound more like she was a crazed psychopath. And it was very contagious.

We all started laughing so hard. Takanashi rolled around on the ground clutching her stomach tears forming in the corners of her eyes. I was laughing to. I didn't really care right now that are stuff was getting soaked and we were now currently homeless. This was just too funny in a cruel kind of way.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Asked Maka once we had all calmed down, brushing her wet hair out of her eyes. "You can't stay homeless forever."

Takanashi sighed. "We know that but we can't go looking for a home right now." She picked up a box full of some of our stuff. The rain had soaked threw the cardboard and all the stuff fell out. "Aw damn it!"

"Once again i'm sorry!" Squeaked Natsu from behind Marissa.

"You know," Said Liz looking at Kid, "We don't mind if you would like to stay at our house for a while." Patti nodded vigorously in agreement looking at Kid hopefully.

"Sure we don't mind at all." Said Kid kindly.

"Really?" Asked Liz looking up her face perking up. "Can we?" She turned to Kid turning on her "Super adorable can't ignore puppy dog face that everyone couldn't say no to."

"Yeah really." Said Kid. "If that's okay with both you and Aya." He looked at me. My heart fluttered at the thought of moving into Kids house. Eeep! What am I thinking! I can't move into Kids house! I can barely look him in the eye since after the dance! But if refused Liz and Takanashi would be disappointed and I didn't want to sound ungrateful! So I said I was okay with it and the others helped us move are stuff.

"WHOAH! You live in a mansion!?" Cried Takanashi excitedly when she saw Kid, Liz, and Patti's home. It was huge with three stories and eight giant towers with lord deaths face on them, tons of rooms, and incredibly large. Large gates blocked the entrance. Geez maybe losing are home was a good then after all. The rain hadn't let up yet so Kid offered to let the rest stay for a while until the rain stopped.

Natsu, Lucy, Marissa, Jenny, Harisu, Kitty, and Secret left after helping to move me and Taki's stuff, claiming they had some business to take care of but not before Black Star asked Marissa why she couldn't just make the rain stop and she said she just didn't feel like it and plus she like the rain. After arranging our stuff in the two rooms Kid gave us we sat around drinking hot chocolate in the large living room on the large plush couches. Liz and Patti lent the girls some of their dry cloths so I was stuck wearing a loose and to big shirt and shorts from Patti.

The rain had only made me feel even sicker and I spent the time coughing and sneezing. Liz suggested I go upstairs to the bed rooms and rest but I declined. My fever had gone down a little bit, and even though my head hurt I didn't feel tired after sleeping for half the day. When we found out trick or treat was canceled tonight due to the storm, Patti demanded we watch a horror movie. So we agreed and Liz put in _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, _which just happened to be the scariest horror movie known to mankind and was banned for ten years before they remade it because it was too scary.

"Uh are you sure you all want to put in this movie?" I asked.

Takanashi slapped my back and smiled evilly. "Don't worry Aya! This movie isn't _that_ scary." Oh how wrong she was. When we got to the part when the chainsaw killer was about to cut off his victims face I grabbed Kids arm, who had happened to sit next to me, and buried my face in his shoulder. I was shaking with fear and wouldn't open my eyes. He wrapped his arm around me and held me comforting me.

"You don't have to watch the movie." He said.

"I-I-I-I-I-it's a right! I-I-i'm not that scared!" But when I looked at the T.V again I freaked out and hid my face again.

"It's not a scary movie Aya!" Said Black Star yawning. But I could hear the tremble in his voice.

"This movie is so fake." Maka added opening a book instead. "But we could turn the lights on if you want."

"No no it's okay..." But I was so scared.

"I'm kind of scared too but I want to see the ending." Said Tsubaki totally hooked.

"Y-you know what? I think I'll go to bed..." I said.

"I'll take you upstairs." Said Kid. I scooted into my wheelchair and he pushed me to the bottom of the stairs turning the lights on as he went, the picked me up and carried me to the top. He carried me to my bedroom sitting me down on the bed, then turned to leave. Then all of a sudden, a giant strike of lighting hit the ground outside and the thunder boomed so loud the house shook causing all the lights to go off. Without thinking I grabbed Kids hand yanking him back towards me so hard he turned and fell on top of me.

We stared at each other awkwardly and I felt a blush creep up to my cheeks. "I-I-i'm sorry!" I squeaked. He laughed and got up.

"It's okay. I'll wait with you until the power comes back on." I couldn't see him in the darkness but I could tell he was smiling. Then we heard a crash and the screams of the girls below echoing up the stairs.

**To be continued...**


	17. Chapter 16

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•´¯'•. .•´¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

**Jenny: *checking on me locked up in the closet* How ya doing Marissa?**

**Marissa: LET ME OUT OF THIS CLOSET! YOU'RE RUINING EVERYTHING!**

**Kitty: Quit prisoner! *pokes me with stick***

**Marissa: Ow that really hurt!**

**Kitty: oops sorry**

**Harisu: we'll let you out but only if you finish chapter 16**

**Marissa: you don't need to lock me up to do that! **

**Jenny: Yeah yeah but its fun~**

**Marissa: ...I fucking hate you guys**

**Jenny/Harisu/Kitty: don't say that you know you love us! **

**Marissa: yeah yeah whatever now let me out and I'll start typing **

**Jenny: who ever said anything about letting you out? *evil grin***

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•´¯'•. .•´¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

**Authors note: *day 18 of being locked in the closet***

Aya's p.o.v

The blood-curling screams echoed up the stairs. The sound of a chainsaw buzzed menacingly. Kid shot up and looked at me.

"You stay here!" He raced out of the room and to the living room where our friends were. Where was I going to go anyway?! And why did he have to leave me in the scary dark?! I heard noise and the sounds of fighting. Then it stopped suddenly. Omg what was going on...I sat as still as a statue, like a deer trapped by a predator, lying helpless in the darkness. Paralyzed with fear. I had nowhere to hide, and now way to run. I was a dead girl.

I craned my neck trying to listen for any sounds. I heard someone moving down there, and the creaks and groans of the staircase as someone walked up them. Whatever was here was coming for me. I rolled of the bed and hid underneath it. It was the only thing I could think of. I muffled sounds came closer. Then I heard the giggling. Which sounded a lot like Kitty. Damn this was all just a joke. Slowly I crawled out from under the bed and peeked out.

Oh god this was not Kitty. It was a tall guy with a black ski mask on his face, and a large bloody chainsaw in his hands. Giggling like a crazed mad man. Doing an exact imitation of Kitty's voice.

"Helloooo!" He giggled again. "This time imitating Maka's voice. "What a pretty little girl! Maybe I'll let you live for some special reasons." He gave a really perverted smile that chilled me to the bones. He grabbed my arm tightly and dragged me up from under the bed. I tried swatting him with my arm due to the fact I couldn't kick but he just laughed.

"Oh you're a feisty one! I like my girls feisty." He smiled again and started pulling me towards the door.

"L-let go of me!" I stuttered. I bit and scratched his hands but his grip wouldn't loosen. He seemed to notice that I couldn't walk.

"Oh no! Girls useless! I guess I'll just have to kill you after all!" He dropped my arm and I fell with a thump. He raised the chainsaw up into the air menacingly. "Bye bye!" I closed my eyes tightly. Then...

**BAM! **

Marissa had broken down the door and kicked the guy in the head.

"DAMMIT! I can't believe we let you get away!" She shouted. Jenny came following behind her along with Harisu, then Kitty, along with two dogs, one a wolf-husky mix, the other I couldn't' tell. He turned around waving his chainsaw in the air angrily.

"Why!? I thought I killed you!" He sounded surprised like he really did kill them.

"Don't you get it? We're immortal." Hissed Jenny baring her sharp fangs. "And how did you get in this story anyway?" Kitty nudged her with her elbow.

"Shh! this is reality not a story!"

"Oops right!" She said. She lunged at the crazed murderer guy and slashed him across the face with her all of a sudden abnormally long and sharp nails. He stumbled backwards and swung at her. She dodged and kicked his knees. He fell to the ground.

"Casey! Finn!" Commanded Kitty and the two dogs attacked ferociously biting the man to pieces. He screams and pleas where the only thing to be heard. Marissa covered my eyes and I covered my ears. When she uncovered them there was nothing left of the guy but his soul. Harisu took the soul and put it in some weird container.

"Well that takes care of that." She said proudly. "Hey are you alright Aya?" I could only nod.

"You look like you could use some sleep." Said Marissa bending down to face me. She whispered something and my eyes closed. "Sweet dreams!" I gave one more nod and went to sleep.

Marissa's p.o.v

I yawned stretching my arms above my head. "Well that takes care of another criminal. Let's take his soul back to Lord Death." I said.

"I'll do that!" Said Kitty taking the container from Harisu. She whistled to her dogs to follow her. "You guys see how the others are doing."

"Okay." I said. Jenny picked up Aya and put her back in the bed. She tucked in the covers, and threw in another pillow.

"Poor girl. Being attacked by a psychopath." She said. The three of us headed downstairs where we had left the others fast asleep thanks to Harisu's sleep-the-night-away spell.

"They seem fine to me. None of them got injured." Said Harisu nudging Black Star with her foot. She said another spell then clapped her hands. They twitched and began moving around, Maka opened her eyes first then looked at us.

"W-wha?" She said groggily. "When did you get here?" She got up followed by the others.

"Huh?" Said Takanashi confused. "Weren't we watching a horror movie?"

"Well you were but you got interrupted by a kishin. Soooo~ don't worry we took care of it!" I said shrugging me shoulders and smiling. They looked at me like I was crazy.

"Uh are you saying a kishin came by here and we didn't notice?" Asked Kid suspiciously.

"Yep! A kishin we were hunting for Lord Death came in here! Don't worry Kitty's rabid dogs ate him!" Said Jenny examining her nails that were covered with blood. "Nothing to worry about! And Harisu put you all to sleep with her magic so that's why you don't remember anything!"

"So what you telling me is, you put us to sleep, while a kishin attacks?" Said Kid.

"Yep!" I said cheerfully. "And the kishin was the one who knocked out the power! But don't worry we'll be going now!" So the three of us left.

Takanashi's p.o.v

"Well that was weird." I said when they left. "How come they put us to sleep though?"

"That's what I want to know." Said Soul. "But at least the power is back on. We can finish the movie now."

"Uh unh no! No more psychopath killers for me tonight." Said Liz taking out the video.

"Me too." Maka and I said in unison. We looked at each other and giggled.

"I think i'm going to check on Aya." I got up and stretched. "But does anyone else find it weird that we were watching a movie about a crazy guy with a chainsaw then the next thing that happens to us is get attacked by a crazy man with a chainsaw?"

"Nooope~! This is Soul Eater! Weird things happen to us all the time!" Said Maka.

(The next morning)

"YAAAAAAAAAAWN!" I wiggled around in the most comfortable bed in the world. Geez I wish I moved in to Gallows Mansion a long time ago! The beds are so soft I feel like an angel sleeping in a cloud! Much better than my bed back home! And because of parent teacher conferences we don't have school today! Yay!

I got up and caught the scent of pancakes. I sniffed the air and my stomach rumbled. I hope the food is good! I scrambled around looking for the box I had put all my clothes in. I found an old pair of jeans and a pink tank top. I put on my jean jacket and finished of the look with a pink belt with a silver buckle on it. Then I couldn't decide what shoes to wear to go with it and ended up picking a pair of black high heeled boots.

I was about to walk down the stairs when I remembered to wake up Aya. I creeped inside her room hoping to give her a good scare. I noticed she wasn't there and figured she probably woke up already. I hopped on the banister of the staircase and slid down it scraping my boots on the wall to stop myself at the end.

I skipped in towards the kitchen for some reason feeling really refreshed and awake. I guess that sleep spell made me extra bubbly~! Or that super comfy bed! I burst through the kitchen door and saw Kid cooking chocolate chip pancakes. And they were all exactly round with an exact even amount of chocolate chips.

"Whoa!" I said gaping at him. "You can cook?" He didn't turn around to look at me.

"Yeah. My father taught me." He said.

I stared at him. "Shinigami-Sama can cook?"

"Yeah. And by the way Aya is already awake." He pointed to the dining room. I went in finding Aya sitting and resting her head on the table her eyes closed. She looked like a tiny little angel! Her hair was wavy from keeping it braided all night. She wore a little black summer dress and a necklace I gave her last Christmas with a little bird in flight on it.

I tapped her shoulder and her eyes fluttered open. Today she was wearing a blue contact to match her other eye. "Oh good morning Taki." She mumbled rubbing her eyes with her small hands. "Woke up at 2:00 a.m. in the morning and couldn't go back to sleep now i'm mega tired."

"Hm? Why couldn't you go back to sleep?" I asked poking her cheek playfully.

"I was plagued with nightmares ever since I was put to sleep by Marissa." She answered. "Did you know Shinigami's can cook?" I giggled and nodded.

"Yeah I kind of figured that out. Hey do you think Liz and Patti are up yet?"

"No Kid says they never get up at until nine on none school days."

"Heh heh heh..." I giggled evilly an idea popping up into my head. "Why don't we go and scare them?"

Liz's p.o.v

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Takanashi shrieked. She made an ugly face scaring the crap out of me. I jumped up out of them bed grabbing a pillow and whacking her in the face with it. She fell on her butt and rolled on the floor with laughter.

"You should've seen your face!" She said in between giggles.

"Seriously you almost gave me a heart attack!" I said getting out of the bed and giving her another whack just for good measure. "Oh...do I smell pancakes?" She grinned.

"I did not know Kid and Lord Death were able to cook!"

"Yeah neither did I until I came here." I chased her out of the room so I could change but not before warning her that Patti hates being woken up. When I was dressed I sauntered into the dining room seeing the rest were already eating without me. "Hey!"

"Sorry couldn't wait for you." Said Kid shrugging his shoulders. I gave him a soft whack on the head and took my share of the huge stack of pancakes.

"Hey Aya." Said Takanashi jabbing her fork at her. "Sing." She commanded.

"Huh what why?" Said Aya choking on her orange juice.

"Because I haven't heard you sing in forever!" Takanashi whined. "Please?" Aya looked at Kid and Me nervously.

"Um iwi don't think I want to..."

"I would like to her you sing." Said Kid surprising me.

"Please?" I and Takanashi chorused.

"Um I uh guess I could sing one song..." She took a deep breath and began. Her voice was soft and sweet like honey and the tune was sad but happy at the same time. It soothed me and I listened with a dreamy expression on my face.

"Flowers bloom in spring

Oh, the sky spreads in summer

They're engraved and sparkling

In my heart

Rain falls in the morning

Even on a day when I shut the window

The light overflowing to my chest

Is from above the clouds

Joy and sorrow

I hold everything close while I'm walking

They're things that firmly join

My hand

And your hand together

Autumn is at the waterside

Winter lurks at the treetop

There's a boundless kindness

Deep in the world

Every time when night comes

Let's offer a prayer

Let's quietly greet

The day to come tomorrow

Oh, a voice calling out from far, far away

Guides me

As if it smiles

As if it sings

The sound of wind echoes

Joy and sorrow

I hold everything close while I'm walking

They're things that firmly join

My hand

And your hand together"

**(A/N: The song is called **_**Ashita Kuru Hi**_** from the anime Kobato)**

When she finished I almost felt like crying.

Kitty's p.o.v

"Hey what do you think we should do today?" I asked bored as we walked around Death City. I was walking my two dogs Casey and Finn with us, they're tongues hanging out of their mouths panting heavily from the heat. They stopped at every puddle left over from last night's storm lapping up all the water.

"Well I and Jenny got to work and so does Harisu." Marissa answered bluntly.

"Oh come on!" I whined. "We live forever why work now?"

"Because we never will if we don't start now." Said Harisu. Jenny who was walking in front of me stopped suddenly and I rammed into her back. My dogs stopped also confused. They looked at me as if saying _huh huh? Why'd we stop? Squirrel!_ She cocked her head to one side as if listening to something floating in the air.

"Does anyone else hear that song?" She asked her voice a mere whisper.

"What song?" Asked Harisu looking at her as if she were crazy. I shushed her and listened to. Thanks to my acute ears I was able to make out some words.

"I think its Aya." I said.

"Me too." Said Jenny.

"You guys can hear her singing?" Said Marissa in awe.

"SHHH!" We both hissed. We knew this song. I looked at Jenny and she looked at me then we both took off running towards Gallows Mansion Casey and Finn taking the lead. Marissa and Harisu followed behind us confused. We burst through the door just as Aya finished singing the last verse.

"Sing that song again!" Jenny shouted. Aya blinked at us confused.

"Uh huh what?" She asked.

"Jenny!" I said. "Don't scare her!"

"Um hi?" Said Kid. "You didn't break my door again did you?" He looked at me accusingly. I shook my head no.

"Um sorry about this," Said Marissa. "But that song, were did you learn it from?" She asked gently.

"'The song? I wrote it." She answered.

"No way." Jenny, Marissa, Harisu, and Me said in unison.


	18. Chapter 17

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•´¯'•. .•´¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

**Marissa: Oh thank god you guys finally let me out of the closet~! *stretching***

**Jenny: yep be glad and bow down to your queen!**

**Harisu: Pfft...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JENNY!? QUEEN!? **

**Kitty: THAT'S THE STUPIDEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD! **

**Marissa: The entire country she'll be ruling will die of starvation! **

**Jenny: Hey! I can be a queen if I want to!**

**Harisu: well sorry but you wouldn't make a very good ruler**

**Kitty: Well honestly I think I'd make a good ruler**

**Jenny/Harisu/Marissa: O-O you'd be worse...**

**Kitty: *O* HEY!**

**Marissa: the only people who will obey you would be animals**

**Kitty: So! I can rule an animal kingdom!**

**Harisu: Riiiiiiight! Good luck with that!**

**Kitty: What's that supposed to mean!?**

**Marissa: OH OH OH! I forgot to tell you all something~!**

**Jenny: Hm? What? **

**Kitty: Is it good or bad news?**

**Marissa: depends on how you react! We are getting a new guest/character in the story! **

**Harisu: Huh? Really?**

**Marissa: Yep her name is Kokoa! She has an account on Wattpad too! Her user is ilovesouleater! And her she is now!**

**Kokoa: *comes in waving and smiling* Hello everyone! I'm honored to be part a new character in your story~! I'm a Vampire and a Miester! **

**Kitty: ...So many new characters are showing up out of the blue...**

**Jenny: Oh new blood that's nice. I was getting tired of Secret**

**Secret: HEY!**

**Marissa: and one more thing...well you'll just have to find this out for yourself!**

**Everyone: WHAT!?**

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•´¯'•. .•´¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

Aya's p.o.v

"You wrote the song?" Asked Jenny her expression was doubtful. "But that's impossible."

I cocked my head to one side and looked at her quizzically. "Why?" I asked.

Jenny and Kitty both opened their mouths to say something but Marissa shut them up by kicking them both in the head. "Never mind forget we said anything." She waved and dragged the others towards the door with the help of Harisu, and Kitty and Jenny waved and flailed their arms about in protest. "We'll be going now. Buh-Bye!" We waved too until the left.

Liz and Patti followed saying they had to go to work.

"Well that was weird." Said Takanashi dismissing it already and eating her breakfast again. "Oh since it's a non-school day I got to go to work."

"Really? Aw then i'm going to be really bored today. I have a day off." I replied sipping my orange juice.

"Why don't you spend the day with me?" Asked Kid. I spit out my orange juice right then and Takanashi patted my back repeatedly until I stopped.

"Uh *cough* w-what?" I sputtered confused.

"Oh i'm mean not like um err a date or anything!" He added quickly. "I err just meant-" Taki cut him off and grinned.

"She'll love to! I'm not going to let her sit around the house all day doing nothing!" She said. I shot her a look and she just shrugged her shoulders innocently. Really Taki...-_-"

(A bit later)

"So where do you want to go?" I asked as he walked and I rolled around aimlessly through Death City.

"Hm...How about the library if that's okay with you." He asked.

"Sure!" I chirped. "I love the library I could spend my entire life there! Although there was this one time I went there with Takanashi and she was being so loud the librarian kept getting mad at us and then when she finally lost it she tried to drag her out of the library because she wouldn't leave and she ended up dumping water from her water bottle all over her and she got so made her library card was suspended and I was laughing so hard I ending up getting kicked out-" I stopped talking and covered my mouth. I hadn't realized I was rambling.

"Uh..."

He turned to look at me and smiled, chuckling to himself. I blushed. I usually only talked that much if I was nervous. There was a small awkward silence for a while once I stopped, so I tried to make conversation.

"Do you like going to the library a lot?" I asked looking up at him.

"Oh yeah I love going to the library. But I don't use the Death City Public Library very often because of the huge one at my house." He explained.

"Eh? You have your own library?" I said excitedly. I hadn't noticed!

"Yeah." He nodded. "There are tons of books in it but the library has some that I don't. "And sometimes I use the library at school."

"Oh I found lots of good books at the school library!" I mentioned happily. "I even found this weird book about the holy sword Excalibur." I looked at him again and kept going. "Wouldn't be nice to have a sword like that."

"Uck..." Kid said in reply.

"Huh what's wrong was it something I said?" I said worriedly.

"No it's just...I met the sword Excalibur...let's just say he's not the best person would want to meet. In fact, if you see him, run." He warned me making an ugly face at the thought of it. I laughed and he smiled.

"Okay then if I ever meet him I'll avoid him!" I said, and laughed again. We arrived at the library which thankfully had a ramp I could go up so I wouldn't have to be carried up the huge steps. I hadn't been inside the Death City Public Library yet and when I opened it I was amazed. There were books _everywhere!_I had to cover my mouth to prevent myself from squealing with happiness.

"What do you think?" Kid asked.

"It's huge!" Was all I could say. I rolled myself over to the fantasy genre section of the library and almost died when I saw the selection of books they had. This library is way bigger than the one back home! We spent over an hour and a half reading and looking at books. And Kid spent most of it helping the librarians organized the books perfectly. When it was time to go I was sad but cheered up again when Kid took me to the librarians to get my own library card. I left carrying a total of five books in my arms and clutching the blue library card with my name on it in my hand.

"You seemed to enjoy yourself." Said Kid.

"Yeah!" I answered. At that moment my stomach let out a low rumble. I glanced at the clock above the library's entrance before we left and realized it was almost lunch time.

"I'm guessing you're hungry."

"Err yeah." I mumbled.

"Well I just happened to know a great little cafe." He said merrily. "Liz and Patti work there." We arrived at a quaint little cafe. It reminded me of the place me and the girls went to that Marissa worked at. How many cafes are there in this city? We entered and were greeted by Liz wearing an apron and a uniform.

"Welcome to Death City Cafe~!" She said kindly, "Oh hi Kid, Aya!" I waved. She led us to a table near a window. "You can sit here I'll be right back to take your orders!" She handed us two menus and left to serve other tables.

Kid's p.o.v

Liz came back a little bit later to take our orders. "So have you decided on what you wanted?" She asked. She looked at me.

"I'll just have coffee." I said. She nodded and wrote it down in her notepad.

"That's all you want Kid?" She said. I nodded. "Okay then how about you Aya?"

"Um a cream soda and a salad please." She said. Liz wrote it all down, took are menu's and left.

"I'll be right back with your orders!" She said. As soon as she left a girl from one of the other tables approached us.

"Hi!" She chirped. "Do you guys know any one named Jenny? Or perhaps Secret?" Before we could answer she kept talking. "I'm a vampire meister and I was supposed to meet up with them on Halloween but got lost so I kind of need help finding them! My name is Kokoa!" She'll held her hand to Aya to shake. Aya took it hesitantly and shook it gently.

"Um hi Kokoa." She said surprised at this girl's bubbly personality. "I'm Aya and I think I know where you'll find them."

"Huh you do!? YAY!" Kokoa said loudly. Aya wrote down the address of the apartment and gave it to her. "Thanks! I hope we meet again!" She waved and skipped out the door.

"Hey!" Patti called out after her. "You didn't pay for your meal!" She ran out the door chasing Kokoa the whole way.

"Well that was weird." I said shrugging my shoulders. Aya giggled and it made my heart skip a beat. I don't know what it is about this girl. First, I can't see her soul, second her presence is eerie and really unsettling, and third, I can't stop thinking about her all the time...I already have a girlfriend to!

"A cream soda, salad, and coffee coming right up!" Said Liz coming back holding our orders on a tray. "Who ordered what again I forgot." She put the food on the table. "Please enjoy your meal!" She bowed and walked away.

Aya took a sip of her cream soda and smiled. "This is so good!" She took another larger gulp but then clutched her head in pain. "Oh brain freeze!"

I laughed. "Already? You got to drink it more slowly!''

"Ha-ha! I know that I just always forget!" After a while, we finished up or meal and left. I offered to pay since Aya had not brought her wallet along.

"Come back soon!" Said Liz waving at us as we left.

Liz's p.o.v

"Ugh i'm so tired from all this work!" I said stretching during our break.

"Me tooooo!" Whined Patti cracking her knuckles.

"We'll take the next shift if you want." Said Tsugumi, one of the part time workers and her friends the other part time workers, Meme, and Anya, nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah! Wait what's going on?" Asked Meme looking confused. She always had a bad memory.

"Pay attention why don't ya!?" Scolded Anya whacking Meme softly at the back of her head. Tsugumi laughed.

**Authors note: Tsugumi, Ayna, and Meme, are from Atushi Okubo's new manga Soul Eater Not, which takes place a little before the events of Soul Eater. Tsugumi is the main character and the three girls work at a cafe in the manga along with Liz and Patti, when they first met Kid and came to Death City. I do hope you all read it!**

The three girls put on the uniforms and took over our shift so we could have a break.

"Oh Lizzy! I forgot I have something to tell yooooou!" Patti said urgently.

"Huh really what?" I asked. Patti usually never said anything important.

"You won't believe it but I saw Emma!"

"Emma!? Kid's girlfriend!? She and her family already came back from their over sea trip!?" I gasped. "No way! Why now? When did you see her?"

"Earlier on our way to work!" She replied. "She was walking around looking for Kid! Dang and I was hoping we could put Kid together with Aya! She's way nicer then her!"

Slam!

The door to the cafe opened revealing a scowling girl at the entrance. She had long, slightly wavy, perfect blond hair, big sapphire colored eyes, a smooth, flawless, porcelain like face, and a completely symmetrical outfit. She wore a yellow frilly, lacy dress, without sleeves, and matching orange-ish colored high heeled strapped shoes with fake flowers on the straps. On her had she wore white head band with flowers on it with orange stripes and was holding a small yellow purse over her shoulder. On her face she wore a large scowl. Even while scowling she was by far the prettiest girl ever to be seen in Death City.

"Emma." I said with a false tone of happiness. "It's nice to see you again!"

"Elizabeth!" She said replacing her scowl with a broad smile. "I haven't seen you in two months!" She ran over and hugged me kissing me one both cheeks. I hate it when she calls me by my full name. She released her grip on me and laid her eyes on Patti who was absent mindfully playing with her hair.

"Patricia!" She said with a hint of disapproval. "Heeello! I didn't miss you one bit!" She gave a little snotty giggle and Patti growled at her. "Have any of you two seen Kid? I can't wait a moment longer to see him!" I wasn't sure if I should tell her that I over heard him and Aya going to the park so I lied instead.

"I think they went to the mall." I lied.

"Huh? He was heading to the park." Said Patti confused.

"Thank you Patricia!" Said Emma glaring hatefully at me. "You know Liz, if you get some plastic surgery, you might look normal for once." She sneered.

"Why you-" before I could finish she skipped over to the door quickly.

"Well I'll see you both later!" She waved and flashed another, pearly white, fake smile and sauntered out of the cafe like she owned the place. I swear one day I'll kill her. Wait a second...OMG! SHE'S GONNA SEE KID WITH AYA! THIS IS NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD AT ALL! SHE'LL LITERALLY KILL AYA! I took off my apron passing it to Patti and took off out the door after Emma.

Kitty's p.o.v

"Marissa." I groaned. "I think I figured out who else was supposed to come in the story."

"Already?" Marissa sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't."

"It's Emma isn't it?" Said Harisu. "You're finally introducing her to the story."

"Yep! And she's on her way to Kid right about now!" She said.

"Well this is going to get interesting." Jenny, Secret, and Kokoa, all said together in unison.

_To be continued_


	19. Chapter 18

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•´¯'•. .•´¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

**Kitty: *mumbling evil things about Emma***

**Marissa: Uh Kitty? Are you err okay?**

**Kitty: i hate that Emma bitch**

**Jenny: Why? She's just a fictional character.**

**Kitty: it's because i want Kid to fall in love with Aya but now that Emma is back she'll ruin the whole thing!**

**Harisu: Seriously?**

**Kitty: YEAH!**

**Marissa: ...if you keep reading you might find out that things will be okay in the end**

**Kitty: *sniff* Okay...**

**Harisu: Hey guess what? i was reading this Bleach fan fic when Ichigo goes back in time to get all these evil people while they're all still kids so they won't turn evil and there was this one part when ichigo goes "The reason why i took you all was so you won't have to experience things kids shouldn't" and this kid goes, "But I've already seen adult things like two adults having se-" and ichigo interrupts him yelling "SYNCHRONIZED DANCING!" And the kid was like "Wha?" and he's like, "they were dancing!" and i started laughing so hard!**

**Marissa: uh okay...**

**Kitty: OMG THAT'S HILARIOUS! **

**Jenny: err...**

**Marissa: Enjoy the story**

**Kitty: Hey wait a minute things will get better in the end?! Tell me what that means!**

**Marissa: no i'm not spoiling the end! And besides, before the end a lot more things are going to happen besides Aya and Emma's rivalry.**

**Kitty: HUH!? DOES THAT MEAN SOMETHING BAD MIGHT HAPPEN!?**

**Jenny: Well duh this is a drama fan fic**

**Harisu: I thought it was adventure?**

**Marissa: there is supposed to adventure but mostly drama i guess**

**Kitty: HUH HUH!?**

**All of us besides kitty: ENJOY THE STORY!**

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•´¯'•. .•´¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

**Secret: they excluded me in this conversation...**

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•´¯'•. .•´¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

**A/N: I've added my own few landmarks in death city that don't really exist.**

Aya's p.o.v

"So what you're telling me is, there is a small park in Death City i didn't know about until now?" I asked.

"Yeah i'm telling you Death City has a park." Said Kid stifling a laugh. "It's very small though since we're in the middle of a dessert in Nevada."

"How come i didn't know about this until now!?" I demanded. "You must show me!"

"Okay, okay! I'll take you there! By the way there's even a small pond where you can go fishing and swimming in. And an artificial waterfall. And people are allowed to camp in the small woods to." He added.

"Huh?!" I said even more confused. A waterfall? A woods? What kind of park is this? "Where is this park!?"

"Near the edge of Death City. Come on we're almost there." Almost there? We've made it almost to the other side of Death City in what took about an hour and a half! Wait a sec...Taki said to call her to let her know i was alright...oops. I opened my cell phone and sent her a quick text.

**AyaTheAwesome: Hey sorry i forgot, did ya know DC has a prk? Heading there now. :)**

She responded almost immediately.

**TakanashiRules: it's O.K! And seriously a prk? C ya l8r then!**

I put my phone in the pocket at the side of my bag. And continued to roll myself alongside Kid. "Are we almost there yet?" I asked only the tiniest bit impatient.

"And we are here!" He said suddenly turning a corner. I followed and found us at the entrance of the park. We stood on a hill looking down at it from above and a small pathway led down to it. OMG IT WAS HUGE. This park certainly wasn't small. I couldn't see the where it ended but i could see where it started. And i could just barely see the lake. There was lots of fields of flowers and plenty of trees, and i could see were the forest started. There was plenty of hills and lots of kids playing and laughing in the many playgrounds scattered around.

"Geez Kid! This is not a small park!" I said incredulously. "You lied!"

"Yeah i wanted to surprise you." He shrugged. "The park is actually about twenty miles long and wide. And the pond is more of a lake that has waterfall, and the woods are so big you can get lost. When you get out on the other side you get to the dessert."

"Wow..." I whispered. A breeze rolled over the city suddenly covering my face with my hair. I brushed it aside then realized i was moving. The wind had pushed my chair and started rolling me down the hill. "Uh Kid help!" I called when i started going faster. I tried stopping my wheelchair by grabbing the wheels with my hand but failed.

"Aya!?" Kid called after me. I covered my eyes, the scenery was flashing by so quickly it was making me sick. Just when i thought i was going to crash into the bottom of the hill Kid grabbed the back of my wheelchair jerking me backwards so fast my neck felt like it was going to snap then i fell forward and landing in the soft grass. Ow...I sat up and rubbed the back of my neck.

"You okay?" Asked Kid gently picking me up and brushing the dirt of my face and dress. "You're not hurt are you? Oh no you got all dirty too." He fussed.

"I'm fine." I answered feeling my checks grow red. I averted my eyes to avoid looking at him. He helped me in the chair again, then being the neat freak he is, he began fixing my hair until it was straight again and got all the fresh dirt stains out of my dress before they could dry there. "Err thanks..." I said smiling embarrassed.

"Your welcome. So, where do you want to go first?" He asked handing me a small map of the park.

"I want to check out the lake!" I said excitedly my embarrassment melting away.

"To the lake then!" He said, pushing my chair forward in the direction the lake was in.

Takanashi's p.o.v

Huh so there's a lake in Death City? That's something i haven't known about until now. Thankfully my shift at work ended and i could go home. But before that i forgot Liz had asked me to do some shopping for her today at the grocery store. On my way there i noticed a really pretty girl with wavy, blond hair, striking blue eyes, and the cutest dress I've ever seen walk by. She seemed to be in a hurry and without noticing, ran straight into me.

I stumbled backwards and caught the girl by the wrist before she fell pulling her back up. "I'm sorry!" I apologized.

"Ow that hurt!" She spat. She drew her wrist back quickly and glared at me. "Watch were your g-" She stopped and looked at me. She took in a sharp breath and flushed as if just realizing something. "Oh pardon me!" She said quickly. "I didn't mean to be so rude it's just i have such a short temper! Forgive me!"

"Huh?" Then i realized who she was. It was Emma Michelson. Daughter of one of the richest people in world so far. After my family of course. I met her only once at some sort of convention i was forced to attend with my parents. All i new so far was her family was trying to make a deal with mind your something like that. No wonder she was being so nice to me all of a sudden.

"Well sorry for the trouble but i got to go." She said hurrying off. I stood there puzzled for a moment. What was she doing in Death City? I shrugged. Then,

**Boom! **

Liz had knocked right in to me causing both of us to tumble on the ground in a heap. "Liz?" I said standing up. "Why are you in such a hurry?" I grabbed her hand and pulled her up off the ground. She brushed the dirt of her dress and looked at me, fire in her eyes.

"Did you see a really pretty girl in and orange dress?" She asked in a frenzy. "I was chasing her then lost her. Which way did she go!?"

"Huh, i didn't think you were the kind to chase after girls Liz." I joked. She glared at me. "Okay, okay i was just kidding. She just came by and was heading that way." I said pointing in the direction Emma had gone. "Why do you ask?"

"She's Kids girlfriend and she just came back from a trip and is going to go see Kid but the problem is Kid is with Aya and if she sees her with him she'll literally kill her!" Liz explained.

"KID HAS A GIRLFRIEND?" I gasped. "No way! And i was trying to set him up with Aya this whole time! Wait...oh no! We have to go stop her!" and with that the two of us took off running down the street.

Kitty's p.o.v

"Can i kill Emma?" I pleaded.

"No." Marissa replied bluntly. "I need her for the story."

"Aw come on! She's mean and a selfish bitch!" I whined, glaring at Marissa.

"I said no, end of conversation."

Kid's p.o.v

I couldn't help but stare at Aya. She looked so beautiful staring at the glimmering lake with such glorious fascination on her face. Her black dress and long pink hair being blown around by the breeze, strands of hair floating around her face. She looked like a fairy. She noticed me looking at her, blushed and looked away. I stopped looking and stared at the lake to.

"To bad we can't go swimming." She said after a moment of silence.

"Hm that would have been fun." I said. "Hey do you want to look around a bit more?" She nodded.

"Hey...about the dance..." She started then stopped.

"What about the dance?" I asked. Did she mean when i kissed her on the cheek?

"Err...when we were outside on the balcony...when you kissed me..." She stuttered. Oh she did mean that.

"O-oh!" I said blushing, "Uh well i..." She giggled a bit. My heart fluttered in my chest. No no no! I already have a girlfriend! Then why they heck was i feeling like this in front of Aya!? I couldn't think of a thing to say to her. I turn and looked away for a moment trying to find the right words. "Uh i guess that was more of...well..."

"Just a friendly kiss?" She suggested. She sounded a bit disappointed. I nodded bashfully.

"Oh. My. God. I leave Death City for a month and i find Kid is being seduced by some girl in wheelchair!? Or worse, are you cheating on me Kid!?" A girl shouted heading straight towards us with a large scowl on her face stomping her feet angrily.

"H-huh?" Squeaked Aya looking up at me a mask of confusion on her face.

"Emma?" I asked puzzled. She wasn't supposed to come back until after another two weeks! "You're back early."

"Don't your back early me!'" She hissed stomping right up to me and putting her face a few inches away from mine. "What are you doing with another girl!?" She demanded jabbing a finger at Aya.

"It's not what you think!" I said quickly, "She's just a friend of mine!"

"Kid who is she?" Asked Aya.

"Uh Aya, meet my girlfriend Emma." I said introducing them, "Emma this is Aya." Emma glared at Aya. "I'm not cheating on you i swear! She's just a friend!"

"Your girlfriend?" Said Aya puzzled. "You never mention you had one."

"So you weren't cheating on me?" asked Emma hopefully.

"Of course not!" I said. She looked at me doubtfully for a second. Then she smiled brightly.

"I knew my darling boyfriend wouldn't be so cruel!" She spread her arms out wide and pulled me into a tight embrace. "I missed you so much! I just had to come back as soon as possible!" I just smiled and kissed her on the lips. I glanced at Aya who looked just the tiniest bit disappointed and for some reason i started to feel really bad.

Aya's p.o.v

"Kid darling do you mind getting me a drink from the little concession stand over there?" Emma asked making a puppy face at Kid. "I walked half-way across Death City to find you and i'm parched!" Kid nodded agreeing. "Thank you I'll just take a bottle of water!"

"Do you want anything to drink to Aya?" Kid asked already pulling his wallet out of his pocket.

"Uh no that's alright i'm fine." I said quickly. Emma and I watched as Kid walked away and once he was out of sight she turned to me her face storm of anger.

"Listen bitch." She spat bending down and jabbing her finger in my chest. "You stay away from Kid. I don't know who you think you are getting all cuddly with my man but you touch him one more time or even speak to him you little whore I'll make your life a living hell." Stunned and shocked at her hateful words i backed away from her, memories of all the times i have been mistreated and bullied flowing back into my head at once from her mere words.

"I-i," I opened and closed my mouth trying to find the right words to say. "I d-didn't mean to offend you o-or anything...i'm sorry if you g-got the wrong idea. But there's nothing going on between me and Kid."

"Really? You think i would believe your stupid lies? I heard you talking about kissing him." Her eyes were like cold blue pits penetrating my soul trying to break me. This girl was terrifying.

"Aya! Emma!" Two familiar voices called out. _Thank god!_ I thought as Liz and Takanashi came into view. Never have i ever been so glad to see them. Emma immediately backed away from me putting on a false smile.

"Oh Takanashi! Liz! What made you decide to come to the park?" She said, her dripping with false sweetness.

"Oh um..." Said Liz trying to think of an excuse. Why did they come? "Well i just wanted to uh...introduce you to Aya and Takanashi!"

"I've already me Aya now and I've met Takanashi before."

"Oh really?"

"Liz? Takanashi? What are you doing here?" Asked Kid coming back with a bottle of water in his hand.

"I've come to check up on Aya!" Said Takanashi. "You never told us you had a girlfriend."

"Oh well this is E-" He started to introduce her to Taki but Emma cut him off.

"We've met before."

"Oh."

"So, do you go to DWMA?" Taki asked casually examining her fingernails acting bored.

"Yes!" Emma replied, "My weapon is Denise Rogers." Denise? The girl who was amazingly pretty but was as quit as a mouse and never spoke a word to anyone unless necessary? The one who sat alone every day in classes? I wonder what kind of weapon she is.

"Oh. Well I and Liz should probably be getting back to our own jobs." Taki said grabbing Liz's hand and dragging her away. "See you later Aya." I gave a small wave. I was the only one who noticed them duck behind a tree and continue watching us.

"Kid! I want to spend the rest of the day with you if you don't mind!" Emma wrapped her arms around Kid. "I haven't seen you for months!"

"That sound great but i was kind of spending a day with Aya..." He trailed off when he noticed her displeased expression.

"I-i don't mind. Go spend the rest of the day with your girlfriend." I waved him off.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I want to spend a bit more time looking at the lake I'll head home when it gets a bit darker." I tried hiding the disappointment in my voice.

"Come on Kid she says she doesn't mind!" Emma started dragging him away again before he can say another word. "Okay see you later then Aya." Emma turned around and gave me on last sickening glare and smiled. Once they were out of sight Taki and Liz came out of hiding.

"Aya, Emma didn't say or do anything bad to you did she?" Liz asked concerned. "I know that she is as evil as a witch and gets jealous easily."

"Err...she," I paused. What would happen if i told them Emma threatened me? "No not at all."

"Good. I just wanted to be sure."

"Is she really that mean?" Asked Taki, "I've only met her once before and she seemed like a nice girl at the time."

"Oh trust me she's like a devil in disguise, seems nice and sweet at first, but once she has you fooled, strikes. And won't stop strangling you until your dead."

"Wow, harsh." Said Taki. "But don't worry Aya! If she ever does try anything I'll make sure to teach her a lesson!" Oh god...last time she taught someone a lesson she was arrested for breaking and entering...

"I don't think that'll be necessary..." I said feeling a bit unsure. That girl was a demon.

Jenny's p.o.v

"Marissa?"

"Yeah?" She said putting down her notebook and tucking her pencil behind her ear.

"What's going to happen to Aya?" I asked. "Emma's not going to hurt her is she?"

Marissa sighed, straightened her hat and looked directly at me. "I cannot tell you what will happened. But i assure you everything will work out eventually in the end."

"So you won't say a thing." Whined Harisu. "Geez you killing us."

"Just shut up and keep reading." Marissa replied.


	20. Chapter 19

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•´¯'•. .•´¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

**Kitty: growl...**

**Marissa: hey what's wrong Kitty?**

**Harisu: she's just upset cuz no one is following her on her Wattpad account**

**Jenny: what are you talking about? Marissa and Harisu are following her. And hey if it makes you feel better i only have -!**

**Kitty: i only have - too**

**Jenny/Kitty: *both sulking in the corner***

**Marissa: err...don't feel bad! I didn't have that much followers at first either when i joined!**

**Harisu: yeah neither did i!**

**Jenny: Shut up. Marissa you have - followers and Harisu you have -.**

**Marissa: i guess that's because everyone is nice and likes my stories**

**Harisu: i think it's because people like my depressing poetry**

**Kitty: people like you poetry!?**

**Harisu: Yes! Don't sound so shocked you jerk!**

**Jenny: well i like it**

**Marissa: me to~!**

**Secret: i hate Harisu's poetry**

**Harisu: ;_;**

**Secret: oops...**

**Marissa: ugh...anyway! Be sure to read Harisu's poetry! And keep reading my stories! Thank you so much!**

**All of us: ENJOY CHAPTER 19!**

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•´¯'•. .•´¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

**Kokoa: now they've excluded me...**

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•´¯'•. .•´¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

Aya's p.o.v

I was right. Emma was a demon. A super insanely jealous demon! For the past few days I've been finding horrible surprised everywhere. First, i found a _poisonous_snake in my locker (luckily Taki killed it before it could bite me...man she's scary) second, my lunch was replaced with _poisonous_spiders, they poured out of my lunch like a stream of black water as soon as i opened it. Third, i found my desk filled with garbage. Fourth, during fight practice the ceiling above me happened to conveniently fall right on the spot i was. Luckily i got out of the way in time. And fifth was the most humiliating of them all.

It was the day after the poisonous spider incident. It was the last class of the day and since the teacher was absent we had a free day outside when they could not find a substitute. I was reading a book next to Takanashi while she drew pictures of the scenery when Emma showed up with Denise.

"Aya won't you come with me for a minute?" She asked casually. "I was wondering if you can help me with something. Judging by the look on her face she wasn't asking.

"Uh sure..." I glanced at Takanashi who was to immersed in her drawing to even notice, her pink iPod ear-buds blasting music loud enough for even me to hear. I set the book down next to her and followed Emma.

"Denise why don't you push Aya for her? She looks tired." Emma suggested. Before i could refuse Denise was already behind me pushing me forward. Then suddenly she jerked me to the right and i fell into a huge puddle of mud. The icky brown muck was all over my clothes and body and my face was painted with it.

"Oh i'm sorry!" Denise apologized trying to wipe it off but only succeeding in smearing it all over my dress even more.

"U-uh it's okay..." I said as they lifted me in the chair. Takanashi finally looked up from her drawing, saw me covered in mud and rushed over.

"Aya! How did this happen?" She asked, glaring at Emma and Denise.

"Oh we were helping Aya and she suddenly fell in the mud." Said Emma innocently. "And Denise and I were about to take her to the girls locker room wash it all off in the showers and get her some new clothing."

"You don't have to I'll take Aya to the showers for her." Takanashi said starting to push them away. But unfortunately the teacher watching over us came over when she saw me covered in mud.

"What happened here?" She asked raising her eyebrow and putting her hands on her hips.

"Takanashi pushed Aya!" Emma said quickly. "And I and Denise were going to take her to the showers to wash up!"

"Takanashi!" The teacher scolded before she or i could say anything. "Why would you do that?"

"I didn't-" Takanashi started but the teacher cut her off.

"After school detention for you and on more word and detention for a week! Emma, Denise, take Aya to the showers." Takanashi opened her mouth again to protest but stopped not want detention for a week. She glanced at me and i gave her a small smile to tell her it'll be fine. She nodded and reluctantly went back to her drawing watching me as Emma and Denise whisked me away.

"U-um why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Huh? Doing what, we only want to help you get cleaned up!" Said Denise. But her shaking voice gave it away. When we reached the girls locker room Emma set up the shower and tore away my clothing before i could do a thing. I squealed covering my naked body immediately. I was cold and shivering while Denise went to go wash my dress.

"Hm...I wasn't planning on that but you obviously can't shower in a wheelchair..." Emma muttered.

"U-u-u-uh well there's a p-plastic chair over t-there I can sit on..." I pointed to a shower chair in the corner. Why where they doing this? What were they planning? She set up the chair and lifted me putting me on it. She turned on the water and i shrieked, startled by the sudden cold water touching my skin.

"We'll be back with a change of clothes for you." Emma said walking out of the locker room. I sighed. Maybe they were being nice and maybe pushing me in the mud was an accident. But that wouldn't be right considering all the other things they've done to me. Well then again, we've never actually proved that it was Emma and Denise putting poisonous things in my stuff.

A couple minutes later when i was done, i grabbed at towel hanging on the wall and wrapped it around me. They left my chair behind and somehow i managed to get it in without falling.

"U-uh Emma?" I called out, "I finished, are my clothes dry?" There was no answer. Where was she? Bam! Suddenly the door opened and behind me and someone grabbed me. It was Denise! She dragged me out of the girl's locker room and threw me into the _boy's_locker room. Omg...they were planning to humiliate me in front of the boys! She slammed the door shut and locked it behind her. "H-hey!" I banged on the door with my fists before i fell to the ground.

Oh shit! The boys were supposed to come back after they're P.E class! I needed a place to hide and quick! But where!? It's not like i could get up and move! Frustrated and panicking i looked around looking for some place i can crawl under.

"Ugh why is P.E always so hard?" I heard a boy say. NO! They're coming back! I spotted an opening bottom locker. I crawled over dragging myself with my arms and got in. Thankfully i was small enough to fit! I shut it and waited. I could hear the muffled sounds of the boys moving around and opening lockers. _Please don't open this one please don't open this one!_ I prayed silently.

"Dude P.E is hard because we have to be fit when we fight kishins." Soul Said. Soul!? He's in here? I could ask him to help me! No wait i can't...or else he'll see me! I heard some of the showers start. _Ugh hurry up!_ I yelled at them mentally. I wrapped the towel tighter around me and pulled my legs up to my chest so i was in a hunched over position. I covered my mouth so they couldn't hear me breath. Why the hell did Emma and Denise do this to me?! I haven't done anything to her at all!

"Shh! Hey guys do you hear something?" Somebody asked. I froze.

"Here what?" Asked another boy.

"I don't know but it sounds like someone is in that locker over there..." Shit no! There's nothing in this locker! Nothing!

"You're imagining it bro." Said Soul. "I think you hit your head to head." Yes that's right! You hit your head and i'm totally not hiding in this locker! It's all in your head!

"Well i'm going to open It." the boy walked over and pulled at the handle. From the inside i pulled towards me to keep him from opening it. "Hey it's jammed." He tugged harder.

"Give it up man. Nobody ever uses that locker." Said another boy. While I was pulling at the locker door from my end i lifted my head and bumped it on the top. I stifled a yelp.

"Dude i heard that this time! I think he's right someone might really be in that locker!" Said the boy from before. I pulled harder praying harder than ever. _No forget about me i'm not in here! Go away! I'm not here i'm not here!_ A couple more boys began helping the other one pull at the locker door. It gave away and i tumbled out of it.

"Wha!? It's a girl!?" The boy who had opened the locker cried out excitedly. Perv.

"Aya!?" Cried Soul, his nose starting to bleed at the sight of me in a towel. "Why are you in here?"

"u-uh..." I stuttered. All the boys started crowding around me trying to get a good look.

"Who cares there's a girl in here! And she's naked!" Said another boy. I shrank back trying to hide in the locker again. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes. I was surrounded by a bunch of boys with nothing but a towel! It was embarrassing! And worse i couldn't move!

"Hey everyone back off!" Shouted Soul pushing all the guys away from me. "Or I'll kill you all." He turned his right arm into the blade of a death scythe. The guys glared at him and reluctantly looked away. Soul looked at me, opened his locker pulling out the jacket he always wore and tossed it at me.

"You can borrow that." He said. I looked at him and put it on. He took out his shorts that he wore for P.E and tossed those at me to. "They might not fit but that'll work." I thanked him and managed to slip them on. When all the guys had left Soul asked me why i was hiding in the locker room.

"Emma...she threw me in here." I told him. He made a face and shook his head.

"I hate that bitch. She's mean to every girl she's thinks is trying to steal Kid." I smiled weakly and for a second i thought i was going to cry again. What'll happen when those other boys tell other people i was here!? What will people think of me then!?

"Hey Aya don't cry!" Soul said. "I don't know how to deal with crying girls!" For some reason that made me giggle. He smiled. "Do you know what happened to your wheelchair and can you tell me where i can find Takanashi?"

"I think me chair is still in the girls locker room and Takanashi is outside with the rest of my class." I answered wiping a tear from my eye.

"I'll go get her..." He trailed off. "But if i leave you the other guys might come back."

"You could just lock the locker room door so no one can get in." I suggested.

"Yeah but the teachers my wonder why it's locked and another class is supposed to come by and use it soon...hold on just a minute." He went to the door and peeked out. "Oh i see Crona! Crona come here a minute!"

"H-huh? Soul what's the matter?" He asked.

"Can you fetch Takanashi for me?" Soul asked. "Tell her Aya got in a bit of trouble with Emma."

"Wha? Er...okay then." Crona said then walked away. Soul shut the door again and sighed.

"I hope Takanashi has an extra pair of clothes." I muttered.


	21. Chapter 20

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•´¯'•. .•´¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

**Jenny: So booooooooooooooooooored...**

**Harisu: going to die of boredom...**

**Kitty: hey guys that's not how we should be acting right now! It's our segment in the chapter now! We need to have fun! **

**Marissa: Yeah come on lets have fun! **

**Secret: and how are we going to do that?**

**Kokoa: i don't know what we should talk about right now...**

**Marissa/Kitty: *smiles evilly* **

**Marissa: Kitty, get The Hamster Dance**

**Kitty: Aye Sir! *Pulls out giant IPod* *set's it to The Hamster Dance* **

**IPod:*starts playing strange sounding music* DidadidadididodoDiiidadidido, Didadidadidadiludaludadidiludadidadidooo...DidadidadididodoDiiidadidido,Didadidadidadiludaludadidiludadidadidooo...**

**Kitty: YEEHAW HERE WE GO! **

**The Others but Marissa: (O-O)**

**Marissa:DidadidadididodoDiiidadidido,Didadidadidadiludaludadidiludadidadidooo...Didadidadididodo Diiidadidido,Didadidadidadiludaludadidiluddidadidooo...*mimicking IPod***

**Kitty: That's it Marissa! **

*Rest is omitted*

**Max Psyches:...what did i get into...?**

**Kokoa: who you? Where did you come from?**

**Max: Max. I'm going to be joining this story. **

**Kokoa: cool~ i like your shirt. Zombies~ awesome. **

**Max: yeah but I'll still trip you.**

**Kokoa: O-O**

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•´¯'•. .•´¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

Takanashi's p.o.v

"Does anyone else here hamster music?" I asked. Aya gave me a crazy look and shook her head. "So just me? Dang i think i really am going crazy."

"So tell me why i'm here again?" Said Ichigo-sensei.

"Your here because lord death wanted us to help on their mission so the were-wolf thing doesn't happen again." Answered Rukia-sensei.

It has been two days since the incident with Emma and Denise and Aya had refused to go to school because of her embarrassment. I tried to drag her with me but she is mighty persistent. So eventually i found a way to make the boys keep quiet by tortur-i mean bribing them not to say a word about what they saw...don't tell Aya. And now we were on are second mission of the year with the (not so helpful) Ichigo-sensei and Rukia-sensei. This time I and Aya got to travel all the way to New York City to investigate the recent string of murders.

So far 75 died and this kishin was going through them fast. I don't know why Lord Death sent us but he did. Maybe that's why Rukia-sensei and Ichigo-sensei came to.

We were currently wondering the city in the middle of the night watching out for the kishin. It supposedly struck at night, as all kishins mostly do, and only targeted kids between the ages 13-16. And most of the victims so far had been girls.

"Oh this is so exciting!" Squealed Rukia-sensei. "I've never been to New York! Maybe when we are done we can see some sights! You would you like that girls?" She smiled at us. Exciting? People were murdered.

"Sounds like a plan!" I agreed nodding my head vigorously. Aya smiled and nodded to.

"I just hope it isn't Kitty causing all this again." She said. "I wouldn't want them to get arrested."

"Aw don't worry Aya!" I said. "Marissa said they would keep Kitty on a tight leash...i wonder if she meant that literally." We both giggled at the thought. Then stopped when we noticed Ichigo-sensei's forlorn expression.

"Ichi-chan?" Said Rukia curiously. "Why are you so sad?"

"Because! I can't believe Kitty never told me she was a were-wolf..." He said dejectedly. "I've known her forever, we were like siblings!" Rukia-sensei rolled her eyes and looked at us with a funny smile on her face.

"You're still mad about that?" I said. "That was almost a month ago! And besides, i thought you guys already made up?"

"We did but then i think i got mad at something else again." He said. "But Marissa wiped my memory of it...so now that's why i'm mad at her now."

"Why cuz they wiped your memory or because you don't know what they wiped your memory of?" Aya asked.

"Both i guess." He said. We laughed at him and he glared at us. "Well any way let's just focus on the Kishin." We kept walking around after a while searching for clues of were the Kishin could be.

"It's too bad none of us have soul perception." Muttered Takanashi after another hour or so with no sign of it.

"Actually i have soul perception." Said Rukia-sensei. We looked at her. "What?"

"Why didn't you say so before!?" Shouted Ichigo-sensei. He looked irritated. She just glared at him. She closed her eyes and opened them again.

"Well do you sense him?" Asked Aya.

"That's odd...i can't see or feel his soul." She said. "But..."

We stared at her. "But?" We all said in unison.

"But, i can sense a lot of powerful souls coming near us." She looked back the way we came. "It's coming from over there..."

Aya's p.o.v

I shivered as a cold breeze washed over me. I looked behind us. Something was coming. That's when i noticed the fog. We have been so busy looking for signs of the Kishin we haven't noticed a strange green seeping towards us.

"Uh Taki?" I said tugging at her sleeve. "When did this fog settle?"

"Huh?" She looked around. "Oh you mean this really creepy green fog?"

**_Hisssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_**

"Shh! Anybody hear that?" Asked Ichigo-sensei. "Rukia! Turn into Zangetsu!" She nodded transforming into a giant sword that looked more like a large black kitchen knife. Which Ichigo-sensei caught in mid-air. He turned around. "Huh? When did this fog appear?"

"Good question. That's what i was hoping you would know." Said Takanashi.

"Taki can you change into a scythe please?" I asked. She nodded. I grabbed her hand and she morphed into her black scythe form. This hissing sound continued and we could hear the sound of large beast slithering towards us.

"Everyone stay together!" Cried Rukia-sensei through her scythe form. But her voice was a distant echo coming from afar.

"Rukia!? Ichigo!?" I Shouted. They disappeared. The fog was covering everything around us and not a thing could be seen. "Taki what is this fog!?" A dark, sickly sweet scent filled the air. I started to cough violently. I could hear Ichigo-sensei coughing to. The fog was blinding, seeping into my eyes and ears almost choking me.

Before i new it i was swept backwards by some enormous thing. I crashed into a wall and was almost knocked unconscious.

"Aya!?" Cried Takanashi.

"I-i'm fine." Well besides the fact i was knocked out of my chair. I used Takanashi as a pole vault and launched myself into the air just barely avoiding a hit from the unseen kishin again. "Ugh this stupid mist!" I could sense something moving near my left. I leaped into the air again and slashed with the scythe. Something cried out so i guess i hit something.

_**"KREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**_

The noise was so loud i had to cover my ears dropping Takanashi on the ground. Takanashi transformed into a human again clutching her head also.

"Girls where are you!?" Shouted Ichigo-sensei, his voice barely audible over the noise. "The monster is producing some sort of fog to keep us from seeing him!"

"Yeah we kind of figured that out!" Taki shouted back irritably. The noise stopped suddenly. Huh? We uncovered our ears.

"Take that you moron!" Ichigo-sensei cried. We could hear the slash of his sword cutting against the kishins flesh. It screamed again and i winced. "AUGH!"

"ICHIGO-SENSEI!?" I yelled worriedly.

"I'm fine!" He answered. "This damn fog!"

"Takanashi! Wind Dancer!" i commanded. She nodded and instead of transforming into a scythe, she morphed into a pair of white knee-high boots with wings on the heels. This is my favorite weapon Taki could turn into. It allowed me to fly through the air like a bird and manipulate the winds into attacks. But we didn't use it very often because it drained too much of her energy. In fact, this was the second time I've ever used it since last time we broke a building practicing...I spiraled through the air until i reached higher than the fog. I scanned the ground below looking for any signs of the kishin and Ichigo-sensei.

"Ah hah!" I said triumphantly, spotting a large dark moving thing in the fog. It looked like a giant black snake slithering in a cloud of green. I swooped down and kicked the snake like kishin in its horrifying, ugly face.

**_"GAH! That hurt!"_**It complained. Startled i flew backwards from it. It spoke!? Well of course it spoke! All kishins were human at one point! But i wasn't expecting this.

"Hey it talks!" Said Takanashi pointing out the obvious as usual.

_**"It!? i'm your worst nightmare! Not and **_**it!" **We ignored it. It opened its large mouth and more of the green fog poured out. I could no longer see its face and the smell was so intoxicating i had to cover my mouth and nose.

"Look out Aya!" Ichigo-flew through the air past me holding Rukia upright and sliced through the fog revealing the kishin. He struck again this time cutting it right across its scaly face. It roared in pain. We had to cover our ears again and again every time it screamed. It lifted its large scaly tail and smacked Ichigo-sensei down to the ground when leaped into the air again sending Rukia-sensei soaring through the air away from him. She turned human and landed daintily on her feet.

"Ichi-chan!" She shrieked running at him worriedly. He had crashed right into a building almost demolishing it completely. He slid down landing wobbly on his feet. He had blood trickling down his cheek from a wound on his forehead. Before she could reach him the kishins tail whacked her sending her flying in the opposite direction. I couldn't see it but i heard the sound of her hitting another building.

"Rukia!? Ichigo!?" I cried. "Takanashi we need to clear the fog! Wind Dancer!"

"Got it!" She replied. I spiraled up into the air again reaching just above the fog. I started to spin waving my arms around until i was nothing but a vortex of air. The strong winds started sucking all the fog into it making it dissipate. I kept on spinning until all the fog had cleared leaving the kishin exposed. He was even uglier without the fog. His body was twisted like a snake with bits of bones sticking out of him and over a hundred legs like a centipede on the top half of his body and a snake like tail at the bottom. And at the very top of his body just where the head was attached to the rest of him to human arms jutted out of his body. He was about the size of a small 10 story building. His face was all contorted and ugly like someone had mashed a spider, a bull dog, and a vulture together and stuck a bunch of scales on it, and he had this one gigantic, bulbous red eyeball on the top of his head.

_**"Hey! It takes a long time for me to be able to produce that fog!"**_The Kishin whined. _**"I'll kill you and take your soul for that!"**_I didn't hear a world it said. It was so ugly it took my breath away and made me wish i could tear my eyes out of my skull. How did something once human...become so...like this? The thought made me sad so i stopped thinking about it.

"Come Taki, let's get rid of this thing." I said confidently. Unlike our first mission i wasn't feeling quite so scared.

"Aye Sir!" She said mimicking one of her favorite's character voice from an anime she liked. I dove straight down with my arms in the air like a pencil aiming directly for the large eye on his head. At the last moment i had Takanashi turn into a scythe again and i sliced the eye right across the middle.

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**_He shrieked. Flipping his head and covering his eye in pain. Takanashi turned into boots again and i flew away from him to avoid being whacked by his tail. But instead he reached out one of his blood covered hands and grabbed me from the air.

Lord Death's p.o.v

"Oh dear. It looks like Aya isn't doing very well again." I said worriedly. "Maybe i should've sent Kid to check it out before sending anyone else. I made a very bad mistake."

"You think!?" Said Spirit irritably. "She's being strangled to death right now! Someone needs to go over there!"

"I already took care of it." Said Marie as she entered the Death Room.

"Huh? You did?" I asked. "When?"

"I figured something like this would happen so i sent Marissa and her gang along with Max." She replied. I stared at her.

"Okay then problem solved." I shrugged and turned back towards the mirror where Max had just entered the scene slicing the kishins hand off.

Aya's p.o.v

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed as he started squeezing my life out of me. Black spots danced in front of my bulging eyes. Unable to breathe, i choked gasping for air as i tried desperately to wiggle free. My small and tiny body was breaking underneath his hands. Why!? I thought. Why did they send me to take care of this thing!? Why not Kid, Liz, Patti, Maka, Soul, or anyone else!?

"Aya!" Shouted Taki, unable to change into human due to the pressure.

"Need a hand?" asked an unrecognizable voice. Before i could react a dark blur flew past and cut the kishins hand clean off. The hand opened releasing me from its grip and i plummeted towards the ground. Shockingly i was caught by Ichigo-sensei just in time.

"I-Ichigo-sensei!? You're alive!" I said happily.

"Well yeah it'll take more than that to kill me." He shrugged like it was nothing. Rukia appeared from behind him with my chair and he put me in it.

"Aw dang the teachers are alive...more homework..." Joked Takanashi as she turned human and Rukia-sensei gave her the evil eye.

Takanashi's p.o.v

"Hey who's that?" I asked pointing to the guy fighting the Kishin. He wasn't alone, Marissa was there to flying around the Kishin in her fairy form summoning lightning from the sky striking the Kishin practically frying it. Kitty was in her were-wolf form biting and tearing apart the kishins legs one at a time and her teeth sinking into its flesh. Jenny, Secret, and Kokoa were flying through the air with enormous, leathery bat wings and their teeth sharper then knives draining his blood bit by bit and their nails had grown long and sharp and they used them to tear it to piece's. It was kind of disgusting to watch so i turned my head looking the other way.

I glanced at Aya. She looked at me and smiled feebly. I gasped. Her eyes. They...they were glowing!

"Aya!" I pointed at her. Ichigo-sensei and Rukia-sensei looked at her and gasped to.

"What!?" She asked confused. She put her hands to her face.

"Your eyes..." I said. The blue once was glowing brightly and the red was to. So bright we could barely look at her.

"No way..." muttered Rukia. It can't be..."


	22. Chapter 21

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•´¯'•. .•´¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

**Marissa: Whoo! That was fun! I love the hamster dance!**

**Jenny: ha-ha! That was fun! **

**Kokoa: MARISSA! MARISSA! IT'S IMPORTANT! **

**Marissa: What? What's the matter Kokoa? **

**Harisu/Kitty: yeah what Kokoa what? **

**Kokoa: MAX! **

**Marissa: What about him?**

**Secret: who?**

**Kokoa: WHO THE HECK IS HE!?**

**Marissa: Um he's the new character in the story.**

**Kitty: New character?**

**Jenny: oh?**

**Marissa: yeah his Wattpad profile is saintdane2579. His character name is Max Psyches. **

**Kokoa: ...oh**

**Max: hi nice to meet you all, I'll be joining this story**

**Secret: Welcome to the club!**

**Max: thx! I was hesitant at first after the hamster dance thing but it sounds fun!**

**Harisu: So what's your character?**

**Marissa: let me explain:**

*Omitted*

**Name: "Mad" Max Psyches.**

**Everyone: err okay that's nice to know**

**Max: ^-^ there's a reason why i'm called "Mad" Max.**

**Everyone but Marissa: O-O**

**Marissa: alright everyone please enjoy chapter 21 and plz follow Max and read his soul eater fan fic! Bye bye! And you guys *glares at the others* be nice to Max or I'll make him show you why he's called Mad Max. **

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•´¯'•. .•´¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

Marissa's p.o.v

"This soul wavelength...could it be Aya?" I whispered. I saw her with the teachers and a strange red aura was emitting from her body. Her sky blue and crimson red eye were both glowing as well.

"Marissa!" Said Jenny, her mouth covered with blood. "This is a witch's wave length."

"I know...could it be why she knew the song?" I said.

"But that can't be. Aya isn't a witch." Kitty mentioned joining in the conversation in her half morphed wolf form.

"Yeah but her aunt and mother are." I said solemnly. "It isn't odd for her to inherit the powers."

"She must be reacting to the kishin." Said Harisu, also pausing to add to the conversation.

"That could explain it. But now that the kishin in growing weaker her soul wavelength dying down." Secret pointed out. I glanced at Aya who indeed, was no longer glowing and was now currently unconscious.

"But...it feels like something is trying to suppress her soul wavelength..." Said Kitty, "Why is that?"

"I don't know..." I said.

"Hey!" Max shouted angrily, "I don't get why girls need to chat all the time at the worst possible moments so can you please help me defeat this thing!?" We giggled.

"Sorry!" I apologized. "Got a little carried away. Come on girls let's finish this thing of." The nodded and together we all landed one last blow on the kishin and he incinerated into a pile of sand with nothing but its soul left.

Aya's p.o.v

_My eyes are burning...my chest hurts...why can't i see anything? Why don't i hear anything?_

_ "Aya!?" Someone screamed._

_ "Don't worry she's just unconscious." Another voice added._

_ "What the hell was that?" Another asked._

_ What...is...wrong...with...me...? I wondered._

Takanashi's p.o.v

"What was that Rukia-sensei?" I asked her.

"I don't know..." She trailed off.

"Maybe we should get her back to DWMA." Ichigo-sensei suggested. I glanced at the others fighting the kishin. They appeared about done and when it crumbled into dust they took its soul.

"Here you can have it." Said Marissa holding it out to me. "We have no use for a soul."

"Uh thanks." I said taking the soul. I swallowed it. Ugh i never did that before. I shivered and gagged. Soul lied they don't taste good.

"Hey why couldn't i have the soul?" A boy i didn't know whined.

"Cuz i just gave it to her that's why." Marissa retorted. "Don't be so stingy." He glared at her and she glared back at him.

"Uh who are you?" I asked.

"Me? I'm Max Psyches. I'm a meister and weapon." He explained. "You're welcome for saving your butt."

"Uh okay nice to meet'cha."

"Gawd i'm tired!" Secret and some other girl i haven't met before yawned.

"Let's go to the hotel and sleep!" The girl suggested.

"And who are you?" I asked her.

"I'm Kokoa! I forgot you haven't met me yet. I met Aya already." She answered. She held her hand out and i shook it.

"Why don't we all get back to the hotel to sleep?" Rukia suggested stretching her arms out above her head. "I'll treat all your injuries there and we'll head to DWMA tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan." Ichigo-sensei agreed.

"Strawberry-chan!" Said Kitty happily, putting her arm around Ichigo-sensei's neck. "How ya been huh?"

"Kitty!" Said Ichigo-sensei forgetting he was supposed to be mad. "You're strangling me."

"Oops!"

(Later at the hotel)

"Ugh..." I groaned. I cannot sleep in these conditions. Due to the fact we didn't have enough money we had to share on room, which only had two beds, between ten people. And it was crowded with ten people, each one trying to find enough places to sleep. I shared a bed with Aya who's still hadn't awaken and tiny Marissa who kept hogging all the room and Harisu who refused to sleep on the floor next to Ichigo-sensei and Rukia-sensei. I don't know where Max is but he's not here. Secret and Kokoa had to share a bed to.

And to make things worse it was hot and stuffy in here because the AC broke. Being careful not to wake Aya or the others i climbed out of the bed. I tip-toed out of the room jumping over the teachers so i wouldn't step on them. I opened the door slightly and slipped out of the room. I shut it as quietly as i could so i wouldn't make any noise. I climbed up the hotel stairs from the second floor to the fourth and kept on going until was on the roof.

The cool night air tickled my skin and i shivered. A slight breeze blew gently sweeping across the city giving a strange mysterious feeling. The city lights twinkled brightly outshining the stars in the inky black sky. I sighed sadly. The poor stars snuffed out by the artificial lights. Only one star shone brightly against the dark. It glittered like a diamond against a black cloak. I glanced down at the busy streets below the hotel. I stared for a while watching the cars go by and the busy people like ants hurrying by. Until i felt someone behind me.

I whipped my head around and saw nothing. Huh? I swear i thought i felt a presence. Figuring i was sleep deprived i turn back to watch the cars.

_Heehee..._

I turn again and saw nothing. What? I could've sworn i heard something this time to. I glanced around nervously. I'm certain i'm not losing my mind...right? I closed my eyes and shook my head until i was dizzy.

_Heeeheeeheee...AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!_

I turned again faster than before and this time saw a girl. She had short pink hair kind of like Aya's used and was wearing a plain white dress and white ribbons in her hair. I couldn't see her face because her head was bent low. She was laughing hard for some reason her arms wrapped around her stomach and her tiny body shaking.

"Um...excuse me?" I squeaked, not sure why but i was frightened. She said nothing. She just kept laughing. Then she stopped suddenly. She didn't look up but instead started dancing. She raised her arms in the air and twirled beautifully her dress spread out and spinning in a shimmering circle. I could only stand paralyzed, memorized by the way she leaped and twirled dancing gracefully almost as if she was dancing on air.

"Um hey!" I said a bit louder this time. "Hey!"

She stopped. Slowly she turned to look at me. She lifted her head and i gasped. It was Aya! Both her eyes were glowing and the red one was bleeding profusely. She smiled raising her hand and waving.

"Bye bye~!" She skipped over to ledge on the roof and jumped on it balancing on her toes.

"H-hey what are you-" It was too late. She turned to face me one more time, smiled, and fell backwards. "NO!" I screamed. I ran to the ledge and peered over anxiously. She was gone. Was i imagining it? But it fell so real. I backed away and turned to leave. I was jerked backwards suddenly, a hand gripping my wrist twisting it painfully. It was the girl. She was covered in blood and climbing back towards me. I yanked my hand free and turned to run but instead fell to the ground a fiery hot pain shooting up my legs.

"Taki..." She moaned. "TAKI!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! STAY AWAY!" I screamed. She kept coming.

"Taki...why weren't you there for me? Why? WHY!?"

"N-no! I don't know what you're talking about!" My head pounded and my vision turned fuzzy. "I would never leave you...never...right?" I started to sound uncertain. "N-no...NO I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER!" What was i talking about!? My head pounded my brain ready to explode. I couldn't remember...

"WHY!? YOU SAID YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME! WHY!?" She lunged for me and grabbed my neck squeezing it. I started choking my eyes bulging. I grabbed her wrists and tried to pull her off me but she was to strong.

"Hey!" Another voice cut in. a crooked scythe cut through the girl and she dissipated in puff of eerie black smoke. "What's happening?" I looked up and saw Max standing over me holding the scythe.

"That's what i want to know..." I whispered.

"Was it just me or did that girl look a little like Aya?" He asked. For a moment i couldn't think of a thing to say.

"Pff! no what are you talking about she looks nothing like Aya!" I said brushing it off and standing up. "Ugh i must be tired!" I faked a yawn. "I'm going to go back to sleep! We need to be awake when morning come or we'll never make it to DWMA! Thanks for saving me by the way!" I turned and walked away.

"Hey! Tell me what that was i just cut down?" Max called after me.

I really wish i knew the answer to that.

Maka's p.o.v

"What was that soul wavelength?" I wondered aloud. "It was really powerful...but felt like it was 100's of miles away..."

"What's the matter Maka?" Asked Soul, concern in his voice.

"Nothing. Let's just finish up with the job and get back home before it gets too late."

"Okay." He swallowed the soul we recently caught. The mission we choose happened to take place in Death City so it wasn't that long of a walk home. Soul tried starting a conversation to keep me awake but i was lost in thought. That was a witches soul i sensed. A powerful one. Not as strong as Asura but powerful. And if felt a tiny bit similar to Aya's wavelength...even though i never saw her soul before.

"Hey Maka you listening? I told you we just passed the apartment!" Soul called out.

"Huh? Oh, um i didn't realize it oops! I must really be tired!" I laughed.

"Yeah great do you have the key?" He asked.

"Key?" i stared him confused at first. "Oh! You mean the key to the apartment! Ha-ha right!" I rummaged around in my pockets but found them empty. "Oh...i think i left it behind."

"Oh come on Maka!" Soul whined. "Now we have to go back and get it! And i'm really hungry to cuz i haven't eaten anything for dinner!"

"Oh quit your whining! Just knock! Maybe Blair will open it!" I knocked and she did.

"Maka~! Soul~! Welcome back!" She said with a pervy grin and winking at Soul. Ugh..."I'm so glad you guys are back! I kind of...um...set the kitchen on fire again! Oopsy clumsy me~!"

"BLAIR!" We shouted at the same time.

"Mew?! Don't yell at me!" She pouted. "It was an accident i swear! And don't worry i took care of it! We are eating at Tsubaki's and Black Stars house!"

"That still doesn't mean we aren't done being mad at you." I said bluntly. She just smiled. "And by the way, its 11:00 no way are they going to be awake."

"They just got back from an assignment to!" She said. "I'm certain they haven't eaten yet."

"Did you ask?"

"Yep!"

Liz's p.o.v

_You tell him! _I mentally yelled at Patti.

_No you! _She gestured wildly pointing to Kid.

_But he got mad last time! _I protested. Every time we try to tell Kid what evil things Emma does he would always get mad at us or she'll but in and play innocent victim. And right now we were arguing about who should tell him what she did this time. And right now it was around 11:50 and Emma insisted on staying up to celebrate her return.

"Uh what are you guys doing?" Asked Kid noticing our wild gestures and twisted expressions on our faces. We stopped and stared at him.

"Pfft! You guys look so retarded!" Emma giggled. I had completely forgotten she was there. I glared at her.

"Nothing Kid we were just practicing being mimes!" I said quickly. He looked at me like i was crazy. Well i did look and sound pretty crazy right now. Patti laughed manically only making us look stupider.

"Why are you guys trying to act like mimes?"

"No reason at all! Just something Patti and i wanted to try." I said. Patti nodded vigorously.

"Yep yep!" She chirped. "Being mimes is something Liz has always dreamed of!" I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand. She always had to say something that'll make things worse.

"Oh?" Said Kid a bit of doubt on his expression.

"Yeah! Got a problem with it!?" I snapped.

"Nope not at all."

"Good." I said satisfied. Emma kept giggling. I shot her a look and she just shrugged and smiled. She knew we were arguing about who'll tell him. And also new that we couldn't until she left. Which will probably be never since she's been stuck to Kid like glue all day.

_diiiiiiiing dooong deeeeeeeead doooooooong! _

The door bells strange cry interrupted.

"Who could it be at this hour?" I wondered aloud.

"I'll get it~!" Patti squealed. She ran towards the door and yanked it open almost tore it off the hinges. "Oh it's Maka and crew!"

"Hi Kid!" Said Maka a little cheerfully. "We kind of almost burnt down Black Star and Tsubaki's house~! Do you mind if we eat here?"

"Uh what happened?" He asked. You burnt there house down?"

"Almost..." Said Tsubaki coming in. "Thankfully Blair put it out..."

"After she started it!" Said Black Star. "Oh so you guys are still awake! Well of course you will be for the god has arrived.

"Sure sure." Said Emma waving him off. "The guy who'll transcend god! We've heard it a million times!" She rolled her eyes tiredly He just ignored her and plopped himself down on the large couch.

"Where's Aya?" Soul asked looking around.

"And where's the black haired freak?" Black Star added. "You know the nerdy one?"

"Huh why would they be here?" Asked Emma. We haven't told her they moved in yet.

"They went on an assignment again in New York." Kid replied.

"Eh really?" Asked Maka. For some reason she sounded a bit odd the way she said it.

"Kid-kun~!" Crooned Emma. "Would you be so kind to get us some refreshments please?" He nodded and left for the kitchen. We rolled our eyes in disgust. "So tell me again why Aya would be here?"

"She moved in when they got kicked out of the apartment." I said simply. "Got a problem with it?"

"Yes i do. It's not every day that a girl discovers her boyfriend invited two _girls_ she doesn't know to live with him. When he already lives with two _other_ girls." She said referring to Patti and I. Patti stuck her tongue out in her direction. Emma shot her a look.

"I guess that's going to be a little troubling." Emma said with a sly look on her face.

"What are you planning?" Soul demanded to know. "I know you were the one who threw Aya in the boy's locker room with practically nothing on!"

"Huh?! She did what now?" Basically all the girls in the room cried out in alarm other than Patti who didn't really care anymore and Emma of course.

"Well i was merely showing Aya her place that's all." Emma said shrugging her shoulders. "I don't see why that's such a big deal." She started picking the lint off her dress.

"That is a pretty big deal!" I said practically shouting. Takanashi hadn't told me about this. "And we're going to tell Kid this!"

"Will you?" She smirked. "He won't believe you." She was right. No matter what evil deed she did he never believed us.

Kitty's p.o.v (being told by the narrator)

Kitty stared silently at her iPod just absentmindedly reading some fan fiction (written by Marissa) and suddenly threw it on ground in anger almost waking the others.

"Damn that Emma." She snarled. "I don't care what Marissa says but i'm going to go punch you in the face!"


	23. Chapter 22

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•´¯'•. .•´¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

**Marissa: phew...finally updated chapter 29 of my other soul eater fan fic...**

**Kitty: MARISSA! *grabs Marissa by the neck***

**Marissa: H-h-huh!? **

**Kitty: how dare you end chapter 21 like that! Who is the person that looks like Aya!?**

**Marissa: I can't say!**

**Jenny: Please tell us!**

**Harisu: yeah!**

**Secret: Or we will kill you**

**Kokoa: Please we can't live with the suspense!**

**Max: yeah please!**

**Marissa: i can't! I'll spoil it!**

**Kitty: fine! But can i punch Emma please? **

**Marissa: fine...BUT NOT UNTIL I SAY SO!**

**Kitty: hey! But she needs to be punched!**

**Marissa: well yeah but i don't want you to just yet**

**Kitty: *pouting* fine...*puts Marissa down***

**Jenny: but still who was that on the roof?**

**Secret: Was it Aya?**

**Kokoa: or was it not Aya?**

**Marissa: i told you i can't say. You'll just have to keep reading to find out. **

**Max: hey...we aren't going to bust out dancing at random moments like you did in chapter 20 are we? Cuz i don't really like dancing.**

**Jenny: We only do that when we are REALLY bored. **

**Harisu: but once in a while one of us will just start singing and the others will join in**

**Kokoa: yeah like for example *starts to sing***

**Max: okay okay! I don't need to here you sing i get it!**

**Kokoa: aw so you don't like my singing voice? *crying* **

**Max: O.O! **

**Marissa: enjoy chapter 22 folks!**

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•´¯'•. .•´¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

Aya's p.o.v

''WAKE UP!" Takanashi bellowed and my eyes flew open.

"Okay, okay! I'm up!" I sat up and blinked. I don't remember falling asleep in the hotel room. "Where is everyone else?"

"They went to eat before breakfast closes." She replied. "Now get up before i miss breakfast!"

"Alright!" When i was dress and ready Takanashi and I went inside the ancient elevator and headed downstairs. The elevator was old and rickety and couldn't help feeling paranoid that it was going to break down. And unfortunately luck wasn't on my side today as the elevator did indeed break down as i feared.

"Oh come on!" Taki cried out angrily slamming her fist against the buttons. "Why must the elevator break down?"

"At least isn't dark." I said trying to look on the bright side of things. And of course as soon as I say that the light bulb hanging from the ceiling went out leaving us in complete darkness. We remained there silent for a minute until Taki started to laugh.

"Pfft...ahahahaaahaaaahaaaaahahaha!" She laughed almost hysterically and i joined in along with her, our laughter echoing in the small confinements of the elevator. We finally stopped when we could no longer breathe and our faces were red.

"Well what now?" I asked once we have settled down.

"Well now we just need to what here until someone discovers us." She said. When my eyes adjusted to the darkness i could just barely make out that she was smiling. "The rest are probably wondering what's taking so long so one of them is bound to come and check it out."

"Okay i guess we have to wait." There was an award silence between us for a moment.

"Aya...about last night," Taki started. "When everyone was asleep, i think...i think you tried to kill me." I stared at her mutely, my brain still processing what she said.

"Huh?" Was all I could manage in the end.

"Well i'm not entirely sure it was _you_, but whatever it was certainly _looked_ like you." She continued. "It happened on the roof top of the hotel."

"W-what happened?" I asked. She told me her story describing every detail bit by bit and ended it when Max came in and saved her. When she finished I could only sit there thinking about what she said.

"It couldn't have possibly be me." I said. But I could hear the hint of doubt in my voice masked by confusion. "I mean...i can't walk and if i could i certainly can't dance."

"But she looked so much like you...and she even had the same colored eyes." Taki noted. "And her hair was pink, and even the dress she was wearing looked like one of the dresses you owned."

"Even if she looked like me there is no way i could have gotten on the roof." I stated. "And besides, i would never try to kill you."

"Yeah...i guess you wouldn't." She said. But i could tell she was still unsure. But why would i want to kill her? She practically _saved_ me! And not to mention she's my best friend, my adoptive cousin, my one and only friend all the way until i came to DWMA, and she's more like my adoptive _sister_ rather than cousin. We've been close ever since the day we meet! Well actually i hated her for a while when we first met. But i got over that later on.

"Ah!" Taki gasped in surprised and i broke out of my thoughts. In the reflection of the elevator door in front of us was girl. I drew in a sharp breath. She was wearing a white dress stained with blood, had pink short hair, and had two different colored eyes, on red the other blue. And the red one was bleeding. And the worst part was, she looked exactly the way i did the day before i tried to commit suicide.

The girl in the elevator door smiled sadly. Tentatively i reached over and pressed my hand against it. She did the same her hand mirroring mine.

"Aya don't touch her!" Taki shouted. I drew my hand away quickly but it was grabbed. She started pulling me towards her, her red eye now spilling crimson liquid. I screamed trying to jerk my hand from her grip. Takanashi slammed her foot against her reflection. It rippled but she remained pulling at me. Takanashi tired again but this time when she did the lights came back on and the elevator door opened suddenly and her foot connected with Ichigo-sensei's face.

He stumbled backwards and slammed against a wall. "Ow!" He cried, clutching his bleeding nose.

We stared at him stunned. I glanced at my hand and saw faint purple bruises like fingerprints covering my skin. I looked at Takanashi confused and she looked back at me with the same expression on her face.

"Ichigo-sensei?" She said hesitantly. "Are you okay?"

"What do you think i was just kicked in the noise?" He grumbled angrily. She smiled sheepishly.

"Well it's not my fault your face was there!" She replied haughtily. "Come on Aya let's go get breakfast!" she wheeled me away quickly towards the breakfast bar.

"There you guys are!" Marissa called out waving us over to the table they were all sitting at. "We were wondering what was taking you so long!"

"Yeah sorry the elevator was stuck." I replied.

"And i kicked Ichigo-sensei in the noise." Taki muttered to herself. Rukia-sensei overheard that and smiled.

"Hey strawberry-chan!" Kitty called out when Ichigo-sensei came back. "Why is your noise bleeding?"

"Ask Takanashi." He glared at her. She shot him a look that said, _hey mister it wasn't my fault you were there when the door opened and happened to come across my foot! _ She didn't tell the others what happened, and neither did I. We exchanged a silent agreement not to mention this to any of the others just yet.

**Back at DWMA **

Takanashi's p.o.v

"Did you get the soul?" Lord Death asked his big and bubbly voice loud and cheerful as usually.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Good, good! How's it feel to have your first soul?"

''Um great i guess." If he could smile behind that mask he probably was now. We've returned to DWMA and it was still pretty early in the morning so classes haven't started yet. I was hoping we wouldn't get back until after school but sadly we didn't.

"Well you have some time before class why don't you girls head to the library or something?" He asked waving us off.

"Okay!" I said turning and pushing away towards the door. She hadn't said a thing to Lord Death at all and i was wondering what she was thinking.

"Taki." She said and i jumped.

"Yeah?"

"The library's the other way." She smiled faintly and pointed in the opposite direction we were heading.

''Whoops! I knew that!" I turned us around and headed the other way. We came across the large doors to the library. I opened them and we entered.

"Doesn't seem like others are here yet." I pointed out looking around.

"Well school isn't supposed to start until another hour and a half." Aya said.

"Oh right."

We picked out a couple books, settled down at a table and started to read. I didn't particularly like the book i was reading even though i only made it through the first page. So i got up to put it back.

"I'm going to get a new book." I told Aya but she was too immersed in her reading to even hear me. I sighed and went to put my book back. When i found on i thought i would like i turned the corner and started heading back to Aya but paused when i noticed Kid heading straight for her. I hid behind the bookshelf again praying he didn't see me.

"Hey Aya!" He smiled and Aya finally looked up from her book.

"Oh! H-hi Kid!" She stammered smiling brightly at him. She closed her book. "Were you in the library the whole time?"

"Yeah, i wasn't expecting to see you here so early." He replied straightening the piles of books on the table i grabbed from the shelves.

"W-well I had just gotten back from a mission."

"Really? Did you get any souls?" He was still organizing the books.

"Yeah just one. But it wasn't us who defeated the Kishin." She sighed sadly. "It was to strong and i ended up getting knocked unconscious."

"Oh. What you fell unconscious? What happened are you injured?" He asked concerned

"Uh no i guess...i was just knocked out after i was almost strangled." She said quickly.

"You were almost strangled!?"

"Yeah but Max saved me so i'm alright!"

"That's good." He smiled again and Aya blushed. I bit my hand to stifle the giggles rising in my throat. This was just too cute~!

"So, um what are you reading?" She asked curiously looking at the book he had tucked under his arm the whole time.

"Oh this?" He showed her the cover. "It's just a book about witches."

"Is it good?"

"Yeah it's pretty fascinating." he noticed her hair and reached for it. "Uh um if you don't mind your hairs a little..." He brushed away the strands of hair covering her face and she squirmed uncomfortably.

"Uh no it's fine!" She stammered.

I almost groaned. This conversation wasn't getting any better. I almost stepped in to help her to. I continued to watch them then started to get a little bored. It was pretty obvious Kid liked Aya but he was dating a bitch (why doesn't he now that?) and it was clear Aya didn't want to get in the middle and get caught up in a lot of trouble. But they look so cute together! They carried on talking and i didn't realize until:

"Takanashi why are you hiding behind the bookshelf?" Kid asked. Crap. Shinigami boy can sense souls. I stepped out and gave a little wave.

"Hi Kid!" I said cheerfully. "Didn't expect you to be here!" Aya looked like she was about to burst into a giggle fit and a tiny bit cross that i was spying.

"I was just looking for a couple books, you know, this is a library after all." I gestured towards the shelf.

"Oh?" He gave me an odd look.

"Hey i ain't crazy! Don't give me that look!" I flipped my hair behind my shoulders and ended up knocking my glasses off my face. "Whoops." I bent down on groping the floor for my glasses for without them i was nearly blind. Aya started laughing then and Kid chuckled. I finally found them and put them back on my face. The bell rang signaling the start of school and we jumped.

"Oh we better get to class." Kid said glancing at the clock on the wall.

Kitty's p.o.v

"Hah! There you are ya little bitch!" I proclaimed proudly when i finally spotted Emma just exiting the library. She looked a little pissed and she stomped all the way to the class room. "Prepared to get punched in the face." I started towards her but was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled into a broom closet with a hand covering my mouth.

"What the hell!?" I shouted but was immediately shushed by six people all at once.

"Be quit Kitty! And you can't punch Emma just yet!" Marissa scolded putting her finger to her lips.

"Well why the hell not?" I demanded.

"Because Emma's going to do something horribly bad in the next chapter!" Said Harisu. "That's when you can punch her!"

"Why can't i just punch her now and beat some sense into her!? That would solve everything!"

"Shush!" Jenny hissed. "Because we can't interfere with the story!"

"Please just wait a bit longer!" Marissa pleaded. "It won't be long before you can give her a good smack in the face she so desperately needs!"

"GRRRR..."

"Please?" Asked Kokoa and Secret in unison.

"Fine..." I grumbled.

_Narrator's p.o.v_

_ The figure watched in silence staring into the pool as Aya and her friends came across it._

_ "A-Aya..."_It whispered, stroking the mirror softly.

**To be continued**

(╯°□°)╯dang! *flips table*


	24. Chapter 23

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•´¯'•. .•´¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

A/N: hey everyone! As requested by Agentcalypsoqueen **(follow him plz~! (Wattpad) if ya want) three new characters all designed by him will show up in the story! here are their descriptions below done by him:**

**Name**: Eden

**Gender and Height:** Male 6 ft.

**Hair color and length + eye color:** right eye blood red left eye dark purple, hair reaches to below lower back, hair color every shade of red combined into a pure shade of blood red.

**Age:** 18

**Abilities:** demon weapon: weapon form: BLACK AND DARK PURPLE COLOR GREAT SWORD.

**Clothing in human form:** Long sleeve white jacket, black dress shirt with matching black slacks, wears black cowboy boots, wears two rings one silver the other gold on both hands.

**Personality:** lone wolf, but is willing to help others, smart, has pure heart of love once you get to know him, loyal

**Soul wavelength:** on par with death scythes but is not a death scythe

**Techniques for soul resonance:** Nebula Execution Galaxian Exclamation Omega Calibur

**Name:** Nero

**Gender and Height:** Male 6 ft.

**Hair color and length + eye color:**

Right eye shining blue left eye dark purple, hair reaches to below lower back, hair color pure Dark purple.

**Age:** 18

**Abilities:** **demon weapon:** **weapon form:** BLACK AND BLOOD RED COLOR GREAT SWORD. **Clothing in human form:** Long sleeve black jacket, white dress shirt with matching white slacks, wears black cowboy boots, wears two rings one silver the other gold on both hands

**Personality:** willing to help others, prodigy, loyal, caring

**Soul wavelength:** on par with death scythes but is not a death scythe

**Techniques for soul resonance:** Nebula Execution Galaxian Exclamation Omega Calibur Nero and Eden work together

**NAME:** SAGA

**HEIGHT:** 6ft

**Eye color:** left eye Purple, right eye pink Long hair that is every shade and blend of green to made a pure emerald green. Reaches past his lower back

**Personality:** kind hearted, feral anger, loyal

**Age:** 18

**CLOTHING:** PURPLE LONG SLEEVE JACKET, GOLD BUTTON UP SHIRT AND MATCHING GOLD SLACKS, silver boots, gold rings one on right index other on left index finger Powerful soul Meister to Eden and Nero SILVER GEM ON FOREHEAD

TRUE IMMORTAL

**Jenny/Kitty/Harisu/Max/Secret/Kokoa: ...ANY MORE SURPRISE CHARACTERS WE SHOULD KNOW ABOUT MARISSA!?**

**Marissa: I'm sorry! *sob* TT^TT **

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•´¯'•. .•´¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

Maka's p.o.v

"Aya! Takanashi!" I said waving them over when i spotted them entering the classroom with Kid. Emma didn't even lift her head when her "beloved Kiddy-chan" entered the classroom. She was too busy doing something on her phone. I wonder if she was making arrangements to do something awful. She did look pretty pissed when she came into the classroom. I wonder...

"Hey Maka!" Said Takanashi smiling and waving. Aya smiled faintly to. She was fiddling nervously with her hair and biting her lower lip. What happened to her that made her so flustered? Emma finally looked up and shot an ugly look at Aya. Aya shuddered. Her expression faded and turned to an innocent bambi eyed look. She blew a kiss at Kid and waved him over to sit next to her. For a minute there i thought i saw him roll his eyes but he covered it up with a cheery smile and reluctantly went to sit with her.

Could Kid finally be realizing how evil she is? Would her devilish side finally be put to a stop? I wonder if Aya could have something to do with it.

"How was your mission?" Asked Soul curiously.

"Ugh we had to fit some giant snake thing that was way more powerful than we thought." Takanashi answered turning to Marissa and her gang. "They ended up helping us out." At the mention of her and her friends Marissa looked up from her book and waved. A boy i didn't recognize was next to her and he had his head on the desk and was snoring softly. She noticed and smacked him with the book. She turned to Kitty also asleep and smacked her too. Both their heads shot up angrily and drowsily and they glared menacingly at her. She shrugged and kept reading.

"Who's he?" I asked pointing at the boy.

"He's Max." Aya said as if that explained everything.

"He also helped us out." Takanashi added on.

"Is he a new student?" Tsubaki asked walking up behind Takanashi so quietly Takanashi shrieked.

"Geez Tsubaki! Scare me half to death would ya!?" She tossed her curly hair behind her shoulders and huffed irritated.

"Sorry." Tsubaki smiled.

"Don't worry i'm just teasing." Taki said and smiled. Tsubaki sighed with relief. Takanashi unfortunately did not notice Black Star creeping up behind her with an evil smile on his face and a mischievous glint in his eyes. He clamped his hands on her shoulders and yelled "BOO!" As loud as he could. Takanashi screamed again and turned around delivering a round house kick to the face.

"You stupid creep!" She shouted trying to kick him again but he dodged. He jumped over the desks and ran and she followed chasing him around the classroom. Aya chuckled and we laughed.

"Black Star...are you trying to get yourself killed?" Muttered Tsubaki to herself quietly.

"So did you get the soul this time?" I started bombarding Aya with questions about her second mission. "Did you get to see some interesting sights? Was it fun?"

"Yeah we got the soul, we did go sightseeing when we first arrived, and i guess it was fun until i almost got strangled by a kishin." Aya answered shrugging.

"You almost got strangled?" Said Emma interrupted with a bored tone. "Pity you didn't die." Kid didn't here this remark because he was too busy idly chatting with Soul. Seriously he misses everything.

"Shut up Emma." I glared at her hatefully.

"Hey i'm being truthful at least." She shrugged carelessly. "Any way how did you even get in this school? I mean with you being disabled and all."

"I applied." Aya whispered looking at the ground and fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Really? And they let _you_ in? What did you do? Get Takanashi parent's to bribe them?"

"Emma," I started but Aya shook her head.

"No they just accepted the application." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. This seemed to piss Emma off a little and she flared her nostrils angrily her hands clenching into fists. She wasn't sure if Aya was being cheeky on purpose or was just saying that.

"But how? They would never accept someone who is disabled." Emma pointed out. Now that i thought about it...that was kind of true. Would DWMA a school for training Meisters and weapons really accept someone like Aya who couldn't even walk? But maybe they would since Aya was here after all. I noticed Marissa and Max restraining Kitty out of the corner of my eye. She must be overhearing the conversation.

Something flashed and whizzed by my head suddenly just barely missing Emma's head cutting off a lock of stray hair. We blinked startled. A knife was stuck in the desks behind us its sharp blade glinting brightly. We stared at for a few seconds before someone began to speak.

"Ladies class has started." Said Professor Stein clearing his throat loudly. He held Takanashi and Black Star by their collars and they hung there ashamed. He set them down and the obediently went back to their seats. We scrambled into our seats to.

"Sorry Professor." Emma said sweetly heading back to her seat next to Denise. She shot us a quick look and I smirked. Serves you right bitch getting a knife thrown in your face. I glanced at Kitty and she sat there with her arms cross and a smug expression on her face. Wait a sec...If Stein was holding Takanashi and Black Star how'd he throw the knife? Then it dawned on me. It was Kitty.

Liz's p.o.v

"Okay class we have three new students joining our class today." Stein said as if nothing had happened. He was casually shuffling papers on his desk and tightening the screw in his head. "Well we're supposed to. The three of them seem to be late." I turned to Tsubaki sitting next to me and whispered into her ear.

"I wonder who they are." I said. Tsubaki nodded.

"Three new students in one day...this class just keeps getting bigger and bigger." She whispered back.

"Hey don't exclude me." Taki whispered jokingly.

**CRASH! **

A large explosion came from the back of the room. Everyone's heads flipped to the back and saw a large gaping hole in the middle of the wall with a kishin standing in front of it. It had the appearance of a spider but with a lot more than eight legs and eyes all over its body. It had two hairy pincers in the front longer than the rest of its legs, and a large mouth with rows and rows of sharp teeth. Its tongue flicked back and forth sending drops of saliva everywhere. It melted through the floor like acid.

"Oh i guess I'll just have you fight that for today's lesson." Said Stein not caring at all. "Who'd like to fight it?"

"Sorry Stein boy but that kishins ours!" A voice shouted from the rubble. A figure appeared from behind the kishin. It was boy about 18 years old, with _long _hair that was so many different shades of green that they made a pure emerald green, and reached to his lower back. He was wearing a purple long sleeve jacket, gold button up shirt and matching gold slacks and sparkling silver boots on his feet. He held a sword in each hand-one black and blood red, the other a dark purple and black. And what was weirdest about him was he had a silver gem embedded in his forehead.

"Saga." Said Stein not surprised. "I see you guys made it after all. "Hello Nero and Eden." He nodded towards the swords in Saga's hands.

"Hi!" One of the swords answered.

"Okay class let's stand back and let the new students handle this."

"Eh!?" a couple students gasped but followed his directions to the other end of the classroom to watch.

"Oh this will be fun." I whispered to Taki. She nodded.

"Alright then let's get started." Saga smiled almost creepily. But before he could do a thing one of the spidery-kishins pincers shot out and stretched all the way across the room. The other kids turned into weapons and their miesters brandished them readily. But it went right over them and snatched Aya right up from her chair. She screamed in surprised.

"Aya!" Both Taki _and_ Kid cried out. The spider waved her around in her pincers and the put her in a pocket in its abdomen.

"Hey! No taking hostages!" Saga shouted as the spider turned to leave back the way it came.

"Oh dear this just got more interesting." Said Stein almost excited. Taki shot him a dirty look and ran after Saga and the spider.

"Hey Taki!" I followed along with Kid, Patti, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Marissa, and her band of merry misfits.

"Hey wait a sec!" Stein shouted and followed along leaving the rest of the miesters standing their stupidly with their weapons. They looked at one another and shrugged deciding that one of them should tell Lord Death.

"Kid!?" Emma called out jealously and ran after us to her subordinate following her.

Takanashi's p.o.v

"YOU MOTHERF*CKING SPIDER! HOW DARE YOU TAKE AYA!" I shouted jumping on the spiders back and punching it in the eye on top of its head. It screeched in pain and reared upwards trying to knock me off. I held on tightly to the little hairs covering its body.

"Hey what are you doing!?" Saga cried angrily. "You trying to get yourself killed?" he distracted me for a moment and i let go and was so close to landing on the ground and breaking a bone until he jumped up and caught me.

"Hey!" I yelled, "I was doing just fine!"

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" He responded his face red and his nostrils flaring angrily. He clenched his weapons tightly and turned to face the spider who was rubbing its eye with one of its pincers. "Your weapon is in the spider and you can't just jump on it without one!"

"Actually that's my _meister_in there." I corrected him.

"Eh? But she was in a wheelchair." He said.

"Doesn't matter just go save her you dimwit you got the weapons!" I stared at him hard in the eye and noticed that they were two different colors like Aya's. His left eye was purple and the right was pink which totally didn't match his outfit...what a weird thing to think about at a time like this.

"Fine! Just don't interfere!" He glowered at me. I glowered back.

"GO ALREADY DAMMIT! IT'S GETTING AWAY!" I shouted, when i saw the spider in the corner of my eye trying to get away, making him jump. He ran after it again. He outran it and stood in front of it brandishing both swords. It stopped and stared at him for a moment then raised a leg up to strike him. It came down and he sliced it off instantly. It roared in pain and crawled backwards. It opened its mouth clicking its fangs menacingly.

"Hah! That's what you get!" one of the swords yelled. The kishin opened its mouth, its eyes bulging and legs tapping the ground noisily. It struck out again aiming for Saga's chest but he jumped backwards and slashed out with both swords. He reared up dodging the weapons and slapped him sideways with one of his pincers. Saga held his ground and slashed again at the other leg aiming for his head.

The kishin becoming annoyed opened his mouth and sprayed a gooey white substance from it surprising Saga. It landed at his feet and started growing up his legs holding him in his place. Saga made a disgusted face and started hacking at the gooey stuff trying to free himself.

"Don't ruin my outfit!" He cried irritated. The kishin fired another but Saga cut this one in half before it hit him. "This stupid gunk!" The white substance had reached his side and continued to crawl up his body. I rolled my eyes. Clearly he wasn't getting anywhere with this spider. I figured i should do something but wasn't sure what. I could jump on the spider again and kill it myself with my weapon powers but that would be pretty difficult. I glanced at Saga again the goo now covering his neck. He scowled fiercely.

The goo now covered his head and i seriously started to wonder what i should do. Then he started to glow a dark purple color i could see through the goo. It exploded suddenly and the goo splattered everywhere. His skin was red slightly like he had been sunburned.

"That hurt you FREAK!" He jumped in the air when he said that and sliced it in two. I screamed thinking he cut Aya. Blood flew everywhere and the two halves of the kishin-spider fell in opposite directions. Its remaining legs twitched and went limp curling up towards the middle of him. Ew...

"Is she still in one piece!?" I demanded grabbing Saga by his shirt and pulling him towards me. "If you sliced her I'll fucking murder you!"

"Relax!" He started. "I'm 99.9% sure she's okay!" I smacked him hard. Then smacked him again. "Ow!" He dropped his swords and rubbed his cheeks.

"Saga you alright? Looks like the gunky stuff burned your skin a bit." The reddish black sword changed into a human. It was a boy about 18 years old. His eyes were also different colors, one blood red the left dark purple. His hair reached down below his back and was the most beautiful shade of red, almost like a combination of all kinds mixed into a crimson color, I've ever seen. He was wearing a long sleeve white jacket, black dress shirt with matching black slacks, and black cowboy boots, with two rings, one silver the other gold, on both hands.

"I'm Eden." He said taking my hand and shaking it. His transformation was followed by the other sword. It changed into another boy, also 18, and dressed oddly to.

"I'm Nero." He didn't' shake my hand though. His right eye was a shiny blue color, the left eye dark purple. He was wearing a long sleeve black jacket, white dress shirt with matching white slacks, wears black cowboy boots, and wearing two rings one silver the other gold, on both hands like Nero and Saga.

"Great nice to meet'cha y'all." i said then raced of towards the dead kishin which already faded away leaving behind a (thankfully) intact Aya Moon-shadow. She was lying on the ground unconscious and besides that looked perfectly okay. And on the bright side she was covered in kishin gunk. (I was being sarcastic) Ew... I picked her up and cradled her in my arms.

"T-Taki?" She muttered.

"Yeah?" I leaned in to hear what she was saying.

"I really need a shower.'' I started too laughed at that and she managed a weak smile and her eyes fluttered open.

"She okay?" Asked Nero genuinely concerned. He knelt down and felt her forehead. "She looks flushed. And she feels hot, she might have a fever."

"Eh? Really?" I looked at Aya's pink cheeks and noticed how flushed she was. "I should take her home." I stood up carrying Aya. Because she was so small she was light and practically weighed nothing at all.

"Takanashi!" Called Liz and the others coming towards us. "Is she alright?" She stopped running out of breath.

"Yeah she's fine." I said. The others side with relief besides Emma who clung to Kid. I caught Saga taking the kishins soul floating above the ground and cradle it in his hands. It glowed a funny yellowish color mixed with swirls of green. He handed it to Eden who swallowed it.

"Alright everyone back to class." Said Stein popping up randomly next to me. I gasped startled. "Come on. And Takanashi take Aya home."

"Uh alright." I said turning towards home. "It was nice to meet you two." I said nodding towards Nero and Eden you smiled. I ignored Saga and walked away. I'm starting to hate people with odd colored hair.

_The next day..._

Aya's p.o.v

"Are you sure you want to go to school today?" Takanashi asked as she pushed me up the side of the stairs instead of on the steps, which i though was quite dangerous since at any moment we could tip over and fall to our doom, but she insisted it was better than waiting for someone kind enough to carry me up there.

"Yes." I insisted. "Just because i was nearly carried away by a kishin doesn't mean i should miss school."

"Uh i think that's a perfectly good reason to skip school." She protested. "You were nearly carried away to god knows where by some mutant spider kishin!"

"So? I didn't get carried away by a spider kishin!"

"But you almost were!"

I thought for a moment then said, "Why did the spider kishin grab me?" Takanashi paused for a moment to ponder this.

"I don't know, the same reason we were attacked in an elevator by some ghost version of you?" She said finally. For a moment we both toppled dangerously over the edge just as i feared would happened but she steadied us quickly. She kept moving forward, we were nearly at the top.

"But who _is_ this ghost version of me? And how could she send a spider kishin to attack us?" I shuddered at that horrible memory of the elevator. But smiled when i remembered how Takanashi kicked Ichigo-sensei in the noise.

"I don't know that's why we arrived here early to talk to Lord Death." Takanashi said. We reached the top and landed on the ground. I gave a grateful sigh of relief that we made it to the top unharmed.

"Ugh!" Takanashi groaned, "I left our school stuff down there!" She pointed back down the large staircase.

"Oh." I said.

"I'll go get them." She sighed. "I'll be back so wait here." I nodded and she ran down the stairs leaving me behind on my own. No one was here yet because we arrived about 45 minutes early so we could have time to talk to Lord Death.

"Aya! Didn't expect to see you here!" Emma's unmistakable voice chirped. I looked up and spotted Emma followed by Denise and a three other girls i didn't know. Denise almost looked apologetic and mouthed the word "Sorry" She looked at the ground ashamed. Emma stopped in front of me, hands on her hips trying to look evil. The others imitated her.

"Um Emma, what are you doing here so early?" I asked trying to hide the fear in my voice.

"I was waiting for you." She said.

"Were you?" how did she know we would arrive early?

"Yes you." she sneered. "A complete waste of my time really but i needed to teach you a lesson."

"An l-lesson?" I stammered starting to feel a sense of dread forming in the pit of my stomach. I knew exactly what kind of "lesson" she meant since i to deal with this kind of stuff all the time when i was younger.

"Yes." She said and grabbed my hand pulling me out of my chair and dragging me on the ground near the back of the school where we couldn't be seen. The cobblestone ground scratched my legs drawing some blood.

"H-hey! Why are you doing this?" I squirmed trying to get her to let go of my wrists. She finally did throwing me against the wall.

"Don't play dumb with me!" She said hatefully. "I saw you in the library with Kid. And I want you to stay away from him!"

"Why!? It's not like i have any feelings for him! And he loves you!" For some reason when i said that i felt a sharp jab in my chest. Did I really not have any feeling for Kid?

"What are you talking about?" She demanded. "I see the way he looks at you totally different from when he sees me! And you're all he talks about! What makes you so great any way!?" As she said that she delivered a kick to my face. The impact threw me against the wall again and my head started to pound.

"You're in a wheelchair, your eyes are different colors, and you're not even perfectly symmetrical! And I try so hard every day just to make myself look good for him!" As she ranted she kept kicking and punching me and she stopped to let her friends take over. The yanked my hair, punched my face, kicked me, and some started tearing at my dress.

"S-stop!" I pleaded, "I'll stay away from him just stop!" Denise kicked my stomach and i coughed up some blood.

"I'LL MURDER YOU!" Suddenly the torture stopped and i saw Kitty pulling her fist back and punching Emma right in eye. She staggered back and fell on her butt. Her friends stared at her in shock. "HOW DARE YOU PICK ON AYA! AND HOW DARE YOU PUT MY DOGGIES IN THE POUND!" Kitty shouted.

Emma put her dogs in the pound? "Well i had to!" She spat. "Those mangy, flea ridden, curs tore up my outfit the last time i saw them!" That made Kitty even angrier and she punched her again. She started to morph into a wolf and her terrified friends started to run. Denise stayed behind glancing from Emma to Kitty uneasily.

"I'm going to break your arm bitch." Kitty smiled in an almost creepy way mixed with happiness. "And if you lucky, I'll end your miserable life once in for all!" Her dogs, Casey and Fin, who seemed to appear out nowhere yipped and growled in agreement. Emma scrambled backwards and stood up trying to run away. But Kitty grabbed her arm and twisted it in an unnatural position. I could hear it crack and winced. Emma screamed in pain and Kitty let go. Emma ran faster than a cheetah away from her followed by Denise.

"Hey i'm not finished yet!" Kitty called. I hated Emma but i didn't wish for her to be beaten.

"K-Kitty! That's enough please!" I begged. She stopped turning human again.

"Huh?" She tilted her head. "Why?"

"I-I, just don't okay?" She nodded reluctantly. "I'll help you get to the nurse. Where's your chair?"

"By the steps." I pointed and noticed Takanashi appearing. She spotted me in Kitty's arms bruised and battered.

"What the hell happened?!" She shouted.

(~￣▽￣)~


	25. Chapter 24

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•´¯'•. .•´¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

**Marissa: phew...writing in three new characters in the middle of the story is tiring...**

**Jenny: would you like to take another break in the closet?**

**Marissa: No!**

**Kitty: that's what i thought.**

**Harisu: But maybe we should just for the fun off it.**

**Max: yeah lets!**

**Secret: you guys are too cruel to Marissa. But i won't stop you if you tried**

**Marissa: Hey!**

**Kokoa: Don't worry Marissa! I won't let them lock you in the closet**

**Marissa: Yay! Thanks Kokoa!**

**Kokoa: Your welcome~! But i require payment for my loyalty. **

**Marissa: O.O! **

**Saga: That's cruel**

**Jenny: Holy mother of cows when did you get here!?**

**Nero: we've been here for a while...**

**Eden: We were waiting for you to notice T.T**

**Others: *already forgot the 3 where there again.* *Now re-locking Marissa in the closet***

**Marissa: Help me!**

**Saga/Nero/Eden: Hey! Don't ignore us! DX**

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•´¯'•. .•´¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

**A/N: *day 1 of being re-locked into the closet* LET ME OUT DAMMIT! **

Takanashi's p.o.v

"Alright it's settled then. We meet up at midnight at this location." I said drawing a circle on a little map of D.C.

"Got it," Said Kitty blatantly. ''I'll bring the rope and shovels."

"Guys," Said Aya disapprovingly. "Stop making plans to murder Emma in Kid's living room." She took the map of the table.

''Aw come one!" I whined. "It's not like murder is against the law!"

"It _is _against the law." She looked at me curiously. "You do know that right?"

"Well yeah...but murdering Emma shouldn't be illegal!" I argued.

"She has a point." Kitty nodded approvingly and her dogs yipped in agreement.

"No, she does not." Aya looked at her with an even more worried expression on her face. "Murder is murder and that's that." She folded the map and tucked it in her pocket.

"If you're so against it why are you keeping the map?" I asked teasingly.

"T-to keep it away from you!" She said. "And why do you need a map anyway? She lives in Gallows' mansion with us!" That last part of the sentence really stumped us.

"B-because drawing a map is fun!" Kitty came to the rescue, her dog, Casey, nodded.

"True!" I nodded. "And plus it makes the murder more fun!" Aya rolled her eyes.

"Stop planning Emma's murder okay? But I won't stop you if you try..." She mumbled the last part under her breath.

"What was that? What was that~?" I cupped my hand around my ear. "You won't stop us if we try?"

"Oh~! So we can kill her!" Kitty squealed.

"No you cannot." Aya said. Kitty and I just laughed.

"Hey...do you think Kid knows you broke her arm yet?" She asked.

"I don't know. That's why we didn't get to school remember?" Kitty said. As soon as she said it I got a text.

**LizThompson: Y ain't U in skool?**

I replied

**TakanashiRules: We ditched. Had a tiny problem with the bitch. At least spell "school" right.**

**LizThompson: ?**

**TakanashiRules: Emma **

**LizThomspon: Oh! What did she do? She's not here either**

**TakanashiRules: She beat up Aya. Kitty broke her arm and went all were-wolf on her**

**LizThompson: Uh oh that can't be good, gtg class is starting**

**TakanashiRules: 'Kay, ttyl**

I stashed the phone in my pocket again. "I wonder what will happen now."

"Most likely Emma will go on a rampage." Kitty said. "Who were you texting?"

"Liz, she wanted to know where we were." I answered.

"Hm...I wonder if Kid knows what happened to Emma yet." Aya said. "What do you think he'll do if he finds out?"

"Probably freak out." Was Kitty's answer. "I just broke his girlfriend's arm after all."

"I wonder what she'll tell him." I said. "She obviously won't tell him what she did to Aya."

"But what will she tell him?" Asked Aya.

"Probably something totally made up." I shrugged. "Either way it's her word against the three of ours. So what do you all want to do now?"

"I don't know...we could just head back to school." Aya suggested.

"Yes let's do that." I agreed sarcastically. "But we just ditched school! Let's do something fun!"

"Yeah!" Kitty cheered. "Whose idea was it to skip school anyway?"

"Yours." Aya and I said.

"Ah that's right." She smiled mischievously. "You want to go vandalize a store?"

"No!" Said Aya exactly at the same time I said yes.

"Killjoy." Kitty muttered. The dogs nodded sadly. "How about we rob a bank!"

"Yes!" I chirped exactly at the same time Aya said no.

"Then what do you want to do Aya?" Kitty asked.

"Something not illegal-" She stopped and drew in a sharp breath. Her face went deathly pale and her eyes widened like a deer caught in a head light.

"Aya?" Kitty said again curiously, cocking her head to one side like a dog and going "Mew?" Aya lifted a shaky hand and pointed behind me. For a second I was too afraid to turn around. A cold chill ran up and down my spine and I shuddered. Tentatively I turned my head around slowly and gasped. There suspended in mid-air by a rope was the ghost version of Aya, strangled and dead, her cold, dead eyes dripping blood, a cruel smile frozen on her lifeless face.

The dogs started to growl and Kitty stood up from her chair. "Oh my god." I whispered. I blinked and rubbed my eyes hoping this was just some terrible nightmare. When I opened them again she was gone. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"W-where did she go." Aya asked with a tremor in her voice as she spoke.

"What the hell is going on?" Kitty snarled. "Something isn't right here."

"I've already figured that out." I muttered. "First, Aya's eyes glowing, the girl on the roof, the girl on the elevator, the spider-kishin, and now this."

"The girl on the roof?" Aya said puzzled. Oops, haven't told her that yet.

"The girl in the elevator?" Kitty questioned. Oops again. She didn't know that yet either.

"Yeah...funny story Aya." I smiled nervously. "That girl attacked me on the rooftop of the hotel before the elevator incident, causing a very painful bloody nose to poor Ichigo-sensei's face."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Aya asked sound a bit hurt.

"Because I wasn't sure how to tell you this."

"Guys," Kitty said, "I think maybe we should go to school after all. It might be safer there." Something in the tone of her voice said that it might really be true.

"And, I think it's time we went to Lord Death." But we never did make it to the school that day.

Kid's p.o.v

"So why aren't they in school?" I asked when Liz put her phone away.

"Uh, Takanashi didn't think it would be a good idea for Aya to go today after what happened yesterday." She said, clearly lying by the way she spoke.

"Oh really?" I said. She nodded insistently. "I wonder why Emma is absent then." It could have something to do with the fact Emma hates Aya. It wasn't that hard to guess, but I wish they would get along. Emma's a nice girl after all. (**Kitty: oh how little he knows...**)

"Maybe she's sick?" Maka suggested.

"Could be, but she would tell me." I said.

"Oh, well ask Denise. She's always with Emma."

"She's not here either." I pointed out, "Along with a few other girls Emma usually hangs out with."

"Maybe they're all sick?" Liz suggested shrugging.

"They do have sick minds after all." Patti chimed in, toying with the pencils on the desks.

"What?" I looked at her. Maka and Liz glanced at her.

"Emma's a b-" Patti started.

"Is a what?" Emma finished appearing from behind causing all four of us to jump. I turned around and saw Emma with her gang of girls. Their clothing was ragged and torn, covered and dirt. They all had bruises on their arms and other injuries, and Emma was clutching her arm that hung loosely on her side. And she had a large bruise swelling around her eye on her tear streaked face.

"Emma! What happened!?" I asked concerned.

"K-Kitty!" She sniffed wiping away a tear. "S-she just suddenly attacked us! Takanashi and Aya did to! See this bruise?" She pointed to the one on her eye. "Aya punched me! And Kitty broke my arm! And the three of them attacked the other girls to!" She started sobbing. "It was horrible! Kitty turned into a were-wolf and just starting randomly attacking for no reason at all!" The other girls nodded in agreement and two of them also started to cry. I noticed Denise was missing. That's odd, she's usually always with Emma.

"They did what?" Maka asked dumbfounded. I could tell she didn't believe a word Emma just said. Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms. "Why would they do that?"

"I don't know!" Emma whimpered. I put my arm around her comfortingly.

"Come on let's get you to the nurse's office." I said. She nodded.

"You liar!" Liz growled. "Aya would never do a thing like that."

"Yeah!" Maka, Soul, and Patti chimed in crossing their arms and glaring at her.

"What!? You don't believe me! But I have no reason to lie!" Emma cried.

"Yeah!" I said defensively. "Why would she lie?"

Liz crossed her arms and pretended to think for a moment. "I don't know, maybe because she's the biggest bitch ever and hates Aya for no reason in particular!?"

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"She hate all of us except you! And is so hell-bent on ruining Aya's life! And not to mention all the things she's done to us in the past!" Said Maka.

"Yeah! Just a little while ago she threw Aya in the boy's locker room completely naked!" Soul added.

"Why would i do that?" Emma shouted. "They're lying Kid!"

"Why would they, and you, lie to me?" I asked unsure who to believe.

"We wouldn't!" Emma and my friends all shouted at once.

"Then who do I believe!?"

"Kid, we've known you much longer then you've known Emma. Would we lie to you?" Asked Liz and Patti. I paused for a moment.

"I don't know. But for now, Emma and her friends need to be treated." I said looking at the ground. I took her un-injured arm and started for the nurse's office but stopped suddenly. I sensed a kishin. In Gallows Mansion.

"Maka do you feel that?" I asked.

"Kishin!" She said. "And they're close!"

"Liz, Patti, let's go!" The three of us ran out of the class room followed by Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star.

"Kid!" Emma called out after me. "Where are you going!?"

Aya's p.o.v

Takanashi locked the door of Gallows mansion behind us as we stepped outside. "Come on let's go." Kitty said as she skipped down the stairs followed by her dogs.

"Let's go to Lord Death first alright?" Asked Takanashi, carefully dragging me down the stairs.

"Yeah." I said. "And-" I was cut off when i was suddenly snatched from my chair and lifted into the air by a slimy tentacle. I screamed as I was thrown around wildly by the tentacle and squeezed until I started choking.

"Aya!?" Shouted Takanashi and Kitty. The thing dropped me on the ground and dark spots blocked my vision. I blinked and stared at the creature that had grabbed me. It was a large blob with about twelve or so tentacles, and had a giant gaping mouth filled with sharp teeth, and a big red eye on the top of its blobby head, and it was dripping slim everywhere. What was with these kishins for the past few days? None of them look like they could have ever been human before!

But it wasn't the kishin that scared me the most, or the fact that it was joined by three kishins that looked just like it, but the woman floating above them.

She was wearing a long, inky black billowing dress, had pink long pink hair flying around loosely, and had one blood red eye, the other a sapphire blue color. She smiled coldly.

"Hello Aya." Her voice was soft but filled with malice. "Did you miss me?"

"A-auntie?" I stammered. Horrible visions of cruel experiments and harsh beatings filled my head.

"It looks like I failed to kill you once more." She said. "But don't worry. This time i won't fail."

A/N: (random true story)

**Me and my sister: *watching anime together on the computer***

Mom: *getting ready to go shopping with dad and leave us completely alone*  
><strong>Me: Where are you going?<strong>

**Mom: Shopping**

**Me and sister: Okay bye bye**

**Mom: Bye. Oh and if the dryer catches fire just leave**.

**Sister: Kay.**

**Mom/Dad: *Leaves***

**(Five minutes later)**

**Me:...WAIT, WHY WOULD IT CATCH FIRE!?**

**And that's how we had a moment of "What if it does..."**


	26. Chapter 25

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•´¯'•. .•´¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

Marissa: *sulking the corner of the closet*

**Harisu: hey...is that a good sign?**

**Kitty: nope, she should be writing**

**Jenny: Let's open it up and see what's wrong**

**Saga: have you guys been keeping her there the whole time?**

**Kokoa: yup**

**Secret: it's a hobby**

**Eden: what a horrible hobby**

**Nero: that's not a hobby! It's author cruelty! **

**Max: there's no such thing!**

**Saga: there is now! She's an author, and you're being cruel to her!**

**Kitty: good point. But i'm still not letting her out**

**Harisu: maybe we should**

**Jenny: why?**

**Kokoa: she's grinning like a mad man**

**Kitty: Hey you okay?**

**Marissa: If you don't let me out I'll erase your characters~! *evil grin***

**Everyone: O.O! **

**Marissa: That's right! You may be laughing now but remember I have control over this entire story~! I can make you guys disappear any time I want!**

**Kitty: Y-you wouldn't...**

**Marissa: Oh i will~ *holds eraser over manuscript***

**Everyone: OKAY WE'LL LET YOU OUT! **

**Marissa: that's more like it~! *walks out of closet* **

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•´¯'•. .•´¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

Takanashi's p.o.v

"Aunt!?" I said looking back and forth from the witch and Aya. "What's going on here!?" When Aya said Auntie I was kind of starting to see more of a resemblance between the two. Both had very long pink hair, one blue and one red eye, and were very, very small and petite, and pretty. They really had no differences except the fact her aunt was like a slightly bigger version of her. Which for some reason I found quite funny despite our situation right now. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing at the wrong time.

"Aunt? She looks more like she could be your mother!" Kitty said.

"No i'm pretty sure she's my aunt." Said Aya quietly.

"Tch! Me? Aya's mother? No i'm definitely her aunt. I and her mother were twins." Said the Aya's aunt, rolling her eyes in disgust. "If I was her mother, would I being trying to kill her?"

"Well I don't know," I said. "Some moms are just plain crazy."

"Do I look crazy to you?" She snapped.

"Yeah actually, I mean you're trying to kill her with these weird blobby things." I quipped.

"True I guess that does kind of give the wrong impression." She examined her nails looking bored. "But if I didn't bring these, killing her would be a lot quicker than me doing it myself. Besides, I don't feel like doing any dirty work today." Wow she sure is lazy.

"One question." Said Kitty raising her hand like she would in school. "Why are you trying to kill her? I mean, what has she ever done to you?"

Aya's aunt sighed in annoyance. "I guess I have a little time to explain everything. After all, I have no were to be any time soon."

"Ha! No social life. So...Great, please go ahead and give us the back story please. I'm very confused." I said honestly.

"Just shut your trap so I can get on with it already." She snarled. I almost opened my mouth to say something again but decided against it. "Long time ago, about 100 years to be precise-" I cut her off there.

"Did you just say _100 _years ago?" I asked.

"Yes! Do you want me to continue this or not?" She asked.

"Sorry keep going." I gestured for her to continue.

"Were was I? Oh right, about 100 years ago to be precise, my 'beloved' twin sister, who happened to be one of the most powerful witches in the world (besides me of course) married a really powerful miester, and boom! Created the most powerful and dangerous being to witches known to man-kind. And you know her as Aya."

"Um sorry, no to be rude and cut you off again, but was her mom evil? And why would that make Aya one of the most dangerous thing to witches known to man-kind?" Kitty asked this time.

"Will you keep quiet and listen?"

"Only if you answer the question."

"I was getting to that! Just be patient will you!?"

"Okay, okay! Sorry, keep going." Kitty apologized.

"Humph! You try to tell one story and everyone just has to ask questions! So where was I again?" She pondered for a moment.

"Um, Aya being the most dangerous person to witches ever?" I suggested.

"Right, thanks. Now because my sister was one of the most powerful witches (not as powerful as the head witch or me of course) and her husband was one of the most powerful meisters in the world, and just happened to be one of the most powerful wizards, yes wizards are real to, they had a child more powerful than the two of them combined. And of course my sister went to the good side after that." She stopped to clear her throat then continued, "And because the two of them had a child with greater powers then them, and maybe even Lord Death, she became a big threat to witches. And that wasn't a good thing. So the other witches created a plan-"

"Sorry, but I have another question." I interjected. "When will you get to the part about this being a hundred years ago, and Aya is only 15?"

"I'm getting to that!" She said through clenched teeth. "As I was saying, the other witches, including myself, hatched a plan to kill the baby girl before her powers fully developed. But sadly that plan was foiled when her parents cast a spell on her, causing them to lose their own lives that prevented anyone from killing her, besides herself." She paused in case we had more questions then went on, "So when we finally managed to successfully kill off her parents, the only thing we could do was try to get her to kill herself. Which sadly, did not work because when she jumped off the roof 100 hundred years ago, someone opened a portal to the future and she fell through it."

"Wait just one moment here, did you say she fell through a portal to the future?" I asked confused.

"Yes weren't you listening?" She glowered at me.

"I heard you loud and clear. So what happened after that?"

"Well because we couldn't travel back in time then and the person who sent her is unknown, we had to wait 100 hundred years to catch up with Aya. Then after that the problem was trying to get her to kill herself which I thought was going to be pretty easy but every single time I was interrupted-"

"Sorry to interrupt again, but did trying to kill her involve the elevator incident, or the one on the rooftop?" I asked.

"No that was my accomplices doing." She said angrily. "Now shut up I was getting to that. The elevator, the rooftop, and the hanged girl, were all real illusions meant to make you and Aya go insane. There you happy? In fact, even Emma played a big role in this. And I should probably tell you this now but she's not real."

"What?" The three of us said.

"What do you mean what? Weren't you listening?"

"Yes now what was that about her not existing?" Asked Kitty, "Cuz if she's not real i'm going to feel like i broke a non-existent person's arm...then it'll feel weird."

"Well technically Emma does exist. But the one you do does not." Aya's aunt explained. "The real Emma was replaced by my accomplice. I don't remember what happened to real one but most likely she's dead or one of these kishins is her." She gestured to the large blobby kishins. We stared at her in horror. Did she say the one of those monsters was the real Emma? What about all the other kishins we killed!?

"So um who's your accomplice?" I asked nervously.

"She just showed up." She pointed behind us and we saw Denise. She wore a crimson colored dress, and her plain brown hair was now curly and cascaded down her back. She was no longer the plain Denise that did everything Emma said. But a witch. And no one would've guessed.

"Um, why would you create a fake Emma?" Aya asked.

"To create problems for in hopes you'll commit suicide. But we didn't count on the Shinigami boy to be attracted to your powerful soul and develop feelings for you." Denise answered. ''And that only made our problem bigger. So I created those illusions Aya saw, like the dark fog, and the elevator to make her go crazy, including the one you just saw, and even the rooftop for you Takanashi."

"Does this have anything to do with the thing I don't want to remember either?" I asked.

"Correct."

"So what is it I don't want to remember?"

"Why don't you look and find out for yourself?" She waved her hands and mumbled something under her breath. Before I knew it a hole opened beneath my feet and I fell, down, down, down, into the blackness.

Aya's p.o.v

"Takanashi?!" I shouted when she suddenly passed out, and her eyes turned completely black. "What did you do to her!?" I demanded.

"I couldn't actually send her to the past. So I uncovered her memories and sent her on a trip through her memories." Denise said. "The shock could kill her but I don't really know that for sure."

"Well without her gone Aya will be easier to defeat. Especially since we found a counter spell for the one her parents put on her." My Aunt Seraphina said.

"Well, you want to know what we asked for the back story." Kitty asked sweetly.

"Why?" Denise and Aunt Seraphina asked.

"To give our friends time to show up." She smiled.

"Dammit!" They shrieked as Kitty's gang, Kid and the Thompson sisters, Maka and Soul, and Black Star and Tsubaki and Saga, Eden, and Nero, showed up ready for battle. Kitty smirked at them.

"19 against two. Let's see who wins."


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: I do not own Alice in wonderland! All rights go to Lewis Carol!**

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•´¯'•. .•´¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

**Kitty: Marissa~!**

**Marissa: Uh why do you sound so happy to see me? Are you feeling okay?**

**Kitty: Yes~! I just wanted to thank you~!**

**Marissa: uh...for what? **

**Harisu: You made her popular.**

**Marissa: Did i?**

**Kitty: Yeah! Because of you after people read this story half of them follow me! I once gotten followers in under an hour!**

**Secret: Lucky! **

**Marissa: You're not even on Wattpad Secret. And Harisu got more followers to**

**Kokoa: I think i got a few to.**

**Jenny: I got 1 ;_;**

**Marissa: That's cuz you're never on Wattpad anymore.**

**Kitty: hey...I just realized something**

**Marissa: What?**

**Kitty: for a soul eater fan fic, me, Marissa, Harisu, and jenny, had not once turned into our weapon forms. NOT ONCE! **

**Marissa: O.O" Ooops...i totally forgot what weapons you guys were...^-^"**

**Everyone but Marissa: THEN GO BACK AND READ CHAPTER 8! **

**Marissa: Eeep! Okay, okay! I'll go back and read chapter 8! Then I'll put you guys in this chapter using your weapon forms this time. Does that sound good?**

**Everyone: but Marissa: Yup~! **

**Marissa: good...**

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•´¯'•. .•´¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

Takanashi's p.o.v

When I opened my eyes I was lying in the middle of field. The green grass sparkled with morning dew and the sun hung low in the sky with a few stars still scattered across the sky. I groaned and shut my eyes again. I have no clue where I am right now. Great. Just great. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head feeling something warm and sticky on my hand. I looked at it and was shocked to see blood. Did I hit my head or something? I wondered to myself.

"Who are you?" Someone asked and I jumped out of my skin. I looked up and saw a miniature Aya staring back at me. She had a school bag slung over her shoulder and was wearing a pink cotton dress, and her pink hair was cut short. Her right eye was covered with a white eye-patch and her left, blue, eye sparkled with curiosity.

"Uh..." I opened and closed my mouth like a fish, unsure what to say. I thought for a moment and glanced around. "What year is this?" I said, the question was the first thing I could think of.

"1914." The girl said, narrowing her eyes and lifting one eyebrow. "How could you forget what year it is?" 1914? 1914!? Omg...I was about 100 years into the past. This girl was Aya!

"What's your name?" I asked quickly.

"Aya." She replied, taking a step back. "What's it to you?"

"What's your age?" I grew more and more worried with each question. She took another step back.

"12. Who are you? You don't belong here do you?"

"I-i'm..." I trailed off. If this was the past I couldn't' tell her my name. "Maka Albarn!" I silently apologized to Maka. But her name was the first thing I could think of.

"Maka." She whispered. "What year are you from?" That question had me totally shocked.

"Uh wha?" I said dumbly.

"You heard me." The girl pursed her lips and looked me up and down.

"The future?" I said meekly. That seemed to satisfy her.

"Well i'm going to school now. You stay here, you don't exactly look like you belong in this time." She said. I stared at her.

"H-how did you...?"

She shrugged. "Stay here." She repeated. "But maybe, if you stay out of sight you can follow me to school." And with that she adjusted her bag and skipped off. I stood up, dusting myself off and noticed a small little cottage not far from where I was standing. That must be where she lives. I took a look at where she skipped away too and saw a small little dirt path next to a fence. She climbed over and jumped on the other side. She turned around and looked back at me.

I guess she did want me to follow. So I gathered my bearings and walked off after her along the dirt road.

Aya's p.o.v

"19 against two. Let's see who wins." Kitty smirked. The witches seemed baffled by all the unexpected people showing up without them noticing. Aunt Seraphina scowled and waved her hands. The ground cracked and more eccentric looking kishins appeared. All of them ugly and mutated with extra limbs and eyes and weird monster like appearances. And was it just me or did one of them look like Sully in Monsters inc?

"Don't act like you won yet," Denise snarled. "We still got these kishins on our side."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Kitty waved her off. "Yo Harisu! I'm over here!" Harisu darted over to Kitty like a ninja and caught her as she transformed into a machine gun. Jenny turned into a katana and Marissa wielded her like a samurai would. So that's what they looked like as weapons, I was so used to seeing them fight as vampires, were-wolfs, fallen angels, and fairies. I wonder why they don't just use their magic right now instead of their weapon forms.

Maka sneezed and I saw her holding Soul as a scythe.

"Something tells me this is going to be epic!" Saga crowed holding Nero and Eden.

"Uh I have a question again." Kitty said, seeming to enjoy the look of irritation on Aunt Seraphina's face. "How did you make these kishins?"

"We fed mutated humans souls. A few of them are still human _inside _kishin like forms. Like the ones over there." She pointed to the blobby kishins and I could just barely make out the silhouettes of people inside. I choked bag a gag when I spotted one that looked oddly like Emma. Was the real Emma as evil as the fake one appeared? Did Kid over hear the conversation from before and know she was fake? And if so was he still dating her?

I spotted the fake Emma watching from behind the crowd of kishins. Did she know she wasn't the real Emma all along? She seemed like she thought she was real when beating me up.

"Ugh I'm sick of standing here waiting!" Black Star shouted and lunged for one of the kishins and slicing it in half with his weapon. "Hah!" But his victory was short lived. The kishins broken body started to reconnect itself until it was like Black Star had never attacked it.

"Uh...is that supposed to happen?" Asked Liz in gun form.

"Nope." Kid answered. "Sanzu River shot!" He began to fire a stream of bullets from the guns at another kishin, that somewhat resembled an octopus mixed with a cat, repeatedly. The kishin shrank back squealing and hissing. But as soon as Kid stopped it roared furiously and lunged for Kid unharmed. Kid dodged it easily but didn't see one of the other kishins swing it's leg-er, tentacle at him and almost hit him but Maka appeared and swung at it with her scythe. It didn't even make a dent.

Maka staggered backwards in surprised and the tentacle wrapped up both her and Kid and threw them against Gallows Mansion.

"Humph. Looks like this will be harder than I thought." Said Saga. "Omega Caliber!" he shouted, but before he could do anything else, a kishin grabbed his legs and threw him up into the air and almost slammed him into the ground but Sage turned and used both swords to sever the tentacle from its body and landed on both feet.

"You didn't even give me any time to do anything!" He complained then shouted again, "Soul Resonance, Omega Caliber!" A powerful dark aura appeared around the three and he lunged for the same kishin. His movements were a blur, I could barely keep my eye on him as he zig-zagged around the kishin, and when he was done, it was sliced into pieces. "Hmph. That should do it."

But, as you've probably already guessed, the kishin reconstructed itself.

"Well, this is going to be a lot harder than I thought." Said Marissa.

"Says you," Kitty mumbled, "You created these." Marissa shot her a look.

"Shh!"

Takanashi's p.o.v

I had followed Mini Aya all the way to an ancient looking school house. A plain white building with a single belfry with and old cracked bell inside. Some kids were playing kick ball out on the front lawn and others were standing around chatting with one another. And all of them seemed to be wearing very old timey clothing. The girls wearing floor length dresses and odd looking button up shoes, the boys wearing trousers and vests.

A few girls noticed Aya approaching and one picked up a pine cone and chucked it at her head. Aya didn't even flinch as the pine cone sailed through the air and hit her in the head. She kicked it out of her way and kept on going. None of the other children took notice of me. I looked up and noticed the sky had darkened and the trees were swaying.

"Hey Aya!" One cruel looking kid shouted, "Did your aunt created any new ugly experiments today? Oh wait, I'm looking right at one!" He chuckled at his one joke and the others joined in. I rolled my eyes. I didn't think the joke was particularly funny at all. Not just because it was mean, but kids in this era have really crappy jokes.

"Ignore them." Said another little girl with curly black hair, startling green eyes behind big glasses, and a cocky grin on her face. ''They're just idiots." It took me a moment to realize that I was looking at _me! _

"Good morning Taki." Said Mini Aya. Yup, that was totally me. Little me took Mini Aya's hand and lead her into the school house. Aw, I used to be adorable.

"Takanashi! What are you doing?!" One of the girls shouted. Little Me ignored her. I followed the two inside. There were only three classrooms inside the building, and stairs leading up to the roof and the belfry. They went into the classroom at the end and opened the door almost running into a teacher. A pretty young women with blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"Oh good morning Takanashi," Then she glanced at Aya and hurried away.

"Bitch." Little Me muttered and Mini Aya smiled. I giggled and Mini Aya glanced back up at me. "Did you hear something?"

"No." Said Mini Aya, "Let's put our stuff in the classroom."

"Kids! Class is staring!" The teacher called. The kids rushed inside and into their assigned classrooms. They all hurried to put their stuff away and eagerly sat in their desks. Little Me was in a desk far away from Mini Aya's, who was all the way in the back of the class room in a row all by herself in the corner. Little Me waved and Mini Aya waved back. I took a seat in the back also.

"Good morning Ms. Susan!" They chorused and the teacher smiled.

"Good morning everybody!" She replied. "I hope you all did the assigned reading!" The student's groaned. "What did any of you do it?" No on responded. "Fine raise your hand if you did!" No one did and they all shuffled in their seats embarrassed. Then slowly, Mini Aya raised her hand. The teacher seemed a little startled.

"Really? Only Aya?" She looked around desperately, waiting for someone else to raise their hand. "Okay then! So I guess it's your turn to come up to the front and read the first chapter for everyone today! Come on up!"

Aya remained in her desk looking momentarily confused. She glanced at Little Me and she waved her forward. Slowly Mini Aya got up, grabbed her book, and shuffled forward. The kids kept their eyes on her and when they met her gaze they dropped their eyes to the floor. Aya stood in front of the chalk board and opened her book, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, and began to read. Her voice was quit and everyone had to lean forward to hear her.

_ " Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank and of having nothing to do: once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, "and what is the use of a book," thought Alice, "without pictures or conversations?' "Aya_ began. One of the boys snickered when she started stuttering. She kept going.

_ "So she was considering, in her own mind (as well as she could, for the hot day made her feel very sleepy and stupid), whether the pleasure of making a daisy-chain would be worth the trouble of getting up and picking the daisies, when suddenly a White Rabbit with pink eyes ran close by her."_ One of the boys interrupted her, "Stupid? That sounds just like you!" He said. Aya ignored him. Little Me crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at the boys head. Aya kept on reading.

_"There was nothing so very remarkable in that; nor did Alice think it so very much out of the way to hear the Rabbit say to itself "Oh dear! Oh dear! I shall be too late!"_

"Stop reading already! Your shaky voice is starting to annoy me!" The same girl who had thrown a pine cone at her head earlier shouted. The class laughed and the Mrs. Susan quieted them all with a glare. Little Me who sat behind the girl, grabbed a fistful of the girls hair and yanked it. She screeched but quickly covered her mouth when Ms. Susan looked their way.

_"(when she thought it over afterwards it occurred to her that she ought to have wondered at this, but at the time it all seemed quite natural); but, when the Rabbit actually took a watch out of its waistcoat-pocket, and looked at it, and then hurried on, Alice started to her feet" _Aya stopped when the same piece of paper that Little Me had thrown earlier at the boy, was thrown at her. Students laughed, then soon others started throwing things at her as well. Paper clips, pencils, crumpled paper, and even their school books!

"H-hey!" I said reaching for a boys wrist to prevent him from throwing his text book but I went right through him!

''Students! S-stop!" Ms. Susan scolded. "You'll hurt her!" But they ignored her and finally she just gave up and allowed it to happen.

"Stop it!" Little Me shouted angrily. She got up from her desk and ran to the front of the class room trying to shield Aya. A few people stopped when they saw her, but one boy pulled a rock out of his pocket and chucked it at her head. She didn't dodge it in time. The rock hit her right between the eyes and she staggered backwards, tripping on a loose floor board, and fell down. Her head hitting the edge of the desk with a loud

**_Crack!_**

And she fell to the floor un-moving, her eyes still open and glazed over. Blood poured from her wounds and the class went silent. Mini Aya gasped and her eyes widened at the same time as me. The Ms. Susan rushed over and put her head to Little Me's chest. She drew back when she realized that Little Me was dead.

"I-is she dead?" Asked one of the little girls tentatively.

"I'm afraid so..." Ms. Susan trailed of, "Who threw the rock?" I glared at the boy but no one noticed him. He didn't move, just sat in his seat silently like all the rest did.

"Should we get the police?" Someone else asked. The boy stiffened. Then he said,

"Why don't we say Aya did it?" He asked. People turned to look at him. "If we say one of us did it we'll get arrested."

"B-but we can't do that." Ms. Susan protested.

"But she isn't one of us! Plus it's our word against hers." Someone else said. Mini Aya shrank back against the wall terrified. Ms. Susan thought for a moment, then sulkily nodded her head. I wish I could kill her. The boy who had thrown the rock sighed with relief.

"Hey she's getting away!" Someone shouted, "Get her!" Mini Aya had taken the chance to run and the students got up and chased her out of the room. I followed. One boy got in front of her blocking the way out of the school. She turned and ran up the stairs with me close behind.

She ran up two at a time and up on the roof top.

"There she is!"

She slammed the door to the roof top shut and started climbing the stairs to the belfry. She made it to the top and realized she had nowhere left to go. Rain pelted her face and the wind blew her dress.

"H-hey what are you doing?" I asked when she took a step up on the ledge. She looked up and the sky suddenly cleared. She scowled and turned back to look at me, tears running down her face. The door pounded down below. She carefully removed her eye patch and tossed it at me. I caught it. Then without warning she jumped. I ran to the ledge and saw her fall to the ground. But just before she reached it, a hole opened up and she fell through.

I started in shock. The time warp...they mentioned she escaped through a time warp. The door below fell down and the kids following the teacher rushed through and climbed the stairs.

"N-no way. Did she jump?" They shouted, confused.

"But her body isn't down there!"

I looked down again and saw the hole had disappeared.


	28. Chapter 27

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•´¯'•. .•´¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

Marissa: *sighs* I'm so bored!

**Kitty: how can you be bored!? You control and entire fan fic!**

**Jenny: She's just lazy**

**Secret/Kokoa/Max: *nod in agreement***

**Marissa: Hey!**

**Harisu: How about I tell ya a joke~? °˖ ****(○ ****ヮ****)**

**Marissa: Okay! **

**Harisu: *clears throat* what's the difference between bird flu and swine flu? **

**Everyone: *stares at her***

**Harisu: If you have bird flu, you need tweetment. If you have swine flu, you need oink-ment.**

**Everyone: *staring at her***

**Harisu: …let me try another... What's the Internet's favorite animal? *waits for answer* the lynx!**

**Everyone: *not laughing* **

**Harisu: ...^-^" okay here's another what did the green grape say to the purple grape? Breathe, idiot! BREATHE! **

**Marissa/Kokoa: *smiling***

**Harisu: Let me try some more~! This one is a bit perverted...A husband and wife are trying to set up a new password for their computer. The husband puts, "Mypenis," and the wife falls on the ground laughing because on the screen it says, "Error. Not long enough."**

**Everyone minus Kitty: ...*bursts out laughing* **

**Harisu: *smiles* okay one more and the story can start now! A man goes to a bar and sees a fat girl dancing on a table. He walks over to her and says, "Wow, nice legs!" She is flattered and replies, "You really think so?" The man says, "Oh definitely! Most tables would have collapsed by now."**

**Everyone: *laughing so hard they're dying* One more! One more!**

**Harisu: Okay okay! What's worse than ten babies nailed to a tree?**

**Everyone:...**

**Harisu: One baby nailed to ten trees!**

**Everyone: (****口****)** **...THAT'S SO HORRIBLE! YOU JUST KILLED THE MOOD! WHAT DA F*CK IS WRONG WITH YOU! WHAT DA HELL MADE YOU THINK THAT WAS FUNNY!?**

**Harisu: O.O!**

**Kitty: *Laughing* **

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•´¯'•. .•´¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

Kid's p.o.v

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THESE KISHINS!?" Kitty shouted angrily. Harisu aimed the shotgun at kishins glowing red eye and fired at it rapidly. "THEY JUST DON'T DIE!" I gritted my teeth and fired my guns at the same kishin.

"OMG we've been fighting for over three hours and not one has gone down!" Liz complained as well. Aya was inside Gallows Mansion along with Takanashi who had still not awoken.

"We told you they're not normal kishins." The witches laughed haughtily. I snarled and fired a couple bullets at them. The dodged them easily and Denise fired a flaming orb at me from her palm so quickly I barely had enough time to dodge before It singed my shirtsleeve. I scowled. Now I was no longer symmetrical!

"Kid. If you dare go mentally crazy right now I'll move ALL the furniture and pictures in the house by 5 inches!" Liz warned. I gritted my teeth and pretended to ignore the slight imperfection. I jumped up on one of the kishins and shot it in the eye. It squealed and grabbed at me with one of its scaly hands. I jumped out of the way and it ended up scratching its own eyeball out. We. It roared in surprised and crushed its own eye in its hand spraying blood. I went into matrix mood and dodged all the blood that came towards me.

"EW!" Maka said disgustedly. She swung around and sliced of a kishins hand.

"Hey it's disappearing." I said, surprised by this. Was it because it cut out its eye? "Everyone aim for their eyes!" I glanced at Seraphina and noticed her mad grin falter. I guess that means i'm right.

"Oh hey that just made everything easier!" Kitty said as she lunged straight for one kishins eye and tore it out. I looked away. This method was certainly repulsive.

"Ugh...that's gross. For some reason I was expecting you to eat it." Said Max, stepping away from Kitty when she attempted to punch him with her bloody hands.

"Hey focus on fighting the kishins!" Marissa snapped, "And Kitty you're supposed to be Harisu's weapon!" Both Max and Kitty glared in response. Kitty reformed into a machine gun. Harisu immediately took her and shot another kishin right in the center of its eye.

"Hah! Now that we know there weakness this makes things much easier for us!" Saga grinned, he jumped up and crisscrossed both katanas so he made and X on the eye of a kishin and it disappeared instantly.

"Whoah!" Said Jenny, in katana form.

"Look out!" Black Star shouted as Denise release a huge fire ball at Marissa. She turned around and sliced it in half with the katana.

"Sweet!" Said Secret, "I wish i could do that!" She was hiding behind a tree away from the action.

"HEY HELP US SECRET!" Kokoa said angrily, dodging an incoming attack from Seraphina. Seraphina had black tendrils all around her that wiggled around in the sky. Her eyes were dark and her hair waved around her head like a nest of baby snakes. She reached out for Kokoa and the tendrils came straight at her like missiles. "EEP!" Kokoa jumped around doing flips and jumping up and down to avoid them.

"HAHAHAHAAH! THAT LOOKS HILARIOUS!" Kitty laughed!

"This isn't supposed to be funny!" I shouted.

"Well just take a look at her and tell me that doesn't look funny." Kitty demanded.

"Well it does look a tiny bit amusing." I admitted shrugging me shoulders.

"HEY!" Kokoa shouted.

"Sorry!" I ran towards her and knocked her out of the way.

"Hey look! There seriously are people in those blobby kishins!" Black Star shouted.

"Seriously!?" Maka grimaced. "So what will happen if we kill those?"

"They'll probably die." Denise shrugged.

"Well let's find out!" Black Star cried, he over to a kishin and slashed angrily at its eyes. It squirmed and shrieked in pain and finally it disappeared, leaving behind the body of a person. It was a woman, no more than about 20 years old, lying on the ground un-moving. I couldn't see her soul. Was she dead? Thankfully someone else asked that question for me.

"Is she dead?" Asked Tsubaki nervously. Cautiously I walked over and put two fingers on her neck to check her pulse while the others continued to fight. She was covered in goo and smelled terrible. Just faintly her heart beat.

"She's alive." I proclaimed. The woman's eyes fluttered then popped open. They were milky and dull like marbles. She pulled back her lips in a snarl and grabbed my neck before I could react. She opened her mouth revealing sharp teeth. She bit my neck and I almost screamed before shoving her off me. My shoulder was covered in blood and I wiped it away.

"Well I wasn't expecting that." Said Denise, a little surprised herself. "Were you Seraphina?"

"Nope." Seraphina answered. "I'm just as shocked as you. Who would've thought she'd become a zombie?"

"No one but this is a fan fic so I guess anything could happen." Kitty muttered rolling her eyes and glancing at Marissa who lifted a finger to her lips in attempt to silence her. Fan fic...?

"Kid are you okay!?" Liz and Patti both asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine." It's just a bite...it's just a bite...don't freak out because it's unsymmetrical, I thought to myself. If I freak out now Liz will ruin the mansion! The woman came at me again and I kicked her away. She tried again and I kicked her in the head this time. Her neck snapped backwards and I took a step back in disgust. Instead of dying though she grabbed her head and snapped it back into place.

"Damn those things are just as invincible as the kishins!" Saga cried, having already destroyed three along with Black Star. The people awoke and started crawling towards him.

"Ew!" Said Patti and she giggled. "It's like a horror movie!"

"It's nothing like a horror movie!" Liz argued. "This is real!"

"Fine it's reality t.v show then." Patti retorted. I'm pretty sure if Liz could she would be rolling her eyes right now. Another hybrid claw from a kishin swiped Maka off the ground before she could even see it coming and threw her in the air were another kishin swatted at her with its tail and another brought her back down to the ground.

"Maka!" Soul cried out.

"I'm fine!" Maka swiped the blood of her forehead smearing it across instead. She scowled and swung the scythe around killing a kishin in the process. A zombie crawled over and grabbed her ankle. She kicked it away but it grabbed it again and sunk its teeth into her flesh. She cried out and slashed at it violently.

"Kyaaaaaaaah!" I looked back at the mansion and saw Aya being dragged outside by her legs by what looked like another kishin but with more human features. It had sharp pointed claws and a large mouth full rows of pointed teeth.

"Aya!" I started to run over but was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled back.

"Where are you going?" Asked Emma. Her voice plaintive and whiny. She smiled coyly.

"Emma what are you doing?" I attempted to take a step back but she grabbed my wrist. Her sharp nails dug into my skin and her eyes flashed with anger.

"What?" She snapped, pulling me closer until she was just inches away from my face. "Wouldn't you rather play with me?" She smiled again revealing extra sharp teeth.

"No thanks." I said and pushed her away. She scowled and lunged for me, her arms outstretched with new shiny claws attached to her fingernails. Had she always had those? Obviously the answer was no. She swiped her hand and her claws raked the side of my face leaving for neat scratches on my cheek. My eyes twitched. I. Was. Unsymmetrical. I WAS UNSYMMETRICAL! I pointed Liz and Patti at her and pulled the triggers. I shot her once in the chest, once in the forehead, and in both eyes. She fell to the ground, a pool of blood spilling on the ground.

"Help!" I remembered Aya and saw her still gripping the door so hard her knuckles were white and the kishin was pulling the door of the mansion off as well as her. Once again I tried to run towards her but was suddenly grabbed by the ankle and pulled down.

"I'm not done yet Kiddy-chan~!" Emma cooed, standing up. She staggered but righted herself. I stared at her in disbelief. How...

Takanashi's p.o.v

Crap. Portal is gone, i'm stuck in the past, no one can see me, and plus I don't know how to get back to my time. And what's worse is i'm _dead. _Dead. D-E-A-D. I'M DEAD! Why the hell am I dead!? The only thing I could do now was stare at the place where Aya fell.

"Hey who's that?" one of the students asked. I thought they couldn't see me?

"Was she always there?" Another asked.

"Uh...no?" I said, not sure whether or not I was supposed to answer. Maybe I shouldn't of. Because they didn't seem to like that answer.

"Who is she?" Another hissed.

"What's with those weird clothes?" One girl sniffed.

"Hey!" I snapped. "I payed good money for these clothes!"

"Who are you?" Mrs. Susan demanded. Taking a step forward.

"Er...nobody?" Suddenly I heard a hissing and crackling noise from down below. The portal was open again. "Well sorry bitches but I gotta go." I saluted and fell backwards off the building. I closed my eyes before I hit the ground and instead of continuing to fall time seemed to slow down. I drifted away from the portal, the whole closing up with a slurp. I opened my eyes again and was astounded. I was surrounded by stars. Tons and tons of stars all glowing and twinkling brightly surrounded by a veil of blackness. I could no longer tell which way was up or down.

I continued to drift slowly in the direction I thought was down. But this time I flipped myself over so I was no longer facing that way. Was I in the portal? Or some weird place in between dimension? Damn this stuff makes no sense to me. Suddenly I had the feeling I was being pulled. I turned and saw one single star glowing brighter than the others. Was this were I had to go? For some odd reason I reached out for the light then started to feel the tugging sensation again. Gradually the pull got stronger and I was heading towards it at lighting speed, the light growing bigger and brighter.

I closed my eyes and started to feel like I was free-falling. When I opened them again I saw the sky with a large black hole at the top that I had fallen through. Omg...I WAS FALLING THROUGH THE SKY!? I'M GONNA DIE! I started screaming and close my eyes again. I landed with a splash in a pool of water. I was submerged for a moment then swam back up to the surface gasping for breath. I had landed in a swimming pool. Did this mean I was back in my own time now?

I swam towards the edge and climbed out. Immediately goose bumps appeared on my arms and I shivered. It was freezing! I glanced around I was in someone's backyard. The leaves of the trees around the pool were colored with bright oranges, some many shades of yellows, and vibrant reds. No wonder I was cold. It was the middle of Autumn. And here I was dripping wet wearing nothing but a school uniform. I stood up, still shaken from the fall and decided I should probably leave.

I walked out of the yard and onto a little street with cute little houses. And the farther I walked the bigger and more fancy the houses got. Which part of Death City was I in? Was I even in Death City at all? I didn't recognize these streets...I continued to walk until I found a bus stop. Might as well stay here and see where the bus takes me. I sat on the cold bench and waited. And waited. And waited...then I noticed a newspaper stand not far from where I was sitting. How long was that there? And why didn't I notice it before?

I sat up and bent down to read the date. November 10. So it's still the same day as it was when I left. Then I saw the year. _2012. _HOLY FREAKING CRAP I WAS STILL TWO YEARS IN THE PAST!

Aya's p.o.v

"Let me go!" I shrieked. With a mighty yank the kishin pried me lose from the door. Desperate not to be kidnapped I scraped my nails on the stairs leaving scratches behind. If I could only just move my legs then maybe I could get him to let go! My finger nails began to bleed and my palms burned. I wasn't going to give up just yet! Hopefully someone will help me soon!

But that didn't seem very likely. With the kishins in the way everyone was busy trying to kill them. And Kid was now dealing with a fake psychotic Emma who's hell bent on killing him. And since Takanashi appears to be unconscious, i'm currently weaponless. Being without a weapon also meant I was just another girl in a wheelchair who was completely useless when It comes to killing kishins and saving myself from being kidnapped by one. What crappy life I have.

The Kishin started dragging me down the steps in front of the mansion (which thankfully weren't dramatically large like the ones in front of DWMA) and towards the gate. My head hitting each one with a thump and I grimaced trying to ignore the pain. Being dragged down the stairs was almost as bad as _falling _down the stairs. Neither was very pleasant of course.

"Don't worry I got'cha!" Someone said, and I saw a chain scythe wrap around the kishin and slice it across the middle. It disappeared but not before spraying me with a shower of blood. Max stood in its place grinning like a mad man. "You okay?"

"Uh yeah thanks..." I murmured.

"Good! We can't have the main character getting killed!" He said bending down and picking me up bridal style. Main character...? "Let's get you somewhere where no one can get you." He took a step up the stairs but a large kishin jumped in the way and roared. It was taller than Kitty was as a werewolf, three mouths filled with sharp teeth, and about six arms attached to its body. Its skin was scaly and its face was hideous with a pig nose and seven eyes and two horns protruding from his head to complete the look. "Oh this will be fun. The sight of blood was starting to make me go crazy anyway. I could use another kishin to fight." Said Max, with a twisted smile on his face.

Takanashi's p.o.v

"Now I recognize this place..." I muttered to myself. This is the neighborhood I live in! Geez I must be dumber than I thought...I heard the sound of shoes tapping on the sidewalk. I turned and saw myself walking towards the bus stop with a backpack slung over her shoulder, headphones on my head, chewing gum, and wearing my old school uniform. The date...today was the day I met Aya.


	29. Chapter 28

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•´¯'•. .•´¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

Marissa: I still can't believe you thought that joke was funny.

**Kitty: well it was!**

**Jenny: No it wasn't, it was horrible!**

**Harisu: once again, i'm sorry! **

**Max: you should be. Babies nailed to a tree are not funny. **

**Secret: That joke gave me nightmares...**

**Kokoa: O.o seriously?**

**Max: How about I give telling jokes a try? **

**Saga/Eden/Nero:**_**You?**_

**Max: yeah why not?**

**Max: *glares at them* **

**Marissa: I guess we have time for a joke or two. **

**Max: Okay, *clears throat* I apologize in advance for all the blondes out there: Blonde: "What does IDK stand for?" Brunette: "I don't know." Blonde: "OMG, nobody does!"**

**Harisu who happens to be blonde: h-hey! *sulks in corner* **

**Everyone: *laughs* **

**Max: here's another: A child asked his father, "How were people born?" So his father said, "Adam and Eve made babies, then their babies became adults and made babies, and so on." The child then went to his mother, asked her the same question and she told him, "We were monkeys then we evolved to become like we are now." The child ran back to his father and said, "You lied to me!" His father replied, "No, your mom was talking about her side of the family."**

**Everyone: *laughs again* **

**Max: Okay, here's the last one.**

**Jenny: oh please don't let it end like Harisu...**

**Max: Three nuns are talking. The first nun says, "I was cleaning in Father's room the other day and do you know what I found? A bunch of pornographic magazines." "What did you do?" the other nun asks. "Well, of course I threw them in the trash." The second nun says, "Well, I can top that. I was in Father's room putting away the laundry and I found a bunch of condoms!" "Oh my!" gasp the other nuns. "What did you do?" they ask. "I poked holes in all of them!" she replies. The third nun faints.**

**Everyone but Marissa: *laughs***

**Marissa: I don't get it.**

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•´¯'•. .•´¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

Jenny: *sighs* leave it to Marissa to not understand the most perverted jokes.

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•´¯'•. .•´¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

Aya's p.o.v

Max grinned a strange twisted smile. "I'm gonna put you down for a moment." He said. Setting me down at the top of the stairs. He transformed his hand into a chain sword at the same time the kishin pulled a large club from behind his back. They both stared at each other as if waiting for the other person (or kishin) to make the first move. Finally, Max unable to take it anymore lunged for the kishin attempting to cut it across the neck, but failed when the kishin intercepted him by grabbing his shirt with one of its hands and throwing him to the ground.

Max's eyes blazed with anger and he scowled. He stood up again this time turning both hands into chain swords and his feet into chain-scythes. He swung his foot around and attempted a roundhouse kick to the kishins face aiming for one of its eyes, but once again the kishin grabbed him, but this time he swung him around over his head by his foot but Max made the chain longer somehow managed to wrap it around the kishins scaly neck and land on his other foot.

He tightened the chain and the kishin choked, its eyes bulging. Max yanked the chain bringing the kishin down on its back. The kishin flipped around and grabbed the chain and stood up. Max wobbled a bit trying to regain his balance but the kishin lifted his club in the air and brought it down on Max's head. Max yelped and the chain loosened. The kishin took this opportunity to slip out of it and smack Max with the club again and again. Before he could do it a third time Max jumped up in the air and landed on the kishins head.

The kishin seemed surprised and didn't have time to stop his club before it hit the ground. He had swung it with so much for that when it did, it splintered and broke. It roared angrily now that its favorite toy was broken and started grabbing at its head to get rid of Max who had started stabbing at the kishins eyes and laughing. He had already taken out five before the kishin started hitting his own head to get Max off. Max jumped up again before he was hit by the kishins head and he ended up bringing it down on himself. It blinked in a daze and roared.

It must not have been a very bright kishin because it started hitting itself _again. _And again, and again, and again, until it was so confused it started stumbling around and swinging its arms around randomly. Max laughed again and started to anger the confused kishin even more by coming at it from different sides so quickly I couldn't even see him. The kishin stopped suddenly and remained still. Suddenly, he reached out three of his arms and caught Max in his grip. Max wiggled around trying to free himself but the kishin held on.

With one of its other hand the kishin reaching to grab Max's neck and for a moment I was horrified and thought he was going to snap it but Max opened his mouth revealing his sharp teeth and bit down hard on the kishins hand, his teeth penetrating the hard scales. He held on even when the kishin started squeezing him even harder to get him to let go. Finally when the kishin couldn't take it anymore he dropped Max and rubbed the spot where he wasn't bitten. Max had managed to take off a lot of the kishins flesh and even on of its fingers on the hand he bit.

Max made a disgusted face and spat on the ground and wiped his tongue. I almost laughed but decided that probably wasn't the best thing to do in this situation. When the kishin was busy nursing its injured hand Max lunged for and with one final swing, had severed the kishins head from its neck with his chain sword. Blood splattered everywhere and even on me and I couldn't help but scream. The head remained attached for a while then fell off and rolled down the steps and the body crumpled to the ground.

I stared at it for a while then looked away. An ugly decapitated kishin did not make a pretty sight.

Takanashi's p.o.v

Without thinking I hoped off the bench and dove into the bushes behind the bus stop. I couldn't risk being seen by her! Silently I watched as she approached the bus and sat down on the metal bench. Placing her gift basket and back pack next to her. She (or me...god i'm so confused) unzipped her back pack and rummaged through it until she pulled out a book. She flipped through the pages until finding her place and starting reading. I watched for a moment, unsure about what I should do.

But I was also wondering how the hell I was alive after being killed in 1914! Technically, shouldn't I not be here right now? If so, then what was I doing sitting at the bus stop _and _hiding in the bushes watching myself at the bus stop? I glanced back at the newspaper stand and noticed the article below the date.

**Unknown Girl Jumps of Rooftop!**

The headline read. Wait, did that mean Aya? As quietly as I could not wanting myself to see me, despite the fact she was wearing headphones, I snuck over to the newspaper stand and pulled two quarters out of my pocket. I shoved them through the coin slot and opened up the stand quickly snatching a newspaper then diving back into the bushes. I scanned the newspaper reading what it said below the headline.

**Three months ago on October 15th at the old abandoned**

Millbrook's schoolhouse, a young girl, about 12 years

Old jumped off the rooftop in attempt to end her own life.

But what is most peculiar about this young girl is no one

Knows who she is or where she came from. The young

**Girl has no medical records or any identification about who **

**She is. They only thing that is known about her is her name,**

**Aya Moon-Shadow. Aya is currently residing in St. Mary's **

**Hospital and under Social Services care. The poor girl **

**has lost the use of her legs and will never be able to walk again.**

**She also has no memories of anything after waking up, doctors**

**think she is suffering from amnesia due to shock. **

**Police are launching an investigation to find out who she is**

**And where her family is. If you have any information regarding **

**Aya Moon-Shadow please contact *********** **

The article ended there. I put the paper down and let the information sink in. The other me moved and I jumped. She/me had just finished her book and put it back in the bag. She sighed, clearly bored and her eyes wandered to the newspaper stand. She sat up and dug two quarters out of her pocket and shoved them through the coin slot. Oh now I remember, I read that she was staying at the same hospital as my grandmother...and that's why I went to visit her out of curiosity! (Accidentally)

"Hey that's the hospital my grandmother is staying at." The other I said to herself. She thought for a moment and her brow furrowed. She stared for a while at the picture of Aya and cocked her head to one side. "She looks really, _really _familiar..." She shrugged and fold the paper under harm when the bus finally came, screeching to a lurching halt in front of the bus stop. The door swung open and she stepped on.

For a moment I sat in the bushes debating in my head about what I should do. And finally, after gathering my courage I stood up and walked on the bus. The bus driver didn't notice me. There were only five other people on the bus and none of them saw me either. I smiled to myself and found an empty seat in the back and sat down. I leaned my head against the window watching the scenery go by while the questions I had asked myself earlier repeated themselves in my mind.

"How did Aya get to this time period?" I asked myself out loud. I quickly covered my mouth but uncovered it when no one seemed to have heard me. Marissa...her name floated in my head and I gasped. She had the powers to control time and weather! Was she the one who opened the portal that allowed Aya to escape!? She was really old, it's possible she was there when Aya jumped off the roof.

I was thinking so hard about all the possibilities that I almost didn't notice when the bus came to my stop. St. Mary's hospital. I followed myself off the bus and into the hospital. I followed her to the front desk and watched.

"Excuse me," She said, "Can you tell me what room Rosie Hinamori is staying please?" I…er… her, asked. The woman looked up from the desk and glared at me.

"Visiting hours ended an hour ago." She said coldly, looking me up and down.

"But I just want to see my grandmother!" I whined. "Please?"

"Visiting hours are over." She repeated.

"Not even to drop off some books for her?"

"Visiting. Hours. Are. Over." She said again. "Now get lost kid." The young me scowled at her and stomped out of the hospital. I followed her off course. I watched her turn and head towards the back of the hospital were the rooms were.

"She's on the third floor..." She mumbled. She gazed at the windows trying to pick the right one. "The window was facing north so...that one!" she pointed at an open window and started climbing up the wall. She put her back pack over her shoulder again and carried her gift basket in her mouth by the handle. I began to climb after her, memories of this day coming back to me. I remembered exactly how I climbed this wall. She finally made it to the window and paused, breathing heavily and sweating. She took of her bag and through it in the room then through the basket in after. Then swung up and entered.

I was about to climb in after her but hesitated. What if she saw me? Cautiously I lifted my head so I could see what was happening. "Huh, this isn't my grandmother's room." Young Me's eyes fell on Aya and she smiled. "HI! Sorry for barging in but they wouldn't let me see my grandma because visiting hours are over. I can see this is probably the wrong room..." Aya didn't say anything. She gaped at her still surprised. When she recovered, her hands flew to her red eye blocking it.

"H-how did you get in here?" She demanded.

"Duh! I climbed! My name is Takanashi Hinamori! My grandma was supposed to be in this room!" Young me held out her hand to shake. Aya ignored her. "Why are you covering you eye? Did you get something in it?" Before Aya could react, she had grabbed her hand and moved it out of the way. "It looks okay to me!"

Aya swatted her hand away forcefully and glared at her. "Don't touch me!" She yelled. Young I backed away so fast she tripped on a wire and fell on her butt.

"OW! That hurt a lot! Sorry if i offended you!" She said rubbing her backside. "Your eyes are very pretty by the way." Aya was stunned. "I should probably get going. See you tomorrow!" She got up and left taking her gift basket and back pack with her.

Kid's p.o.v

It seemed Max had the kishin attacking him and Aya under control, but I wasn't having much luck with Emma and a crazy heard of zombies. Well, neither of us seemed to be having much luck anyway with any of the zombies but the kishins were easy to get rid of now that we knew their weaknesses.

I dodged another of one of her vicious attacks and fired another stream of bullets at her which she either dodged or took the hit and miraculously healed. She kicked at my legs and I jumped to avoid them and used Sanzu Fall Shot to send combined rapid shots at her that took the appearance of a waterfall. Not only did I hit her though but I accidentally hit another nearby blobby kishin in the eye and it disintegrated leaving behind another zombie for one of us to take care off.

"Ew! They're trying to eat Maka!" Patti snickered and I turned to see a hoard of zombies trying to crawl up Maka's legs and drag her down as she was busy trying to defend herself from the tentacle of another large kishin. I quickly aimed and shot all the zombies around her in the head and they crumpled in a heap around her feet.

"Thanks!" She called.

"No problem!" I said.

"Stop paying attention to others!" Emma screeched, coming at me again.

"Stance of Mad Crime!" I shouted, and delivered various and fast brutal blows to Emma's body. She shrieked with rage, her eyes burning with fury. My attacks and constant shots seemed to weaken her and I had a slight advantage because of my Shinigami powers.

"This isn't fair!" She wailed and tried to punch me in the face. I was about to use my soul resonance to finally end it but before I could Kitty seemed to come out of nowhere and tackled Emma to the ground. She growled in her face before opening her jaws and clamping her mouth around Emma's neck and biting it, clawing at her with her sharp nails. Emma jerked and twitched as Kitty continued to rip her to pieces and blood sprayed everywhere. Finally she stopped moving and Kitty got off of her.

"That's one point for Kitty and zero for Emma!" Harisu cheered. Ew...did she have to do that in such a disgusting way? Kitty morphed from a wolf, to human, until she was a machine gun again. I guess I don't have to deal with her now. I glanced around and saw that the number of kishins was greatly reduced and we now outnumbered them. But there were still the zombies (technically we're not sure if they're dead but zombie seemed like an appropriate name) that we had to take care of.

_A little bit later..._

"Just a couple more!" Marissa said encouragingly, after we had eliminated most of the kishins. The witches were furious but kept watching without interfering. I guess they wanted to wait and see how this would end.

"You...you little brats!" Seraphina cried, after we had finally gotten rid of the last one. "Take this!" She waved her hands and five more kishins appeared. All resembling snake like one that Aya had fought.

"Great! Just what we need!" Saga yelled at the witches. Denise just giggled and blew him a kiss.

"Hey! Watch were you're going!" Jenny shouted at Kitty. I turned around saw them fighting. Jenny and Kitty were yelling furiously at each other while Marissa was trying to get them to stop. Furiously, Jenny transformed her hand into a katana and stabbed at Kitty. But to her horror, Marissa had gotten in the way and took the katana through the chest.

Both Harisu and Kitty screamed while Jenny just stared in shock. It took me a while to fully realize what was happened to. Jenny had just _stabbed _Marissa. Marissa crumpled on the ground lifeless. Aya screamed and I looked at her and saw both of her eyes glowing. She was lifted off the ground her dress and hair blowing around wildly even though there was no wind. She raised her hand a flash of bright light blinded us.

When it cleared, all the kishins were gone and she collapsed to the ground again. The witches stared in shock. Then finally clapped their hands and disappeared.

_To be continued_


	30. Chapter 29

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•´¯'•. .•´¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

**Everyone: *sobbing* **

**Kitty: *howls* I can't believe you killed Marissa!**

**Jenny: It was an accident I swear!**

**Harisu: She's dead!**

**Secret: We know! **

**Marissa: ...hey **

**Kokoa: now we'll never see her again!**

**Max: No!**

**Marissa: Hey guys...**

**Kitty: I'll miss her so much!**

**Saga: I didn't even know her that well! **

**Eden/Nero: neither did we but we miss her!**

**Marissa: Hey guys! **

**Everyone: *sobbing* **

**Marissa: *sighs* HEY GUYS! (ToT)/**

**Everyone: *stares at her* (****_****) WTF?**

**Marissa: i'm not really dead you know. My character is. But i'm still alive of course! **

**Kitty: ...WHAT THE F*CK!?**

**Harisu: YOU'RE ALIVE!?**

**Marissa: Yeah I just said that. **

**Jenny: *punches her* YOU STUPID B*TCH!**

**Marissa: hey! What was that for!? o(****)o**

**Secret/Kokoa/Max: DYING!**

**Kitty: I can't believe you alive! I already had the funeral planned out and everything!**

**Marissa: ^-^"...**

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•´¯'•. .•´¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

Warning: Lucy and Natsu are finally making their second appearance~! And, some new anime characters will be temporarily joining the story! I'll give you some hints:

(A) Hetalia

(B)Hetalia

(C)Hetalia

(D)All of the above

For all of you who guess D, you are correct! Some of the Hetalia characters will be joining the story! So be prepared for the Invasion of the Countries! (This is request is on behalf of Kitty, A.K.A Darkfox_27 from Wattpad)

Harisu's p.o.v

We could only stare at what Jenny had done to Marissa. It had never occurred to any of us that we could die, and now that one of us was dead it was a horrible shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!?" Shouted Kitty finally.

"I-I c-couldn't, I-I didn't." Jenny stuttered, backing away from Marissa's body. Everyone was starting to gather around to see what was going on.

"YOU KILLED HER!" Kitty roared, raising her hand as if to strike Jenny across the face but I intervened.

"Kitty!" I shouted, "It was an accident! Jenny didn't mean to do this!" She shot me a look but didn't hit Jenny.

"She's dead!?" Secret and Kokoa shouted in unison, just now realizing it.

"No, I'm over here." Everyone gasped as another Marissa appeared in between Kitty and Jenny.

"WHAT!?" Jenny and Kitty shrieked. The looked back and forth from the one who had just appeared to the one lying dead on the ground. Then to everyone's surprise, the dead ones body began to glow with a faint blue light that covered her whole body. Then one by one her body broke apart into little small circles of light and floated away.

"HUH?!" I shrieked this time while everyone else just stared.

"Surprise!" Marissa said cheerfully, "I'm not dead!" Kitty walked over and slapped her across the face, followed by Jenny who slapped her on the other side. "Hey! Well, I guess that's a pretty normal reaction."

''What the hell is going on?" Max demanded. "We just saw you die!"

"No you didn't." Said Marissa. Everyone was staring at her and Kitty looked as if she was going to throttle Marissa.

"Care to explain?" I asked.

"Oh alright." Marissa sighed impatiently and Jenny raised her hand again to smack her. "Just before Jenny stabbed me, I sent myself 10 minutes into the past to prevent that from happening. When you saw my body disappear, that was the past re-writing."

"What? But that makes no sense! If you disappeared into the past, wouldn't we have saw your body leave!?" I was so confused right now.

"No." Marissa replied.

"Well why the heck is that!?" Kitty shouted impatiently.

"Because, time itself didn't want you to see that."

"What?"

"When a person goes back in time, no one sees it. The person appears to be in the same time at that moment, but really they aren't. That's why Takanashi is currently in the past but it looks like she isn't. The only time you will know if the past has changed is if your memories are altered, or if something doesn't feel right. But I didn't go back far enough to do anything that would make much of a difference." She explained. Kitty just stared at her dumbly. Along with the rest of us.

"So you're saying _time _did that?"

"Yup."

"I'm going to kill you." Jenny growled. "Scaring me like that deserves punishment."

"Wouldn't that kind of defeat the purpose of me coming back just so you _wouldn't_ have killed me?" Marissa smiled.

"I don't care now come here." Jenny said, reaching for her neck to strangle her.

Takanashi's p.o.v

Seriously? Was that how it happened? I thought. I don't remember being exactly like that...oh well. Not sure what to do I waited until Aya's eyes were closed before sneaking past her. Just to be sure in case she could see me again. But she opened them anyway. I froze. Her eyes past right over me then she shrugged and closed her eyes again and leaned against the pillow. I sighed with relief and walked out of the hospital room.

Out of habit and the fact I kept forgetting I was invisible, I kept ducking out of the way anytime a nurse or a patient walked by. As I followed my old self (since I had no idea what else to do) I wondered why I was still in the past. Was there some sort of mistake? Did something happen to the person who sent me here? Or was there something I had to do?

I was so lost in thought I almost missed when my other self turned a corner and disappeared out of my sight. I followed her all the way to my grandmother's room. Before she entered though she rifled through her backpack.

"Shit." She muttered. "My book fell out." She turned around to head back to Aya's room when a nurse spotted her. I vaguely remember the book falling out in Aya's room.

"Hey!" She barked. "Visiting hours are over!" Without hesitating my little self took off running down hallway. I shrugged and ran after her. The nurse started chasing little me and a couple others started to help her until she was chased out of the hospital. But instead following her out, I stopped.

I remember from when I had met Aya again she didn't have the book. And when asking around the hospital, no one had seen it. Curious, I turned and headed back. Just to see what had happened to the book. When I reached the room again, I entered just in time to see Aya reaching for the book on the floor that was right next to her bed but just barely out of arms reach. She kept reaching for it anyway and was close to falling out of the bed and onto the floor.

Her fingers just barely skimmed along the books spine and she reached again like I guessed would happen, she had fallen out of the bed and onto the white floor. She scowled to herself and out of habit I went over to help her up. I was just about to lift her up when I remembered she couldn't see me. So instead I reached to pick up the book.

As soon as my fingers touched the soft leather bound book, I started to feel a weird tingling sensation all over my body. And without warning a hole opened up beneath me and once again I was falling in an endless dark abyss.

Sometime during my fall I must have passed out. I awoke gasping for air as if I had just been drowning in a lake and clutching the book in my hands. Ah, so that's what happened to it. The book must have been my way back to the present. So when I picked it up, it sent me home and that's why I never found it at the hospital.

It took me a moment to figure out that I was now lying on the couch in Kid's gigantic living room. I sat up rubbing my aching head. Time travel gives really bad headaches.

"Hey you're awake!" Said Patti, popping out of nowhere with a cheery grin on her face as usual. "I thought you would die!"

"Gee, thanks." I said, unsure if she was being serious or joking around. "So, what happened?"

"What?" She cocked her head to one side.

I sighed, "What happened while I wasn't awake?" I said slowly, hoping she would be able to comprehend this question.

"Oh! Well, when you were out Marissa died, then came back to life, then Aya did something creepy to make the kishins disappear, then you regained consciousness, just as Aya fell unconscious." She explained.

"I see." Then what she said finally sunk in. "Wait Marissa _died?" _

"Technically, she did not." Patti shrugged.

"What?"

"She came back, and claimed she hadn't died at all."

"Uh, where's Liz?" I asked, hoping she would give a better and more detailed description the Patti had.

"Liz, is helping Kid and the others clean up after the kishins outside before he has another OCD attack and goes nuts!" She crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue in her own imitation of a crazy person.

"Can you get her? Or at least someone who can tell me what's going on?"

"Sure!" She skipped out the door calling for her older sister and the others.

"Yay! You're up!" Liz cheered. "I was worried when you didn't wake up right away!"

"Yeah, but Marissa said you would get back on your own." Maka said, "So we didn't worry that much."

"Ah, thanks." I said. "So how about you two give me a better description of what happened?"

"Ask Tsubaki." Liz yawned and stretched, "We fought for over three hours, and I need a nap." I looked at Tsubaki. She explained everything to me in great detail and then told me how I still slept for a full hour while everyone was now working to clean up the mess in the front lawn.

"Poor Kid." I said. "Having kishins come and destroy the front part of the house."

"Yeah." Tsubaki agreed, "And discovering that his girlfriend is evil, and worrying over Aya after she passed out."

"He was worrying about Aya?"

"Yep."

"Oh~! Now that Emma's out of the way-"

Kitty finished for me. "We can put the two of them together!"

"Yes!" We high fived each other. Tsubaki just smiled.

"Aha! So she's finally awaken!" Black Star said when he saw me awake. "While you were napping I defeated a bunch of kishins! Feel my awesome power!"

"How about you go die instead?" I asked bluntly.

"Now that's no way to treat a god!"

"What god? All I see is some messed up blue haired person who's acting really annoying right now." Black Star scowled at me and I scowled back.

"Hey there!" A happy bubbly voice chirped. It came from someone not in the room and we looked around confused. ''In the mirror~!"

"What?" I looked at the mirror in the living room and saw Lord Death, as happy as usual staring back at us.

"Shinigami-sama!" Maka said in surprise.

"Well hi there Maka! Can you fetch my adorable son please?" Lord Death asked.

''Sure." Maka went to fetch Kid.

"Oh so your awake Takanashi." Lord Death turned to me. "I can't imagine how tired you must be after traveling through time."

"Very tiring." I said and he chuckled.

"Here he is!" Said Maka coming back with Kid.

"Hello Father. Why are you calling?" Kid asked. "Oh glad your awake Takanashi." I just nodded.

"What do you mean why are you calling? Can't a father just call to check up on his adorable son~?" Lord Death asked, pretending to be sad.

"Please don't call me adorable."

"Aw fine. Well anyway, since you all have been having a tough time for the past couple of days, I thought I would do something nice for you all!"

"And what would that be?" Kid asked, now slightly interested.

"I'm sending you all to a hot spring resort!" Lord Death cheered and pretended to throw confetti in the air.

"You're what?"

"I decided after what everyone has been going through, you all need a vacation! So gather everyone up because Spirit is coming by to pick you all up and drive you there!"

"Did you just decide this at random?"

"Yes!"

"And you waited to tell us _now?" _

"Yes!"

"Why did you say anything earlier!?"

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise!"

Kid sighed and shook his head. "Well, I can't allow a perfectly good vacation go to waste."

"Alright!" Lord Death cheered again.

Aya's p.o.v

And according to Taki, that is how we all ended up being driven by Stein and Spirit in two separate cars on our way to a hot spring resort while I was still unconscious. I bet you can't even imagine how surprised I was waking up in a car surrounded by my very excited friends and a large Shinigami riding shotgun. Yes, Lord Death decided to come to since the hot spring was just outside city limits. This city was a lot bigger than I thought apparently since the drive was 7 hours long.

None of us had spoken about the events that had taken place at Kids house, including the part where I supposedly made all the kishins disappear (which I don't remember at all) and Taki didn't even tell me a thing about her trip to the past. Which I was dying to now about since I still only remember bits and pieces about my past life. But she was keeping it under lock and key which was starting to annoy me a little.

But either way I was happy to finally take a break from kishins and school to enjoy a nice vacation. So I didn't say anything else. I was now in a van being driven by Spirit along with Takanashi, Kid (I was sitting between the two) Liz, Patti, Secret, and Kitty who only rode along with us because she didn't want to ride in the same car as Jenny and because she wanted to bug Kid the entire time. Which was the reason he sat next to me in the back instead. At least, that's what _I _thought the reason was.

"Alright we're finally here! Everyone out!" Spirit ordered.

"Yes!" Kitty and Taki cheered. We piled out of the car excited.

"Finally! I haven't had a vacation in two weeks!" Secret said. Kitty looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"You don't even have job. You do nothing all day."

"Says you! You don't have a job either! You just mooch of Marissa, Harisu, and Jenny's earnings!" Secret shot back.

"Hey! I've been working for most of my life! Taking a hundred years off will never hurt anybody!" Kitty scowled.

"Hey no fighting!" Marissa scolded. "It's vacation time!"

"I've never been to a hot spring before." Said Maka.

"It's not that different from the baths at DWMA I think." Said Liz.

"No it's better." Blair chimed in. She tagged along on our trip and she was in her cat form being held by Max.

"Ah, welcome to The Hetalia Hot Spring Resort and Spa." A Japanese man greeted us with a little bow. He was a short, slim man, with black hair and soulless looking brown eyes. "Please enjoy your stay, I am your host, Kiku Honda."

"KYAAAAAAH!" Marissa, Harisu, Kokoa, and of course, Kitty, squealed at the site of him. The man backed away frightened at their sudden outburst. "OMIGOD IT'S JAPAN!"

"H-huh?" All four girls tackled him to the ground hugging him.

"What is wrong with them?" Maka asked Tsubaki.

"I have no idea." She replied.

"I think they're having a fan girl attack over some random Japanese man." Soul said, laughing a little bit.

"Well I didn't expect those four to guess who they really are so quickly." Lord Death murmured.

"What was that?" Asked Kid.

"Nothing." Lord Death brushed him off.

"OMG OMG OMG! If you here, then is _Canada_ here!?" Kitty asked, jumping up and down like she had too much sugar. **{Note: Canada is Kitty's favorite character} **

"U-uh, do you mean Matthew?" Mr. Honda asked, very confused.

"Yes him!"

"Uh, err he should be cleaning the resort..."

"Thank you!" Kitty rushed off to find this Matthew guy.

"How do they know them?" I asked Taki.

"Don't look at me. Those magical girls have very odd friends." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know why they are so excited either." Jenny sighed. "But I think it has something to do with an anime they are obsessed with."

"Kiku!" Another man came running towards Mr. Honda. He had brown eyes and short brown hair with a weird curl on the left side of his head. "Yao and Ludwig are chasing me because I ate all the food Yao cooked for tonight and drank most of Ludwig's beer!"

"Ah, Feliciano I told you not to bother Yao when he cooks, and I've told you plenty of times before not to drink Ludwig's beer on him." Mr. Honda scolded Feliciano.

"IT'S ITALY!" Marissa and Harisu squealed again. "He's even cuter in real life!"

"Huh? Who are these pretty girls?" Feliciano asked. "I'm Feliciano Vargas!"

"Feliciano, please don't hit on the guests..." Kiku started.

"But there are so many pretty girls here today~!" Feliciano said, and Kiku just sighed.

"Feliciano! Come back here aru!" Another person holding a wok and a ladle shouted. The person was Chinese and had a weird verbal tic at the end of each sentence. I couldn't tell if it was a guy or girl because he/she was to pretty but also to boyish to tell. He/she had dark hair pulled back into a pony tail and golden brown eyes. "Stop stealing the food aru!"

"Ah! Yao!" Feliciano started to run away again and Yao started to chase him but Marissa stopped him.

"O.M.G...IT'S MY FAVORITE CHARACTER!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. "I NEVER THOUGHT I'D GET TO MEET CHINA BEFORE UNTIL NOW AND I THINK I'LL JUST DIE OF EXCITEMENT! HE'S SO GOD DAMN CUTE!"

So it was a he.

"Uh thanks aru?" Said Yao, backing away slightly.

"Gosh Yao don't let Feliciano get away!" Shouted a big burly blond haired man with light blue eyes. "He needs to be punished for drinking my beer!" The two men started to chase Feliciano around poor Mr. Honda.

"Something tells me that instead of a _peaceful _vacation, this is going to be one hectic week." Soul said and Taki and I nodded in agreement.

_To be continued..._


	31. Chapter 30

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•´¯'•. .•´¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

Kitty: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Harisu: Kitty just pulled a Black Star**

**Jenny: why are you in such a good mood today Kitty?**

**Kitty: Because Marissa finally added the Hetalia characters in the fan fic! I got to meet Canada!**

**Marissa: I find your obsession with Canada a little odd...**

**Kitty: Don't judge me!**

**Max: nobodies judging you. That's just what we all think.**

**Saga: Yup.**

**Secret: We also think you're crazy, a little out of control, mean, and vicious.**

**Kokoa: And a glutton!**

**Kitty: You guys are jerks! **

**Eden/Nero: Don't worry, we don't think your any of that!**

**Marissa: You don't know the real her.**

**Kitty: HEY! You know I could've just left you when I found you!**

**Marissa: But you didn't~!**

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•´¯'•. .•´¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

Maka's p.o.v

"OMIGOD! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kitty's unmistakable voice squealed with glee.

"Oh, it sounds like she found Canada." Marissa giggled. "I hope he's alright."

"Who?" Soul asked.

"Canada." She repeated.

"Is this guy named after the country Canada?"

"Uh, yeah I guess you could say that...his human name is Matthew."

"His _human_ name?"

"So anyway~! I'm glad we finally got a vacation!" Said Harisu, jumping in and changing the subject.

"But why did those three have to come?" Takanashi asked, pointing to Saga, Eden, and Nero.

"Because we were invited." Saga said defensively. "Why do you hate me anyway?"

"Because you sliced a kishin in half when Aya was in it." Takanashi rolled her eyes. "Do you not remember that? Or is your brain smaller than I thought?"

"Not need to be so mean about it." Saga glared at her.

"You don't hate us do you?" Eden and Nero asked, pretending to sulk.

"No I don't really hate you two. Just Saga." Takanashi said and they smiled.

"And why did _you_ have to come?" Black Star pointed at Takanashi. "Things would be a lot better if we just ditched you on the side of the road."

"Say that again?" She turned around and scowled at him.

"Oh? Is the old lady deaf? I said things would be a lot better if we just left you on the side of the road."

"I heard that you dunce!"

"You even talk like and old lady!" Saga pointed out.

"I'll kill you two." And with that she turned her arm into the blade of a scythe and started chasing Black Star and Saga around. Mr. Honda saw this and tried to stop them but they ignored him. "Why do all people with unusual hair colors act so annoying?"

"Uh Taki?" Aya said, with a small smile on her face. "I have pink hair you know."

"Well, with the exception of you of course." Takanashi said quickly.

"Oh can I help you kill Black Star?" Liz asked.

"Sure." Liz started chasing them around too.

"I'll help!" Said Kokoa, joining in the chase.

"Ah, please don't destroy anything." Said Mr. Honda.

"Listen to Mr. Honda Black Star." Tsubaki mumbled, already having given up on telling him to stop.

"Don't worry, Spirit and Stein will pay for the damages." Lord Death said cheerfully.

"I will?" Spirit glared at Lord Death. Lord Death ignored him. Stein just shrugged.

"Kikuuuu! Tell Ludwig to stop strangling me!" Feliciano cried out, Ludwig's big arms wrapped around Feliciano's neck. Mr. Honda ignored them. "Kikuuuu! Yao's hitting me with his wok now!"

"Kawaii! This is so cute!" Harisu and Marissa squealed in unison.

"Well they seem to be having fun." I said to Soul and Kid who were just watching the chaos with me. Patti had joined in the bullying with Ludwig and Yao which seemed to creep those two out and Tsubaki was now trying to get Liz and Takanashi to let go of Saga and Black Star. Then Kitty came back holding three new guys. Two of them looked like twins and both had glasses but one of them had a curl in his hair and the tips of it was a darker shade of blonde. And the third guy had really weird eyebrows.

"Lookie! I found Matthew, Alfred, and Arthur! And i'm never letting them go!" She said happily. The guy who I think is Alfred just laughed and Matthew and Arthur looked uncomfortable.

"Um, please let go of them." Mr. Honda said, "They need to do their jobs..."

"No way! Their mine!" Kitty growled at him and Mr. Honda took a step back.

"Don't you already have a mate?" Jenny asked Kitty.

"Well yeah but Allen doesn't need to know."

"She has a mate?" Soul asked.

"Well duh she's a wolf." Marissa said, "Her mate is another werewolf named Allen. You don't want to meet him. He has murderous traits. And his friend Oliver likes to bake poison cupcakes."

**A/n: Allen is America's 2p. Oliver is England's 2p. They won't show up in the story but Oliver's cupcakes will. **

"Poison cupcakes..." Kid looked a bit worried. "I saw Kitty eating some of those in the car..."

"Were wolfs have immunity's to certain poisons." Marissa explained. "But whatever you do, don't take them if she offers any to you."

"Hey, should we stop the chaos?" I asked, pointing to all the others. Patti had now started to bully Ludwig and Yao along with Feliciano still while Mr. Honda was trying to get them to stop, Aya, Eden, and Nero had now started to help Tsubaki drag Liz, Takanashi, Kokoa, and Secret (she was only helping those three out of boredom) away from Black Star and Saga when they pulled out razors from their suitcases and tried to shave their hair off, Stein, Spirit, and Miss. Marie had started arguing about how they were going to split the bill, Kitty was busy arguing with Jenny while Matthew, Alfred, and Arthur tried to escape and Jenny and Marissa were trying to stop them, and Max and Blair were just laughing their butts off while watching the entire scene fold out. While me, Soul, Kid, and Lord Death just watched.

Finally, when Lord Death decided that he should stop this before things got out of hand, he shouted, "OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!" And everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "We came here for a peaceful vacation. So please, everyone at least _try_ to be on your best behavior so we aren't too much trouble for Mr. Honda and his companions."

Everyone mumbled there apologies and Kitty reluctantly let the three guys she was holding go.

Soul's p.o.v

After everything had become a little less chaotic, Mr. Honda showed us all to our rooms. The girls and the guys were split up while the teachers shared a room except for Miss. Marie who got her own. Once we were unpacked and settled, the guy named Yao and two other guys we just met named Francis Bonnefoy and Ivan Braginsky (according to Kitty they were France and Russia) cooked us all dinner. Each made certain dishes from the countries they came from.

According to Mr. Honda, all of them were from a different countries but new each other. And every once in a while when they were bored of their every day jobs, they would take a break for a year and open this hot spring. They would rotate jobs every couple of days. Three of them would cook, three of them would clean the rooms, and the others would clean the baths. They joined us for dinner after they were done with their jobs and they each took turns telling us scary legends about their countries.

When our bellies were full of very good food, and our brains full of stories, Mr. Honda suggested that we head to the baths. So I, Kid, Black Star, Max, Saga, Eden, Nero, Stein, Spirit, and Lord Death went into the bath for the boys (it was huge!) while all the girls went into the girl's bath of course.

"Ah, this is so relaxing." Said Kid as he sunk low into the water.

"I agree." I said. "It's been a while since I've been to a hot spring."

"Hey!" Black Star said suddenly. "Look, there's a hole here." He pointed to a very small hole just big enough to look through in the wall separating the two baths. "Do you think it leads to the girl's bath?" He sounded almost excited.

"Oh does it?" Asked Spirit, perking up.

"I don't know. Go look through it if you want to see."

"But I don't want to get caught. You look through it first."

"How about nobody looks through it?" Kid suggested. "You wouldn't want the girls getting mad if they knew you were peeking at them in the bath."

"Yeah, and I wouldn't want to be punished for that even if I didn't even look myself." I added.

"Buuuuut, the hole is there..." Black Star said. "And it would be a shame if we didn't take this chance..."

"Don't do it." Nero said. "I wouldn't want to get punished either."

"Yeah but why waste such a perfectly good opportunity?" Spirit said.

"Then look through it already if you want to!" Saga snapped.

"Then I would get caught!"

"Just stop thinking about the hole and just relax like you're supposed to in the baths!" Lord 'Death suggested. Everyone was quiet. Then finally Black Star spoke again.

"The temptation is too much..." He said.

"Why is there a hole there anyway?" Eden asked.

"Duh, so some pervs can peek at the girls." I said.

"Hey Soul your nose is bleeding." Stein said. I sighed and wiped my nose with the back of my hand.

"I wonder who put the hole there." Spirit wondered aloud.

"Probably that Francis guy. He seemed like a real perv." Kid said.

"Hey Kid, why don't you look through the hole first?" Black Star said, smiling slyly. "I mean, you touch Liz and Patti's chests all the time don't ya?"

"That's different!" Kid snapped. His face reddened a little. Lord Death just chuckled.

"It doesn't sound that different to me." Black Star shrugged. "So why don't you go ahead and look?"

"No way!" Then Kid turned on me. "How about you look Soul? Aren't you supposed to be the 'cool' guy?"

"Hey! Just because i'm cool doesn't mean I have to look in the girl's bath!" I argued.

"Hm...How do we know that you're really cool?" Black Star started. "Why don't you prove it by being the first one to look?"

"But I don't want to suffer through Maka's Maka-Chops!" I said. "You're the big and powerful 'God'. Why don't you just look first?"

"How about none of us look?" Stein said. We all forgot he was there and jumped.

"I vote that we do look." Said Max. "But Black Star go first."

"But we can't just do that! We'll spend the rest of our lives regretting that we didn't look through when we had the perfect chance to all because we were scared of getting caught!" Spirit and Black Star said.

"You know Spirit, your daughter is in that bath. What would she think if she knew her father was peeking at her?" Lord Death pointed out and Spirit's jaw dropped.

"No!" He shrieked. "Forgive me Maka for I have sinned!" He started bawling like baby.

"Quiet down will ya!? I'm trying to enjoy the bath!" Saga whacked Spirit on the head and he stopped crying.

"Let's just stop talking about the hole and change the subject alright?" Stein said. Everyone was quiet again. "Hey Shinigami-sama," Stein started speaking again. "If you're in the bath right now...and you didn't change at all...does that mean you're naked all the time?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You're the exact same way you are now as you were before we went into the baths."

"So wait, you never were any clothes?" Spirit stared at Lord Death.

"Uh...subject change!" Lord Death said. "Let's go back to the hole subject!"

"That's it!" Black Star cried. "I'm looking through the hole!"

_Meanwhile...in the girl's bath..._

Liz's p.o.v

"Ah~! Vacations are so peaceful!" I sighed pleasantly and sank lower into the hot water. Aya was so short that the water came just below her chin. She nodded in agreement. I noticed Taki glance from Aya's chest, to everyone else's, then shyly at her own. Her chest was almost as small as Maka's (no offense to her of course). I smirked at her and her face reddened and she scowled in response.

"Don't look at me like that!" She snapped.

"Hm~? Was I looking at you?" I said innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me!" She hit me playfully on the shoulder but it hurt a lot more then she probably meant for it to. I rubbed my aching shoulder and playfully shoved her in return. She splashed me after that and I splashed her back. When she tried to splash me again I moved out of the way and instead she drenched Tsubaki. To my surprise Tsubaki splashed at her but missed and hit Maka. It didn't take long for us to be in an all-out splash war.

We didn't stop until we were all soaked and the hot water started to burn us when we splashed each other with it. "We should come to a hot spring more often." Maka laughed.

"Yeah this is fun!" Kitty said. "To bad we are only staying for three days." She glanced at Marissa who just shrugged and gave her a look.

"Sorry but we can't be on vacation for the rest of the story." She said. I looked at her. What did she mean by that?

"Ignore that." Jenny said. She seemed to guess what I was thinking. I shrugged and didn't think any more of it.

''Heeeeey~" Blair said (she was in her human form) "I wonder what the boys are talking about."

Maka scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Most likely they're talking about really perverted things."

"I hope not." Miss. Marie muttered and close her eyes and went back to her nap.

"Heh heh~ I wouldn't mind if they wanted to take a peek." Blair said slyly.

"Well I do mind." Said Takanashi at the exact same time as Jenny.

"So do i. That's just horrible." Said Marissa with a shudder.

"Well, changing the subject, its obvious Takanashi is jealous of Aya." Blair yawned and stretched.

"H-hey!" Takanashi blushed, "I'm not jealous of her!"

"Oh? It's pretty obvious from the way you keep looking at her chest like that then back to your own."

I giggled and Takanashi glared at me. "So what if I am huh? It just doesn't make sense that she's smaller then me but her chest is bigger than mine!"

"Eh?" Aya glanced at her own chest. "Huh, I guess that is a bit odd."

"She makes a fair point." Maka nodded. "But don't worry Takanashi. Mine aren't that big either, I'm still smaller than an A cup."

"Tch." Takanashi sunk even lower into the water. "I can't believe Aya's been a B cup since she was twelve and I'm not even an A cup."

"I don't see why having a small chest is such a bad thing." Secret said. "So what if you're A cup or a D cup or whatever? I don't think it matters."

"Well it matters to me!" Said Takanashi.

"And me!" Said Maka.

"You got nothing to worry about." I said to Maka. "You're dating Soul and he doesn't seem to care that you have tiny tits no matter how often he jokes about it."

"You make it sound like that's the only reason he's dating me."

"Oops. Sorry."

"Hmph...I don't have a boyfriend." Kokoa grumbled. Marissa looked at her.

"I thought you did once?" She asked, tilting her head confused.

"I _had_ one."

"Eh, I already have a mate so i'm good." Said Kitty. "And his friend makes very good cupcakes."

"They're all filled with poison." Said Jenny.

"Oh really? I gotta get myself some of those." Patti grinned evilly. Tsubaki scooted away from her.

"Patti what would you need poison filled cupcakes for?" I asked her.

"So I can give them to all my enemies of course!" Patti chirped cheerfully then giggled.

"Uh okay..." I said worriedly.

"Oh! Then I can give some to Black Star and Saga!" Takanashi smiled. ''Can I have some of those cupcakes?" She asked Kitty.

"I'll see if I have any more later." Kitty shrugged.

"Don't poison anybody Taki." Aya scolded. "That's not good."

"Aw why not?" I whined. "It would get rid of two nuisances in the world! I'll be doing everybody a favor!"

"Except me." Tsubaki said. "I wouldn't have a miester if you poisoned Black Star. Besides, he may be a bit annoying, rude, and perverted, but he really is a good kid."

"You sound like his mother." Maka rolled his eyes. "But I have to admit. He has his good points."

"Besides being a horny perv." I added. Everyone laughed at that.

"Heeeeeeeeeey Ayaaaaaaaaaaa~!" Patti said, imitating Blair's voice. "Do you like Kid?"

"E-eh!?" Aya looked surprised and she blushed deeply. "W-what's with that question all of a sudden Patti?"

"Don't play dumb Aya!" Blair smiled. "It's pretty obvious!"

"Is it!? It's not! I-I don't like Kid!" She stammered.

"Eh? But he kissed you at the masquerade ball." Takanashi pointed out. We gasped and looked at Aya. She blushed even harder.

"H-how did you know about that?" She looked at Takanashi. "And besides, it was only on the cheek!"

"I was watching you." Takanashi said like it was totally obvious. "I saw you dance with him to. And you know what? He didn't dance with any other girl that night."

"R-really?" Aya smiled wistfully.

"So you do like him!" I shouted and she jumped. "It's written all over your face!"

"H-huh? Uh, err...well he's nice and all but..."

"And with Emma out of the way he's all yours!" Kitty sang.

"Oooooh~!" Patti giggled again.

"Hey." Harisu interrupted. "I found a hole in the wall." She pointed at the wall were a small hole was located just barely big enough for someone to see through. And right at that moment, someone's eye looked through the hole. We shrieked and covered ourselves. Quicker than you can blink, Takanashi poked the eye forcefully.

On the other side of the wall someone yelped in pain. Takanashi looked through and growled. "It's Black Star!" She announced.

"Of course it is." Tsubaki muttered.

"Oh he's in for it now." Takanashi scowled again.

_To be continued..._


	32. Chapter 31

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•'¯'•. .•'¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• ****  
><strong>**Kitty: Hey Marissa**

**Marissa: Yeah?**

**Kitty: why are there two boxes of wine? *picking up the wine and passing it to Harisu***

**Harisu: *passes some of it to Jenny***

**Marissa: Oh those are for tonight.**

**Secret: Tonight?**

**Marissa: yeah, we can go on vacation without drinking a little right?**

**Kokoa: Oh~! This is a good brand!**

**Max: Aren't some of the others underage?**

**Jenny: I'm not that's for sure**

**Marissa: The one on the left is the Non-Alcoholic wine for the DWMA students, and the Alcoholic wine is for the teachers in the right box. Be sure to put them in the right place when you're done looking. *starts writing for the next chapter***

**Kitty/Harisu/Secret/Kokoa/Max/Jenny: ...*looks at the mixed up bottles of wine***

**Kitty: oops. *shrugs*****  
><strong>** •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•'¯'•. .•'¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

Aya's p.o.v

After Black Star had peeked into the girl's bath, Takanashi and about all the rest of the girls to go over to try and beat him up. Except Tsubaki who just sighed in disapproval and let us do what we wanted to him, and me, since revenge isn't technically my thing. When they had finally managed to catch him, Marissa and her gang cornered him and knocked him out, Takanashi and the others dressed him up as a girl. Liz put make up on him and Blair even put to melons in his shirt to make it look like he had boobs.

When he woke up, he was very wasn't very embarrassed or mad. He thought the entire thing was funny so Takanashi borrowed Kitty's bat and started waking him (who brings a bat on vacation?) She nearly broke his nose to until Lord Death put a stop to it. She reluctantly handed over the bat and gave up while Tsubaki tended to Black Stars wounds. All the guys thought it was funny when he was dressed up as a girl and took pictures as black mail. Takanashi and Liz took tons of photos.

So after that, the adults left us alone with a box full of non-alcoholic wine to do what we wanted. So we sat in the recreation room sipping wine and playing games. Maka had started a ping pong match and pretty soon everyone was competing against each other. Except me since I've never played ping-pong before and I wasn't in the mood to try it out. So I kept score instead. Sometime during the match Spirit brought in some non-alcoholic wine for us to drink. So we each poured ourselves a glass and drank it.

When they got tired of ping-pong, Max and Secret were tied for first place and Soul and Jenny tied for second, Jenny suggested that we do karaoke. There happened to be a small stage in the room.

"That's sound fun!" Blair purred. "But how about instead of one of us going at a time, we pick partners from a hat?"

"Oh yes let's do that!" Liz agreed, "Can we have multiple partners besides just one?"

"Why not?" Marissa shrugged. So everyone agreed to this idea. Maka ripped up a piece of paper and wrote our names on them then stuck them in Blair's hat. Then Blair stuck her hand inside and pulled out two pieces of paper while I was praying not to go first.

"Oh! This is an interesting pairing!" She smiled and turned to me. "Aya and Kid!"

"Huh!?" Did Takanashi rig the drawing!? I shot a look at her and she shook her head and gave me an "It wasn't me _this_ time" look. But she tilted her head towards Kitty who grinned mischievously.

"Hey I didn't agree to play along with this." Kid said.

"Too late. Your name is out of the hat." Maka said, "So sing or be punished."

"Punished?"

"New rule, those who don't sing have to be punished." Jenny laughed. Kid glared at her.

"What song should I sing?" I asked. "I don't know very many." Takanashi started looking through the songs on her IPod.

"Ah, here is one sung by a guy and girl. You guys can do this one. It's called Taiyou To Tsuki." She said. Oh I knew that song. Takanashi loved it and had already made me sing it once before.

**A/N: This song is from the anime Inu x Boku ss.**

"I don't know that song." Kid said.

"So? Just look over the lyrics for a bit." Liz took the IPod out of Takanashi's hand and tossed it to him. He caught it. Once he was sure he had his lyrics memorized. Takanashi hooked the IPod to the speakers.

"Start when you're ready." Takanashi said. I glanced nervously at Kid who looked just about as uncomfortable as I was. When the music started we started singing:

**Both:** _Spreading out my wings, coming and going just as I please, it just makes me feel so good. _  
><em>The sun and the moon- Never separating, but never coming together as they embrace a dream of shining on each other. <em>

**Aya: **_I noticed as I looked to the sky above that on days I smile, and on days I cry, _  
><em>Even if you're still the you I dislike, I knew that you are precious to me.<em>

**Kid:** _From distant, distant memories, a nostalgic flavor drips into my mouth. _  
><em>Those ordinary words taught me about the sky that clears up after the rain.<em>

**Kid:**_(Hello again, if I take a look up, right there is my dear friend) _  
><strong>Aya:<strong> _And that's not going to change._

**Kid:** _(Even if we're separated, we still see the same stars) _  
><em>So, we're connected when we're lonely.<em>

**Both:** _Spreading out my wings, coming and going just as I please, it just makes me feel so good. _  
><em>The sky and a bird, blown by the priceless wind. Fly me to the sky.<em>

_Caught by the stars along with a wink that plays it strong, it just makes me feel so good. _  
><em>The sun and the moon- Never separating, but never coming together as they embrace a dream of shining on each other.<em>

**Aya:**_Just a little bit of an over-exaggerated fairy tale and a love song of fruitless efforts is good for me. Let's forget those days of wavering and mix together light and shadow._

**Kid:** _There's only one thing I want to protect that's hot and cold like the depths of the sea, _  
><em>And that's the light of the moon that always, always guides me as I swim.<em>

**Kid:** _(Hello again, we become intertwined in our distance) _  
><strong>Aya:<strong> _At times we're faraway, but close_

**Kid:** _(This bond with you is a distant dream that lets me laugh whimsically.) _  
><em>Yeah, it's a forever-continuing story.<em>

**Both:**_Perk your ears as you mellowly come and go. Just keep on smiling for me. _  
><em>Back and front, we become high tide as we place our backs against one another. Fly me to the moon.<em>

_On a bench on the moon, our humming voices echo your harmony. _  
><em>Because I believe in a world with rain and rainbows that we call out to each other in, I can shine.<em>

**Kid:** _(Hello again, the memory I saw when I looked back) _  
><strong>Aya: <strong>_Is always here. _  
><strong>Kid :<strong>_( The one who knows the you no one else knows more than anyone) _  
><em>Woo, is surely only me.<em>

**Both:** _In the changing sky, the unchanging wind floats from the sky. _  
><em>The free you is a flower and a butterfly. Rest here with me. I'm going to live an earnest life. Oh...<em>

_Spreading out my wings, coming and going just as I please, it just makes me feel so good. _  
><em>The sky and a bird, blown by the priceless wind. Fly me to the sky.<em>

_Caught by the stars along with a wink that plays it strong, it just makes me feel so good. _  
><em>The sun and the moon- Never separating, but never coming together as they embrace a dream of shining on each other.<em>

I was singing a bit quietly and so was Kid, but gradually our voices got louder. Kid wasn't that bad of a singer. Actually, he was really good. When the song was over, everyone clapped and cheered.

"Alright! That was awesome!" Takanashi cheered and I just now realized that she was filming the entire thing.

"Okay~! Who's next?" Maka sipped some more of her wine then held out the hat to Blair. Blair reached into it and pulled out name.

"Marissa!" She called out.

"Can I have multiple partners?" Marissa asked.

"Sure! How many?"

"Like, five please." Blair reached in again and pulled out five more names.

"Oh, Harisu, Kitty, Jenny, Secret, and Kokoa~!" She read all the names.

"No way that must have been rigged!" Secret scowled. She finished her wine and poured herself another glass but Marissa took it from her.

"I know the perfect song for _us _to sing!" Marissa grinned, "We've even sang it before!"

"Oh yes let's do that!" Jenny agreed, "We even know how to dance to it!" They went up to the stage excitedly while Takanashi set up the music. They arranged themselves so Marissa was in front and Marissa and Harisu where in the next row, and Kitty, Secret, and Kokoa were in the back. It was like a triangle basically.

"Alright here go!" Jenny shouted then they started to sing:

**Marissa: **_Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters_  
><em>Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters<em>

**Chorus: **_Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye_

**Jenny:** _Heart thumps and you jump_  
><em>Comin' down with goosebumps! You dared to go there<em>  
><em>I'ma I'ma get you so scared!<em>

**Chorus:** _We're wantin' to_  
><em>We're hauntin' you<em>  
><em>We're wantin' to<em>  
><em>Eh eh<em>

**Kokoa: **I_f you stayed in too late_  
><em>To be getting afraid<em>  
><em>This scene's extreme…<em>  
><em>I I I I'ma get you so scared!<em>

**Chorus:** _We're wantin' to_  
><em>We're hauntin' you<em>  
><em>We're wantin' to<em>  
><em>Eh eh<em>

**Harisu:**_Gonna get your body shakin'_  
><em>Wishin' you could just awaken<em>

**Jenny:** _Here we go…_

**KItty:**_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_  
><em>We're comin' to get ya!<em>

**Secret:**_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_  
><em>We're comin' to get ya!<em>

**Marissa: **_If you're only dreaming_  
><em>Why I hear you screaming?<em>

**Jenny: **_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

**Chours: **_We're comin' to get ya!_  
><em>We're comin' to get ya!<em>  
><em>Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monstersCallin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters<em>

**Kokoa:**_ You hide or you try…_  
><em>Kiss tomorrow goodbye!<em>  
><em>We thrill to your chill…<em>  
><em>B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out!<em>

**Chorus:** _We're wantin' to_  
><em>We're hauntin' you<em>  
><em>We're wantin' to<em>  
><em>Eh eh<em>

**Jenny:** _We might just bite underneath the moonlight_  
><em>More fun if you run!<em>  
><em>I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin'<em>

**Chorus:** _We're wantin' to_  
><em>We're hauntin' you<em>  
><em>We're wantin' to<em>  
><em>Ehh ehh<em>

**Kitty:** Awooooooooooooooooooo!

**Chorus: **_Gonna get your body shakin'_  
><em>Wishin' you could just awaken<em>

**Marissa:** _Here we go…_  
><em>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<em>  
><em>We're comin' to get ya!<em>  
><em>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<em>  
><em>We're comin' to get ya!<em>  
><em>If you're only dreaming<em>  
><em>Why I hear you screaming?<em>  
><em>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<em>  
><em>We're comin' to get ya!<em>  
><em>We're comin' to get ya!<em>

**Chorus:** _Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters_  
><em>Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters!<em>

**Harisu:** _Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head_  
><em>Like a demon choir playing with fire, fire, fire<em>

**Secret/Kokoa:** _Gonna get your body shakin'_  
><em>Wishin' you could just awaken<em>

**Marissa: **_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_  
><em>We're comin' to get ya!<em>  
><em>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<em>  
><em>We're comin' to get ya!<em>  
><em>If you're only dreaming<em>  
><em>Why I hear you screaming?<em>  
><em>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<em>  
><em>We're comin' to get ya!<em>  
><em>We're comin' to get ya!<em>

**Chorus:** _Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye_

_We're comin' to get you!_

**A/n: this song is originally sung by China Anne McClain.**

They were amazing! They even had an entire dance routine that went with the whole song! After they went, Soul, Max, and Black Star were picked. They sang counting stars by one republic and they were also amazing. Except they didn't dance of course. As the night kept going and we drank a bit more of the wine Spirit gave us, I started to feel a bit funny. Was it the wine? Curious, I picked up one of the empty bottles on the floor and read the label. The words looked small and blurry and I had to squint to read.

Crap. This wasn't non-alcoholic wine at all. I looked back at the others who had abandoned the Karaoke game and were now acting a bit strange. Drunk was the right word for it actually. Some of the girls were randomly laughing at nothing and the guess were stumbling around confused claiming the room was spinning.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Patti squealed, and she collapsed on the ground laughing hysterically.

"Hahahah! Patti looks dead!" Liz giggled, clapping her hands like a seal.

"Ugh, my head hurts..." Tsubaki moaned. "Why is the room spinning?"

"Hey Aya," Kid came up to me and held out his hand. "May I see that bottle please?" I handed it to him and he read the label. "Oh this isn't good." He looked at me. "Are you feeling okay Aya? You look a bit red."

I nodded but my head started to feel like lead. And was it just me or was it getting strangely hot in here?

Kid's p.o.v

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked Aya, "You look a bit red." She nodded but her face really was bright red.

"It's actually a bit hot in here..." She slurred.

"You're drunk to aren't you?"

"I think I am. Is this what it feels like to be drunk?" She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Uh, I wouldn't know. I'm a Shinigami, my body rejects poison and alcohol." I said.

"Ugh...it's starting to get really hot in here..." She wiped her forehead. And to my surprise, started taking of her dress.

"H-hey what are you doing!?" I stammered. "Put your c-clothes back on!"

"Heeeeeeeeeeeey!" Takanashi stumbled over. "What are you trying to do huh you pervert! Taking off an innocent girls clothing!" She glared at me and got in front of Aya. She must be drunk to.

"I didn't take her clothes off!" I said quickly, "She did it herself!"

"Get away!" Kitty shouted suddenly, picking up a table and throwing it. It almost hit Maka who ducked just in time.

"Shit, don't tell me she's also drunk." I sighed. Kitty had now started picking up random furniture and throwing it around everywhere and screaming at the top of her lungs. Marissa and Jenny were trying to hold her down while Secret, Kokoa, and Harisu danced around them drunk.

"I'm going to kill you, you pervert!" Takanashi transformed her arm into a scythe and swung at my head. I ducked just in time but knocked into Soul.

"Hey!" This time he changed his arm into and scythe and was trying to kill me.

"Whoa hey!" I knocked him out then knocked out Takanashi to prevent them from trying to kill anyone else while drunk. Takanashi popped back up right away.

"Aya!" She said suddenly. "Heh heh heh...I'm gonna dress you up!"

"Eh?'' Aya had taken her dress off and was about to remove her underwear. I looked away. Takanashi pulled out an outfit out of nowhere and put Aya in it. She was now wearing a black and white Lolita dress with matching bunny ears on her head.

"Kawaii!" The girls squealed.

"No take it off it's hot!" Aya whined, trying to undo the bow in the back but Takanashi had tied it too tight.

"Yahooooooooooo!" Black Star cheered. "This is fun!" He had now joined Kitty in throwing things around the room.

"No! Stop! You're making a mess of everything!" I shouted, I tried to stop them but got sidetracked when all the others nearly killed themselves by doing dumb things. This was too much. I was trying to fix up the room while everyone was drunk and it was not working.

"Relax Kiddo!" Blair giggled and forcefully opened my mouth trying to get me to drink more.

"Blair stop! Go bother someone else!" I took the wine from her and tossed it in the trash.

"Aw you're no fun!" She changed into her skimpy outfit and started going after Soul instead who woke up after I knocked him out. Everything was total chaos. The room was unsymmetrical, everyone was drunk, and Takanashi had now started trying to kill me again.

"I can't take this anymore!" I screamed.

Spirit's p.o.v

"Hey Spirit." Lord Death asked. "How much wine have you drank?"

"Seven glasses so far. Why?" I replied.

"Are you drunk yet?" Marie asked.

"Uh not. Actually, i feel fine." Then it dawned on me.

''Spirit, that's not normal for you." Stein said, picking up a bottle and scanning the label. "Oh dear. Which box did you give the kids?"

"The one marked non-alcoholic...right?"

"Nope."

"Shit." I slapped my forehead with my palm. "I'll go check on the kids."


	33. Chapter 32

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•'¯'•. .•'¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• ****  
><strong>**Marissa: Kitty~! Where are you~?**

**Kitty and everyone else: *hiding***

**Marissa: I'm not going to hurt you! I swear~! I just wanna punish you for mixing up the wine~!**

**Jenny: Crap. She's really mad. She's even using ~ at the end of her sentences! **

**Harisu: Shhh! I don't wanna be caught!**

**Max: Where was I during that chapter anyway? **

**Secret: Oh you were drunk to. I don't really remember what happened to you though...**

**Kokoa: I do, he jumped out the window and went running around like a madman**

**Max: ...S-seriously? Did I do that? **

**Everyone: Yup.**

**Saga/Eden/Nero: What were we doing?**

**Jenny: I think you joined Max outside. *evil grin* and i filmed it~**

**Marissa: heh heh heh...THERE YOU ARE! *pulls out katana***

**Harisu: Shit! She found us! RUN!****  
><strong>** •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•'¯'•. .•'¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

Seraphina's p.o.v

"How long are we going to let them have their fun?" Denise sighed in annoyance. She sunk into the big green couch in my living room and put her feet up on the coffee table. "There they are at a hot spring with their guard lowered and we're just sitting here doing nothing!"

"Be patient." I sighed. "I'm waiting for Medusa to show up." I brushed her feet off the table and replaced them with a tray of tea and biscuits.

"Huh? Why?" Denise cocked her head to one side confused. "I thought you weren't going to ask for her help." She picked up a biscuit and started buttering it.

"Well I wasn't, but when she found out our target was with her targets, we came up with a compromise. Also, she's been holding on to something for me." I answered.

"Holding on to something?" Denise eyed me wearily. "This isn't another one of your ugly kishin is it?" She dunked the biscuit in her tea and crammed it all into her mouth at once. I watch her in disgust.

"No it's not.'' I snapped, how dare she insult my adorable kishin! "She has something very precious to Aya that I asked her to hold on to for a while." I sat down and took a cup of tea sipping it delicately.

"Oh? And what might that be?" She asked, now suddenly excited. She sat up from the couch splashing her tea everywhere. I scowled and waved my hands putting all the tea back into her cup before it stained.

"I can't tell you now. It'll spoil the surprise for the readers." I said.

"Aw come on!" She whined. "At least gimme a hint!"

"Tch. No and be quiet before I replace your lips with zippers like the last time." I said. She glared at me and started sulking.

"Just one hint!" She said, "Then I'll stop bugging you."

"Fine!" I can't believe she's my best friend. "It's a some_one._"

"Someone?" She grinned. "So it's a person?"

"Yep." I nodded. "Now shut up and drink your tea." No sooner had I said that the doorbell rang. I set my tea down and got up to answer it. I opened the door and Medusa was standing there with a young boy. "Oh you brought him!" I ushered them inside.

"Of course I did." She said. "I've been holding him for you for how long?" She pretended to think. "Nine years! And keeping him brain washed was hard!"

"Sorry." I said. "I owe you one."

"You bet you do." She scowled. "So what's the plan?"

"Well, were going to send him to kill her." I answered.

Aya's p.o.v

I opened my eyes slowly. The light was too bright. I blinked and rubbed them. Hm? Why was I sleeping on the floor? I sat up and looked around. The place was a mess! And there was Kid running around the room straightening things while everyone else appeared to be passed out. What had happened in here? I yawned and stretched my arms. That's when I saw what I was wearing.

"A bride!?" I shrieked. "Why am I dressed like a bride!?"

"Oh Aya your awake." Kid said, without taking a break from cleaning. "Why everyone was awake and drunk, Takanashi started dressing you up and a bunch of outfits. First I think it was a Lolita girl, then a maid, then a belly dancer, and then a whole bunch of other outfits until finally a bride when she passed out drunk."

"Oh. Where did she get all those outfits?" I asked. He shrugged and continued cleaning. "So...I'm guessing this mess was caused by them?" He nodded. This was awkward..."So Kid, what happened to my wheelchair?" I looked around the room but I didn't see it anywhere.

He stopped cleaning. "Oh uh...well somehow it ended up um...getting set on fire."

"WHAT?!" Then I noticed the pile of ashes and the two wheels from my chair in the corner, the burn marks on the carpet and walls, and the small burn marks on my dress. Even the tips of my hair were singed a bit. Poor Mr. Honda and the others...having to deal with Black Star...

"Yeah..."

"Tell me I wasn't _in_ it when that happened." I begged. He didn't say anything. I groaned, I already knew the answer. "So who set it on fire?"

"Black Star."

"Oh."

"But um, the teachers went out to get you a new one." He said.

"Really? Well that's nice of them." I said. "So uh, what time is it?"

"4:30 in the morning." He answered.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." There was an awkward silence between us.

"Uh...do you mind taking me to my room?" I asked, for some reason feeling slightly nervous. I doubt I would be of any use cleaning and I would definitely like to get out of this dress.

"Sure. I just finished cleaning any way." He said. Huh? I looked around the room again and it was completely spotless and symmetrical. Did he do all this while we were talking? Without me noticing? I guess that's a Shinigami for you. Even the burn marks were gone along with the pile of ashes. He then picked me up and slid the door open and we ran straight into one of the other workers who was holding a small puppy and polar bear along with cleaning supplies.

"Ah, sorry." He apologized. "I didn't see you there." He noticed the room. "Did you clean up already?"

"Um yeah, who are you again?" Kid asked.

The guy frowned. "I'm Matthew. And don't mistake me for my brother Alfred. We look nothing a like." He said.

"Sorry." Said Kid. He walked past Matthew and carried me to the girl's room. He opened the door, walked in, then set me down gently on the bed.

"Thanks." I smiled at him and for some reason he turned away.

"So um, do you need anything else?" He asked.

"Oh, could you go through my suitcase and get me a change of clothes please? I would like to get out of this outfit." I pointed to the small blue suitcase next to a pile of the other girl's suitcases.

"Sure." He picked up the suitcase and unzipped it. He pulled out one of my dresses, a plain blue one with a ribbon wrapped around the waist, and handed it to me. ''I'll uh, leave so you can change. Call me if you need anything." I nodded and he left the room closing the door behind him.

I sighed and started taking off the wedding dress. I jumped when suddenly thunder boomed outside the window and it started pouring buckets of rain. I guess we wouldn't be able to go into the hot springs today. The lights flickered and went out. I sighed. I changed into the blue dress and brushed my hair so it covered my red eye. I was about to call for Kid again when the window squeaked loudly making me jump again. I turned towards the window and gasped.

A dark haired boy was opening the window. His face was covered by his hair but I could see a solemn expression on his face. He opened the window all the way causing the curtains to blow around wildly. He jumped in and started walking towards me. I was too frightened to scream or call for help. Unable to run away I was frozen, paralyzed from the shock.

The boy was dressed all in black and looked only a little older than me. In his right hand he held three throwing knives. When I saw the knives in his hands it was then when I thought to scream for help. I opened my mouth but he lunged for me. He grabbed me by the neck and shoved me up against the wall.

He squeezed my neck harder and I started choking and gasping for air. I lifted my hands and tried to pry his hands away from my neck but his grip only grew tighter. He used his other hand to press on of the knives to my face. He slid the blade against my cheek drawing blood. Then to my surprise he licked the knife and his expression changed from solemn to a creepy grin.

My eyes widened as he raised the knife to stab me. Before he could do so a gust of wind blew through the room blowing our hair revealing my red eye and his eyes. One was blue, the other a crimson red. He gasped when he saw my eyes and dropped the knife. His grip loosened and he started to tremble. He let me go and I fell on the ground rubbing my neck and coughing. It was then that I screamed.

The boy backed away from me. He shook his head, his body shaking. Then he stopped, his head jerking up right then looking back at me. His expression changed again to confusion then realization. He opened his mouth and spoke.

"Aya...?" He said hesitantly. Once he said my name, I started to recognize him. The dark hair, the blue and red eye, and the way he looked somewhat like me...I drew in a sharp breath. I knew who he was. My eyes filled with tears as my memories of him started returning.

"Ryuuto?" I whispered.

Takanashi's p.o.v

_"Takanashi! Takanashi!" Someone screamed. I lay in a pool of blood in the middle of nothing but pitch blackness. I sat up and the voice grew louder, more demanding. "Wake up! Wake up! Takanashi come back!" It shrieked. But I sat in the blood unable to move. Then another voice spoke. This one more quiet and gentle then the other._

_ "Takanashi. Get up. Come back." It whispered, almost like it was urging me to get up and find it. "Takanashi. Wake up." It said again. "Come back to life." _

I awoke with a jolt. Black spots blocked my vision and I rubbed my eyes. I sat up and groaned. My stomach reeled and I felt like vomiting. Ah, my first hang over. I looked around the room and was surprised to see it completely spotless and symmetrical. I has assumed everything would be a mess but I guess someone had cleaned up while I was out. Even others and I were lined up neatly next to each other asleep. Where was Aya? I wonder if she already woke up.

The next person to wake up was Liz. She groaned and rolled over. Then she slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"Ugh...my head..." She muttered. Patti woke up next followed by Tsubaki, Maka, Soul, Black Star, etc. Each of us groaning and rubbing or heads or stomachs.

"You guys are all awake." Said Kid, walking into the room. "You should've seen how mad Mr. Honda was when he saw the mess you had made. He was furious. And according to the others, that's a very rare thing to see."

"Ergh...I don't remember a thing." Maka moaned. "And is it just me or is the room spinning?"

"No the room is spinning for me to." Tsubaki muttered. "And why is it so dark in here?"

"The lights went out." Said Kid.

"Ahahahahahaah! Last night was fun~!" Patti laughed manically.

"Fun?" Marissa looked at her. "Kitty was going nuts!" Then she looked around. "Where is Kitty anyway?"

The door opened and two of the workers walked in. Arthur and uh...who? The other guy was holding both a small polar bear and a little puppy. The puppy barked happily and wagged its tail.

"Oh there's Kitty." Said Jenny. "She turns into a puppy when happy or drunk."

"So you trouble makers are awake now." Said Arthur. "You made quit the mess last night."

"Er, sorry." Said Maka.

"Did we? I don't even remember what we did!" Said Liz.

"You all went nuts, set stuff on fire, and acted drunk. And I had to clean it all up." Said Kid.

"Which I was going to do." Said the other guy. Oh! His name was Matthew! I think...

"I brought you all something that should help with the hangovers." Arthur handed Maka a bottle full of some kind of medicine and a spoon. "It's some medicine Yao made. Drink it, it works really well. About one spoonful should do." Maka unscrewed the cap and sniffed the contents of the bottle.

"Ooh! It smells like Chinese food!" She said happily. "I thought it would smell like something terrible!" She poured some on the spoon and drank it. "Mm! It even tastes good! And I'm starting to feel better already!" She passed the bottle to the others and we all took turns drinking it.

"When you're ready, we have breakfast waiting for you in the dining area." Said Matthew. We nodded and they left.

"So where are the teachers?" Soul asked Kid.

"They went out to replace Aya's chair." He replied.

"Replace it? Why?" I asked suddenly alarmed.

"Black Star set it on fire."

"What!?" I turned to Black Star who backed away immediately.

"Don't look at me! I barely remember anything either!" He cried. I turned my arm into a scythe and before he could react, I cut the large point of his hair off. "AAH! Why'd you do that!?"

"You set her chair on fire!" I growled. "She better not have been _in_ it when it happened!"

"Uh..." Kid was about to say something when suddenly, someone screamed. I recognized the scream automatically.

"Aya!" I cried out and got up. I ran out the door and bolted towards the room. The others followed me. When I reached the room I threw open the door and stepped inside, my arm transformed into a scythe and ready to fight. The room was dark, and there one the floor was a guy I did not recognize was holding Aya in his arms. Without thinking I kicked him away from her causing her to fall on the floor and causing the guy to stumble backwards and fall onto one of the beds.

"Who are you!?" I shouted. I raised my arm to slice his head from his neck but was stopped by Aya.

"Takanashi!" She shouted so loud that it startled me. I never heard her raise her voice before. "Don't you dare lay a finger on him!"

I paused, my blade just inches away from his neck. I turned to her completely confused.

"Takanashi. Don't kill him." She said, no longer shouting but calm. "He's my brother."


	34. Chapter 33

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•'¯'•. .•'¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• ****  
><strong>**Kitty: (****口****)**

**Harisu: (****_****)**

**Jenny: (='_'=)**

**Max: (****_****)**

**Secret: (****_****)**

**Kokoa: ( _ )**

**Saga/Eden/Nero: Wha...?**

**Marissa: Um...what's going on here? **

**Kitty: I WAS TOTALLY NOT EXPECTING THAT!**

**HARISU: NEITHER WAS I!**

**Jenny: SHE'S HAS A BROTHER!?**

**Max: SINCE WHEN!? AND HOW DOES THAT EVEN MAKES SENSE!? **

**Marissa: uh...well...you'll just have to read the chapter to find out...**

**Kitty: Before that...I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**

**Marissa: nooooo then i can't write the chapter! *dies***

**Kitty: nooooooooooo! Wait, i didn't even do anything yet!****  
><strong>** •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•'¯'•. .•'¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

Maka's p.o.v

"Uh...I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you just say he was your_brother?" _Takanashi's asked. Her expression a mix of confusion and disbelief. She was still the blade of a scythe and she had it pointed at the boy's throat ready to kill if necessary.

"Yes." Aya nodded. "So please don't kill him!"

"Since when did you have a brother?!" Takanashi demanded, still pointing the scythe at the boy. "And how's he alive!? You came from one hundred freaking years ago!"

"What?" Aya looked confused.

"Oh. I never did tell you what happened when I was unconscious..." Takanashi looked sheepish.

"I'm confused. What's going on?" Asked Liz. "Who the hell is that boy? Is he your brother or not?"

"He is my brother. His name is Ryuuto." Aya looked at him. "And please stop pointing your blade at him, he looks nervous." The boy, or Ryuuto, did look uncomfortable in this situation. He kept glancing from the scythe to Aya and fiddling with a knife in his hand. Wait, why did he have a knife?

Reluctantly, Takanashi transformed the blade back into her arm and stepped back. Ryuuto sighed with relief and sat up. "Um...I guess I should explain..." He said nervously.

"Yes, please do." Said Kid, his voice sounding cold. "Why don't we all chat in the dining room?" So we migrated to the dining hall and sat down. Ryuuto had insisted on carrying his sister even though none of us trusted him and she sat on his lap the entire time we talked. She didn't seem to mind. She looked really happy actually.

Aya turned to Takanashi and was the first one to speak. "So what happened when you were unconscious?" Takanashi explained everything. How she landed exactly one hundred years into the past and saw Aya jump off the building, and how she jumped off after and landed on the day she met Aya, and how she touched the book and was sent back home. But she seemed to skip a few parts about what happened in the schoolhouse. When Aya kept asking she wouldn't say anything.

"Now," Takanashi turned to Aya, purposely ignoring Ryuuto. "Why don't you explain about him?"

Ryuuto spoke up instead. "Like she said, i'm her brother. I'm seventeen, two years older than Aya."

"And how come you're alive?" I asked. "Were you brought to the present to? And how exactly was Aya brought to the future anyway? A portal just randomly opening up makes no sense!"

"And it's not like time travel is possible!" Soul pointed out. The room went silent except for Marissa who was eating a plate of dumplings. We all turned to her. She looked up confused by the sudden silence.

"Mrph?" She said with her mouth full of dumplings.

"Marissa, correct me if i'm wrong but, aren't _you _a time warping fairy?" I asked.

"Well yeah I think I mentioned it a couple chapters ago..." She said, then shoving another dumpling in her mouth.

"Were you the one who opened the portal that took Aya into the future? And brought me back?" Takanashi asked.

Marissa was silent for a moment and neither Kitty, Harisu, Jenny, Secret, Kokoa, nor Max, said anything. Finally she shrugged and said, "Well I guess there's no point in keeping it a secret. But yeah it was me."

"HOW COME YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING EARLIER!?" About half of us shouted.

"Well I hinted it. Remember the chapter-uh-remember the time Aya was singing and we barged in and acted all strange? That's because we heard her singing that song when we first met her." She said. "And don't yell at me I find. It makes me feel bad."

''But how come you acted so surprised when you heard her singing it then?" Asked Kid.

"Because I didn't know what time period I sent her to...so I was very surprised to find out that it actually was her. The song confirmed it." Said Marissa.

"I've met you before?" Asked Aya. "When?"

"I met you and your brother at the same time. We were kind of just wandering around lost and then we heard you singing and stopped to listen. You caught us spying and we played with you. You were both very cute when you were little kids~!" She smiled and for a moment she had a faraway look in her eyes.

"Ah, I remember that!" Jenny smiled. "You made us each a flower crown! We still have them, Harisu's powers preserved them."

"So back to our previous topic." Takanashi interrupted. She turned to Ryuuto. "Why don't you explain why your here?"

"Uh...well it's kind of complicated..." He began. "I guess I should start with the beginning..."

"Go on." Takanashi urged.

"Well, when Aya was six and I was eight, I was kidnapped by Seraphina." He said.

"That's what happened?" Aya sounded shocked. "When you disappeared we assumed you were killed! I remember the police found your clothes by a river covered in blood!"

"That's what the witches wanted you to think." He scowled. "After I was kidnapped they used me for experiments. They were going to turn me into one of those awful kishins but I escaped. But before I could get too far I was captured and instead of turning me into a kishin, they thought I could be used for some other evil purposes. Then, well I don't exactly know what happened next, but the put me in some kind of suspended animation to keep me alive. When I woke, they put some sort of spell on me to make me want to kill you."

Takanashi stared at him trying to make sense of what he just said. The rest of us didn't really know what to make of his stories either. Then Takanashi spoke again. "How do we know your still not trying to kill her?" She demanded.

"When I recognized Aya the spell wore off. And I would NEVER try to hurt my own little sister." His voice was dead serious. They stared at each other.

"Hey Marissa ate all the dumplings!" Kitty shouted suddenly. "That's no fair I wanted some!"

"So did I!" Saga scowled. "I'm hungry and I haven't eaten breakfast yet!"

"No one did." Said Eden, rolling his eyes.

"Relax we can just ask Japan-uh-Mr. Honda to bring us more!" Said Harisu. "Besides, they've been listening in this entire time."

"They have?" Asked Max. "That could explain why I felt like we were being watched."

"Yeah they're right behind this door." Secret stood up and opened the door and the staff tumbled into the room in a big pile.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW!" Feliciano shouted, the others had just happened to land directly on top of him.

"OUCH! Which one of you idiots kicked me in the head!?" Ludwig demanded.

"Ugh I think I hit my head-aru!" Yao moaned. "And get off me!" He pushed Ivan off of him causing the entire pile to fall over.

"Francis you dummy! You kicked me!" Arthur growled.

"You didn't have to punch me for it!" Francis shot back.

"Hahahahah!" Alfred laughed cheerfully.

Aya's p.o.v

"How long have you been listening to us?" Maka asked. They all looked at each other, each on not saying anything. Then Francis spoke up.

"It was Arthur's idea!" He said.

"Was not! It was Ivan's!" Said Arthur.

"No I believe it was Ludwig's idea." Said Ivan.

"No way! It was totally Feliciano's idea!" Said Ludwig.

"I thought it was Lovino's!" Said Feliciano.

"Don't blame your older brother! The idea was definitely Matthews!" Said Lovino.

"D-don't look at me! It was Yao!" Said Matthew.

"You liar! It was Alfred-aru!" Said Yao.

"It was totally Kiku's idea!" Said Alfred.

"It was Francis's." Said Mr. Honda.

"Great now it's gonna start all over again!" Soul rolled his eyes.

"Why were you all listening in anyway?" Asked Liz. "And can one of you get us more dumplings?"

"We were bored." Alfred admitted. "And the conversation was really interesting."

"We also brought breakfast." Said Mr. Honda.

"Great we're starving!" Patti cheered. "I almost ate the table!"

"Good thing they got here in time." Liz murmured. So they served us the food then left after promising not listen into our conversations again.

"So were did we leave off?" Asked Takanashi.

"Something about whether or not Ryuuto will kill his little sister or not." Said Max. "But I don't think he will."

"Oh? Why is that?" Asked Kid.

"Because I have a little sister to and I know I'll never, ever hurt her either." He replied.

"I still don't think I can trust him." Taki muttered.

"I do." I piped up. "He's my brother and I haven't seen him in...about 100 years I guess."

"Hey, did you know you were in the future after you woke up?" Asked Tsubaki.

"No." I shook my head. "But I did think everything was really different but I couldn't figure out why."

"That's the effects of the time traveling." Said Marissa.

"So it's been a hundred years since I've last seen you?" Asked Ryuuto, I was still sitting in his lap and he put his arms around me. "What happened since then? And why were you in the hospital when you met Takanashi?"

"Uh..." I wasn't exactly sure how to answer that question. I didn't even tell him I couldn't walk anymore yet. He didn't question why Taki carried me to the dining room..."Well after you disappeared, mom and dad disappeared three years after that and I was taken in by Seraphina. She also used me for experiments." I shuddered at the horrible memories. "Then uh...as Takanashi mentioned I jumped off a building attempting to kill myself...and I guess I should tell you that I can't really walk anymore..." He was silent for a moment.

"Doesn't matter. You're alive so that's good." He smiled.

"I have a question." Said Black Star. "Why exactly did you take Aya to the future?" He asked Marissa.

"Because we happened to be wandering around near where she lived again and we happened to come across the old schoolhouse just before she jumped. But she hit the ground before we could do anything and just before she died I turned back in time so I could open a portal and send her somewhere else." Marissa explained.

"It was my idea to send her somewhere else." Said Harisu.

"Yeah but we had no clue _where _she went, and when we saw her at school, we weren't sure it was her until after we heard her singing." Said Kitty.

"Hey, shouldn't the teachers be back by now?" Asked Tsubaki.

"Yo!" As soon as she said it Spirit came into the room followed by Lord Death, Stein, and Miss Marie. And Ichigo-sensei and Rukia-sensei.

"Hi!" Said Rukia. "Lord Death called us!"

"Look! We got Aya a new wheelchair!" Said Miss Marie. "Oh, who's he?" She pointed at Ryuuto.

"He's Aya's brother who we only found out about today." Takanashi answered.

"Aya has a brother?" Stein looked a little surprised. "I thought she had no family related to her."

"It's a long story." I muttered.

"Well anyway, check out the chair we got you!" Said Spirit. "We figured it would be easier if you could move around without someone pushing your or you pushing yourself so we got you a motorized one!" Lord Death pulled out a box from behind him. "Ta da! All we gotta do is assemble it though, which Stein will do for you."

"We had a lot of trouble deciding what to get, a normal one or a motorized one. We ended up fighting about it.'' Miss Marie sighed.

"Ah, you didn't have to get me a motorized one..." I said but they ignored me.

"It would've been cheaper if you bought a normal one..." Said Taki.

"But I appreciate it!" I said. "Thank you for getting me a new one."

"No problem! So why don't you explain about your brother?" Said Lord Death.

Denise's p.o.v

"It didn't work!?" Seraphina shrieked. "I thought she would be dead by now!"

"The brainwashing must have wore off after he saw his sister." I scowled. "Does he love his little sister that much?"

"I don't know!" Seraphina frowned and turned to Medusa. "I thought you said it wouldn't wear off!"

"I did tell you that sometimes brainwashing doesn't work." She said defensively. "And I still don't understand why you can't go and kill her yourselves."

"Because the only way she can die is if her time is out or she kills herself. Otherwise it's impossible for a witch to harm her." I answered. "And with that power, she's incredibly dangerous to witches."

"So, witches can't harm her? What happens if they try?" Medusa asked.

"If any witch tries to harm her directly they burn up. I don't know why, but that's just what happens." Seraphina answered.

"So, what if we kill her some other way?" Medusa grinned slyly.

"Oh? What do you have in mind?" Asked Seraphina, suddenly interested.

"We could arranged an accident. Those happen all the time after all, and it wouldn't be traced back to us." Said Medusa. "Or...we can do something much worse than killing her..."

"And if that doesn't work?" I asked.

"Then we'll kill her friend." Said Seraphina. "After all, she doesn't have much time left anyway."


	35. Chapter 34

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•'¯'•. .•'¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• ****  
><strong>**Kitty: What. The. Hell. **

**Marissa: Hm? What's wrong? **

**Kitty: She doesn't have much time left? What does that mean!?**

**Harisu: NO! Taki can't die!**

**Jenny: Tch. Stop whining about it. I'm sure she'll explain it in this chapter. Right Marissa?**

**Marissa: Uh...let's put that aside for now~! Who's excited for the next chapter~?**

**Kokoa: I am! Fufufufu...this chapter is gonna be fun!**

**Secret: Yup, Yup. **

**Harisu: I can't wait! This will be fun! And Abby and her will show up!**

**Marissa: ^-^ me to. And I'll get to see those two again! And the chapter is gonna end with a surprise~**

**Max: Your seriously gonna leave us with another cliffhanger after this chapter!?**

**Marissa: Sorry! But that's just the way it is! ****  
><strong>** •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•'¯'•. .•'¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

Takanashi's p.o.v

"Uh, wow we certainly missed a lot." Said Spirit after we had explained the entire story to him and the other teachers. "So this kid is Aya's brother?"

"Yes." Aya nodded. It was kind of bugging me that she was still sitting in his lap.

"Hm. This fan fic keeps getting more confusing." Ichigo muttered. Marissa threw a dumpling at him and it slammed into his forehead splattering it everywhere. He scowled at her and wiped it off. "So who's going to explain who she is?" He pointed to a random girl none of us had noticed before until now.

"Who the hell are you!?" About all of us shouted in surprise.

"Hm? Me?" said the random girl. She was wearing a black pointy hat and a Gothic outfit consisted of a short black skirt, purple and black striped thigh length socks, a black shirt with a red broken heart on it, and completed with a dark purple cape. She had bracelets and wrist bands all the way up her arms and three piercings in each ear. Her eyes were a light green, and her face was covered in freckles and her hair was an orangey with a mix of red and fell past her knees.

"I'm Abby!" She said. "I'm a witch~!"

"Huh?" We stared at her. Except for Marissa, Kitty, Harisu, Jenny, Secret, Kokoa, and Max. "Since when was there a witch!?" Everyone turned to Marissa.

"Since forever." She shrugged.

"And why is a witch here?" Maka demanded.

"Rude." Abby sulked. "And Kitty called me up." Everyone turned to Kitty.

She shrugged. "What? I thought it would be fun to invite her. Oh and Natsu and Lucy are here to."

"Hi!" Everyone finally noticed the spiky pink haired boy with a blue cat on his shoulder and the pretty blonde girl.

Then Kitty looked around slightly confused. "I could've sworn I invited someone else..."

"So many people who don't belong in this world." Max murmured.

"You've got to be kidding me." Liz muttered.

"But we're not!" Said the blue cat happily. Liz stared at it.

"You can talk?!" She gasped.

"Aye sir!" It saluted her.

"I don't know why she's so surprised about that." Kitty whispered to Jenny but still loud enough for us to hear. "She lives in a world with a smiling sun and moon, witches, kishins, people who can turn into weapons, zombies, and transforming cat girls." Jenny nodded and Liz shot them both an angry look.

"It's so cute!" Patti snatched the cat off Natsu's shoulder and squeezed it.

"Natsu she's choking me!" It choked.

"So anywaaay," Miss Marie said. "What should we do now? The witches just tried to kill Aya by sending her brother after her."

"Well..." Lord Death thought for a moment and then said, "We're still on vacation. Ask me that again when we leave." Miss Marie scowled at him but didn't say anything else.

"Alright so that's settled!" Said Stein. He was busy assembling the motorized chair they had bought for me. So far he was nearly finished with it. It didn't take that long to build, but the controls did. "So any ideas for what we should do during the rest of our little vacation? It is raining outside."

"Aw so we can't go in the hot spring again." Blair sulked.

"We can play games." Maka suggested.

"So we'll just ignore Aya's brother, the witch, the pink haired boy, and the blonde like they're supposed to be here and continue like things are completely normal?" Asked Soul.

"That's the plan!" Said Lord Death merrily.

"Sounds good to me." Black Star shrugged. "Let's play hide and seek!"

"_You _want to play hide and seek?" Saga looked at him.

"Yeah." Black Star grinned slyly. "This place is pretty large and hide and seek is the perfect game to play when it's storming outside."

"Oh this sounds interesting." Saga smiled. "Count me in."

"Me two!" Eden chimed.

"Me three!" Nero added.

I glanced at Aya. "Want to play?" She nodded.

"Sounds fun." She said.

"Oh here's an idea, lets pair up into groups of two or three!" Said Max. "Since there are so many of us and it will take a while to find all of us."

"Okay! Hide and Seek it is!" Liz and I cheered.

"Can we play to?" Asked Mr. Honda, he and the rest of the staff peeked their heads through the door.

"Please?" Added Alfred. Kitty answered before the rest of us could say anything.

"Sure! The more the merrier~!" She smiled brightly.

So that's how the game began. But none of us could've guessed what happened at the end...

Aya's p.o.v

There was forty of us total playing the game, the adults and the staff included along with the four random people who showed up. So we decided on doing ten groups of four each and one with five. We picked names Blair's hat to decide who was with who. I, Kid, Yao, Abby, and Ryuuto ended up together. I was slightly embarrassed to be paired up with Kid again but very happy to have been paired with my brother. It's still pretty weird that we just decided to pretend he was here the entire time along with Abby.

Takanashi was paired with Stein, Saga, and Black Star. She wasn't very happy. Maka, Feliciano, Ichigo, and Natsu made up the next group. Then Soul, Kokoa, Lucy, and Ludwig. Then Liz, Tsubaki, Miss Marie, and then Patti. Then came, Blair, Death, Spirit, and Max. Then Marissa, Mr. Honda, Eden, and Matthew. Secret, Arthur, and Jenny were paired together. Then Harisu, Francis, Lovino, and Nero. Then finally, Kitty, Rukia and Alfred. The first group to find all the other groups team members win.

"Why do I have to be paired with Saga and Black Star?" She demanded.

"Hey I don't wanna be paired with you either!" Black Star scowled.

"Well actually I don't mind being paired with either of you." Saga shrugged.

"No one asked you." Takanashi muttered.

"So how do we decide which group has to find us all first?" I asked. Blair raised up her hat.

"I'll just pick someone's name again and their team will go first." She stuck her hand in the hat and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it and read the name aloud. "It's Maka's group!"

"Aw." Maka sighed. "Fine everyone scatter i'm going to start counting." So everyone ran out of the room and Maka and her team started to count. Ryuuto picked me up since Stein hadn't finished assembling the chair and my team ran out of the room two. "One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! And...TEN! YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!" she shouted so loud that everyone could hear her no matter where they were.

"Were should we hide?" Asked Kid. ''Should we split up or something?"

Yao grinned evilly. "Follow me! I know the best places to hide-aru!"

"Really?" Kid looked at him.

"Yup! We have a lot of free time when there are no visitors-aru." He said. "So we usually play games most of the time. I'm one of the best hiders. But now one can beat Matthew-aru."

"Why is that?" I ask.

"Because everyone forgets about him all the time-aru." Said Yao.

"Oh."

"Yup. We've even forgotten he worked here before to-aru...we thought he was robbing the place-aru..."

"Just show us were to hide already. I don't intend to lose." Said Kid. So we followed Yao to the basement.

"No one really looks in here first-aru." He said, pulling the door open.

"It looks dark in there." Ryuuto pointed out.

"Oh...great..." I sighed. I was never a big fan of dark creepy basements.

"The lights don't work very well-aru." Yao explained. He started to descend the steps into the dark basement. We followed after him. The stairs creaked and groaned when we stepped on them. "Watch out for the third to last step. It's broken-aru." He didn't give the warning fast enough and Kid stepped on the stair and it broke underneath his foot causing him to almost fall.

"I did warn you-aru." Said Yao. Kid mumbled something under his breath.

"This basement looks dirty..." He said. "I kinda wanna clean it..."

"Kid this isn't the right time for your OCD side to come out." I said. "Please just ignore it for now."

"But it's so dirty...do you guys ever clean this place?" Kid asked.

"Uh well no. Most of us think its haunted-aru." Yao answered. "That's why none of us clean it-aru."

"Then why did you pick this place for us to hide?" Asked Ryuuto. "Aren't you scared of it to then?"

"I am but so are they. So they might not look here first-aru."

"I must clean it..." Kid muttered.

"Kid! You can clean it later just ignore it." I said, trying to get him to calm down.

"So, how come you think this place is haunted?" Ryuuto asked, sounding very curious.

"Oh. Well, before Kiku bought the place, there was a family who owned it. The couple who owned it had a younger son and two older daughters. Then one day, the eldest daughter, went insane. And she tied up her family and tortured them in the basement for seven days and nights. Then finally, when someone discovered what was going on, they found the family in the basement. They were all murdered by the eldest daughter by being decapitated. And the eldest daughter decapitated herself as well. But no one could find her head. Just her body, still clutching the axe she used to kill her family with-aru." Said Yao like it was no big deal.

"S-seriously?" I squeaked. "Is that true?" I clung to Ryuuto in fear.

"Well, that's not the entire story-aru." Yao smiled innocently. "There was another family before Kiku that bought the place after that. That family also had a young son and two elder daughters. And one day, the entire family except the elder daughter, was found murdered in their sleep. And do you want to know how they were murdered-aru?"

"Uh no." I said but Kid and Ryuuto nodded.

"They were beheaded! And no one could find their heads either! And the girl was accused and convicted of the murder and placed in an insane asylum where she was later killed. Her head was also never found-aru. And the legend says that all the people who come here will be killed-aru. _And _if you find the first girls head in the basement, you will either die or be curse for seven years-aru!" Yao finished the story.

We stared at him in disbelief. "THEN WHY THE HECK ARE WE HIDING IN THE BASEMENT!?" We shouted.

"Shh! Be quiet! Or we'll be found here-aru! And I picked this place because they wouldn't think to look here first-aru!" Yao whispered.

"B-but what if we find the head?!" I stammered.

"Tch. It's just a story. I'm not even sure if it's true-aru." Said Yao. "And I've been down here twice before and I've never found any heads-aru."

"Why would Mr. Honda buy a haunted hot spring?" Asked Ryuuto.

"I don't know. Maybe because it was cheap. And this story isn't the only one about this place-aru. There are six other stories that go along with this place-aru."

"Why is it always seven mysteries...?" Kid wondered aloud.

"I want to know that to..." I mumbled. Suddenly, Ryuuto tripped on something causing him to stumble backwards. He grabbed on to Kid to keep from falling over and he bumped into a stack of boxes. The boxes fell over spilling the contents of the box on top. Slowly, a head rolled out of the box. We froze in shock. It was the head of a girl.

"Uh, it's fake right?" Asked Kid. And slowly, the heads eyes opened. We stared at it for a few minutes in terror. Then finally we came back to our senses. We screamed and raced back up the steps as fast as possible, but when we reached the door it wouldn't open. "It's locked!" Kid shouted.

"Why the hell is it locked!?" Ryuuto cried.

"I don't know!" Kid looked at Yao.

"Don't look at me! This door isn't supposed to lock-aru!" He shouted. He looked back down the stairs and yelped. "It's coming after us-aru!" I looked down and saw the head was hopping up the stairs one at a time, very, very, slowly. We all screamed again and Kid, Yao, and Ryuuto started pounding on the door frantically.

"Stand back! I'm going to bring this door down-aru!" Out of nowhere Yao made a giant wok appear in his hands. He slammed the wok into the door and it fell down. We ran out of the basement.

"I hope it doesn't follow us!" I cried.

_Narrator's p.o.v_

The girl emerged from the dark shadows of the basement and laughed hysterically. She went over to the stairs and picked up the head switching it off then emptying the batteries. _Pranking people is so much fun. _She thought then smiled. _I might as well go see what other people there are to prank._

__Maka's p.o.v

"I found Eden!" Feliciano cried out happily. ''He was hiding in the bathroom behind the shower curtain!"

"Great! Now we just got to find the rest of his team!" I said.

"Aw man. I was never that good at hiding." Eden frowned.

"Can you give us a hint about where the rest of your team is?" I asked him.

"No way! I wouldn't give away my teammates whereabouts!"

"Tch. Fine." I crossed my arms.

"Hey I found Marissa!'' Natsu shouted from somewhere else.

"Really? That's great!" I shouted back. For some reason I was expecting her to be one of the hardest.

"What are you talking about!?" Ichigo-sensei shouted from farther away. "_I _found Marissa!"

"Huh?" I walked out of the bathroom with Eden following me. Ichigo-sensei stood near a book case and from behind it came Marissa.

"See I found her." Said Ichigo-sensei.

"No but I found her!" Natsu entered the room with another girl following him. She looked EXACTLY like Marissa. "She was in the basement." I looked back in forth between the two girls in confusion.

"What the...?" I trailed off. "T-there is only one Marissa right?"

The Marissa Natsu found grinned. "Hi~!" She chirped.

**A/N: yo! Sorry for not updating as fast as usual. In case you were wondering, I really did pick all their teams randomly from a hat because I couldn't decide who goes with who. Except for Aya and Taki's team~! **


	36. Chapter 35

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•'¯'•. .•'¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• ****  
><strong>**Harisu: Omg that was hilarious! The head hopping up the stairs made me die laughing!**

**Jenny: Ikr!? **

**Kitty: Yeah!**

**Jei: I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

**Abby: And I got to show up for the first time~!**

**Arisa: Me to!**

**Max:...wait a second. Who's the hell are Jei and Arisa!? **

**Secret: *clears throat* allow me to explain~! Long, long ago, on May 16, 2013 to be precise, two twin girls joined Wattpad. Each not wanting their real names to be revealed, they took on the name Marissa to serve as a pen name for the both of them. **

**Kokoa: Allow me to continue. So Jei started a fan fic and used the name for both and put herself in the story, but when Arisa joined again, she became Jei.**

**Secret: So Marissa is now, Jei and Arisa! **

**Max:...oh that makes sense. **

**Jei: so many characters just randomly show up...**

**Arisa: They aren't random you added me and Abby yourself**

**Jei: *shudders* But Lucy and Natsu showed up on their own...****  
><strong>** •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•'¯'•. .•'¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

Denise's p.o.v

"Ugh...I'm so bored..." I whined. "What is there to do while we wait to put our plan into action?"

"Just a little while longer Denise. Now be patient!" Seraphina snapped. "You're being annoying."

"I agree with that." Said Medusa. "And besides, we have to wait until they leave the hot springs or it won't work."

"And why is that?" I demanded. I lifted my arms and stretched while yawning.

"Because Lord Death is there." Seraphina answered. "If he's there he'll just get in the way."

"Well what are we supposed to do until they leave then?" I asked. Seraphina thought for a moment then grinned.

"Let's tease them a bit." She giggled.

Takanashi's p.o.v

"Why why why why..." I muttered over and over again. "Why was a paired with the mad scientist, the annoying blue haired one, and saga?"

"That's just how it works." Said Saga. "So deal with. I didn't really want to be with you either."

"Neither do I." Said Black Star.

"So are we going to hide or what?" Asked Stein. He adjusted the screw in his head and lit a cigarette.

"How come you're playing?" I asked, "You don't seem like the type of person who would enjoy playing hide and seek."

"I was bored and Lord Death said I couldn't bring any animals to dissect." He shrugged. "So are we going to hide?"

"Yup! I have the perfect place~!" I pointed towards the ceiling. The looked up then back at me confused. "We'll hide in the vents! They won't ever think to look their!"

"Hm...Sounds good to me." Said Stein. "Let's do it!"

"But how are we supposed to get up their?" Saga pointed out.

"Well duh we climb." I looked at him like he was stupid.

"Climb what?" Asked Black Star. I ignored the question. I went into the place we played ping pong in and hopped on to the table. Right above it was an air vent. I pried it lose then pulled myself up and climbed in. It wasn't too tight so I figured Stein would be able to fit.

"Come on up!" I called down to the others. The glanced at each other then climbed up after me.

"It's surprisingly comfortable up here." Saga mused. "I can even sit upright in it."

"So we'll just sit here doing nothing until someone thinks to look here?" Stein asked. "We're gonna get very bored up here."

"I brought a deck of cards." I pulled one out of my pocket. "We can play poker until then." We made a little circled and I started shuffling the cards. Before I could deal them out there was a loud bang and it echoed through the vents.

"What was that?" Black Star perked up immediately.

"It sounds like someone else it hiding up here two." Said Saga. We stayed quiet for a moment listening for a while.

"Hey you guys are hiding up here to?" We jumped and turned to see Secret crawling towards us. "I didn't expect anyone else to come up with this idea." Behind her were Jenny, and Arthur.

"Yo!" Said Jenny. "Mind if we play to?"

"Not at all!" I grinned. "But don't be surprised when I win."

"Oh we'll see about that." Said Secret slyly. "I've never been beaten before!"

"Except by Jei. No one can beat Jei." Said Jenny solemnly.

"Jei? Who's Jei?" Asked Saga.

"Oh I'll explain that later. Just deal the cards Takanashi." I nodded and gave them some cards. We started playing and about a half hour later I had already won the game. Secret was very disappointed. We started playing around when suddenly there was a loud creaking sound. We paused and listened closely.

"It sounds like someone else it up here now." Said Stein. "Could it be Maka or some other group?"

_hissss_

"I vote that it's a snake." I said. "A very large snake."

"A snake? In an air vent?" Jenny's face paled. "I've never liked snakes very much..." This hissing noise came again and we all jumped. Slowly I turned around and right behind me was a GIGANTIC snake.

"Oh. Hi." I said meekly. Jenny screamed and we all started crawling as fast as humanly possible in an air vent. "What kind of snake is that freaking huge!?"

"A poisonous one!" Stein answered.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" We all shrieked except for Stein, Black Star, and Saga. The snake slithered after us at an alarmingly fast pace.

"Why the hell is there a snake in a vent!?" Jenny shouted.

''Don't ask me I don't have a fucking clue!" I shouted back. "Crawl faster it's gaining on me!"

"Everyone split up!" Black Star shouted when we came to a point where there were two separate ways to go. The boys went left and the girl's right. Unfortunately for us the snake also chose right.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" We screamed again. Then we heard Saga shriek.

"THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!" He shouted, his voice echoing through the vents.

"What the hell is going on!?" Secret cried. "There shouldn't be any snakes in a vent!"

"Just keep moving!" I ordered. The snake was close enough that if I stopped it could easily bite my leg.

"There's a dead end up a-" Secret's voice was cut off when suddenly the air vent gave away underneath her. Me and Jenny fell out after her. We landed in a pile with the snake falling after us. I screamed and without thinking grabbed it by the neck and threw it at the wall. I must have threw it harder than I thought because it made a huge hole in the wall and the snake was knocked out.

I sighed with relief. "Hey get off!" Someone's muffled voice cried out. I got up followed by Jenny and Secret. By chance Secret had landed directly on Max. He was flatter than a pancake. He groaned and stood up. He wobbled a bit and leaned against the wall for support.

"Heh heh...sorry." Secret shrugged innocently.

"Well the hell were you doing up there!?" He demanded.

"Hiding. Duh." I replied irritably. "And being chased by a deadly snake."

"Why aren't you hiding?" Asked Jenny.

"Well I was but I heard you all crawling around up there and wanted to know why." He said. "And I have known clue what happened to the rest of my team. So did you say you were being chased by a deadly snake?"

"Yup." The three of us answered in unison.

"Why would there be a snake in an air vent?"

"We don't know." We shrugged. "Stein, Saga, Arthur, and Black Star are up there still to."

"Oh. Well they'll come down eventually." He shrugged.

Kitty's p.o.v

"Shh! Kitty!" Rukia hissed. "Be quiet or they'll find us!"

"But there's a frigging spider right in front of me!" I growled. "And I don't like spiders!"

"Well smash it!"

"Ew no!"

"Oh my god..." She sighed. "Well it was your idea to hide in the closet."

"But i didn't know there would be spiders!" I whined. I pressed up against the wall trying to avoid the spider. It was bigger than my fist, hairy, and black. It was hanging by a single silk thread. I blew at it gently hoping it would fly away but instead it swung back towards me. I yelped and swiped at it randomly. I hit it and it landed on Rukia's shoulder. She froze and stared at it in horror. Her face drained of color and she bit her lip nervously.

"R-Rukia don't scream." I said calmly. "They can smell fear."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed so loudly I had to cover my ears. Wolfs could here high pitched noises better than normal dogs. She started running around in a circle and shaking wildly. The spider held on tight.

Without thinking I grabbed at the random baseball bat in the closet and started beating her with it to kill the spider. "OW OUCH ST-OW! WHY NO OW OW STOP! KITTY THAT HURTS!" She shouted. "OW DAMMIT KITTY STOP! OW!" I finally stopped when I was sure the spider was dead and I had knocked Rukia out cold.

"Oops." I bite my hand to keep from laughing.

"Be quiet!" Someone snapped and I jumped. I guess Rukia and I weren't the only ones who decided to hide in the closet.

"Who's there?" I asked. I looked around but didn't see anyone else.

"Boo!" Someone grabbed my shoulders and scared the hell out of me. I turned around and whacked them with the bat. It was Harisu. She fell over unconscious next to Rukia.

"Oh. Hi Harisu." I smiled embarrassed. "I hope I didn't just kill you." She twitched in her sleep. "Oh I guess you're still alive."

"S-seriously?" Another voice trembled nervously. "You didn't need to hit them."

"Who's there?" I demanded.

"It's me Soul. Please don't kill me." He came out from behind the clothing hanging up in the closet with his hands up.

"Oh it's just you!" I said. "So anyone else hiding in here I should know about?" Slowly two more people came out of hiding. Lovino and Eden. "Wow so many people came to hide in here and I didn't even notice."

"Uh, they're alive right?" Eden pointed to Rukia and Harisu.

"Eh they'll be fine." I shrugged.

"AH HAH!" All five of us jumped as the door was kicked down and there was Maka.

"I found you guys!" She smirked, putting her hands on her hips. "Now you have to help me look for the others."

"Aw crap." I sighed.

Aya's p.o.v

After the unfortunate head incident we had ran all across the hot springs without getting caught. Which was surprising really. When we were certain the head wasn't following us after all we decided that we should probably hide again.

"So where should we hide now?" Asked Kid.

"The air vents?" I suggested. I knew Takanashi was probably up there already. But no sooner had I said it there was a loud banging noise from above and the sounds of muffled screams. "Maybe not."

"We could hide in the hall closet over there." Ryuuto suggested.

"No too many people are probably in there already." Said Yao. "We could hide in laundry room-aru!"

"Show us the way." Said Kid. We followed Yao but when we turned a corner he walked straight into Marissa.

"Oops sorry-aru." He apologized.

"Its fine~!" She smiled. "Have you guys been found yet?"

"No. What about you?" Kid asked.

"I've been found." She pretended to pout. "But don't worry, I won't tell Maka were you are."

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem~!" She saluted and turned and walked away. We continued on our way to the laundry room but on our way their Ryuuto and I walked into someone this time when turning a corner. And it was...Marissa? For a second we stared at her confused.

"Hiya~! Have you guys been found yet or are you helping Maka?" She asked cocking her head to one side.

"Uuh...we haven't been caught yet." Said Kid slowly. "You've already asked us this question."

No she looked confused. Then she grinned, "Oh that's right I forgot. Silly me~!"

"Um, weren't you heading that way before-aru?" Asked Yao.

"Was I?"

"Yes." We replied in unison.

"You must have mistaken me for someone else~!"

"Hey, what happened to you glasses Marissa?" Kid asked.

"Uh..." She thought for a moment. "I dropped them?"

"I guess it's too late now." We jumped and turned around to see the Marissa with glasses right behind us at the end of the hallway. "They've figured out our secret."

"I see. So I guess that means-" One began.

"We can't let them leave alive." The other one finished.

**_To be continued... _**

**Jenny: seriously? Again?**


	37. Chapter 36

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•'¯'•. .•'¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• ****  
><strong>**Kitty: What does STFU stand for? **

**Jenny: Shut. The. Fuck. Up.**

**Kitty: I WAS JUST ASKING A FREAKING QUESTION FOR GOD'S SAKE WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? **

**Jenny: No, I was answering your question... never mind -.-"**

**Max/Kokoa/Harisu: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Secret: Hey who knows what IDK GTG TTYL stand for?**

**Jei: I don't know, got to go, talk to you later.**

**Secret: Kay see you later.**

**Jei: -.-" Uh...**

**Arisa/Abby: BWAHAHAHAHA YOU AND KITTY ARE SO STUPID!**

**Kitty/Secret: What was that!? *scary aura behind them***

**Saga/Eden/Nero: Ooooooh they're in for it now**

**Ether/Rose: You got that right**

**Harisu: Who the hell are you guys?****  
><strong>** •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•'¯'•. .•'¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

****Seraphina's p.o.v

"I think that's enough teasing for now." I said. "They had their fun now lets ruin it." Denise nodded and grinned.

"This is gonna be fun~!" She chirped. "So let me just review the plan, we send in Medusa to distract the others, while we use our soul protect to get Aya and her brother. And then we send Medusa the signal and we get out of there! Right?"

"Yup!" I rolled my eyes, I already explained it to her four or five times.

"Alright then let's go!" Medusa grinned slyly. "I can't wait to get back at Maka~!"

Aya's p.o.v

"We can't let them leave alive." Finished the other. Both Marissa's grinned and took a step forward. Kid made a fighting stance and Yao pulled a wok out of nowhere. Then suddenly, the two Marissa's burst out laughing.

"Ahahahah! We're only kidding!" The one with glasses giggled. "Guys, meet my sister Arisa~! And you can call me Jei now~!"

"Uh...what?" Kid said dumbfounded.

"I'm Jei's twin sister!" Said Arisa. "It's nice to meet you all!"

"Uh...hi?" I said uncertainly. "Since when did Mari-or uh Jei, have a twin?"

"Since forever." Both of them answered with a shrug. "And putting that aside for now~! We were both caught by Maka so...WE FOUND YOU GUYS!"

"Eh!? Dang they really were working for Maka!" Kid frowned and the twins giggled merrily.

"So I guess that means we have to help her find the oth-" I was caught off by a shrill scream that was suddenly cut off.

"That sounded like Lucy!" Jei said in surprise. We took off running following the direction the scream had come from. We burst into one of the bedrooms and saw Lucy on the ground with a large black snake leering above her, its tail wrapped around her body and covering her mouth. Standing behind the snake was a woman dressed in black except for the yellow arrows on her clothes and she had blond hair braided together in front of her. Her face was covered by her hood. Behind the woman was Soul, Kokoa, and Ludwig, wrapped up in black arrows, struggling to break free.

"W-who's that?" I asked, clinging to Ryuuto.

"Medusa." Kid scowled, "I thought Maka took care of her." Medusa chuckled and pulled back the hood revealing the evil grin on her face.

"I guess there's no point in hiding it." She shrugged.

"What's wrong!?" Liz and all the others came running towards us. "We all heard the screaming!" She froze when she saw Medusa causing all the others behind her to collided in to her. They all fell to the ground in a heap.

"M-Medusa!?" Maka cried out in surprise. She noticed Soul struggling against the black arrows. "Soul!" She shouted.

"Ludwig!" Cried Feliciano.

"Lucy!" Natsu cried.

"Tch. I guess no one's going to call out _my _name." Kokoa said dejectedly, shaking her head sadly.

"I'll call out your name!" Said Secret with a smirk, "Kokoa!"

"Thank you." Kokoa nodded, satisfied. Then the arrow coiled around her neck and covered her mouth.

"Why are you here Medusa?" Maka demanded.

"Well obviously, I'm here for revenge." Said Medusa. "And I made sure Stein and that pesky Shinigami were out of the way."

"Huh. Well I was wondering where Stein disappeared to." Takanashi looked around. "And now that you mention it, I don't see Lord Death either."

"Mr. Honda, you and the others should run." Said Kid, he caught Liz in Patti who had already turned into guns, in mid-air. He pointed them at Medusa. Mr. Honda nodded and he and the others ran off, dragging the reluctant Alfred, and Feliciano away.

"Well, I don't really feel the need for us to fight." Said Mari- oops, Jei. "Since you guys can probably take care of her without us." Jei snapped her fingers and popcorn appeared in front of her and her gang. "We'll just sit back and watch."

"Some help you are." Maka rolled her eyes. "And I can't do anything if Soul is over there..." She took the bag of popcorn Jei held out to her and sat down with them in the corner of the room.

"Hey!" Soul looked a little annoyed. "At least do something!"

"Well your over there, I can't." Maka retorted. "So until Kid, Black Star, and Natsu do something about it, I'm just gonna watch." She tossed some popcorn in her mouth.

"Are you all making a fool of me?!" Medusa growled angrily, "Do not take me lightly. I'm going to kill _all_ of you, right now or later."

"You know, I suggest that Aya and Ryuuto run away to." Said Jei, sounding a bit bored.

"Huh? I can fight!" Ryuuto said defensively.

"You need to focus on protecting Aya.'' Kid jumped in.

"Huh!? But I can fight to! I have Taki!" I protested.

"Yeah she has me!" Taki added.

"Have you guys ever fought a witch before?" Kid asked.

"Uh no." Taki admitted, "But we will now!"

"No you won't. Ryuuto, can I trust you to take your sister somewhere else?" Kid asked Ryuuto. Ryuuto hesitated but nodded. Still holding on to me he grabbed Taki's hand and started running far away from the witch.

"Hey take us back we can fight! to!" I yelled. "I want to help the others!"

"I'm more concerned about you then the others." Said Ryuuto. "And stop hitting me!"

"Let go of me!" Taki protested, trying to get him to let go of her hand. He gripped it tightly not letting go of it even when she started clawing at his hand with her other one. Suddenly Ryuuto stopped causing Taki to trip and run right into him. "Ouch!"

"Did...did the hallway get longer...?" Ryuuto trailed off. The end of the hallway which wasn't so far away before was now far away from where we were standing. We had lost track of where the others had run when we were following them.

"Huh. I think your right." Said Taki. "The hallway did get longer." She turned and attempted to open the door to her right but it wouldn't budge. She tried again, this time managing to succeed. But behind that door was another door. Taki opened that one and there was another. She frowned and kept going until she had opened at least five other doors, each one leading to another endless hallway.

"Uh, Taki I think we've already established that those doors aren't going to take us anywhere." Said Ryuuto. Takanashi glared at him and opened another, only to be disappointed by another door.

"What the hell is this place!? A fun house!?" Taki cried in frustration.

"Is it some sort of trap?" I wondered.

"Ding ding ding! She wins a prize!" We froze. Right in front of us Seraphina appeared out of thin air. Behind us Denise appeared. Ryuuto attempted to reach for his throwing knives but Seraphina stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She smiled pleasantly. "One move wrong move and you'll regret it."

"I don't really think it matters right now since you're probably going to hurt us anyway." Taki pointed out and Seraphina silenced her with a glare.

"We didn't come for you." Denise said snidely. "We only came for these two."

"So was Medusa just a distraction?" Ryuuto asked.

"Yup. So no one would notice us put a spell on this place so we could kidnap you two." Seraphina added. "Trying to get out of here will prove useless. So you should let us take you now."

"If we can't get out of here, how will you guys get out of here?" Taki asked.

"Ugh! Do you ever stop with annoying questions!?" Seraphina snapped. "We're witches! We can just use magic to get out! Duh!"

"Oh I see. Well I can't let you take Aya." Taki's arm turned into the blade of a scythe. But before she could do anything else, Denise knocked her out could with a quick blast of magic. Taki fell to the ground unconscious, her arm returning to normal.

"Taki!" I cried out.

"Don't worry she's alive. For now," Said Denise, grinning slyly. "Now hold still." She held up her palm to do the same thing to us. Suddenly Ryuuto kicked her in the stomach and then her face. She wasn't expecting this and fell backwards in surprise. He then whirled around and threw three knives at Seraphina. Two stabbed her in her shoulders and one penetrated her forehead. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the ground.

"Did you just kill her!?"

"Nope. That won't be enough to end her." Ryuuto started running away.

"Wait! Stop we're leaving Takanashi behind!" I shouted. He ignored me and kept going. "Ryuuto! Stop we can't leave her with them!"

"They said they weren't going to take her." He said.

"But they didn't say they wouldn't hurt her!" I pleaded with him to go back he refused.

"They're after you. And I don't intend to hand you over." Ryuuto randomly started opened doors and entering them. "If we could just get back to the others...damn why aren't there any windows!?"

'"Didn't I tell you? Trying to escape this place is futile." Seraphina's voice seemed to come from every direction. "I won't forgive you for earlier." she sounded angry. "So I'll do you a favor and return the knives." A knife landed in front of Ryuuto, stuck in the floor. Another came from nowhere and hit the wall next to him. Then another whizzed by my head just barely scratching my cheek.

"Hah! How do you like that?" Denise's voice chuckled. "We have more to!" Suddenly knives started raining from the ceiling behind us. Ryuuto cursed and started running again faster.

"Why don't you just give up already!?" The two of them shouted. Their voices echoing through the hallway. The knives started approaching us faster and there were no other doors for us to go through. But to our surprise, up ahead were two hallways, each leading in another direction. Ryuuto paused for a moment and chose to go left.

Unfortunately, the knives followed. And as we kept going, eventually when we came to the end of the hallway, but blocking our way was a wall. "Damn it a dead end!" Ryuuto scowled, coming to a halt. The knives stopped falling from the ceiling and the two witches appeared.

"Prepare your selves, this is going to hurt." Denise lifted her hand a fired a beam of magic. Ryuuto moved out of the way and it hit the wall causing a huge crater.

"Missed." Ryuuto smirked. But Denise laughed.

"Did I?" She giggled. The wall started to crumble and shake. Then finally it gave away and started to fall over.

"Shit." I whispered, as the wall came closer. Then everything went black.

Kid's p.o.v

"Vector storm." Said Medusa, and a storm of black arrows lunged for us.

"Fire dragons roar!" Said Natsu, and he took a deep breath and blew out a large column of flames from his mouth. The arrows disintegrated and Medusa, Black Star, Maka, Soul, Ludwig, and I stared at him in shock. Marissa and her gang just continued eating popcorn.

"Who are you?" Medusa stuttered, quickly regaining her composure.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel." He declared. "And you're going to pay for hurting Lucy."

"Tch. We'll see about that." Medusa growled. "Vector plate." A plate appeared underneath her pointing straight at Natsu. She lunged for him so quickly that I could barely see her. But he did and he punched her with a fist covered in flames sending her flying backwards against the wall.

"What are you!?" I asked, still partly in shock.

"Your awesome!" Black Star cried happily, "But I can't let you steal the show!" He lunged for Medusa and slashed at her with his katana. She jumped back just in time and one of her snakes came at Black Star with its mouth wide open. Black Star sliced it in to and it fell to the ground, it's body fading away.

Medusa called on another storm of arrows and they surrounded him. But he dodged each one. But he failed to see the another snake pop up behind him. It bit his shoulder and he cried out, turning around to slice it in half. He winced when he moved his shoulder.

I was about to jump in and help but before I could Medusa suddenly stopped and cocked her head to one side as if listening to something we couldn't hear. "My work hear is done." She said. The arrows dropped Soul, Lucy, Kokoa, and Ludwig. "I guess I'll just be on my way out now."

"Hey wait!" I shouted by she already disappeared with the snap of her fingers. "Damn!"

"Well that was interesting while it lasted." Said Jei, in her usual cheerful voice.

"Are you guys alright?" Harisu asked the ones Medusa was holding captive.

"Yup." Kokoa replied sarcastically. "Besides being nearly killed."

"We're fine." Soul answered. "She didn't really do much harm to us." Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki returned to their human forms.

"AYA'S BEEN TAKEN!" Takanashi shouted, bursting into the room out of breath with a panicked expression on her face. "ALONG WITH RYUUTO!"

_to be continued..._


	38. Chapter 37

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•'¯'•. .•'¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• ****  
><strong>**Jei: Ooooooooooh! I get it now!**

**Arisa: Get what?**

**Jei: I didn't understand what people mean when they said "You broke the fourth wall!" And I was like, "What the hell is the fourth wall!?"**

**Jenny: -.-" you didn't understand what the fourth wall meant?**

**Harisu: BWAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Jei: Shut up Harisu! And yes I didn't understand what it meant! Flaming_Rose24** **had to explain it to me...**

**Secret: lol you've been doing that the entire book and you didn't even realize it!**

**Kokoa: Dummy!**

**Max: Baka!**

**Jei: If y'all don't be quiet I'll erase your characters. **

**Everyone: *silent* **

**Arisa: ahahahah!**

**Jei: That means you to. **

**Arisa: Oh.****  
><strong>** •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•'¯'•. .•'¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

Kid's p.o.v

"What do you mean they've been taken?" I asked.

"The witches have Aya and her brother!" Takanashi said, a little bit more calm this time. ''I was knocked out and when I woke up they were gone!"

"The witches?" Liz repeated.

"Seraphina and Denise. Medusa was just the distraction." Said Takanashi.

"So what now?" Asked Maka. "They could be anywhere by now."

"Then we just have to find them." I said.

"I everyone alright?" Lord Death, Stein, Spirit, and Miss Marie came running in to the room and saw the mess we had made. "What happened?"

"Medusa." We all said at once.

"And Seraphina and Denise." Takanashi added. "Were have you guys been this entire time?"

"We've been running around looking for you guys. But we couldn't find you because all the hallways never ended and all the doors led to more never ending hallways." Miss Marie answered.

"That's what happened to us!" Said Takanashi.

"Never ending hallways?" Maka repeated.

"It must have been an illusion created by the witches to keep us trapped inside." Said Stein. "I never knew witches were capable of that kind of magic. Most witches can only do things related to animals like Medusa and her snakes or Eruka and her frogs. And Kim Dehl with her Tanuki powers."

"Or Arisa and Risa from Chupa Cabras! One of them is a butterfly and the other is a firefly!" Spirit added. Stein just gave him a look.

"Wait, who?" Asked Arisa.

"Just a witch with the same name as you." Said Abby.

"Dang I should've picked another name." Arisa rolled her eyes.

"This is not the time to be complaining about names." Said Jei sternly.

"Well I never really liked mine." Said Jenny thoughtfully. "I mean, Harisu, Kitty, Secret, Kokoa, Arisa, and Jei are all such unique names and all I did was pick a plain, average one."

"What did I just say?" Jei glared at her.

"I think my name is to weird." Said Harisu. "Harisu just sounds so odd. You know what name I would like to have instead? Charis. Charis sounds like a way better name. It's actually a real and it's unique. Not many people have a name like Charis."

"Does anybody listen to me?" Asked Jei.

"True." Kitty nodded in agreement. "I like my name just the way it is though. And if anybody has a weird name it's Secret."

"Hey! My name is not weird!" Secret Defensively.

"Yes it is. Who names their kid Secret?" Asked Kokoa.

"Who names their kid Kokoa?" Secret retorted.

"Who names their kid Death the Kid?" Kitty asked suddenly. "Will he just grow up to become Death the _Adult?" _

"Death The Kid sounds better than Death the Adult. Even if it is a pretty weird name." Max pointed out and Kitty nodded.

"Don't make fun of my name!" I glared at Kitty and Max.

"Will you idiots stop talking about names right now!?" Jei shouted, smacking Jenny, Harisu, Kitty, Max, Secret, and Kokoa all on the head one by one.

"Sorry!" They replied, rubbing the bumps on their heads.

"So how are we going to find these witches?" Takanashi asked, getting everyone back on subject.

"Well we could use Kid and my Soul Perception ability's." Maka suggested.

"But if the witches are using Soul Protect then it would be a little hard to find them." Said Lord Death. "To bad Azusa isn't here, she could use her clairvoyance to find them."

"Hey I have a question for you Jei." Said Rukia suddenly.

"Me?" Jei pointed to herself.

"A while ago I remember you were asking if I was aware that Aya was a- Then you never finished the sentence because we were interrupted." She said. "What exactly where you trying to ask?" Everyone turned to look at Jei.

"Oh." Jei thought for a moment as if trying to remember. "I think I was asking if you were aware that she is a witch. I'm surprised none of you noticed earlier. I would've thought at least Lord Death would sense it but he didn't either. And Aya isn't even using Soul Protect."

"Wait, Aya's actually a witch?" Asked Maka.

"Well yeah. Weren't you listening? Her mother was a really powerful witch and her father as some sort of wizard. But they aren't evil so don't worry. And that's why Aya supposedly has this power that is really dangerous to witches and everyone wants to kill her." Jei explained. "I really thought you all would've figured that part out by now..."

"You can't blame them. The way you write is just confusing." Said Jenny which earned her another smack on the head and deadly look.

"I actually noticed something!" Patti raised her hand. "Aya's eyes glow all funny!"

"And I noticed that whenever I was around her I felt uneasy." Maka admitted.

"Actually I felt that way around her to." I said. "I couldn't help but feel like she was evil or something."

"And yet you still like her." Black Star pointed.

"What!? I do not! How would you know?" I demanded.

"I saw you kiss her on the cheek at the masquerade ball." He smirked.

"So, can get back on our earlier topic? You know, the one when we were trying to figure out how to find Aya and her brother?" Takanashi asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"Well right now I'm actually more curious to know what happened to Blair and the all the other people like Mr. Honda and his friends." Said Max. This time both Jei and Takanashi hit him on the head. "What? You can't blame me for being curious!"

"I'll go check on them!" Kitty volunteered and went off to search for the others. Ludwig, Natsu, and Lucy went with her.

"So any ideas?" Stein asked.

"I have one!" Said Spirit which seemed to surprise everyone in the room. "If Aya and Ryuuto aren't using Soul Protect, then why can't we use Maka's Soul Perception to find them instead of the witches?" Everyone stared at him for a while.

"Spirit, that is the smartest thing you said in a long, long time." Said Stein.

"And probably the only smart thing he'll say for a long, long time." Maka rolled her eyes.

"Well can you find them that way Maka?" Soul asked her. She nodded and closed her eyes and opened them again. Curious, I decided to do it to. And it worked. I could sense Aya and her brother's soul from here. And they were REALLY far away.

"Well? Is it working?'' Takanashi asked impatiently.

"Yes." Maka answered before me. ''They seem to be on the other side of the world."

"In England to be precise." I added.

"Seriously!? You can sense them that far away?" Liz asked in awe.

"How did they get to England!?" Asked Takanashi.

Aya's p.o.v

I woke up with a giant headache and when I tried to open my eyes everything around me appeared blurry and mixed together in one giant mess. I sat up and rubbed my eyes trying to get them to focus but my hands met with something sticky and wet. When my eyes finally adjusted I realized my hand was covered in blood. I was crying blood from my red eye.

I nearly fainted. I wiped the blood off my hand and looked around. I appeared to be in a small stone prison cell and the only way out was blocked by bars. There wasn't even a window. But on the bright side, in the corner of the prison was my brother, curled up in a ball and fast asleep. Fortunately, I wasn't alone. Unfortunately, he was also crying blood from his red eye.

I dragged myself over to and nudged him awake. He stirred and opened his eyes. He sat up and yawned, rubbing his eyes only to see the blood. He gasped. "What the...?" He looked at me. "Aya? Where are we? Oh! Your bleeding to!" He tried to wipe the blood from my face but he only succeeded in smearing it around.

"I don't know where we are, or why we seem to be crying blood, but I do know we have most likely been kidnapped by our own aunt." I said a little angrily.

"Hm. I guess we're should try looking for a way to escape then. I doubt the others will find us that quickly." He attempted to stand up but when he moved his leg we found out that the witches had chained it to the wall. He cursed and sat back down. They hadn't bothered to tie me up, after all it was clear I wasn't going any were.

"So what now?" I asked.

"I guess we sit and wait until your boyfriend comes to rescue you." He sighed.

"B-boyfriend?!" I stammered. "I don't have a boyfriend!"

"Oh? What do you call the guy with the white stripes in his hair?" He smirked.

"A normal friend! That's all he is!" I said defensively. "And his name is Death the Kid."

"Okay then. But that's not what I heard from Takanashi."

"When did you have a chance to talk with Takanashi?"

"After she dragged me into a closet and thoroughly interrogated me when no one was paying attention." He shuddered. "You have violent friends."

"She beat you up!?"

"No, she threatened me using very colorful language. I don't know why though."

"Maybe because you tried to kill me." I pointed out.

"Which I didn't after I recognized you. And I was being manipulated." He frowned.

"Good point."

"So you two are awake~!" We jumped at the sound of our aunt's voice. We hadn't heard her coming. She was standing in front of our little prison cell smiling cruelly and holding a plate of food. "Don't worry about your eyes, that's just your magic being drained." She unlocked the cell door and walked in.

"Our magic being drained?" I repeated, scooting closer to Ryuuto.

"Yup. Since we couldn't kill you, we gave you something to drain your powers. And that was a side effect." She explained. She placed the plate of food on the other side of the cell. Then she walked out locking it behind her. "But, there is a chance that even after your powers are gone, you will get them back. So we still have to figure out a way to kill you both."

"How are you going to do that without directly harming us?" Ryuuto smirked.

"We'll think of something. After all, there are plenty of ways to get rid of you without actually killing you." She shrugged. "We could freeze you both in a block of ice or abandon you on some random island far away from civilization. But ice could melt and all islands get discovered eventually."

"True." Ryuuto nodded and Seraphina scowled at him. Then she snapped her fingers and disappeared. "She always like dramatic departures and entrances." I giggled a little bit at this. Then my stomach growled and I realized I was hungry.

"She had to place the food on the other side of the cell." I muttered. "Does she want me to drag myself to the other side to get it?"

"That's her way of being mean." Said Ryuuto. My stomach growled again and this time his did to. He smiled sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and began dragging myself with my arms to the other side. It wasn't even that far but yet when I reached the food I couldn't help but feel somewhat exhausted. Then I had to drag myself back with the food to Ryuuto.

"Thanks." He said patting my head. The witches had only given us to rolls of bread to eat, an apple, a small cup filled with water, and for some reason they had given us a few cookies.

"Why did they give us cookies?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe this is their idea of a last meal." He joked. I glared at him. "Sorry!" We quickly finished off the rolls and cookies taking turns sipping the water. Ryuuto pulled a throwing knife out of his jacket and split the apple in half.

''They let you keep your throwing knives?" I asked in disbelief.

"I guess they don't think we'll escape." He said.

"Neither do I." I mumbled.


	39. Chapter 38

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•'¯'•. .•'¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• ****  
><strong>**Harisu: I WILL KILL YOU!**

**Jei: EEEP! *runs away* **

**Harisu: *chases Jei***

**Everyone but Kitty: ...what's going on?**

**Kitty: Harisu's mad at Jei.**

**Jenny: Why?**

**Kitty: Cuz of what she posted in chapter 15 of her -man fan fiction.**

**Secret: Oh! you mean that embarrassing story?**

**Arisa: omg that was hilarious!**

**Kitty: I agree it was funny! But now Harisu's trying to murder Jei. **

**Max: Well I would do if Jei told that story to all her readers. **

**Kokoa: So let's just let Harisu kill her~**

**Jei: WHAT!? BUT IF I DIE ALL**_**YOU**_**WILL DIE TO! WELL, NOT IN REALITY WORLD...**

**Everyone but Harisu: O.O *starts chasing after Harisu who is holding a chainsaw and is trying desperately to brutally murder the author*****  
><strong>** •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•'¯'•. .•'¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

Aya's p.o.v

''Do you have any twos?" I asked Ryuuto.

"Nope. Go fish." He smirked. I sighed and reached to pick a card out of the deck. At least our aunt was kind enough to give us some source of entertainment in this prison. But after playing at least 35 games of Go Fish already, I was starting to get seriously bored. And it didn't help that Ryuuto won 32 out 35 of those games. I think he was only letting me win because he grew bored of mercilessly defeating me.

"Are getting sick of this game like I am?" Ryuuto asked. "Because you look really bored."

"Anybody would be after 35 games of Go Fish in a row." I pointed out, wiping away the blood on my cheek. "I wish she could've at least given us a few more games."

"Seraphina isn't _that _kind." Said Ryuuto. "I bet she enjoys seeing us bored as much as she enjoys seeing us suffer. Which is why I bet she's trying to figure out the slowest and painful way possible to kill us."

"Oh great." I rolled my eyes.

"Well it's true." Ryuuto shrugged. "I'm just hoping someone comes to save us before they can figure out just what exactly that slow and painful death will be."

"Great news!" Seraphina shouted excitedly, materializing in front of our cell and scary us both half to death. "I figured out the perfect way to kill you guys! It's slow, agonizing, not exactly painful, but it's cruel!"

"And it's going to be so much fun to watch you struggle!" Said Denise excitedly, appearing next to Seraphina so suddenly that even she jumped!

"Great. Are you going to tell us what that is?" Ryuuto scowled.

"Well duh that's why we're here!" Seraphina snapped. She seemed to get angry really easily.

"We're gonna-" Seraphina cut Denise off.

"Hey! You said I could tell them!" She hissed.

"Did I? But I really want to be the one to deliver the bad news!" Denise whined.

''But you promised me!"

''I don't recall ever doing that!"

"Will one of you just tell us already?" I yawned.

"Fine we'll just have to do it together. On the count of three." Said Seraphina.

"One." Denise started.

"Two."

"THREE!" They both cried loudly. ''THE TWO OF YOU ARE GONNA BE BURIED ALIVE!" They threw some confetti in the air that they had just magically made appear. Ryuuto and I just stared at them in disbelief.

"Hm... they don't seem very happy." Said Seraphina. "Did they not like our performance?"

"I don't know. Maybe we overdid it with the confetti." Denise suggested.

"No I don't think that's it. I liked the confetti." Seraphina said shaking her head. "Oh I know! They're just shocked about the good news!"

"Yeah that's it!" Denise agreed.

"Y-you're going to bury us alive!?" Just the thought of it made me tremble.

"Yes weren't you listening?" Said Seraphina, somewhat annoyed.

"No." Said Ryuuto, being perfectly serious. "I lost interest after you guys started fighting."

"I said we're going to bury you alive." Seraphina repeated angrily. "I can't wait to get rid of you for good!"

"How come you never did that sooner? I was in suspended animation for years." Ryuuto asked.

"Because we were going to use you to kill your sister which obviously wasn't a well thought out plan." Denise glanced sideways at Seraphina who in return smacked her on the head.

"Okay I wasn't as smart then as I am now." Said Seraphina defensively.

"How did you guys get by for so long?" Asked Ryuuto.

"I am this close to ripping out your tongue." Seraphina snapped. "Now shut up."

''I was kind of wondering about that two." Said Medusa, who showed up just as abruptly as the other two had and this time made all four of us jump in surprise.

"Can it Medusa!" Denise frowned. "Why did you agree to help us again?"

"Because Aya is friends with Maka. So I figured I could watch you guys kill her and cause Maka sadness, before I kill her when she comes here to rescue them with all the others."

"Well Aya and Ryuuto are going to be dead long before any of them show up." Said Seraphina gleefully. "So we'll help you out with all the rest of Maka's friends when they come~!"

"If they come." Said Denise. "They don't know where we are yet."

"Well I doubt it will take them to long. After all, Aya's soul is very easy to find." Medusa pointed out. "And when they come, we'll have traps waiting for them! And maybe once I'm done beating Maka to a pulp I'll bury her next to Aya and Ryuuto."

"Aw now I'm going to have to make three coffins!" Seraphina pouted. "Which reminds me, I need to take your measurements." Seraphina unlocked the cell and walked in. Ryuuto put his arm protectively around me and I clung to him. "No need to be so scared. I'm only seeing how tall you are. I want to put you in a coffin to small so you'll be even more uncomfortable."

"Then wait's the point in measuring us?" Ryuuto asked. Seraphina didn't even bother to answer him. Instead she reached out suddenly and grabbed me by the hair and threw me across the prison cell. I slammed in to the wall crying out in pain as my head struck the hard stone and I fell on the ground. I had hit it so hard that I left a large hole. My vision turned blurry for a moment and I could only hear a ringing in my ears.

When my vision cleared and I could see and hear again, Seraphina had taken out a measuring tape and started to measure me. "Wow your smaller then you look." She said. "Your turn~!" She turned to Ryuuto. He glared at her angrily.

"I just had a wonderful thought!" Medusa cried out suddenly. "It's going to take a while to make them some coffins, so let's just torture them painfully for a while! You know, just to ease the boredom a little."

"That's sounds like a wonderful idea!" Denise said happily. "What do you think Seraphina?"

"Hm... it's been a while, so why not?" Seraphina agreed. "After all, torturing people is one of my hobbies! I just love the sound of people screaming in pain." She grinned.

Takanashi's p.o.v

"So what's the quickest way to get to England?" I asked.

"Why not just asked Arthur to take us?" Kitty suggested. "He technically is England after all." Everyone turned to Kitty and stared at her.

"What?" Said Maka dumbfounded. Kitty was about to open her mouth and say something else but Kitty came up behind her and hit her on the head with a baseball bat. Kitty's eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed on the ground.

"I warned you." Said Jei, handing the bat to Jenny. "Three strikes and you're out."

"Okaaaay then..." Said Maka slowly. "I don't know what that was about but let's just get back to are conversation."

''So what's the quickest way to get to England?" I repeated impatiently.

''Well I can just use my skateboard to get there and just hold on to Liz and Patti as guns." Said Kid, "And Maka can fly on Soul. And I'm pretty sure that you can fit more than one person right?"

"Yeah I think I can fit two more people besides Maka." Said Soul.

"Great then I'll hitch a ride with you two." I said. "So who else is coming?"

"I'm coming with Soul and Maka! I can just carry Tsubaki in weapon form!" Said Black Star.

"And I'm coming to!" Said Miss Marie sternly. "It's my job as a teacher to look after her students!"

"I don't know, you're probably to heavy ride on me." Said Soul. Miss Marie promptly hit him on the head.

"Sorry!" He apologized.

"If Marie's coming then so am I." Said Stein. "I can go with Maka and hold on to Marie in her weapon form."

"And of course we'll all go with ya~!'' Said Jei gesturing to her gang. "We can all fly...well except Max and Kitty. But I can just use the wind to carry them along with Saga, Eden, and Nero."

"Hey have you ever noticed that saying Saga, Eden, and Nero's name ten times really fast eventually makes it sound like your saying Saga's **Eating **Nero?" Asked Kitty, who had just awakened.

"Omg your right!" Said Harisu. She started saying it really fast and she did end up with Saga Eating Nero eventually. "HAHAH! THAT'S HILARIOUS!"

"It's not that funny." Saga said irritably.

"I think it's hilarious!" Said Eden and Nero at the same time.

"Can I come~?" Blair came into the room as a cat and looked up and Maka and Soul hopefully. "It's been a while since I was in England!"

"I don't know..." Said Maka.

"We'll take her!" Said Max. Jei just rolled her eyes but agreed to take Blair.

"Are you coming Lord Death?" Stein asked.

"Nope~!" Said Lord Death. "I feel like staying here. So Spirit why don't you stay along with Rukia and Ichigo?"

"Eh!? I can't go with my daughter!?" Spirit asked.

"Well I'm still on vacation, and I'm not going to spend the rest of it on my own." Said Lord Death. "Besides, I think the people who are going now are enough to defeat three witches."

"Well I didn't really want to ruin my vacation any way..." Ichigo admitted and Rukia shot him an angry look.

''If that's the case then can I stay to?" Asked Kokoa.

"You're coming." Jei growled.

"Aw fine." Kokoa pouted.

''That doesn't really sound fair, Lord Death gets to stay here while we go to England to rescue our comrades." Liz rolled her eyes.

"On the bright side, once we rescue them we can go sightseeing!" Patti said optimistically. "We can go see Benny!"

"Who's Benny!?" Liz asked, really confused.

"I think she means the famous Big Ben. The giant clock tower in London." Said Kid.

"Are we going to go yet?" I asked, trying to remain as patient as possible before I snapped.

"I guess we'll just go now." Said Maka. And with that we headed outside to leave. Soul transformed into a Death Scythe and before we left we tested if both Stein, Black Star, and I could ride without weighing him down. Fortunately, he was able to carry the weight of all three of us including Maka and Miss Marie in her weapon form.

**A/N: if you haven't read the manga, then you should know that when Soul collects all the souls he needs, he can grow wings in death scythe form and can fly. **

Kid made his skateboard appear from the palm of his hand, which I thought was totally cool, and Liz and Patti turned into guns. Jei and Arisa both released their magic powers and had giant butterfly wings but instead of silver, Arisa's were more of a dark purple. Jei had to test out first whether or not she could carry so much people on the wind and luckily she was able to. Jenny, Secret, and Kokoa all had giant bat wings. Harisu had a part of black angel's wings which she explained to me that they used to be white before she fell.

Once everyone was ready (Lord Death had Mr. Honda prepare a lunch for all of us since he insisted we'll get hungry on the long trip across the ocean) we took of flying through the air to our destination with the others waving goodbye behind us.

"FOR NARNIA!' Black Star and Patti shouted just for the fun of it.

"Don't you mean "to England?" Maka rolled her eyes.

"Fine, FOR ENGLAND!" They shouted this time.

"That's sounds like we're leaving to save England." Liz giggled in her gun form.

Black Star and Patti rolled their eyes (if she could even roll her eyes as a gun). "FOR AYA!" They shouted.

"That's better." I nodded satisfied.

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•'¯'•. .•'¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **  
><strong>Arisa: Hello! You all know me as Jei's sister~! And today I'm going to do a bonus! And the reason for this bonus chapter is just because I thought it would be fun! Today I'll tell you some facts about children born and raised in Death City! While many students come from elsewhere, the ones born and raised in death city are known as "Death Children." So here are three interesting facts about Death Children from volume three of <strong>_**Soul Eater Not! **_**(so we do not take any credit for these! All these are made up by Atsushi Akubo! The author of **_**Soul Eater**_** and**_** Soul Eater Not!) **_**It's called "Death Child speak"**

**Death Child Speak examples (All from**_** Soul Eater Not **_**volume 3):****  
><strong>_**1**_. They like talking about food like it's dead..._**Example:**_ _  
><em>Maka ("Death Child"): Yum! I can really feel this deceased chicken filling my gut!  
>Soul (Not a "Death Child"): Please just stop with the death child speak!<br>**2.**__If they're not sure about something, they just assume it's dead. _**Example:**__**  
><strong>_Soul (Not a "Death Child"): Hey, Maka! You see my hair gel anywhere?  
>Maka ("Death Child"): Hm...<strong>it's dead.<strong>**  
><strong>_**3. **_If you meet your death or have a near-death experience in Death City, you become a..."Death Child."

**Arisa: So there you go! Some interesting facts about the Death Children!**

**Jei: I THOUGHT I SAID YOU COULDN'T DO THIS!**

**Arisa: EEP! GOTTA GO! BYE!****  
><strong>** •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•'¯'•. .•'¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **


	40. Chapter 39

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•'¯'•. .•'¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• ****  
><strong>**Kitty: Hey...is Harisu still in the emo corner?**

**Jenny: Yup. She still refuses to leave because of what Jei did in chapter 15 of her -man fic...she's been there since chapter 16...**

**Secret: Ahahahaha! I've never seen her so depressed before!**

**Jei: Eh, give her some sexy yaoi pictures and she'll perk up right away.**

**Harisu: DID I HEAR THE WORDS SEXY YAOI PICTURES!? *shouts excitedly and looks around expectantly***

**Arisa: Yup, Jei just said it.**

**Harisu: *grabs Jei by the collar* WHERE ARE MY SEXY YAOI PICTURES!?**

**Kokoa: wow...**

**Jei: I have some right here~! *hands her files full of sexy yaoi pictures. * **

**Harisu: YAY! I FORGIVE YOU!**

**Jei: heh heh~!**

**Kitty: ...where did she...?**

**Jenny: What is it Kitty?**

**Kitty: nothing...****  
><strong>** •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•'¯'•. .•'¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• ****  
><strong>Takanashi's p.o.v

"Uuuuuuuuuuuugh!" Liz whined. "How long does it take to fly across the Atlantic ocean!? I'm starting to feel stiff being like this for so long!" We had been flying across the ocean for about 3 hours already and the sky was starting to fade to black as the yawning sun went down in the horizon. I had to admit, I was getting a little tired, and riding on a scythe for so long was starting to make my backside ache. My stomach rumbled and I frowned. I was starting to get little hungry.

"Just deal with it Liz." Said Kid, "You managed to make it to Egypt like that before."

"Good point. But I still feel stiff!" Liz pouted. "How long does it take to get to England again?"

"Eight hours." Maka answered before Kid. She yawned and stretched her back. "Ugh...sitting like this for so long...my butt is starting to hurt!"

"I'm getting a little tired to." Soul admitted.

"And I'm starting to get hungry~!" Patti added with a maniacal laugh. "My stomach is growing louder than Taki's!" I blushed at this. I was hoping my stomach wouldn't be so noticeable. I had a tendency to have a really loud stomach when I was starving. Right now I was feeling so ravenous that I could eat an entire horse if we had one!

"I have to agree with Patti." Said Black Star. "I'm starting to get really hungry to. Who has the lunch Mr. Honda made us?"

"I do." Said Kid, magically making it appear from the palm of his hand like he had done with his skateboard earlier. Mr. Honda had packed enough lunch for all of us in two picnic baskets stuffed full of food. It was a miracle that he and Yao were able to cook that much for us in such a short amount of time. And fit it all in two picnic baskets...

"Great toss me something to eat." Said Black Star, holding out his hand expectantly. Kid rolled his eyes and placed Liz and Patti carefully on the skateboard and opened one of the baskets.

"Ooh! He even packed sushi!" Kid said happily. "Along with... cookies!"

"Toss the bag of cookies to me." I demanded. "And some of that sushi as well." He tossed me some cookies and one of the packs of sushi. I started eating right away.

"What else is in the basket?'' Maka asked.

"Well they did pack a couple sandwiches to, apples, some pudding, oh! Even pizza!" Said Kid. "I didn't expect them to pack homemade pizza!"

"I now officially love Mr. Honda and Yao." Maka said gratefully. "Kid you better give me some of that pizza."

"Is it safe to fly and eat?" Soul teased.

"I doubt it." Said Maka. ''But I don't care."

"Hey...I just realized that if Patti, Soul, and I stay in weapon form, we can't eat!" Liz realized this. "That's not very fair!"

"Hey she's right! I demand my food!" Said Patti. "I'm hungry!"

"Nooo! Then I can't eat either!" Miss Marie whined.

"Uh, we'll figure out something. Just wait until everyone else is finished eating first." Said Kid. Liz just sighed and Patti mumbled irritably. Kid tossed Maka, Stein, Black Star, and Marissa's gang some food to eat. We continued on our journey in silence, eating the food that was packed for us. Until suddenly, Patti shouted out the strangest thing.

"OMG A FLYING WHALE!" All eyes turned to her.

"A what?" Kid asked.

"A flying whale!" She giggled. "Look!"

"I would but I can't tell were your pointing." Said Kid. Patti sighed.

"Turn your head to the right." Everyone followed her directions. Nothing was there. "Uh I mean Left." And there jumping out of the water was the largest humpback whale I've ever seen. It landed in the water with a giant splash spraying us with sea mist. It blew a spray of water from its blowhole drenching us entirely.

''Whoa! That thing is almost as awesome as I am!" Black Star shouted. "Just look at it, it's huge!"

"No duh!" I agreed. Then the strangest thing happened. The second time it jumped into the air, it _stayed _there. Suspended over the water like it was being repelled. Then it lifted its self-up towards the sky and starting _flying. _

"Holy shit." I muttered in awe. "I just went crazy!"

"Finally i'm not alone!" Patti said happily.

"Dude that's frickin' awesome!" Black Star cried. "

"Kid, is that normal?" Asked Liz.

"Yes." He said, completely serious. "There are sky whales. And they do fly as you can see." The whale flew higher and we all stared at the giant sea creature completely in awe of it.

"I've heard of flying whales..." Maka murmured, "But I never thought I would actually see one!" We continued to watch the whale as it flew higher and higher in the sky. Stein snapped a picture with his phone and sent it to Spirit.

"I wish I could dissect that thing." He whistled, impressed.

"He what's that over there in the distance?" Maka pointed. "Is that a boat?"

"Looks like it." Said Kid, "It looks like a hunting boat."

"A hunting boat...? You don't mean-!" Unfortunately, I was right. That boat was after the sky whale. We watched in horror as the giant missile on top of the boat aimed directly at it.

''Omg we have to stop it!" Maka shouted. "They can't just shoot that down! Kid, isn't shooting sky whales illegal!?"

"Actually...it's not..." Kid admitted. ''But we can stop it, but then we'll take longer to get to England." The missile fired and shot up into the air at an alarmingly fast speed. It struck the sky whale right through the heart and I cringed and looked away.

"Hey...OH MY GOD IT'S FALLING!" Liz shrieked. "LIKE, REALLY FAST!"

"And, it's falling towards _us." _Stein added, like haven't already guess that.

"Everyone fly faster!" Kid commanded, everyone obeyed with hesitation. Just barely did we make it out of the way in time. The sky whaled plummeted from the sky and into the water with a gigantic splash. The impact was so powerful that it created a giant wave about 40 meters high and it towered over us.

"Oh no." Was the last thing I could say before we were hit by the giant wave.

Aya's p.o.v

It hurt. Badly. Anywhere and everywhere there was pain. If there was a mirror, I wouldn't be surprised if my entire skin was bruised and I had turned as blue as the girl who swelled up like a blueberry in Willy Wonka. Ah sweet memories...I remember when I first watched that movie with Taki and I had nightmares. It terrified me still but thinking about it was the only way to distract myself. The witches had put me in a small room with only one small door of to the side. I could hear a menacing growl from behind it. I was paralyzed with fear...and well, just plain paralyzed. Worse, I had no idea where Ryuuto was. Or what the source of that growling was. I couldn't decide which was worse.

After enduring hours of torture, I could hardly feel the rest of my body besides my two useless legs. The witches had done everything to make sure that I was in as much pain as possible. The tore out some of my fingernails, pressed insanely hot cools to my bare skin, dropping me into a large pool of water with a heavy weight tied to my ankles nearly letting me drown, experimenting with their endless supply of potions and injections which caused many painful side effects, and even performing a dissection. While I was still awake.

I was about ready to give up and just let death come to me. Hey, maybe if I was lucky Kid will be the one to collect my soul. I'm sure he could use it since I think it would count as a witch's soul. Wiping away more blood that continued drip steadily from my eyes, I prayed there wouldn't be a monster on the other side. Better yet, I could just be insane and imagining the growling. I hoped that was it. Unfortunately for me, that wasn't the case. The door to the cage lifted up and out came a wolf.

It looked just as bad as I was at that moment. Thin, tired, beaten, and starving. It's tongue hanging from its mouth and drooling, it stared at me with hunger in his sullen eyes. Great. I was going to get mauled by a wolf. Where's Kitty when I needed her? The wolf snarled and lunged forward aiming for my throat. I attempted to defend myself and managed a weak punch to the wolfs face. It didn't stop it one bite, but it caused him to miss my neck and instead his sharp teeth sunk in to my shoulder and I cried out.

I screamed in pain as the wolf tore a large chunk from my shoulder. Tears trickled down my cheeks mixing with the blood. The wolf pulled away and bite me again, this time biting my throat. My vision darkened and choked. I don't remember what happened after that before I completely lost consciousness. Just the sound of the wolf being dragged away and the witches laughing at my misery.

"Don't worry Aya~!" One of them sang. "It's over. Are you ready to die now?"

Maka's p.o.v

I awoke floating in the middle of the ocean on my back, the waves lapping listlessly on my face. I remembered getting hit by that huge wave caused by the whale hitting the water and everyone falling. Everyone falling... crap where were they!? I dog paddled in the water to keep myself afloat and looked around. There wasn't anything to see besides ocean. Were the others okay...?

"Makaaaaa!" Someone called my name. I immediately recognized the voice.

"Soul!" I shouted. I could barely see him; he was just a small dot in the distance. I started swimming towards him and he did the same.

"I'm so glad you alright!" He said with relief when we were closer.

"I'm glad to see you to!" I smiled. "Now do you think you could transform into a scythe again? I want to search for the others." Soul nodded and changed into a scythe again. I got on and the blade shrunk and a pair of wings appeared. Pretty soon we were up in the air high above the ocean again.

"I can't believe we were knocked out by a wave caused by a _flying whale." _Said Soul. "Who knew that whales can make wave like that?"

"Yup." I nodded not really paying attention. I was intent on finding the others.

"They're fine." Said Soul, like he was reading my mind. "You're talking about a bunch of trained meisters and weapons. None of them would ever drown in an ocean."

"Your right." I said, feeling reassured. "And I doubt Black Star will let himself drown either." I giggled. "I bet he's riding some dolphins right now as we speak!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOO!" Black Stars unmistakable cry shouted. "I'M KING OF THE DOLPHINS!"

"You have to be fucking kidding." Said Soul. "He's seriously riding dolphins." Black Star was still clutching Tsubaki in katana form and was riding on the backs of two sleek gray dolphins with three others following him.

"Black Star!" I shouted, waving at him. He looked up with a huge grin on his face and waved back. Soul flew down lower until we were side by side with Black Star and my toes were trailing in the water.

"Yo!" He said, "Can you believe it!? The great king Black Star can control his underwater minions~!"

"I'm glad you two are alright!" Said Tsubaki, sounding relieved. "I was so worried!"

"Don't get to happy, we still haven't found the others." I said.

"They can swim, everyone's just fine!" Said Black Star, not to concerned about the others. "Geez I wish I had a cell phone right now to take a selfie! I mean, I really am amazing!"

"Yeah sure." I rolled my eyes. At that moment, I remembered something. "Oh god. Takanashi can't swim!"

"What?!" All three of them cried.

"I overheard her telling Liz once that she never learned to swim!" I started to panic. "Oh my god... what if she's already..."

"Don't freak out yet! There's still a chance someone else found her!" Said Soul, although he started to look a little worried himself.

"I bet you two five bucks that someone's gonna come out of nowhere and be completely fine." Said Black Star, trying to lighten the mood.

"Maka! Soul! Black Star! Tsubaki!" Someone shouted and we all turned to see Kid flying towards us on his skateboard, Beelzebub, and Patti was holding on tightly behind him. "Have you guys seen Liz?!"

"Were fine thanks for asking." I said. "And no I haven't seen her, did you drop her?"

"Yes!" Kid started to freak out. "I lose Liz then my weapons won't be symmetrical anymore! And even worse, the wave made me drenched!"

Patti giggled and hit him on the head. ''Your stupid idiot! That's not the only reason to be upset!"

"Ah sorry." Kid said sheepishly. "But we still have to find her!"

"She's over there." We all jumped at the sound of Jei's voice and turned to see her and her crew floating inches above the water. She was pointing in the direction I had just come from. "If you hurry you can still catch her before she gets even deeper and drowns. She's still in gun form."

"Thanks!" Kid flew off in the direction Jei was pointing. He scanned the water and pointed when he saw her. Patti took this as a command to dive in and rescue her sister. She resurfaced holding her sister triumphantly. Then she returned to gun form and Kid caught the both of them. He then flew back towards us.

"Thank god!" Liz cried. "I wasn't sure if I could hold my breath as a gun!"

"Can't you swim?" Kid asked her, smiling slightly.

"I didn't want to ruin my hair obviously. Or get attacked by sharks." Said Liz gravely but we giggled anyway.

"How'd ya know where she was?" Black Star asked. Jei just shrugged.

"Do you know where Takanashi is?" I asked hopefully.

"Now that we can't tell you." Kitty admitted and earned her a smack to the head. She retaliated with a swift kick to the shins. Jei flinched but refused to show any other signs of pain.

"What she means is we don't know." Said Jei struggling to keep her voice from trembling. Kitty did kick her pretty hard...a large blue and purplish bruise was already forming under her knee.

"Alright then." Kid said suspiciously.

"Soul, fly higher so I can search for her, Stein, and Miss Marie." I said and Soul lifted me up in the air. Kid flew higher to search as well. Jei and her crew flew off in the opposite direction to search and promised they'll keep in touch (somehow). Black Star stayed in the water obviously to search from below.

"I can already tell that Stein will be okay." Said Kid. "Something tells me that the professor isn't going to be beaten by a wave. It may lock a screw lose, but he'll be fine." I laughed at Kid's joke.

Stein's p.o.v

"Ah. Isn't it nice to sit back and relax like this once in a while?" I asked Marie. She didn't reply. Good thing she was still a hammer, or else she would've punched me. I happened to come across a large square piece of wood and a lawn chair floating in the ocean. So I put the lawn chair on the board and was now just sitting on it peacefully floating in the middle of the ocean. And on the bright side, my pack of cigarettes wasn't wet!

"You know; you could at least pretend to be worried." Said Marie scornfully. She turned human just to him me on the head. The board wobbled a bit but stayed up right.

"I'm not worried. They're DWMA students after all." I shrugged and closed my eyes sitting back in the lawn chair. Then I sensed something. A single human soul flickering in and out of existence. I opened my eyes and looked around. "Marie, I can sense a soul." I said. Her looked turned serious and she started looked around the ocean.

"Over there! I see something floating!" She pointed. Not too far off was the body of a human floating lifelessly in the water. But it's soul was flickering, it was neither dead or alive. What could that mean? I wondered. I got of the chair and we started paddling in the direction of the body. When we got closer I realized it was Takanashi. Marie grabbed her by the arm and hoisted her up on the board.

"Is she alive?" She asked my anxiously as I checked her pulse. I could see the soul flickering rapidly.

''She'll be alright; she just needs CPR." I said. Although I doubted Takanashi would like that when she woke up.

"Oh she's not going to like that." Marie said, reading my mind. I ignored her and started to try and revive Takanashi. Her eyes opened and she gasped. She sat up abruptly and started coughing up water. I patted her back until she was done. She wiped her mouth and looked around.

"Did you just...?" She trailed off already knowing the answer.

"Yup." I nodded. I figured her reaction would be bad and I was right. She smacked me across the face and hide behind Marie. "I just saved your life."

"And I'm grateful. But stay away from me you creep." She said and I just chuckled.

"I'm so glad you're alright Takanashi!" Marie said happily. "I was so worried!"

"Thank you. Are the others okay...?" She asked.

"I think they are." I reassured her, taking my place in the lawn chair once again. "Until then, sit down and relax." I reached into my pocket and tossed her a wrapped sandwich which thankfully wasn't wet and a bottled water. She caught them and sat down and started eating.

"Thanks." She murmured through a mouthful of food. I just nodded and watched her a second. Even though she was okay, her soul was still flickering. Why was it doing that? She wasn't dead, and she looked alive to me. I thought about it for a while trying to fit the clues together.

From what I know, she was just a normal rich girl. But what from what she told me earlier, she also visited the past and saw herself. But she didn't tell us all of it, I could tell she was purposely skipping some parts of her story. How could she have been in the past but exist her now in the present? There were numerous possibilities, but was the reason behind her? Who was Takanashi Hinamori really?

**A/N: for those of you who have not read the soul eater MANGA, then just so you know, THERE IS ACTUALLY A FLYING WHALE! It makes its debut in the 20th volume~ so check it out! And of course, soul eater is the only manga in the world that has a flying whale, a creepy sun and moon, weapon people, crazy madmen, annoying Excalibur's, soul eating people, and one completely OCD Shinigami...it's one of those manga's that make you think "What the fuck am i reading...?" **

**P.S, Last chapter coming next year! Happy New Year!**


	41. Chapter 40

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•'¯'•. .•'¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• ****  
><strong>**Jei: I think i'm gonna start crying again...**

**Harisu: Me two...**

**Kitty: Me three...**

**Jenny: Me four...**

**Secret: Me five...**

**Kokoa: Me six...**

**Max: Me seven...**

**Arisa: Me eight...**

**Saga: Me nine**

**Nero: Me ten...**

**Eden: Me eleven...**

**All of eleven: *start bawling their eyes out like the little babies they are***

**Ether/Abby/Rose:...we weren't even in this fan fic very long.**

**Abby: So what's the big idea?**

**Everyone besides Ether/Abby/Rose: *Starts crying even harder* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! **

**Ether/Abby: O.O CRAP **

**Rose: U-um...sorry everyone but the friends corner is closed for now since everyone is depressed! I look forward to seeing you all at the end of the chapter! *bows* ****  
><strong>** •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•'¯'•. .•'¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

Aya's p.o.v

I woke up with a jolt and ended up banging my head on something hard and I laid down again. I rubbed my head and I looked around trying to figure out why it was so dark. It smelled faintly of rotted wood and dirt. I rubbed my eyes and blinked but the darkness wouldn't go away. A feeling of dread started to form in the pit of my stomach. Shaking I reached out and touched what I had hit my head on. It felt like wood. Slowly I began to realized where I was. But not wanting to believe it I spread out my arms. I hit the sides of the box immediately.

Oh my god. I was in a coffin. I started to panic. The coffin was only wide enough for me to lie down in and I had barely enough room to wiggle around a bit and sit up ever so slightly. "No no no no this can't be happening!" I cried, I started hyperventilating rapidly and began pounding on the coffin has hard as I possibly could. "Let me out!" I shrieked as tears began to pour from my eyes.

I kept pounding at the coffin with my fists in vain and shrieking for at least an hour. I began to tear at the wood with my nails even though it wasn't helping at all. I didn't stop until my knuckles began to bleed and some of the skin at my fingertips were torn. I had forgotten that the witches peeled some of my fingernails off as part of their torture.

I lay in the coffin breathless and sobbing quietly as I realized my efforts were worthless. There was no way I was getting out of this coffin. And as far as I knew, no one was coming to save me either. Eventually I was going to run out of air and slowly suffocate. Next I would be dead and my body would slowly begin to decay until I was nothing but dust. No one was ever going to find me down here. I would die alone in this dark underground prison.

Thinking about that just made me start crying harder until I was too weak to do anything at all. I laid on my back staring upwards even though I could only see black. Suddenly, I felt a small tickling sensation on my arm. Something was crawling on it. Was it a spider!? I wiggled my arm and tried to brush it away.

And suddenly, it wasn't just on my arm. All over my body spiders were crawling on it. I let out a terrified scream and started pounding on the box all over again.

"LET ME OUT!"

Takanashi's p.o.v

"Stein! Miss Marie! Takanashi!" Maka shouted with relief, landing on the make shift raft. Soul changed back into a human and grinned. "We were all so worried about you!"

"Thanks. We're all fine." Said Stein. "We were lucky to come across Takanashi drifting in the ocean."

"That's good." Said Maka, then she gave me an odd look. "Takanashi are you feeling alright?"

"Huh? Yeah why?" I asked dumbly. "Did being in the ocean do something to me?"

"No it's just...never mind." Said Maka. "I just thought..." She trailed off.

"I'm glad you didn't drown." Soul said to me.

"Thanks." I replied, then shuddered when I remember that Stein saved me. "So where are all the others?"

"They went off in different directions to search. But Blair gave us these pumpkin smoke bombs to throw up in the air if we found you." Soul pulled a miniature pumpkin from his pocket and toss it up into the air. Instead of falling back down it kept going up and then exploded into a neon colored orange dust and sparkles so bright that people could probably see it for miles in the dark.

Not long after that the others began to arrive at our destination, all of them looking pretty relieved to see me. Well, all of them except Black Star. "Taki!" Liz said happily turning back into a human and giving me a hug. "I was so worried!"

When Liz called me "Taki" I couldn't help but feel a pang of worry. Aya was still with the witches and here we were in the middle of the ocean doing nothing! But I swallowed my impatience and just smiled. "Thanks. But we really should start heading for England again."

"Takanashi's right." Said Stein jumping in. "We can't afford to waste any more time."

"I agree." Kid nodded. "I want to get there as quick as possible."

"Aaaaaw~!" Patti squealed and everyone looked at her. "Kid cares for Aya~!" Soul and Black Star smirked at Kid who's face turned a light shade of pink.

"H-huh? Well don't we _all_ care for Aya?" Kid said defensively.

"Yeah. And if we did, we would all be on our way to _save_ her." I said impatiently. Hey, I did try. And with that all of us, including Marissa's group who showed up a bit later, continued on with our journey. We had already wasted an hour after the huge wave knocked us out of the sky (That poor wale...), and we had four hours left to reach where we wanted to go. And to make things worse, the sky was already pitch black and the smiling moon hung there in the middle surrounded by thousands of bright stars that twinkled in the night sky brightly.

But there wasn't time to admire the sky. Even though I haven't seen so many stars in a long time. We had to rescue Aya. And with the way things have been going so far, she could already be dead! I frowned and instead decided to focus on Stein and Maka's conversation. I was sitting right behind Stein but because he spoke in a low whisper just for Maka to here I was having trouble making out what they were saying. Perhaps it was something they didn't want me to here.

Maka's p.o.v

"Hey Maka." Stein whispered. "Did you notice Takanashi's soul flickering lick I did?"

"Yes." I whispered back. " Kid also noticed. Do you know why her soul is doing that?"

"I suspected that he did. And unfortunately I do not. Maybe when she nearly drowned her soul was caught between life and death and since she did live that's the after affects. Of course, that is merely a hypothesis. There could be multiple reasons why her soul may be doing such a thing." He said.

"Like what?" I asked. I've never heard someone's soul flickering before.

"Well maybe, Takanashi is dead." He said and I gasped.

"That can't be the reason why! If she was dead she wouldn't be moving around like that!"

"True, but don't forget, Sid is a zombie." Stein pointed out. "I wouldn't be surprised if Takanashi was one herself."

"B-but why would she be a zombie? That's not possible!" I protested.

"It could be actually. The witches we are after appear to be skilled in creating monsters. Takanashi could have been reanimated by them."

"Uh, but how could they do that if she never died?" I mentioned.

"We don't know if that's true. Remember when Takanashi told us she went to the past and saw herself? Why would she be there a hundred years in the past, but be alive now in the present? Souls don't get reincarnated. And I get the feeling that she didn't tell us the whole story. For all we know she could have died then but decided not to tell us."

"Why wouldn't she tell us?"

"Probably because she herself wishes not be dead."

"Good point." I nodded. "But how did she come to the present?"

"Probably the same way Aya did. Through a portal Marissa created." He answered.

"That's not all, if she did die, then how did she come to the present in the first place?"

"Hm, that is a quite confusing." Stein fumed. "Wasn't Aya's brother kept in some sort of state of suspended animation for a while? Then maybe Takanashi was brought back to life and kept like that for a hundred years."

"After all that's happened, that does sound a little believable." I murmured. "Why would the witches bring her back to life _if _she really did die a hundred years ago? We still don't know if she really did yet anyway."

"To use her as some tool to hurt Aya? I can't explain everything myself." Stein admitted. "Everything I've said so far has been nothing but a theory. Hopefully one that isn't true."

Kid's p.o.v

"Land hoooooo!" Patti shouted. Everyone perked up immediately. Not that far off in the distance was the shores of England, just barely visible in the darkness.

"Alright!" Black Star hooted. "London here I come!"

"Who said Aya was in London?" Takanashi scowled.

"Hey she could be anywhere. But all I know is that after we rescue her i'm going sightseeing! Isn't that right Tsubaki?"

"Hai..." Said Tsubaki. We double are speed so we would reach our destination quicker. Once we landed we were all totally exhausted and immediately collapsed on the beach.

"Uuuuuuugh...can't go oooooooon." Liz and Patti moaned.

"My shoulders are so stiff...'' Soul whined. "Staying a scythe like that for so long is tiring!"

''I can't feel my rear end." Black Star muttered.

"Not something we would want to know." Takanashi snapped. "Now everyone gets off your lazy butts! We still need to rescue Aya!"

"Takanashi," Said Stein, "Maybe we should all get some rest first."

"I think so to. It's already pretty late and everyone needs all the strength they can to fight the witches." Said Marie.

"What?!" Takanashi said angrily.

"Takanashi, I can still sense Aya's soul. She's still alive." Maka said calmly. "I'm sure that a few hours of sleep won't make that much of a difference."

''But-" Takanashi was about to open her mouth to protest some more when suddenly her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed in the sand. Everyone rushed towards her to so see if she was okay.

"Is she alright?" Liz asked concerned.

"She's bleeding!" Maka said in surprise.

"What?" I leaned in for a closer look. A small trickle of blood was dripping from the corner of her mouth. I also noticed that her _eyes _were dripping blood.

"Holy crap she's definitely not alright!" Liz cried.

"Everyone back away!" Stein ordered and everyone moved away from Takanashi. The first thing he did was check her pulse to see if she was alive. "She's okay. I think she's just exhausted.''

"Just exhausted?" Liz scoffed. "Then why is she bleeding from the mouth?"

"Anemia." Stein lied, but it seemed to calm Liz down a little bit. I stared at Takanashi wondering why her soul was flickering. The only time I ever saw someone's soul flickering was when they were stuck in between life and death. I knew Maka and Stein already noticed that, I had overheard them talking about it earlier.

"Let's all go find a place to rest tonight." Said Miss Marie. "Stein, did you remember to bring along a bit of the currency here?"

"Oh. Was I supposed to?" Stein asked innocently, carefully picking up Takanashi.

"Yes!" Miss Marie rolled her eyes. "Now we have no money to use here!"

"Eh? Why's that?" Black Star asked.

"They don't use the dollar here. They use the pound." Maka answered. "They won't except American money."

"Oh!" Black Star nodded.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Miss Marie glared at Stein. "With no money we can't check into a hotel."

"Uh..." Stein shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we can use Kids status as the son of Lord Death to get us a free room."

"I'm not going to do that." I frowned.

"Aw why not?" Patti whined. "Where else are we going to sleep?"

"Don't worry!" Said Kitty, she reached into her pocket and withdrew a bundle of British money. "I got'cha covered!"

"And where did you get that?" Marissa snatched it from her.

"From Jenny's wallet." Kitty replied smirking.

"I'LL KILL YOU.'" Jenny growled.

"Let me see you try." Kitty snarled.

"Can we find a place to stay first?" Maka interrupted, "I'm hungry, we didn't get to eat that lunch Mr. Honda and Yao packed for us!" Jenny and Kitty looked at each and with a slight nod of their heads they both agreed to a truce until after they had a chance to eat.

_a little bit later..._

"Uuuuuuuugh! I'm so sleeeeeepy!" Patti collapsed on to one of the hotel beds. She fell asleep instantly.

Liz yawned and followed her sister. "G'night!"

"I call the other bed!" Maka dived for it landing in a heap of pillows. Tsubaki followed and collapsed next to her. She fell asleep almost as quickly as Patti and Liz.

"Hey no far!" Said Soul. "You guys always get the bed!"

"I have no problem with sharing with you." Maka shrugged.

"Never mind." Soul blushed. "How come Marissa's gang and Stein and Marie get rooms to themselves?"

"Cost's less money." I said. "Hand me a pillow Maka I'll sleep on the floor." She tossed me one and I caught it. I hadn't realized how tired I was until now.

"Hey weren't you supposed to let Lord Death know when we landed?" Maka reminded me.

"Was I? I totally forgot." I went over to the mirror on the wall and breathed on it to make if foggy. I wrote the number on the mirror. "42+42=564 if you want knock on deaths door." It didn't take long for Father's image to appear on the glass looking as cheerful as ever.

"Kid! Long time now see! Your stripes are looking as cute as ever! How are thing going?" He asked. I could hear Spirit in the back ground begging Father to ask me how Maka was doing.

"We're doing fine." I said with a yawn. "We're all really tired."

"Ah in that case I won't hold you for long. Was the trip long? You didn't run into any problems?"

"Like I said we're all fine. We did get knocked out of the sky by a giant wave and Takanashi did pass out once we landed but other than that everything is going as planned." I reassured him.

"You were knocked out of the sky by a giant wave?" Father sounded surprised.

"Yup, a sky whale was shot down and the impact created a huge wave which knocked us out." I nodded.

"And Takanashi passed out?"

"Yeah." I wonder if I should tell him her soul was flickering.

He was silent for a bit. "Well, i'm glad your all fine." He said. "I hope you all rescue Aya quickly and come back home safely!"

"I hope so to, goodbye father." I said.

"Bye-bye~!" He waved and his image disappeared.

"That didn't take long." Maka yawned and rolled on to her side. "I'm going to sleep, good night!"

"Good night." I said and stepped over Soul who was already asleep on the floor to turn off the lights.

Takanashi's p.o.v

_ "Takanashi...Takanashi..." A low voice whispered sadly. "Come back...Takanashi..." Everywhere I looked it was nothing but blackness. Then suddenly a light flickered and a spot light came on. The light shined upon a twelve-year-old girl with short pink hair and two different colored eyes. _

_ "Come back Takanashi." She said mournfully, "Please!" Red tears started sluicing down her cheeks. Blood. I reached out for her. _

_ "What are you talking about? I'm right here!" I shouted and started running towards her. When I reached her she disappeared and from behind me another little girl appeared. This one had curly black hair and sapphire blue eyes. _

_ "Are you sure?" She asked. "Are you really here?" _

_ "Yes!" I stamped my foot indignantly. "Why wouldn't I be?" The girl didn't answer. Instead she took a step back slowing fading into the darkness. "Wait! Come back!" _

_ "Takanashi..." The little girl with the pink hair appeared again moaning. Blood was pouring non-stop from her eyes and she was drenched in it. "Why did you have to die?" _

I woke up with a jolt, my heart pounding in my chest so fast I could feel it thumping in against my chest. I glanced around. I seemed to be in a hotel room. The room was dark and Miss Marie and Stein were still asleep in the bed next to mine. What was that about? I wondered. Who was the other little girl? The first one was obviously Aya...but why was she calling for me to come back? I didn't go anywhere did I?

I sighed and crawled out of bed. I stumbled over to the window and flung open the curtains. I was greeted by a super bright light and I cringed blinking my eyes rapidly. It was clearly morning and I was so never doing that again. Miss Marie groaned and rolled over in her sleep. Stein sat up like a zombie making me jump.

"Oh good morning Takanashi, you're up early." Said Stein rubbing his face. "What time is it?"

"Uh," I glanced at the alarm clock, "Six o'clock."

"And it's this bright? I'm never coming to England again." He shook his head solemnly.

"Great, now let's get the others up so we can eat and go rescue Aya." I said firmly.

"Okay." Stein shook Miss Marie roughly and she woke up.

"Wha!? What's going on!?" She sat up immediately.

"It's morning." Said Stein, "We gotta go on a rescue mission."

"Oh right!" Miss Marie jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom coming out a second later clean and refreshed. "I'll go wake the others!" She ran out the door and I could hear her on the other side screaming at the others to wake up. Someone must not have awakened because I also heard her throw something. Pretty soon everyone was all dress, had eaten, and ready to set out.

"So where we going?" I asked Maka, she was the expert on soul hunting. Or was that Kid? Oh well either one of them will do. Maka closed her eyes and opened them again. Then she frowned and tried again. "Is something wrong?" Aya's soul better still be alive because if not Maka was dead.

"No everything's fine. I just had a little trouble sensing it for a moment." She said quickly. "It's...a little fainter then before."

"But she's alive?"

"Yes. And I think as long as we keeping heading north we'll find her location."

"Great let's go!" I said and with that were finally on our way. I was just praying she was still alright and the witches hadn't found some way to get rid of her yet. But I couldn't stop feeling I had in my gut that something bad was about to happen.

Aya's p.o.v

I was tired. I was thirsty. And I just couldn't wait to die. I've been in this coffin for over a day I hadn't slept a wink. Who could when they were in a coffin buried deep underground slowly suffocating in the dark waiting to die so I wouldn't have to spend another minute alone with spiders crawling all over my body!? No one! Being in a dark coffin doing nothing but screaming and crying and begging to be let out was enough to make someone go insane! At least the spiders disappeared somewhere.

I couldn't help but wonder when I would be rescued. Or if i was even going to be rescued at all. Even if they found me it would take a long time to dig me out. And I was unlikely to be alive when they did since the witches were going to do their best to stop them. That is if they do come. Which probably there not. I wish one of the spiders would come back, it was starting to get lonely down here.

Unable to do anything else but lie in the coffin doing nothing, I closed my eyes and tried to remember a little of my past. After losing my memories from falling through that portal, I never really recovered all of them. Just bits and pieces, none of them big enough to reveal that I was over 100 apparently. And it wasn't until I met Ryuuto again that my memories of him came back.

I recalled a time before Ryuuto had disappeared. I think I was either five or six. I had a little stuffed rabbit and had somehow lost it. I cried about if for hours while Ryuuto scoured the house, searched all over the back yard, and even retraced my footsteps looking for it. When even he couldn't find it, he earned the money to buy me a new one. But I must have been a real brat because I wouldn't except a replacement, the rabbit I think was made by our mother. A week later Ryuuto present another rabbit in front of me, one made by him. It was terribly made but it was such a sweet gesture that I accepted that one. I never made him happier then.

Thinking of that memory made me smile and for a moment I nearly forgot my dreadful situation. Then I realized that Ryuuto was _also _buried in a coffin and my mood shifted to depressed again. Trying to thinking positive I recalled another memory. It was a time when Ryuuto and I were both very small. Ryuuto had decided to start a small rock collection. Despite the circumstances I giggled at the thought. His collection included many colorful rocks and Geo's that were very pretty. It wasn't long before I felt a little jealous.

And so, taking my little wicker basket, I set off into the woods behind the house to find my own rocks. Worried, Ryuuto had followed me without me knowing. I remembered searching for what felt like hours by the sandy bank of the small stream that ran through. When my hands and knees were covered with mud I had stopped and little frustrated tears fell down my checks. Seeing this Ryuuto did the sweetest thing I recalled. He ran back to our house and grabbed his own collection.

Ryuuto returned and quietly tossed a rock to me. I remember how happy I was to see a pretty little gem tumble gently to my side. Encouraged I placed the rock gently into my basket and I continued to hunt for rocks. All the way Ryuuto followed me while I was completely unaware. To my delight, every time I looked away a new even prettier rock, had made its way into my basket. I never noticed once Ryuuto's soft footsteps following me only a few inches behind.

With my basket full I happily headed home. When I got there Ryuuto was already there. He smiled and told me he was happy that I was able to find a collection like his, that might have even been better. This had made me feel so proud. The entire time I had no idea Ryuuto had given up his own just to make me happy. He was always giving up what he had for me...

My thoughts shifted to a time when I was playing with a friend of mine. I couldn't seem to recall her name, but she had black curly hair and sapphire blue eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. This must have taken place a while after my parents and Ryuuto disappeared because I was older and wearing an eye patch over my eye. We were drawing in the dirt behind the old school house. My friend was drawing a picture of pirates riding unicorns and fighting alien penguins. She must have been weird...meanwhile I seemed to be drawing a picture of my family.

"Heeeeeeey," She drawled out bored, "What'cha drawing?"

"Nee-chan." I had answered proudly, "And mama and papa."

"Really?" She looked at my drawing with interest. "Do you have any real pictures of your family?"

"No." I frowned.

"Why is that?" She asked puzzled.

"My aunt burned them all."

"Oh." And the girl changed the subject immediately. "What was your brother's name?"

"Ryuuto."

"How old was he?"

"Two years older."

"Is that so." The girl nodded, silent for a moment then said suddenly. "I bet you had kind parents."

I smiled softly and looked at her. "Yeah." She grinned and stood up brushing dirt from her dress.

"Why don't we head to my house? It's getting late." She grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Let's go!" She said before I could even give an answer.

It was a small memory and it ended there. Who was that little girl? She looked very familiar... Suddenly another memory came to me. I was wandering around in a forest looking confused and very lost. The sky was turning dark as the sun faded away and stars started to appear in the night sky, the moon full and already visible among them. I was sobbing and stumbling around looking for a way home.

Having giving up I fell onto the ground in despair and started calling for my parents and brother even though I knew they wouldn't show up. I cried until the sun went down completely and the sky was darker then black with millions of twinkling stars. The moon was even brighter and bigger than before and shone with ominous white light illuminating the forest and creating dark and threatening shadows.

The cold night air made me shiver and I ceased my crying. With a gulp I stood up and looked around. A twig snapped and I spun around only to see a gray mangy wolf with wild hungry eyes and its lips pulled back into a snarl. In only a second I was surrounded by an entire pack. I froze with terror unable to escape. Before the wolves could do anything else a pine cone showed up out of nowhere and hit the wolf in the nose. It shook its head in confusing and looked up. I followed its gaze and saw the girl standing on a tree branch raising another pine cone into the air definitely.

"Die." She growled and pulled a lighter from her dress pocket. She set the pine cone on fire and threw it. The next thing I knew she had jumped from the tree, grabbed my hand, and we were running. She kept throwing burning pine cones behind us as we went until she had run out and we made it to her house safely. "Whew." She sighed with relief. "I nearly burnt the forest down!"

The memory ended their abruptly. I sighed and closed my eyes. I could feel my heartbeat slowing down already from the lack of oxygen. My eyes began to close, and pretty soon, I had drifted off into a deep, deep sleep.

Takanashi's p.o.v

"This is a park." I said annoyed. "The witches aren't going to be hidden in a _public park!" _We had followed Maka and Kid's soul perception ability's in our search for Aya in the end we were standing in the middle of a public park with a bunch of frolicking children playing around us and their parents staring at us oddly.

"I don't get it..." Maka frowned. "They should be here! I can sense Aya's soul near here!"

"Me to..." Said Kid. ''But I don't see anything out of the ordinary." He looked around.

"Maybe you guys are still tired." Said Black Star. "How about we ask some of the locals for directions?''

"Oh yeah because all the locals are automatically going to know where a bunch of witches are." I spat.

"There's no harm in asking." He said defensively. "What language do the speak in England?"

"ENGLISH!" I shouted and Maka smacked him on the head with a book before I could slap him across the face. I was getting frustrated right now! We haven't made any progress in rescuing Aya so far!

"Sorry!" Black Star pouted. "I was just asking a question!"

"You know, one of the witches seems to be skilled in creating illusions like the one we experience back at the resort. Maybe they are in the park but hidden." Kid suggested trying to change the subject. He walked around surveying the park. "Something does not seem right here either." Kid was so focused on what he was doing that he didn't notice the sandbox in front of him. He tripped, wobbled, and fell face first into the sand.

It _would've_ been funny if Kid didn't sink into the sand in disappear! We all cried out and ran to the sand box. "What the heck was that!?" Maka cried, "He just sank into the sandbox!"

"Quick sand maybe?" Stein suggested calmly.

"Oh remember the time you go stuck in quick sand?" Marissa asked Kitty. "And Max tried to pull you out but then _he _got stuck?"

"Oh yeah that was hilarious!" Jenny laughed.

"Not for me and Max!" Kitty's face turned red.

"Yeah I didn't even know you could drown in quick sand!" Max scowled. "It wasn't very pleasant."

"I don't think this is quick sand." Said Tsubaki which surprised all of us since she hadn't really said anything the entire time. "He wouldn't have sunk so quickly." Without saying anything else she took a step forward and jumped into the sandbox. We all stood in surprise as she sunk into the sand just like Kid had.

"Holy crap I'm coming for you Tsubaki!" Black Star cried and jumped in after her.

"I guess I'll go next." Stein shrugged and jumped in followed quickly by Miss Marie. Liz and Patti looked at each other and jumped into to not willing to leave their miester alone very long. Soul jumped in after.

"Well, would you like to go first?" Maka asked.

"Er, no..." I said sheepishly. "I too had been stuck in quick sand before believe it or not."

"Wow. So would you guy like to go then?" Maka asked Marissa and the others.

Kitty was about to open her mouth and she took a step forward but Marissa put her arm out and stopped her.

"Actually, we'll stay." She said and her friend looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why?" Harisu asked.

Marissa didn't even say a word, she just gave Harisu a strange look and Harisu nodded.

"Alright then so we're staying." Jenny sounded disappointed.

"Even us!?" Saga cried. "Why!?"

"You know why." Said Marissa.

"Aw I was looking forward to going along on the rescue mission." Said Max dejectedly. "Are you sure we can't go?"

"Positive, we're not needed during this part of the story." Marissa nodded. "Only they are."

Before I could ask what she meant by that she shoved me into the sandbox.

Max's p.o.v

"So why did you not allow us to go along?" Kitty demanded, "I don't get it! And I think i'm not the only one to!"

"Actually, you are the only one who doesn't get it." Harisu pointed out. Kitty blushed and smacked her on the head.

"It's because we aren't needed during this part in the story." Said Jei grimly. "The Soul Eater Crew should be enough."

"Then why do you sound so unhappy?" Jenny pinched Jei's cheeks and started stretching them.

"Shtop! Leshme gosh yous shtupid jerk!" Jei waved her fists furiously. Jenny obliged and Jei rubbed her sore cheeks and spoke, "Because I don't like what's gonna happen next!"

"What is going to happen next?" Saga asked.

"I can't say that, then there will be no point in reading the rest of the story!" Jei answered.

"Couldn't I at least go?" I begged, "There's nothing here for us to do!"

"Yeah there is." Said Arisa.

"Oh really what's that?" I asked her curiously.

Arisa drew pack of cards from her pocket. "Who's up for some poker?"

Kid's p.o.v

"Ugh that felt horrible!" Liz complained with a shudder, "The sand felt so stick and it was so hard to breath!"

"I'm just glad the sand didn't stick to us." I said, checking my clothing for any specks of sand.

"Yeah me to, I don't feel like dealing with an OCD Shinigami right now." Maka teased and I shot her a look. "So where are we?"

"That's what I would like to know." I said looking around. When I had emerged from the sand I wasn't expecting to end up on top of a _mountain_ in the middle of a forest. The forest was dark and foreboding. The sky above was blocked by a thick canopy of trees blocking any sunlight from reaching the forest floor. And all over the place were these creepy eyes watching us, each one a different size and none of them the same eye color. And what was even creepier was the fact that the eyes didn't seem to be attached to any animals.

"It reminds me of the Hobbit." Said Maka.

"How so?" Soul asked.

"There was a similar forest in the book." She said.

"The eyes are staring at us..." Patti whispered.

"No time for discussing literature." Said Takanashi impatiently, "Although I also enjoy the works of J. R. R. Tolkien."

"Oh have you seen the Hobbit movies?" Liz asked.

"You bet I did!" Takanashi and her high fived. "So back to our original goal. Maka, Kid, can you still sense Aya's soul?"

"Yes." I nodded. I figured I shouldn't tell her that it was getting fainter.

"How the hell did we get from a sandbox in the middle of park in England to a mountain?" Black Star wondered. "That doesn't' even make any sense!"

"I think the _eyes _don't make sense." Soul muttered. "And how come Jei and the others didn't come through yet?"

"Oh they said something about staying behind and all of us being all we needed or something like that." Takanashi rolled her eyes, "I think they're just lazy!"

"Don't be so mean Takanashi, I bet they just had some things they needed to take care of." Said Maka.

"Whatever. Let's just get going." Using Maka and my soul perception abilities we followed the faint trail of Aya's soul that should lead us to her and her brother's location. The eyes followed our every move but they never drew nearer or farther away. When Patti had the bright idea to light a match for some light she pointed it directly at a group of eyes. They shrieked and scattered leaving all of us frightened out of our minds. We hadn't expected the eyes to _shriek._ When the match Patti light burned out the eyes reappeared again this time looking angrier and frightening then before.

"Are we almost there?" Liz asked with chattering teeth and shaking knees. She clung to her sister Patti fearfully.

"Almost." Maka and I answered at the same time.

"Something doesn't feel right..." Said Black Star. He motioned for Tsubaki to change into a weapon and she obeyed quickly. Soul, Liz, and Patti did the same and Takanashi changed her arm into a blade.

"Kishins." Maka whispered. We all readied our fighting stances. The trees rustled and the eyes started to giggled. One by one the eyes disappeared like candles being blown out. The kishins were drawing nearer.

"Okay if anything happens that causes us to have to split up, Takanashi come with me." I said. She didn't protest.

"Then the rest of us shall stay behind and hold the kishins off." Maka finished the plan before I could. "Kid has a better chance of protecting you and finding Aya."

"Understood!" Takanashi saluted and moved closer to me.

"I can feel them..." Maka trailed off, "But where are th-" She didn't get a chance to finish that sentence. A large kishin burst out from the trees with piercing scream that made us all have to cover our ears. It was about 7 feet tall with a long spindly arms attached to its grotesque body and it had three giant spiky horns on the top of its head. Its nails were longer then a ruler and curved like a claw. The scariest thing about this creature was the fact that it didn't even have an eyes or ears, just a nose and a long thin mouth full of disgustingly large teeth.

"Ew." Maka grimaced.

"Don't feel disgusted now, there are more coming." I warned. Just as I said it four more kishins identical to the first one joined it and they surrounded us.

"Three against five." Black Star grinned. "Oh yeah!"

"Technically there are _six _of us." Takanashi pointed out. "I'm here to you know!"

"Sorry I don't count people without an awesome miester like me." Black Star shrugged her off scowled.

"Strong miester? _You?"_ She scoffed rolling her eyes sighing dramatically. "I have no idea what you're talking about. And I do have an awesome miester, and if I remember correctly, she kicked your ass on her first day of school!"

"I was just going easy on her!" Black Star said defensively, "I didn't want to look a jerk who took down a _defenseless _girl in wheelchair and still managed to be awesome!"

"She wasn't _defenseless_, she had me." Takanashi looked a little ticked off.

"Pfft! You? You're the most pathetic weapon I've ever met!"

"And you're the most pathetic meister in the world!" Takanashi retorted. "Now come here so I can slit your throat."

I cut Black Star off before he could make a comeback, "No time for arguing! We have to rescue Aya!"

"Tch. I'll get you later." Takanashi pointed at Black Star and mimicked cutting his throat. He turned around and wiggled his butt at her tauntingly. She picked up a rock from the ground and threw it at him. He yelped and spun around angrily.

"Were you not listening?"

"Sorry." Takanashi held up her hand innocently. "Now review the plan again for me please because I already forgot."

I rolled my eyes. "Maka and Black Star will make a distraction and you and I shall go find Aya."

"Got'cha." She nodded.

''Ready? Go!" Maka shouted and she and Black Star launched their attack on the five kishins.

"Let's go!" I shouted to Takanashi and while Maka and Black Star had the kishins distracted we ran as fast as we could to get away. A kishin tried to stop us but I shot it in the face killing it instantly. I followed the trail to Aya's soul until we reached a small clearing in the middle of the forest. The trees surrounded the clearing in a perfect circle and in the center was a single rotted wisteria tree. The sunlight from above was able to reach the forest floor here and the place was so bright compared to the dark forest I had to squint just to see.

"W-why did you stop?" Takanashi panted. She was exhausted from having to keep up with me for so long and so far.

"This is where I was lead." I said looking around. I took a step into the clearing.

"But there's nothing here." Said Takanashi. "You sure?"

"Positive..." I nodded. "Unless..." I tried again. There was no mistaking it, Aya and her brother were here. But they were _underground. _"No way!" I ran towards the wisteria tree and started to digging away at the dirt with my hands.

"Kid! What the hell are you doing?!" Takanashi asked.

"I-i don't know! I'm OCD!" She smacked me on the head even though I never meant that as a joke. "Ouch! Takanashi this is going to sound crazy but Aya's been buried! Alive!" Takanashi didn't even reply, she just began to dig beside me in a frenzy and Liz and Patti turned into humans again and started to help. We kept digging and digging and digging until finally we came upon something hard.

"Wood!" Takanashi exclaimed and started clearing away the dirt revealing a wooden coffin that was perfect for Aya's size. "Oh god...QUICK OPEN IT UP!" We used our hands to pry the lid open snapping the lock and breaking the wood.

And inside was Aya, asleep in the coffin like a broken doll, blood dripping from her eyes and her face pale and gaunt. Her body was bruised and battered, she had a large neck wound that looked suspiciously like a bite mark and her arms and legs were covered in bruises and what looked like injections from needles. Some of the nails on her fingers were missing and bleeding and they were raw and red from trying to scratch at the coffin, one of her hands was even broken to. She was also breathing very, VERY faintly.

Carefully I lifted her out of the coffin. "She's alive right!?" Takanashi asked anxiously.

"Just barely." I said angrily. How could her own Aunt do something like this!?

"Wait, we still have to dig up Ryuuto!" Liz reminded us panicked. I set Aya's limp body down and we started digging again next to the place Aya was buried. His coffin was less deep then Aya's and when we found it the lock was already broken but he was unconscious. He looked just as awful as Aya and his eyes were bleeding to.

"Is he also alive?" Takanashi asked but less worried then she was with Aya.

"Yes." I answered and all three of the girls breathed big sighs of relief.

"See? I told you they would come." Said an awfully familiar voice.

"I guess I was wrong to doubt you." Answered another voice which I recognized immediately. It was Medusa. And with her was Denise.

Denise smirked, "Now you owe me five bucks." Medusa rolled her eyes but gave her a five-dollar bill anyway. "So who shall we eradicate first?"

"I was actually thinking of going for Maka but she doesn't seem to be here." Said Medusa, "You mind if I leave them to you and go and kill her instead?"

"Ugh fine! Making me do most of the work!" Denise sighed. Medusa smiled and left. "So who's fi-" I didn't even give her a chance to answer before Liz and Patti turned into guns and I started firing at her. She dodged effortlessly and gave me an annoyed look. "At least wait until i'm done ta-" I cut her off again by firing more rounds. She shrieked with rage and attacked. She didn't use magic but instead her nails elongated and she slashed all the bullets into pieces then lunged for me.

I dodged her attack an attempted to fire again but she intercepted the attack by grabbing my gun, taking me by surprise, and then kicking my leg out from underneath me knocking me flat on my back. I was a little shocked at first, nobody had ever knocked me down to the ground like that! And she was so quick to!

"Surprise little Shinigami?" She places her foot on my chest and pointed her nails at my throat. "You're not the only one skilled in marital arts. Let's so who's better, you and your "Death God Martial Arts" Or me." I lifted my legs up and kicked her to the side. I got up quickly pointed my weapons at her.

"Stance of Crime." I said and moved forward quickly delivering a blow to her shoulder and then kicked her in the stomach. She slumped to the ground and I raised my arm to strike her but she spun around and grabbed my legs knocking me down again. This time before I could get back up she picked me up by the legs and actually swung me around threw me! I struck the willow tree and slumped to the ground.

I didn't have time to get up before Denise charged at me and kicked me in the left side of my face. On the bright side she kicked the right side of my face to so at least I was symmetrical! I grabbed her foot before she could kick me again and flipped her over. She fell on to the ground with a yelp. I pointed the gun at her head and was about to pull the trigger when she sudden whirled her head around eyes blazing with fury and her lips pulled back in a snarl. She stood up and shrieked loudly.

The face and sound she made took me by surprise and I didn't notice when her hand burst into flames and she grabbed my wrist and twisted my arm behind my back, the fire burning through my clothing and searing my skin. I cried out in pain and struggled to break free but her grip was surprisingly strong.

"Kid!" Takanashi shouted, turning her arm back into a blade she ran towards Denise and attempted to slice her neck from behind but Denise spun around and put me in her place. Takanashi stopped just seconds away from cutting off my head, the edge of her blade pressed against my neck and drawing blood. "Sorry!" She said apologetically and jumped back.

The witch finally let go of my arm then and started attacking Takanashi. Her hair burst in to flames and her other hand to and grabbed Takanashi by the throat. "Burn you bitch! This is what you get when you try to cut _my _head off!" Takanashi cried out in pain as the flames burned her flesh on her neck and Denise's grip tightened until Takanashi began to choke as well.

I ran towards Denise and smacked her in the head ignoring her flaming hair. She let go of Takanashi and threw me backwards with a stream of fire coming from her palms. She made as circle with her hands and a ring of fire appeared around me. She raised her hand and the flames grew until they were about eight feet tall. There was no way I was going to escape this without getting seriously burned.

"Kid what are we going to do!?" Liz cried panicking, her voice hysterical.

"I don't know." I gritted my teeth trying to think. Then I realized that the circle of flames was growing smaller and closer to me, the flames rising higher as well. "Damn why does she have to have fire powers!?"

"Kid are we going to burn?" Patti asked innocently.

"Uh..." I ignored the question. ''Takanashi!" I shouted, "Try to get Aya and Ryuuto out of here!" I didn't know whether or not she could hear me or was even in the condition to do what I asked but for now all I could do was hope.

Maka's p.o.v

"Are there anymore coming!?" Black Star shouted after another kishin showed up from nowhere. He slashed the kishin in half with his katana and then from behind him another showed up. He spun around and thrust his hands forward and used his soul menace to electrocute the kishin. We had already fought more than a dozen so far and it didn't seem like they were going to stop coming!

I took a moment to concentrate while I had the chance to see if I could sense anymore. I shut my eyes and opened them again. Not too far away three more kishins were heading in our direction and I could sense that two more were heading in the direction Kid and Takanashi went.

''More are coming!" I gritted my teeth and cut a kishin across the stomach with Soul. "I hope everyone else will be alright..." I murmured. Then suddenly I sensed another soul. "Shit! Medusa's on her way!"

"What!?" Black Star shouted. ''Why is here?!"

"Leave Medusa to me and Marie!" Stein ordered and I jumped. I had totally forgotten Marie and Stein were even there!

"Alright!" I nodded and when Medusa burst out from the trees with an evil smirk on her face Marie transformed and Stein attacked before Medusa could do anything. Medusa blocked the attack with a bunch of vector arrows.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to be here to." She said.

"Neither was I." Said Stein. "Why are you working with Seraphina and Denise?" He asked while swinging the giant hammer at her.

"Because, they told me I could kill you guys if I helped them get rid of Aya, her brother, and the other girl." Medusa explained.

"Other girl?" Stein asked. "You mean Takanashi."

"If that's her name then yeah." Medusa grinned, "But don't worry, Takanashi doesn't have much time left anyway."

Takanashi's p.o.v

The pain I was in was excruciating and it was starting to make my vision go blurry. But I heard Kid's shout and knew that I had to get them out of here. While Denise was distracted trying to burn Kid to death I found a way to carry both Aya and Ryuuto at the same time. I carried Ryuuto on my back and Aya bridal style in my arms. Luckily for me, both of them were kind of small and pretty light.

Ignoring the pain, I was in I hobbled into the dark woods heading to where Maka and the others were. It took me a while though to realize that I was heading in the wrong direction. It wasn't until I came to the edge of the woods and saw that I was only 13 feet away from a cliff. If I had kept walking around randomly not paying attention to where I was going, I would've walked the rest of the 13 feet and fell off. I really didn't want to do that.

I turned around to head back but came face to face to a large ugly kishin. I dropped Aya and Ryuuto in surprise. This thing was super ugly! It was about 11 feet tall and sort of looked like a giant ape on steroids with big muscles, except covered in scales, spikes on its head, had three eyes, and four arms that hung down at its sides and just barely brushed the ground. It was like a miniature, uglier, and freaky baby King Kong!

The giant ape opened its mouth and roared in my face. I suppressed a gag and turned my arm into a blade again. That monkey's breath stank! But that wasn't the only problem, was I even strong enough to fight a giant ape on my own with a meister with only my arm/blade/scythe thing as a weapon!? And to make worse, another showed up! It was two against one and they had obviously had the advantage. Not counting the fact that thirteen feet away was a giant cliff I could fall off of and possibly die.

I backed up a bit to give myself more room to fight and then started to figure out what I would do. Should I attack on of them? If so which one? And what if the other attacks while I attack the one I choose to attack first?! I was never very good at battle strategies... I took a step forward and so did the apes. For a moment we just had an epic stare down. But it ended when suddenly black spots started to block my vision and my head started to pound.

I stumbled backwards and doubled over in pain clutching my head with my hand. Something was wrong with me. I choose to ignore that at the moment and figure out what I would do. So I did the first thing that came to my head, I stood up and lunged for the ape that was closest to me. Unfortunately, that was a huge mistake. I had no experience with fighting giant apes before on my own. Well, I never fought them before anyway with Aya.

When I lunged for the ape I was immediately knocked out of the air by the ape's huge arms. I was blown backwards so far that I was now only two feet away from the edge of the cliff. I got up quickly but was greeted by the ape literally coming at me at a hyper fast speed. I just barely had enough time to jump out of the way when suddenly the other came at me to with its arms outstretched to grab me and its mouth open wide to bit my head off!

I landed on the ground a few feet away out of breath and in a huge amount of pain. The burns on my neck felt like they were still on fire and the sudden pain in my head had worsened. That wasn't all, for some reason all the muscles in my body started to ache and feel incredibly heavy. I felt something wet dripping down my chin and I realized that my nose was bleeding...and my eyes?!

What was going on...?

"Taki!" A familiar voice cried out. Oh no...

Maka's p.o.v

"What do you mean Takanashi doesn't have much time left!?" I demanded pointed my death scythe at her.

"Whoa calm down." She laughed, "I mean exactly what I said. Takanashi doesn't have much longer to live."

"Care to explain in a little more detail?!" I cried lunging to attacking lifting my scythe into the air to slice her in half, she dodged using a vector plate to move backwards quickly.

"I can't do that if you swinging a scythe at me." She giggled manically and grinned. "But I'll tell you anyway, Takanashi Hinamori, was never alive."

"What...?" I faltered and nearly dropped Soul. Stein paused and glared.

"Never alive? You mean she's a zombie?" He asked.

"No silly~ she isn't like Sid in the slightest! The real Takanashi died a hundred years ago after being killed by one of her classmates."

"That doesn't make sense!" Black Star shouted, bringing down another kishin. "If she died then why is she here?!"

"It's quite simple really, after the real Takanashi died, Seraphina and Denise took her soul and placed it into an exact replica. Basically, a living doll that looked exactly like her. Since Aya had fallen through a portal to the future, decided that they couldn't wait a hundred years to kill her. So they sent the doll that future with the instructions to kill Aya. It's not possible for witches to go into the past or future, so they sent her. They manipulated the future from their time giving the false Takanashi a past so it would be less suspicious. But something went wrong and that she never killed Aya. So the witches had no choice but to wait."

"You mean Takanashi was a doll the entire time!?" I shouted in disbelief. "That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard!"

"But it's true." She smirked. "That body won't last forever, eventually it will break apart and the side effects will cause Takanashi's soul to be obliterated instead of passing on to the afterlife. You must have noticed the soul inside flickering already haven't you? It's a sign that her life is about to go out."

Takanashi's p.o.v

The pain kept getting worse and worse. My heart beat started to slow down and my chest hurt a lot. It felt like I was turning to lead! Pretty soon, avoiding the two kishins became harder and harder until finally one of them struck a blow that sent my backwards two feet. I wobbled as a I nearly fell over the edge of the cliff. I gritted my teeth and tried on last fatal attempted to attack. I failed of course and with no strength remaining a I couldn't even maintain my weapon and it changed to my normal arm again. My vision blurred and sank to my knees in pain clutching my head.

I didn't even get to put up much of a fight! This was it, I was going to die here. And unless someone came to rescue me there was nothing I could do about it.

Aya's p.o.v

Aya woke up surprised to see that it was bright and I could feel the soft grass underneath her. _i'm...no longer in the coffin? Or did I die and this was heaven?_ She thought. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the sudden brightness and took in her surroundings and discovered that she was indeed alive and so was Ryuuto. To Aya's relief for he was asleep on the grass beside her.

A beastly roar startled Aya and she turned her head in that direction...and there was "Taki!" Takanashi was fighting two kishins on her own and doing miserably. She glanced over shock registering on her face. A huge ape like creature caught her by surprise with a punch to the jaw. Her head snapped sideways and blood shot out of her mouth. Aya's voice grew hoarse and weak couldn't cry out or do anything. Only watch. _T-taki..._clenching herfists.

Takanashi bounced back immediately and was doing fine at first, but as time went on her movements began getting slower and slower and her face started looking deathly pale. She seemed to be in a lot of pain. Her movements were unsteady and slow and she was just barely avoiding the kishins attacks. Her eyes and nose had begun to bleed. Unable to hold out against the two kishins anymore, Takanashi's arm suddenly changed back to normal and she crumpled to the ground just inches away from a cliff.

Aya's voice started to work again. _"Taki!"_

Realizing in horror that Taki was about to die. Aya had to do something before the two kishins could do anything else. But what!? She was completely helpless. _If I could just reach her... I have to try_. Trying as hard as she could be using her arms to lift herself up, she tried to stand. But of course...her legs wouldn't move. The kishins drew nearer to Taki. They stomped along the ground. Bits of the cliff crumbled away. Gritting her teeth Aya tried in vain to move her two useless legs. But it was meaningless. Since her legs haven't moved since she was twelve. And yet, Aya persevered. Struggling to try again.

Glancing back at Taki and seeing the kishins posed ready to strike. Aya gasped fearfully.

They both lunged for her at once but with a sudden burst of energy Takanashi jumped out of the way at the last minute and both kishins ended up jumping over the cliff. Panting tiredly Takanashi stood up swaying and holding her head and she stumbled backwards. At this rate she'll would fall of the cliff herself! But she was still holding on.

"Ah!" Taki shrieked as a large clawed hand grasped her ankle. Taki was dragged over.

"No!" Aya tried again to move, and to her surprise, the right leg twitched. Aya gasped. She had actually moved her leg! Excited Aya tried again and this time it _moved. _Trying one last time Aya used all the strength she had to push herself up using a nearby tree for support. Legs tremble ling uncontrollably and her entire body was shaking like a leaf. Tired from the effort but just had to reach Takanashi. Aya looked ahead at and saw her friend dangerously hanging off the edge fighting the wait of the kishins.

"Taki..." Murmured Aya. "Please don't you dare fall!"

"Aya!" Taki saw Aya partially standing. Her eyes widening. "Don't come over Aya!"

At that moment when Aya attempted to take a step forward but tripped and fell back on to the ground. Nearly in tears! But no, she got back up. Her legs shook and went limp like noodles.

_"Again! Again, again again!"_Aya's horse voice shouted. Repeating the mantra Aya wobbled slowly forward. Her first steps. She could see Taki's eyes glow like a parent watching their infant take their first steps. That pushed Aya on. "Taki i'm coming for you!"

"Aya..." Said Taki too low for Aya to hear. "I'm so proud! of you!" She cried. Tears of joy...and something else. Little did Aya know Taki's eyes began to darken. Until she was no longer able to see. Taki couldn't even feel her arm anymore.

"Taki just a little longer!" Aya shouted, noticing Taki weaken. "Almost their...I can make it!" Fate had other ideas. Just a few more feet away from Taki her legs gave in.

The cliff barely able to hang on as much as Taki crumbled away some more. Taki had no other places to put her hand. And so, Taki fell. With a look of surprise on her face and horror. Aya cried out in alarm, Grabbing another tree. No luck. _"Takiiiiiiiiii!"_ Aya's scream filled the forest. There probably wasn't a soul that didn't hear it. And felt the pain and anguish in that voice.

Aya was stumbling. Crawling madly towards the edge. Shaking and wobbling at first but pretty soon managing to run towards the cliff. To her relief Taki found another hold.

"Taki!" Reaching out and grabbing her wrist, Aya smiled down. Barely holding on herself Aya was mostly off the cliff herself. "H-hang on i'm going to try and pull you up!" Aya attempted to lift Taki but almost had no strength left.

"W-what? Why?" My voice shook.

Takanashi's p.o.v

"A-Aya." Whispered Taki, "There's no point."

"W-what? Why?" She asked, her voice shaking. "T-aki did you see me...I walked." She could hear the smile. But i couldn't see it. Taki's limbs were numb now; she was lucky to manage not to fall the first time. Taki couldn't even feel the touch of Aya's hand but could feel her shaking.

"Because I remember something." Taki told Aya with a sad smile. When I was fighting the kishins she gained some memories of the past. And come to realize that she wasn't even the real Takanashi Hinamori. "Aya..." Taki gasped. Her voice barely above a whisper.

Aya strained to hear her. "Even if...even if you save me..." _I'm fading fast..._Taki realized.

"If!?" Aya wasn't going to accept this.

Even her hearing weakened. But she could still hear the cracking of the ground under Aya. Soon they would both perish. Taki willed her other hand to move. Praying it followed orders.

Aya...

Taki reached up with her other hand and placed it on top Aya's.

"T-that's it Taki." Aya was relieved. Still shaking Aya pulled. "Taki try to climb! Taki! Look at me!"

"I can't" Taki's eyes were closed. Her voice barely audible she whispered her last words."...Sorry...I-i'm so sorry Aya."

To Aya's horror, the hand gripping her wrist tore her hand away from Taki's other hand.

For a moment time stopped. Aya froze. Taki seemed to fall in slow motion. Taki died before she even hit the ground. Aya watched, she heard Taki's last breath. This couldn't be happening...it couldn't be.

_Taki. Taki, Taki...T-Takanashi! "Taki!"_

Kid's p.o.v:

With Liz and Patti, I managed to fly out of the ring of fire on Beelzebub. I decided I would have to fight her later and find and Takanashi, Aya, and Ryuuto, but the witch chased me all the way.

"Damn do you think there is a way to lose her!?" I asked Liz.

''Don't look at me i'm just a weapon!" She complained. "I don't know anything about losing witches besides killing them!"

"I could kill her, but her fire makes it pretty damn hard to do that." I scowled. "Maybe I should find Maka and the others. They probably defeated those kishins by now and they could help out."

"That's if Seraphina isn't there." Liz pointed out.

"Your right, I haven't seen Seraphina yet at all. I wonder where she went." I surveyed the ground below looking for Maka. I had gotten a little lost trying to lose Denise...

"Come back here!" Denise shrieked. I jumped in surprise. I hadn't realized she was so close! "I'm going to burn you three to a crisp!" I lowered Beelzebub to avoid a giant fireball form above.

"Holy cow that was freakin close!" Patti squealed. "Go faster Kid!"

"Alright but you asked for it." I grinned.

"No Kid!" Liz cried. "I hate when you go to fast!" I ignored her and increased the speed of Beelzebub. I zigzagged across the sky taking random turns and dives to lose Denise. She remained close behind us for a while shooting fire bombs but eventually she must have grown a little bit tired and slowed down. I went faster until we could see no trace of her behind us.

"Alright I think we lost her!" I shouted triumphantly then continued in search of Maka. What I found instead was Aya. "Down there!" I dived for the ground and came to a halt.

"K-Kid...I think i'm sick." Liz moaned.

"How do you get sick? You're a gun!" I said as they transformed back.

"I don't know..."

"Aya!" I said running towards her. She was leaning over the edge of the cliff staring at the bottom below. "What are you doing?" And to my surprise she stood up. And then attempted to throw herself off the cliff! "What the hell!?" I grabbed her by the hair and yanked her back into my arms.

"Kid...?" She whispered. Tears where streaming down her face. She wiggled around trying to get me to let go. "Let me go!" She shouted. "Taki's down there!"

"What?" I asked.

"Takanashi's down there!" She repeated shouting louder. "I need to get her!"

"Aya what are you saying?" I feared the worse. Liz walked toward the edge and peered over the cliff.

She jumped back with a gasp, a horrified expression on her face. "T-Takanashi...she's..." Liz started to cry.

"Liz?" I didn't even need to ask, I already knew.

"Let me go Kid!" Aya continued to struggle. "I need to get to Takanashi! There's no way she's dead!"

"Aya..." I tried to comfort her but she was in shock. She kept trying and trying to throw herself off the cliff crying and screaming Takanashi's name. Finally, I gave her to Liz and went over to the edge to see for myself. Down below I saw the bodies of two kishins and not far from theirs was hers.

"What will we tell the others?" Patti asked mournfully.

"I don't know..." I whispered. Then I summoned Beelzebub again. "I'm going to go down there and bring back her body." Liz and Patti nodded while still restraining Aya. I hoped on Beelzebub and flew down. By the time I reached the ground the kishins bodies had disappeared leaving behind their souls. I quickly collected those and walked over to Takanashi's. Her eyes were wide open and she had a sort of surprised look on her face.

I knelt down and closed her eyes. I went to pick up her body but jerked back when suddenly her body started to glow. I stood up and stepped back as I watched her body slowly fade away like golden sparkles floating up into the sky. When she had faded away completely only her pale blue soul was left. Confused I reached out to take it but before I could it started to turning a dark color. Her soul changed to black and flickered out like a candle.

Nothing was left of Takanashi Hinamori.

"Kid!" I heard Liz shout. "Help!" I quickly boarded Beelzebub and flew back up.

''What's the matter?!"

"Aya!" Patti pointed at Aya who was standing up on her own tears mixed with blow still flowing down her cheeks. Her eyes were glowing and her hair was waving around wildly. They sky suddenly darkened and heavy rain began to fall and a powerful winds began to blow.

"What's happening?" Patti asked terrified.

"I think she lost control!" I said, not really knowing exactly myself. Aya's soul started to grow and until it was visible outside of her surrounding her. Her power was growing. And what was going to happen when that power was released!?

Maka's p.o.v

Medusa being here definitely was not helping. And to make things worse, dozens of kishins kept appearing out of nowhere each one different from the other. Not to mention uglier than the other. We were completely outnumbered and were starting to become tired.

"How are things over here?" Seraphina appeared suddenly.

"Fine." Said Medusa, firing a load of vector arrows at Stein.

"Well that's good to hear. But I have some good and bad news." Seraphina said grimly. "Which do you want to hear first?"

"Uh, the good?" Medusa said.

"Okay, Takanashi has died and Aya has fallen into despair~" She said happily.

"And the bad?" Medusa asked.

"Aya has gotten out of control. We need to leave immediately." She said seriously.

"Oh dear." Medusa frowned. "What happens if we don't?"

"We'll be annihilated along with all the kishins."

"I see, let's get going then."

''You're not going anywhere!" I shouted at Medusa. "You're not dead yet!"

"You knoooooow~ even humans might not survive the power Aya's about to unleash." Seraphina's eyes glinted evilly but I could tell she wasn't lying. "If you don't leave now there will be nothing left but ashes."

"Yeah right!" Black Star scoffed. "It's going to take a lot more than some of Aya's 'magic power' to turn me to dust!"

"Do you really want to risk that?" Seraphina's voice was so deadly serious that everyone went silent and even the kishins froze.

"Fine." Stein backed away from Medusa. "Everyone we're making a temporary retreat from the kishins!"

"What!?" Black Star cried out in protest. "We're letting the witches go!?"

"Do you want to end up a pile of ashes?" Stein deadpanned.

"Er no..." Black Star muttered.

"Exactly."

"We'll see you later~" Medusa waved. "Let's find Denise and be off then." Seraphina made the two of them disappear with a wave of her hand.

"Wait...how do we get out of here?" Soul asked.

"Good question." Said Stein, releasing Marie and she changed back into human. "Let's start with finding Aya first."

Kid's p.o.v

"Damn what are going to do?" I scowled. "We can't get close!" It was true, I tried to see if I could reach her but when I touched the barrier her soul had made I was burned.

"Duck?" Patti suggested.

"We could certainly try." Liz rolled her eyes.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Denise's voice shouted. "I'LL KILL YOU THREE!"

"Shit! Liz, Patti, change back into guns!" I ordered. They nodded but they stood there unchanging. "Uh...did you guys here me?"

"We're trying!" Liz said, panic creeping into her voice. "B-but I can't!"

"N-neither can I!" Patti squeaked.

"What...? Is that Aya's doing!?"

"How should I know!?" Liz cried. Denise fired a large streak of fire at her and Liz ducked to avoid it but it came back around like a whip and struck her in the back. Liz yelped and went down, her shirt catching on fire.

"Liz!" I moved to run towards her but I was blocked a wall of fire. I used Beelzebub to fly over it and attempted an aerial attack on Denise but I didn't have any weapons. She retaliated with a balls of fire flying in every direction all aiming at me. The rain didn't do much to help me out either...

I looked at Aya to see how she was doing and was shocked to see her soul had grown even larger, her eyes were closed and she was mumbling something. Then suddenly she threw her head back and let out a piercing scream. Everything was silent. Aya's soul expanded and kept expanding turning everything in its path to dust.

That was the last thing I remembered before everything went dark.

_thirteen days later, Kid's p.o.v_

"Aya's finally awake?" I asked excitedly.

"Yup." Stein nodded. "She hasn't spoken to anyone yet though. We're not even sure if she remembers what happened."

By that he meant when Aya released a huge amount of power which not only decimated every single kishin in the area, but all three of the witches as well. Everyone else and I were lucky enough to have only been knocked unconscious for three days. She even destroyed the mini dimension the witches had created in the park.

"Does that mean Aya doesn't remember what happened to Takanashi?" Liz asked.

"Uh...about that." Stein scratched his head, "Some of the nurses reported hearing her talking to herself and mentioning Takanashi's name."

"She went crazy!?" Patti shrieked.

"I don't think so." Stein said, "She's probably just a little shaken up."

"Is that so..." I murmured, "Is she allowed to have visitors?" Stein nodded. And so Liz, Patti, and I, headed to the hospital.

During the three days everyone was asleep Sid, Stein, and Spirit, had started an investigation but they could not find a trace of the witches proving they were killed. A lot of things happened when we were out. Aya was taken to the hospital where she was treated and while she was out they performed a few tests to study her power along with her brother Ryuuto who unlike us had woke up three hours after the event. When we all finally woke up we were in the hospital being treated for our wounds. My burns where not so serious as Liz and Patti's who were burned by Denise as well but that was mostly because I was a Shinigami.

We also discovered that Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, and even Marie, were temporarily unable to transform into weapons, Maka could not use her soul resonance, and Black Star and Stein couldn't do anything either. That quickly went back to normal after ten days.

"Where here!" Liz announced when we reached Aya's hospital room. We stopped outside the door hesitating.

''I kind of don't want to go in..." Patti murmured.

"Neither do I." Liz admitted.

"Don't you want to see her?" I asked them.

"Yeah but I'm not sure how to face her." Liz said sheepishly. "You go in first!"

"But I don't want to go in alone!" I admitted.

"You're a Shinigami! You'll be fine!" She pushed me towards the door.

"What's that have to do with it?" I glared.

"You stronger, smarter, braver, and plus I think you have a thing for Aya no go!" She shoved me into the room causing me to stumble. Aya was sitting in a chair by the window staring outside with a blank expression on her face.

"Uh...Aya?" I said tentatively. She ignored me and muttered something under breath. Uncertain about what I should say next or do I dragged another chair across the room and sat across from her. She was a little better than the last time I saw her, but she still had that same broken look from when she was in the coffin. I sighed and turned towards the window to look outside.

The view from her room faced the small garden behind the hospital that featured playground for young kids and a small pond with only a few fish. She was staring longingly at two little girls playing on the playground, one of them had pink hair and the other black. They must have reminded her of herself and Takanashi.

We sat in silence just staring at the window for so long that I jumped when she spoke. "She really is gone isn't she." She whispered. I wasn't sure what to say so I could only nod. "I thought so."

"So... you do remember what happened?" I asked.

"Yes." She nodded solemnly. "Even the part when she told me she wasn't even the real Takanashi." Her eyes watered and she sniffled. For a second as I thought she might start crying but instead she wiped her eyes and sighed. "She kill me for crying over her." She cracked a small smile.

I was shocked. I hadn't expected this when I was coming to visit her at all! "Yeah she probably would." Was all I could manage to say. Aya laughed at a little. _Then_she started crying. I rushed over to comfort her. Liz and Patti came into the room at that moment followed by Maka holding Blair, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki along with Aya's brother who rushed to her side. And then all the girls also started to cry!

They cried for over an hour until Aya ended up falling asleep from exhaustion. I carried her to the hospital and placed her in it covering her with the blanket. "Do you think she'll be alright?" Maka asked.

"Yeah. I think she will." I said.

_The end...there will be an epilogue of course..._

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•'¯'•. .•'¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• ****  
><strong>**Jei: Omg...over 12000 words...AND THIS IS MY FINAL CHAPTER...*starts crying again* TT^TT. I'd like to thank *sob* all the people who stuck with my terribly written fan fiction all the way to the end! *Sob* And thank you so much for the reads! I love you all! (in a none creepy way of course). Look forward to the epilogue! **


	42. Epilogue

•***¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•'¯'•. .•'¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

**Kitty: TT^TT IT'S FINALLY OVER...**

**Jenny: what are you talking about? She hasn't even published the epilogue yet!**

**Harisu: well technically she did or people wouldn't be reading this right now.**

**Secret: but while she was writing our conversation it wasn't published**

**Max: you make a good point there**

**Kokoa: ugh this is just making my head hurt**

**Kitty: yeah mine to**

**Arisa: that's because this kinds of stuff his hard for idiots like you guys to understand**

**Kokoa/Kitty: HEY!**

**Saga/Eden/Nero: We didn't get to do anything amazing in the last chapter!**

**Jenny: ugh yeah we did nothing but watch from behind the scenes!**

**Harisu: I was looking forward to kicking some kishins ass...**

**Max: yeah...**

**Secret: ...Hey were is Jei?**

**Everyone: ...**

**Ether: I don't think any of us noticed she wasn't here...**

**Kitty: I bet she's just sobbing over the finale**

**Jei: i am not! *appears out of nowhere* I was busy setting up a Q&A chapter!**

**Rose: A what?**

**Harisu: *rolls eyes* i thought you would at least know what that is!**

**Jei: It's a chapter where i answer questions readers have. Recently i was looking through my story and I realized that there were a lot of foreshadowed events i never followed through with and a lot of confusing things and unanswered questions.**

**Jenny: So that's why you setting up a Q&A corner?**

**(It's on Wattpad only! Sorry Fanfiction readers!)**

**Jei: yup! So *turns to all the readers* if any of you guys have any questions about the story OR the characters in the story, please put it in the comments and I'll answer them!**

**Ether: Wait, even about the characters?**

**Jei: Yup! if there is anything at all about the O.C characters you want answered, I'll answer it! even embarrassing/personal questions~! And I'll force all of them to answer the questions themselves~!**

**Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Jei: yes! *evil laugh* so everyone, please remember to leave a question in the comments for the Q&A corner! and remember, *evil grin* it can be any question at all! •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•'¯'•. .•'¯'•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸****¸¸.•* ¨*• **

_Several years later... (narrators p.o.v)_

"No fair!" The little girl stomped her foot angrily at her older brother.

"It is to!" He shot back defiantly.

"But then you get more then me!"

"So?"

"It's not fair! Why do you get More than I do?''

''Because i'm the older one!" The boy boasted. The little girl gritted her teeth and glared at him. She clenched her fists then charged at him. Taking him by surprise she knocked him backwards on the ground. She pinned him down and started punching him repeatedly.

"Hey!" The boy cried. ''Stop that!" He rolled over so now his sister was on the ground. She started thrashing and kicking violently. "Stop you little brat!"

"What's going on?!" Both children froze. They spotted their mother heading towards them with an angry expression on her face and balancing two twin baby girls in her arms.

"Uh...mom...hi." The boy quickly let go of his sister and the two of them stood up brushing the dirt from their clothes.

"Were you to fighting again?" She asked staring at them.

''No mommy." The little girl said sweetly.

"Then why does your brother have blood dripping from his nose?" She said accusingly raising one eyebrow. The little babies in her arms squirmed around and turned to face their older siblings almost as if they were accusing them as well.

"Uh..." They shuffled their feet and looked at the ground shamefully. The boy wiped the blood from his nose and sniffed.

"That's what I thought. " Their mother smirked. "What are you fighting over?"

"Daddy made cookies..." The little girl began.

"Eight total." Her brother added.

"But instead of splitting them evenly nii-chan took five." She finished. Their mother's facial expression softened into a smile.

"Is that all?" She asked with a laugh. The children's faces turned bright red with embarrassment. "There is no need to fight over cookies! Besides, you father made a second batch last night didn't' he?"

"He did!?" Both children exclaimed.

"Oh...actually I ate that one myself." Their mother smiled sheepishly. Both children _and _the twins glared at their mother. "Anywaaaaaay, don't forget that the others are coming over tonight." Said their mother trying to change the subject. "And I want you two to be clean before they arrive. _And_ before your father sees how dirty you are." The children exchanged alarmed glanced and darted back into the mansion to cover up all evidence of foul play. Their mother laughed and followed them inside to put the babies asleep for a short little nap. She didn't want them to be grumpy during the party.

Well, reunion actually. Today was the first time in two years that all of her friends and their families would be in Death City at once. And to celebrate, they decided to get together at Gallows Mansion. She smiled at the thought of seeing her friends again. After all they went through together when they were younger they meant the world to her.

_I wonder how they're all doing._ She thought to herself as she placed the twins in their crib. They babies didn't make a fuss this time and fell asleep instantly, curled up back to back. She leaned over the crib and smiled at her twin daughters. They looked so much like her. They each had on blue eye but instead of a red one like their mother they had a golden one like their father. They also shared her pink hair unlike their older siblings who jet black hair and white stripes.

"Aya I'm back!" The sound of her husband's voice jolted her out of her reverie. She grinned and tip toed out of the room as quietly as possible so as not to wake the twins. She shut the door gently behind her then raced down the hall and descended the large stair case two at a time. When she reached the third step from the bottom she stopped.

"Welcome home!" She said happily and leaped at her husband. He caught her and spun her around. He stopped and kissed her passionately. They finally broke apart when they noticed their son and daughter running down the stairs.

"Daddy!" They squealed and rushed to hug him.

"Abrielle! Kritanta!" He smiled and lifted the both of them into the air. They shouted with glee as he swung them around also. He set them back on the ground. "So what did you two do today?"

"We painted in art today!" Said Abrielle merrily. "The teacher said mine was awesome and she gave it an A! I brought home! Want to see?" Without waiting for an answer she ran to find her backpack and came back moments later with her painting in her hands. She held it up proudly with a smile. "See?" She said.

Her parents could only stare in shock. On the canvas was a beautiful portrait of Death City done in perfect detail. After a long silence until Aya just smiled and said "Well now we know who's going to be an amazing artist when she grows up!" Aya ruffled her hair and Abrielle's smile grew even brighter.

"Miss Harisu wants me to enter it in the annual city art competition!" Abrielle said excitedly. "She says i'm guaranteed to win first place!"

"I can agree." Said her dad, still partly in shock. "Your art skills are amazing." he turned to Kritanta. "So what did you do today?" He asked.

"I built a sculpture out of clay in my art class!" He boasted.

"Great! Can I see it?"

"It was too big for me to bring home. But Miss Harisu took a picture of it so I can show you!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out photo. He handed it to his mom who looked at it then with a proud expression on her face she showed it to his dad.

"No way..." Was all he could say. For the photograph was of a life sized clay sculpture of Lord Death done in exact detail.

"Doesn't it look just like grandpa?" Kritanta asked hopefully.

"Just like him." Aya said smiling. "Miss Harisu must be a good art teacher."

"The best!" They agreed. Then they ran off to go play while they waited for the guests to arrive.

"Were you that good at art when you were a child?" Aya asked her husband.

"I was actually pretty good at it." Kid said. "But it looks like they surpassed me."

"I wonder what an amazing things the twins will do when they're older." Aya smiled wistfully.

"I bet they will do many great things." Said Kid. "So what time are they supposed to arrive?" Aya glanced at the clock on the wall.

"At 6:00." She said. "That's only a half hour from now! I didn't finish making the food yet!" She rushed to the kitchen.

"Wait up I'll help!" Kid followed after her.

_Meanwhile..._

"Soul have you seen Adira?" Maka asked.

"Not since she came home from school." He replied. "She's probably just hiding again."

"You know, I don't think her habit of hiding all the time is a good thing. Girls her age she be going out and doing things! She could at least read a book." Maka sighed.

"She does read." Soul pointed out. "And she's thirteen. At least she's not doing drugs or making out with boys."

"I mean something that isn't manga. Not that manga isn't a good thing. "Maka rolled her eyes. "And normal thirteen-year-old girls don't hide in any random spot place they find. Remember that time when we didn't see her for a week?"

"I remember.'' Soul nodded. "You freaked out and called the police."

"Because I thought she was lost or kidnapped!" Maka said defensively. "But anyway, we found her camping out on the rooftop! And then there was this one time when she was gone off a month and it turned out she was just living in the woods at the park!"

"At least she came back." Soul said with a shrug. Maka promptly hit him on the head with a book. "Ow!" Soul rubbed his head. "I doubt she would run away on the day of the reunion. Have you checked under the bed?"

Maka thought for a minute. "Nope." She turned and walked down the hall towards her daughter's room. She opened it slowly so as not to scare her and crept inside. "Adira?" She whispered. The room was dark with only a single beam of light shining through a hole in the curtains. Clothes were piled everywhere on the floor and books and filled the two shelves on opposites sides the room.

Quietly Maka crept over to the bed overflowing with stuffed animals, pillows, and blankets. Got on the floor and lifted the blankets to peer under the bed. "Adira?" She asked. All she could see was a pair of bright green eyes staring at her through the darkness. Suddenly a grinning mouth full of sharp teeth appeared below them. She could've passed for the Cheshire cat if Maka hadn't know better.

"Hi." Said Adira. She crawled out from under the bed, her white hair a mess of snarls and tangles with few leaves and spare hairbrushes caught up in the mess. "What's up?"

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Maka frowned. "And all you can say to you mother is 'What's up?'"

"Yeah. So how have things been?"

"Oh you know, just the usual." Maka shrugged. "How are things with you?"

"Great. I made some new friends." Adira smiled proudly.

"Oh?" Maka prayed that her new "friends" Weren't a pack of wolves or any other wild animals again.

"Yeah. Turns out they've been living in our house for a while."

"Oh?" Maka raised an eyebrow questionably. What could be living in her house?

"Yeah. They're mice." Said Adira.

"OH!?" Makas face turned pale.

''Yeah~! Want to meet them?" Adira asked hopefully. "They're really cute."

"N-No thanks." Maka shook her head. "So do you want to um...maybe brush your hair or change your clothes before we leave?"

"No this is fine." Adira gestured to her pajama's featuring various anime characters.

"That was an order." Maka glared.

"Yeah. I kind of knew that." Adira smiled again jokingly. "I was just kidding."

"Whatever, just get dressed." Maka got up and left the room closing the door behind her. She sighed. What was she going to do with that troublesome girl? She could only hope that Adira chose something suitable to wear.

_Once Again...Meanwhile..._

"Is everyone ready?" Jei asked.

"Yup!" Was Kitty's reply with a little mock salute.

"Great! Then lets-wait, where the hell is Max and Harisu?" Jei inquired, looking around. "If they don't get here soon then I'll have to open the portal without them!"

"Relax Jei. They'll be here soon." Jenny rolled her eyes. But she was getting impatient to. She kept tapping her feet and checking the time on her cell phone every few minutes.

"They better be." Jei grumbled.

"I wanna eat thanksgiving dinner already!" Arisa whined. "I'm so huuuuuungry! Portal jumping always makes me hungry!"

"That's why I always tell you guys to eat a lot before coming!" Jei glared at her twin.

"Ugh I would do that but portal jumping always makes me sick!" Secret groaned. "I hate it!"

"Don't be such a baby." Kokoa giggled, holding her own baby girl. "I happen to like portal jumping!"

"Yeah it's just like surfing!" Kitty piped up excitedly. "Now has anyone seen my pup?"

"I thought your pup was with Harisu." Said Abby.

"No last time I saw your pup she was with Max." Said Ether, holding Rose in her arms. "And by the way, how come nobody noticed that Saga, Eden, and Nero aren't here?"

"I completely forgot about them!" Jei slapped her forehead. "Did I even invite them?"

"Don't worry everybody we're here!" Saga burst into the room followed by his to close friends Nero and Eden.

"Okay! Now all we gotta do is wait for the other two!" Jei sighed.

"You mean Max?" Said Eden. "I saw him in his own fanfic just a little while ago. I think he's busy right now so he might be late."

"Really? I forgot he had his own Soul Eater fan fic!" Said Jei. "He's mostly in mine all the time!"

"And I thought Harisu was already in the soul eater world. Isn't she an art teacher or something?" Said Nero.

"Oh I totally forgot about that!" Jei slapped her forehead again. "So I guess we are set to leave already!"

"Not until I find my pup!" Kitty reminded her.

"Right. So has anyone seen Kitty's child?" Jei asked the others.

"You mean the little wolf pup who was bothering me earlier?" Ether frowned. "She pooped in my combat boots so I locked her in the basement."

"You looked my baby in the basement!?" Kitty growled.

"I thought she was a real wolf!" Ether said defensively. "Hold on a minute and I'll got get her!" Ether ran out of the room. A minute later she a came back carrying a squirming sliver wolf puppy in her arms. It barked and wiggled around trying to bite Ether and scratch her. "Here." Ether dumped the puppy in Kitty's arms.

"Pup!" Kitty said happily.

"Pup?" Jenny cocked her head. "Did you even name your child?"

"I can't think of a good name!" Kitty admitted. "Until then she's just going to be pup!"

"Can she turn into a human to?" Jei asked, petting Pup affectionately.

"She's not old enough yet." Said Kitty. "But in another year she should be able to."

"I can't wait to see what she'll look like as a human~!" Arisa exclaimed.

"So is everyone here now?" Jei asked again.

"Yup!" Was Kitty's reply with another mock salute.

"Alright then here we go!" Jei closed her eyes and put her hands together as if she were praying. She opened them revealing a small black orb suspended between them. She spread out her arms and the orb grew to match the length of her arm span. She made a circular motion with her left hand and the orb thinned until it was just a black hole in the middle of space. She then drew her hands closer together until the portal was like an oval, big and wide enough for a person to step through. Inside the portal little stars and multiple universes, we twinkling and visible to the people outside.

"That never fails to amaze me." Said Jenny with a whistle

"Everyone hop in one at a time." Jei ordered.

"Wait!" Secret cried. "We forgot Max again!"

"Crap!" Jei groaned. "But if we don't hurry the portal will close! I can't keep it open for very long."

"He'll turn up." Said Jenny, moving towards the portal. "I'll go on ahead." She dove into the portal headfirst.

"I don't feel like waiting either." Kitty jumped in after clutching her pup tightly. One by one each person went through the portal until only Jei was left behind.

"So your all leaving me alone to wait for Max!?" Jei cried angrily. "You stupid jerks!" Jei sighed and decided to wait patiently with the portal until Max arrived.

"I'm here!" Max burst into the room breathless and still half in weapon form. "Sorry i'm late I had some things to take care of in my own story!"

"No problem Max. Now get in the portal!" Jei snapped. Max sprinted across the room and jumped into the portal. Jei jumped in after just before the portal closed.

_Another Meanwhile..._

"Maka! Soul! Adira! I'm glad you guys came!" Aya greeted them at the door.

"It's nice to see you again Aya!" Maka hugged Aya. "You haven't grown a bit since I last saw you!"

"Hey!" Aya grumbled. It was true though, she only grew two inches since she was 16 and was now barely bigger then she was when she was twelve!

"I'm just kidding!" Maka smiled. "So how are your kids doing?"

"They're doing fine. But Morana still hasn't returned from her private school in France yet." Aya said sadly. "And I haven't heard from her either."

"Don't worry. I bet that her flight just got delayed because snow or something." Soul said reassuringly.

"Why did your daughter want to go to a private school in France again?" Maka asked.

"She wanted to explore the world before she got to old." Said Aya. "Anyway why don't you three help me out with the rest of dinner?'' But Adira had already left to find a place to hide so it was just Maka and Soul.

"Uh oh what happened?" Maka asked.

"The kids burned the pie." Said Aya.

"We brought one actually." Said Soul, presenting a pumpkin pie.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Aya said happily. "But that's not all, I let Kid make the turkey...and uh..."

"It didn't' turn out so good?"

"Not at all." Aya groaned. "You didn't happen to bring an extra turkey along did you?"

"Unfortunately no." Said Maka. "But we'll help with what we can!"

"Knock Knock!" Aya turned towards the door and saw Tsubaki and Black Star. Black Star was holding their five-year-old son Astra in his arms and Tsubaki was carrying a giant turkey. "I hope you don't mind that we just came in." Said Tsubaki. "But we saw that the door was already open..."

"It's fine." Said Aya. "And is that a turkey...?"

"Yup! I made an extra. I hope you don't mind, but Black Star always eats so much during Thanksgiving." Said Tsubaki.

"You bet I do!" Black Star said proudly.

"No that's alright! We were just in the middle of a turkey crisis!" Aya said thankfully.

"Astra!" Abrielle rushed into the room. "Your here! Come help Kritanta and I tie up Adira!"

"Alright!" Astra hopped down from Black Star's arms and followed Abrielle out of the room.

"Uh..." Aya looked at Maka sheepishly. "I'm sure they mean now harm."

"It's alright, Adira can use a little physical activity." Maka sighed.

"Maka! Soul! Black Star! Tsubaki!" Kid shouted when he saw them. "How are you all doing?"

"Kid!" Maka hugged him. "We're fine!"

"Tsubaki is that a turkey?" Kid asked.

"Yup." Tsubaki handed it to him.

"Thanks! We really needed a turkey!" Kid took it from her and brought it to the kitchen. "There are some snacks in the living room, why don't you guys wait in there?"

"Okay!" Soul didn't argue and went into the living room where he found the three children binding Adira's ankles and wrists with rope.

"Our Thanksgiving sacrifice!" Astra declared.

"Help me!" Adira pleaded with her father.

"Your one your own." Said Soul, plopping onto one of the couches and observing the snacks. He selected a cracker with cheese on top and shoved it in his mouth.

"Please don't tease Adira!" Aya scolded her children.

"I said it's fine." Maka sat next to Soul. "She needs to learn a lesson. So where are the twins?"

"Upstairs napping.'' Aya answered. A second later the sounds of babies wailing could be heard from upstairs. "Never mind I'll go get them."

"I'll help." Said Tsubaki, happy to have a chance to meet the babies. She followed Aya upstairs eagerly.

_And Once Again There Is Another...Meanwhile_

"My flight is cancelled!?" Morana screeched. "How the hell am I supposed to get home!?" She stamped her foot in frustration.

"Please calm down Mademoiselle!" Said the flight attendant (or whatever you call the person behind the counter when your flight is cancelled...I've never been to an airport before). "I'm sure I can schedule another flight for you!"

"You better." Morana scowled. The flight attendant checked his computer. "Oh no..."

"Oh no?" Morana repeated impatiently.

"All flights to the United States are cancelled due to the weather." He said apologetically. "But if you like I can book you a flight to Hawaii."

"HAWAII IS PART OF THE GOD DAMN UNITED STATES!" Morana could no longer hold back her anger.

"Please don't make such a disturbance in the airport!" The attendant pleaded. "Or I might have to call security!"

"Go ahead and call security if you want to!" Morana growled, then she leaned over the counter and grabbed the man by the collar. "Listen, if you don't find a flight leaving for the United States I'll rip out your throat!"

Instead the man reached for the phone on his desk and dialed security. "Security, there is a mad woman trying to kill me. Please come and remove her."

"WHAT!? HOW DARE YOU CALL SECURITY ON THANKSGIVING!" Morana would've hit the man if two security guards hadn't grabbed her arms and started dragging her away. "LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS! I NEED TO GET HOME!'' She shouted, thrashing around and trying to bite them.

"Tch, crazy Americans." The flight attendant shook his head.

_A little bit later..._

"I demand my one phone call!" Morana shouted through the bars of her little holding cell. "You can't keep me in here forever!" Angrily she sat down on the bench with her legs crossed and arms folded. "Stupid France." She muttered.

All of a sudden, a black orb appeared in front of her face. Startled Morana jumped backwards and hit her head on the wall. She yelped and rubbed her head. In awe she watched as the orb grew bigger and bigger until it was now the size of a giant circle and flatter than a pancake. Through the hole she could see what looked like multiple universes and millions of twinkling stars. Her eyes grew wide and she backed away from the circle until she was huddled in a corner using her purse as a shield.

"OH DEAR GOD I'M GONNA BE SUCKED UP BY A BLACK HOLE!" She wailed. But to her surprise a girl tumbled out of the hole landing headfirst on the ground.

"Oooh..." She moaned, rubbing her aching head. The girl's chestnut colored hair was cut short with the left side reaching to her chin and part her hair on the right side was shaved and it was dyed with streaks of red. She wore nothing but a white cropped tank top with a cropped leather jacket over it, camouflaged cargo pants, and black combat boots. That must of hurt. She stood up her back facing towards Morana showing off a large batman symbol.

The girl took in her surroundings. "Where the hell am-" She never finished that sentence. Right at that moment another girl fell through the hole cradling a wolf pup. She knocked over the first girl pushing her down onto the floor with a thump.

This girl was wearing a pair of ripped jeans, a shirt with strange logo and what looked like anime characters on it, and a green windbreaker jacket. Her mossy brown hair was pulled back in two braids and had streaks of silver in it, she had freckles all over her face, and her eyes were a mix of gold and brown with silver flecks.

The wolf pup wiggled around in her arms until the girl had no choice but to release it. It immediately scrambled across the tiled floor and lunged for Morana. Morana flinched and held up her hands to block it. Instead of attacking though it started sniffing her than began to lick her face. Morana giggled and pet the wolf.

"DAMMIT KITTY GET OFF!" The first girl roared. Morana's eyes bulged when she saw she had four insanely sharp, pointed fangs that glinted in the light and that her eyes were the color of blood.

"Sorry!" The second girl rolled her eyes and pouted. "There's no need to be so mean about it."

"Just. Hurry. Up!" The first one ordered. The second girl rolled her eyes again and this time she did. To Morana's dismay the hold didn't disappear and instead nine more people tumbled out of it. Each one landing on top of the other with the first girl stuck on the bottom. The second girl burst out laughing as the first girl began shouting insults.

"EVERYONE OFF!" The first girl shouted and everyone rolled off and stood up quickly.

"Where are we? This doesn't look like the front lawn of Gallows Mansion. " Said another girl. This one had pure white hair whiter then snow pulled back into a bun and hazel green eyes flecked with gold.

"I think we're in prison." Said a boy. Morana whimpered when she saw his sharp teeth. His hair was black and so were his eyes which had silver specks in them. He was wearing a black T-shirt with the words "WARNING: if zombies are chasing us I'm tripping you," black blue jeans, and a short black trench coat with a hood.

"We aren't in prison." Said another girl. This one was barely four feet tall, she was wearing a white dress with pink ribbon around the waist and on her head she wore a bright red bowler hat with a red bow on it. On her face was a pair of pink glasses with a black rose design on the sides that matched her black rose charm on her necklace. She had beautiful strawberry blond hair that was mostly the color of red mixed with a honey golden color, and big brown eyes that twinkled mysteriously.

"I think we are in an airport security cell." Said a girl who looked just like the one who had spoken before her except she wasn't wearing glasses, a hat, and her dress was black.

"Why are we in a cell?" Asked the girl with white hair.

"I must have miscalculated." Muttered the glasses girl. "We seem to be in Paris."

"Paris?" Another girl grinned revealing her own pair of sharp teeth. She had dark skin and long black hair pulled back into millions of tiny braids.

"Oh I've always loved visiting Paris!" A girl with pink hair swooned. "Of course I don't like the fact that we are in an airport security holding cell." It wasn't until Morana noticed three other boys and a two other girls, one cradling a cat, were there as well that she thought to speak up.

"W-w-w-WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE!?" She shouted. All of them jumped in surprise and turned to look at her. Morana felt like she was shrinking under all those eyes staring at her.

"Morana?" The glasses girl asked. Morana's terrified face melted and turned into shock.

"YOU KNOW MY NAME! HOW!?" She demanded. The glasses girl yelped and ducked behind the first girl to arrive. Morana stared at her. She hadn't meant to frighten her! Mom always said she had a powerful voice...

"You don't recognize us?" Asked the one who was cradling the wolf puppy when she arrived. "We've met you before."

"You have?" Morana started searching her memory for their faces but nothing came up. "When?"

"You were only three." Said the glasses girl, peeking out from behind the girl's shoulder. "I don't expect you to remember us. By the way, my name is Jei."

"And i'm Jenny." Said the first girl to arrive.

"I'm Kitty!" Said the one with the wolf.

"I'm Harisu!" Said the white haired one.

"Arisa!" Said Jei's counterpart.

"Kokoa!" Said the pink haired one.

"Max." Said the black haired boy.

"I'm Abby!" Said an orange hair girl with a witch's hat on her head.

"Saga."

"Eden."

"Nero." Three other guys introduced themselves.

"Ether. And this is Rose." Said the one with the cat.

"Uh nice to meet you all...again." Morana said hesitantly. "I guess you already know my name. So where the hell did you guys come from and what was that portal?"

"That was nothing." Said Jei. "But anyway, can you tell me why you are in an airport security prison?"

"Long story." Said Morana. "Can you get me out? I kind of need to get home."

"Well where heading to the same place anyway." Jei shrugged. Then she closed her eyes and slapped her hands together. Morana watched fascinated as she opened them again revealing a small black orb suspended between them. Then she spread her arms out wide the orb growing to match the length of her arm span. She adjusted the size until it was just like the portal that appeared in front of Morana before. "Hop in everyone! This time i'm sure we'll end up at Aya's!"

"Alright!" Kitty grabbed her wolf pup and jumped in.

"Wait up!" Jenny hopped in after followed by all the others until only Morana and Jei were left.

"Go ahead." Jei gestured towards the portal. "I'll go after."

"You want me to hop into a portal by a stranger girl I only just met?" Morana eyed her suspiciously.

"Yeah." Jei nodded. "Now hurry before the airport security shows up."

Morana stood up shakily. "B-but what about my luggage?" She pointed through the bars where her suitcase lay on a bench.

"I'll take care of that just go!" Jei grabbed her shirt collar and yanked her through the portal before Morana even had a chance to scream.

_And Once Again..._

"When was Jei and her group supposed to arrive again?" Kid asked Aya.

"I can't remember." Aya admitted. "But they'll be here. Right now i'm more concerned about Morana."

"Her flights probably just cancelled." Kid reassured her. "I heard there was a lot of snow in France right now."

"That sucks." Said Black Star who was tossing one of the twins up into the air, "Your daughter choosing to go to a school so far and away from home. Isn't it expensive?"

"She got in through a scholarship." Aya explained following her child as she went up then landed safely in Black Stars arms. She sighed quietly with relief.

"Hey, does anyone else hear screaming?" Soul asked suddenly.

"What?" Everyone was quiet. Just faintly the sounds of a girl screaming could be heard.

"I wonder what that could be..." Kid hugged the twin he was holding tighter. Liz and Patti moved closer just in case he called on them to turn into weapons.

No one expected a small black orb to appear in the middle of the room hovering a few feet from the ground. Their eyes grew wide as it started to grow and form into a flat black disk suspended in the middle of spaced with millions of tiny sparkles on the inside. What surprised them even more was the girl who fell through it!

A very _familiar_ girl cradling a small wolf pup. "Ki-" Was all Aya could say before another tumbled through the portal after her. Then another. And another. _Aaaaaaaaaaaaand _several more including about four guys. And last but not least, a girl just an inch shorter then Jei with long, wavy pink hair and one golden eye and a crimson colored eye.

"Morana!" Aya gasped.

"Mom!" Morana squealed with delight. "Oh my god I didn't think I'd make it here alive!" She rushed over and embraced her mother with a warm hug. "Never send these weirdos to pick me up again! You won't even believe the horrors I've been through!"

"It was an accident I swear!" Jei began to protest before Morana even had a chance to explain what she meant. "How was I supposed to know that the portal I opened would take us to Shingeki No Kyojin?!"

"You're _supposed_ to! You're the fucking time warping fairy!" Jenny snapped. "Do you know how scary it is to fall through a portal and end up falling straight into a Titans mouth!?"

"Don't yell at me." Jei pouted. "You should be happy that we even made it out alive!"

"I'm just happy that_I_ made it out alive!" Jenny growled at her.

"Now, now calm down Jenny." Said Kitty with a smirk. "At least you got to see what the inside of a titan is like."

"SHUT UP." Jenny turned on Kitty and it only took a second for their little fight to turn into a full out brawl.

"DON'T ANY OF YOU DARE MAKE A MESS IN MY HOUSE!" Kids shriek stopped the fight immediately.

"Oops, forgot you were an OCD freak." Jenny smiled sheepishly.

"AHAHAHA! Don't be such a spoil sport Kiddy-chan!" Kitty through her arm around his shoulder and grinned. "You should be happy we made it her! We even brought your daughter!"

"And I'm grateful. But destroy the house and make even on thing unsymmetrical and you're out." He said pushing her arm away.

"Adira!" Morana cried happily when she saw her best friend crawling out from beneath the couch. "There you are!"

"Morana!" Adira smiled brighter than the sun when she saw her one and only friend in the world. They hugged each other and started chatting excitedly.

"So everyone's here?" Aya looked around the room. Once she made sure all invited guests where here she stood up. "Dinners ready!" She announced.

"Thank god i'm starving!" Liz shouted gratefully. Once everyone had migrated to the dining room Kid with the help of Soul and Tsubaki brought out the food.

"Should we all say what we're thankful for before we eat?" Maka suggested.

"Aw come on!" Black Star whined. "Can't we just eat?"

"Black Star!" Tsubaki scolded him.

"Well I guess if you don't want to you don't have to." Aya shrugged. "But if everyone else wants to they can."

"Alright then who will start?" Maka asked.

"You weren't planning on going first?" Soul asked her.

"Well no," Maka admitted. "So any volunteers?"

"I'll go!" Kitty raised her hand in the air. "I'm thankful for this food and finally getting to see everyone again! And i'm also thankful for anime!"

"I knew you'd mention anime." Jenny rolled her eyes.

"I guess I'll go next since i'm sitting next to Kitty." Said Harisu. "I'm thankful for my job as an art teacher!" She turned to Jenny who was beside her. "I guess it's your turn now!"

"Skip." Said Jenny. "I don't feel like saying what i'm thankful for."

"Aw don't be shy!" Jei teased her.

"Shut up." Jenny scowled.

"So I'll go then." Said Secret. "I'm thankful for all the delicious human bl-" She stopped when she realized everyone was staring at her with pale expressions. "What I meant to say was i'm thankful for...uh... delicious _turkey _blood! I certainly haven't been drinking any human blood!' She blushed and stared at the ground.

"Uh...okay then." Jei eyed her suspiciously. "I'll have a talk with you later."

"I'm up next!' Kokoa sang happily. "I'm thankful for my husband Feliciano!"

"Aw that's so sweet!" Said Aya. "It's a shame he and his friends couldn't come to day. I even invited them."

"Ugh to many people I would've had to teleport!" Jei groaned. Everyone turned to her and eyed her curiously.

"Uh, that's not important." She said quickly. "Max it looks like you're up next!"

"Pass." He said quickly.

"Aw are you shy?" Kitty asked sounding almost like she pitied him.

"No." He said defensively. "But if you insist, I'll say what i'm thankful for."

"Geez Max I was only kidding!" Kitty giggled. He glared at her in response.

"I'm thankful for my sister Claire." He said. "Who's next?"

"That would be me but I pass." Said Saga, followed by Eden and then Nero.

"Alright then I'll go!" Said Ether. "I'm thankful for finally get a part in the main story!"

"Wha-" Aya was about to question this but Marissa dug a pack of sparkly powder from her pocket and threw it at everyone in the room leaving them blinking sparkled dust out of their eyes and confused.

"I'm next!" Abby shouted. "I'm thankful for being here!"

"And i'm thankful for Lord Death!" Said Rose sweetly. No one ever figured out what her obsession was with him yet but oh well.

"And I'm thankful that I finally get to see you all again!" Jei beamed. "Next?"

"I'm thankful for Liz!" Patti glomped her sister.

"Aw and I'm thankful for you!" Liz responded tearfully.

"I'm thankful for my family." Tsubaki said shyly.

"For me and my awesome wife and kid!" Black Star said with pride.

"For some reason I just knew you'd add yourself in that." Liz rolled her eyes. Tsubaki smiled anyway and Astra beamed innocently at his father, hiding the bits of food he had stolen earlier behind his back.

"I'm also thankful for my son and my husband." Tsubaki smiled. "And all of you guys."

"ME!" Said Adira and Black Star laughed.

"Well I'd have to say the same as Tsubaki." Said Maka. "I'm thankful for my family."

"Same." Soul nodded. "What about you Adira?"

"Books and Morana." Said Adira flatly. "I'm hungry."

"Aw!" Morana blushed slightly. She was a little irritate though that she came after books. "I'm thankful for running into Jei and her friends after I was arrested by airport security." Everyone giggled. "I'm also thankful for my family to of course, mainly my two new baby sisters!" The babies nodded at her in acknowledgement.

"I'm thankful onee-chan chose a school so far away from home!" Kritanta said jokingly. Morana punched him in the arm and he winced. "Just kidding. I'm thankful for Abrielle!" He glanced shyly at his little sister. Kid and Aya smiled at each other.

"I like you to onii-chan!" She grinned with a mouthful of mashed potatoes, most of it covering her entire face. He sighed and wiped it off her face with his napkin for her.

"I guess it's my turn." Said Kid. "First I'm thankful for my weapons/friends Liz and Patti, you guys, and my family." Finally, it was Aya's turn.

She opened her mouth but before should could even say a thing the doorbell rang. Aya frowned. "I wonder who that could be."

"Don't answer it!" Maka said quickly.

"Why? Do you know who it is?" Aya raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Nope." Maka took a roll and shoved it in her mouth to avoid further questioning.

"I'll get it." Said Kid. Maka grabbed the back of his shirt when he walked by.

"Don't." She said, but with her mouth stuffed full for roll it sounded more like this, "Shphownt." Kid yanked his shirt from her and went to the door. They heard it open and strained their ears to here who it was. It didn't take long for them to find out.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A voice wailed. "WHY DON'T YOU WANT TO SPEND THANKSGIVING WITH YOUR PAPA!?" Spirit burst into the dining room.

Aya turned to Maka. "I though you told me he was invited to spend Thanksgiving with Stein and Marie?"

"Uh..." Maka gazed at the floor to avoid eye contact. "I'm still 'mad at him for remarrying." She mumbled.

"MAKA!" Spirit flung his arms around his daughter with tears streaming down his face.

"Get off." Maka said dryly, pushing her father away.

"Maka! How could you not invite me for thanksgiving dinner!? Me!? Your own Papa!?" Spirit sniffled.

"I said I was still mad." Maka rolled her eyes. Spirit gave a little whimper.

"You could at least have a least let me see my grandchild!"

"Alright fine. Adira, say hello to grandpa." Maka said to Adira. Adira raised an eyebrow then calmly went back to eating without interest in her grandpa.

"MY OWN GRANDDAUGHTER HATES ME!" He cried in despair.

"No she's like that with everyone actually." Soul mentioned.

"Spirit how about you sit down and join us?" Aya offered him a plate of food she had just prepared. He took the plate with a simple nod to thank her and sulked over to the empty chair that was isolated from the rest of the group and solemnly began to eat.

"Well then, I guess it's okay for all of us to start eating now." Said Kid, "Not including the younger kids who already started." The younger kids shuffled in their chairs nervously.

_A Little While Later..._

When everyone's bellies were full and satisfied everyone migrated back into the living room to just chat and fool around. Aya reclined on the couch cradling one of her babies watching the others at they talked.

"So what did you say you did for a living again?" Liz asked Kitty.

"i'm the leader of a biker gang! And the head of the Mafia." Kitty boasted.

"Isn't the Mafia in Italy? Are you even Italian?" Liz looked confused.

"I moved to Italy for a while." Kitty explained.

"I see..." Liz trailed off.

"It's not as bad as Jenny's job." Kitty smirked.

"Tell them what my job is an I'll have to kill everyone in the room." Jenny hissed a warning into Kitty's ear.

''Tch, fine." Kitty sulked. "Then I'll tell them what Jei and Arisa have been doing for a living."

"What have you guys been doing all these years?" Maka asked.

"We've been going around to parallel universes and-" Jei stopped herself. "We've had multiple jobs." She didn't say anymore.

"I've just been going around and hunting kishins." Max said simply.

"And I've been helping him along with Rose." Said Ether.

"Hey don't forget we travelled with you guys." Said Saga.

"I feel like we've been forgotten throughout most of the story." Eden pouted.

"I know right?" Nero agreed. Jei silenced them with a glare.

"Not my fault there are so many characters in this story. A majority of them aren't even mine anymore." Jei muttered defensively.

"And what do you do now Liz?" Jenny asked.

"I'm just Kids weapon. That's basically it." Liz said. "Although I do still help out at the Death Cafe sometimes."

"What about you and Soul?"

"I teach meisters at DWMA." Said Maka.

"And I've been teaching weapons. I also continued in a career playing the piano." Said Soul.

"You're the best piano player I've ever heard." Said Kitty, "And I hate classical music."

''Thanks, I guess." Soul replied.

"Do you have a job Black Star?" Jenny asked, not really expecting a good response.

"Heh heh! I also teach meisters!" He said proudly.

"They let you teach?" Jenny was dumbfounded.

"Yeah." He crossed his arms glared at her. "They do."

"Oh dear what is this world coming to..." Jenny muttered and took a sip of her drink. Black Star rolled his eyes at her.

"That better not be an insult." He scowled.

"It isn't...it's just really...surprising that's all." Jenny gave him an innocent look. Aya, who was still listening to the conversations in the room, giggled. She turned to listen in on what the Kids where talking about.

"I can't wait until Christmas." Said Astra. "To bad we have to wait a month."

"What is it you want so badly?" Asked Kritanta.

"I want a katana!" Astra's eyes lit up immediately. "So I can fight like daddy and mommy until I find my own partner!"

"You're a meister?" Morana asked, "I didn't know that."

"Yup! And i'm going to find the best partner in the world when I grow up!" He said proudly. "One who can turn into a really awesome weapon!"

"I want to find a two partners, like dad, so it would be symmetrical." Kritanta said, glancing at his father's weapons who were drunkenly trying to place a Santa hat on his head.

"Oh no, you aren't obsessed with symmetry like him are you?" Astra asked worriedly, "Because that would be a big problem."

"No, I just want my weapons to be even that's all." Kritanta explained.

"I don't wanna weapon." Abrielle felt like mentioning. "Fighting kishins is too much work."

"But you'd be helping people." Said her older sister Morana, ruffling her sister's hair affectionately.

"Kishins are ugly." Abrielle pointed out. "And I don't like ugly things."

"She's a spoiled little brat isn't she?" Adira said to Morana.

"I don't think she means it like she hates ugly people." Morana said in her sister's defense.

"Whatever you say." Adira shrugged.

"What kind of weapon are you again?'' Astra asked Adria. "Morana is your meister right?"

"Yeah, i'm a scythe like dad." Adira said uninterested. "Not really a big deal." The kids continued to play with their little bored game silently.

"Hey, how come Uncle Ryuuto didn't come?" Abrielle asked Morana.

"Because he went missing two years ago remember?" Morana reminded her sister. "I'm sure he just got lost and he's trying to find his way home now as we speak."

_In the corner of the room..._

"Jei, you forgot to right Ryuuto into the epilogue didn't you?" Arisa asked her twin.

"I might've..." Jei admitted. "Don't worry, I'll add him in now!" She dug her magic pencil out of her pocket and began to write.

_And back to the original story... (let's just pretend Ryuuto was here the entire time...)_

"What was I saying about Uncle Ryuuto again?" Morana wondered aloud. ''I can't remember."

"You were telling us the story of how he reunited with mom again I think." Abrielle frowned, creasing her forehead.

"I think I was.'' Morana said a little uncertainly. "Okay how about you just go ask him instead? He's over there with our little sister." She pointed to Ryuuto (who was definitely here the entire time) who was lifting one of the twins in the air and fawning over it.

"He looks busy." Abrielle said. "You just tell me.''

"Alright fine." Morana agreed, even though she really didn't feel like story telling. Aya, who was listening to their conversation, leaned over a little to hear it to. She liked listening to stories of the past.

"I want to hear one about Takanashi." Kritanta interrupted before Morana could even start.

"Why?" Morana asked him.

"Because you know more stories about her then we do." He said. "It's unfair!''

"Yeah tell us one about Takanashi instead!" Abrielle said excitedly.

"Uh, sure I guess." Morana consented. "Let me think of one I could tell you...'' Aya listened as Morana recounted the tale of how Aya and Takanashi first went on a mission at DWMA. Aya smiled at the memory as she remembers that it was also the day she first me Kid. Aya sat in her dazed state for a while thinking of the past and of her old friend.

"It really was a wonderful life." She smiled to herself.

**the end...**

**i suck at endings...**

**so yeah...**

**happily, ever after...**

**the end...**


End file.
